Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money's Worth More Than Life Itself
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: After his unfortunate accident concerning the destruction of Kakuzu's money, Bane is given a proposition that the Bounty Hunter will be damned before he allows him to pass up, can he survive working for the ruthless Bounty Hunter that clearly doesn't care if he dies when a psychopath is determined to devour him? A bit Kakuzu-centric, Evil Taeger same universe as original DBAotD fic
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money's Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **This story takes place in the same universe as the original Don't Be Afraid of the Dark, with a evil Kami but shortly after Bane's first encounter with the greedy, cold blooded and crude Ghoul Bounty Hunter, Kakuzu...he owes Kakuzu a ridiculously overexagerated amount of money that he destroyed by accident and if he thinks the Bounty Hunter is willing to let him forget it or, God forbid, get away with it, he's sadly mistaken and doesn't know who he's dealing with...Since Bane and friends have yet to meet Alphonse Taeger, Ryuken 'Scar' Salazar's former master, he'll be on Kami's side as they're former childhood friends and he wanted to eat Bane when they first met. He still does, actually.**

 **Kakuzu stood in a tree, unmoving with the eyes of an alpha predator, his fist was trembling and he was scowling as he watched Bane spar with Anko, the niece of his father's childhood friend, Mitarashi Roku.**

Anko was finished sparring woth Asakura and went inside, leaving him alone as he sat with a look in his face like he was ready to throw up _'It seems 'rashi-san has taken him on his first hunt...he wasn't mindful that the boy still has the mindset of a human and just thinks he's a murderer now, he'll starve next time he's so hesitant to kill'_

Kakuzu turned to leave when a snapping sound caught his attention back to Asakura who was now sitting and snapping his fingers, Kakuzu saw the sparks...early sign that one already possesses and is just unaware or will later possess Fire Magic.

"What do you want from me, Bounty Hunter?" Bane asks looking at the trees as Kakuzu walked out from behind it "nothing much...unless it involves something starting with a 'm' and ending in a 'y'..."

"You're still a materialistic, psychotic miser with too much of a love for money, I see" Bane says as Kakuzu scowled "tough talk coming from a privileged little brat who has everything handed to him on a silver plate as well as a rather sinful looking mother and a deadbeat father...money is the only true constant in this world, indiscriminate and needed by both Ghouls and Humans alike, as long as the price is right"

"You're a Bounty Hunter...don't you have anything better to do, Miser?" Bane glares at him as he was regarded by the older Ghoul with a look of total disgust "Has your useless father ever taught you of a Black Bet, if he's taught you anything at _all_?"

Bane shakes his head as a com link came on in the Ghoul's ear causing him to snarl as he turned away from Bane "You were told not to interrupt me unless your life is in danger...or it will be, what is it?"

 _'I know, Boss, but those three Ghouls you told us to keep our eyes on are becoming quite a volitile mixture'_

Kakuzu looked back at Bane as he shut the com off "Such a shame, a Ghoul like you with the possibly very rare ability to control Wind and Fire, two elements that complement each other so well will never reach your fullest potential with someone like Yang"

"I'm warning you, stop insulting my father!" Bane rose to his feet angrily as Kakuzu took off "How about you make me stop, hn?"

Bane pursued and attacked but he underestimates the kind of fighter Kakuzu is, he never comes unprepared as he dodges everything that coming at him, even the shadows were all easily evaded by the much better trained Bounty Hunter...he's got a reputation to uphold, just as Bane does as the man who banished Kami and saved Ghouls from a much more grim fate if Kami remained as Ghoul Lord. His thoughts on Kami's banishment was totally self-centered on Bane's part though...he wanted Kami to suffer just as he was made to suffer by the Binge Eaters whose city _J'onn_ literally dropped him into that wasn't to far from Kakuzu's own personal residence

Kakuzu moved his mask from over his mouth, showing a rather devilish smirk as he suddenly disappeared from his sight as Bane felt a tongue touch his ear as Kakuzu chuckled yet again "Looking for me, kid?"

Bane quickly utilized the close hand-to-hand combat skills taught to him by Scar, elbowing Kakuzu across the face and jumping away from him, Kakuzu growled as it barely fazed him "What was that, a love tap?"

"You have as much skill as you did when we first met...none, I say so because you're trying too much to emulate your dear master...who happens to be no match for me" Kakuzu pointed out "One shouldn't treat his master with such disrespect, he's not your friend"

"You seem knowledgeable on that topic..." Bane quipped back as Kakuzu disappeared again...elbowing him to the side of the head which he sensed only enough to barely dodge "Of course, I'm the one he's tried to emulate his fighting style on after all, that second rate cheapskate but he's not the reason I'm here. You are..."

He pointed behind him at Kami, Yang and Roku fighting, the waves of their magic could be felt for miles "father...What's this bet you were talking about, Kakuzu-san?" Bane was captivated by the battle

 _'Sumātona kodomo... Watashi wa anata no koto o shiru koto ga dekimasu, Asakura-san'_ (Smart kid...I'd have to say that's something I can learn to appreciate about you, Mr. Asakura) Kakuzu remarked _'Shikashi, mada anata wa amarini mo īdesu... Darekaga watashi wa mada subete no mono o shinrai suru koto wa dekimasenga, ima wa kinishinaide kudasai. Akumyō takaku moraenai burakku betto wa, tokuni watashi ga haitte iru kiken'na bijinesu rain no dare no yūjin demo arimasen'_ (but you're still far too nice...not someone I can trust with everything just yet, but never mind that now. The notoriously elusive Black Bet is no one's friend especially in the risky line of business I'm into)

Kakuzu raised his right arm, revealing his forearm which had two think black lines just before his elbow and two at his wrist "Nice tattoo..." Bane said, not totally surprised that Kakuzu had tattoos...then again nothing about the greedy Bounty Hunter surprised him anymore

"I don't take kindly to being made fun of, so cut it out" he said harshly "This is a special tattoo given by the Crypt's silent, albeit also sightless, warden to those who wish to become the head of a Bounty Hunters' Guild...I was younger than you, nine years to be exact"

"Most nine year olds aren't even sure what that want to be...let alone having a job" Bane says "Your parents must be doing cartwheels in their graves"

"Yeah, they're still alive...they got the point that I was no longer listening on my third attempt to kill my father and my fifteenth attempt to sell my mother to the local Binge Eaters" Kakuzu chuckled a bit

"You tried to sell your mother just for money and failed fifteen times...why am I less surprised than expected to hear that?" Bane said, clearly surprised as Kakuzu said simply "I wanted the money...Kami's Grandfather, the Ghoul Lord at that time sent them off to God knows where 'for my own good' apparently...take my hand, they were too perfect why I did what I did too...I have no regrets"

Bane takes Kakuzu hand "I'm not interested in a tattoo from Shin-sama, how does he not miss and take an arm or something off?"

Kakuzu shrugged and grunted, he did not care either as he got to it for free "Ask him about the tenth and last level of the Crypt...the punishments there are worse than succumbing to the seven deadly sins, Greed is an asset however...not a sin"

"It's one of the worst sins but whatever, there's no point in telling you that" Bane said as Kakuzu gripped his hand with breaking force "Let the Black Bet begin...I wager a heart and, hm...this arm and I'd choose wisely, if I were you, I'm free to take whatever you wager if this contract is breached in any way"

Bane was smart, he's wager something that he was almost certain was useless to Kakuzu as he pulled out one of two artifacts he got from that creepy vendor in a lonely alley, a white gem which was worth a whopping two and a half million yen as Kakuzu's eyes turned to dollar signs "I wager a White Gem and my heart and soul, since I have nothing else worth wagering"

"No matter...I am your boss now, break contract and I'm free to cash in on what you bet, likewise you can do the same if I break the contract, which I won't start doin' now and there's no turning back now" Kakuzu said still smiling "...as I've been thinking of adding souls to my collection anyway recently"

"Yes, master..." Bane said as Kakuzu hit him in the nose with his palm "I am _not_ your master, I don't run a frickin' ding dong dojo or something, do I?...I run a business in which you're never sure if you'll see tomorrow."

Kakuzu left, gesturing for Bane to follow.

 **Kakuzu made it to a clearing before stopping and looking around impatiently...**

Kakuzu and Bane stopped as Kakuzu's patience was waring thin "Where are those imbeciles...?"

Suddenly, a blade strikes where Bane's next step would've been the two more were barely dodged, he could smell the toxins on the blade, he looked in the direction of the attacker.

He saw five figures, the ones apparently testing Kakuzu's blood pressure.

"Looks like you've found yourself a tail there, _Bosu_ (Boss)" Hiro, a ghoul with black hair that had streaks of red going through it as it was held in a ponytail said, beside him was Anais, a younger girl than the grown men she worked for/with who had a flowing black braid and a deceptively cute disposition, Bane knew all too well that Kakuzu did not fancy anything cute around him.

Aerron was a former prisoner at the Crypt with bleached blonde hair and very light brown eyes...he had as little choice to be here as Bane did as he was on Parole with guess who doubling as his parole officer/person who will kill him on the spot if he decides to get out of hand, Kakuzu as he twirled one of the small blades that nearly hit Bane in his hand

Titus was a man with eyes narrowed to slits and an ever present grin on his face, he wielded an axe that was bigger than Bane and heavier than himself called the Death Axe, he usually never uses it unless he fully intends to kill and his cool appearance makes people underestimate just how many people he has killed, he also has no regard for life including his own why most people tend to try not to anger him or allow him to let loose for that matter "Can I let loose on this one, Boss?"

"No, he's to be your new partner...don't break him like the last thirteen please, Titus" Kakuzu said as Titus frowned at Bane before tightening his grip on the Axe over his shoulder and grinning "It seems someone has beaten me to that, I'm not too mad about it though" he seemed like a person that lies through his teeth as he wore a black band around his wrist that was a sign that he escaped death narrowly during his time in the third to last level of the Crypt and an ever present black bandana over his dreads "I look forward to working with _you_ , Bane Asakura..." He pointed his axe at Bane who wondered "You know who I am?"

"I was at your trial...I had to see who had the balls to banish Kami" he nodded as Gaki, a Ghoul businessman with a rivalry against the headhunter Titus nudged him "You're so obsessive, Titan...the kid is clearly better than you."

Titus grit his teeth as swung his axe like a paperweight "The name's Titus and who asked your opinion, boke?" He narrowly missed taking the man's head off as Gaki distanced himself from the aggressive Titus that he should know better than to tease as he wasn't much of a good fighter as Kakuzu said "Enough...one of you are missing, where is that devil swordsman, Zabuza at?"

"He went back to base the second he heard you were coming with 'special company' as he put it" Titus rolled his eyes as he look at Bane "What wrong with the kid, he's so...clingy"

Bane stayed closer to Kakuzu and away from the others, especially Titus as he could see an evil aura around him and Titus seemed aware that he could see it _'Sorede... Anata wa sore o miru koto ga dekimasu ka?'_ (So...you can see it, can ya?)

"See what?" Bane wasn't even sure exactly what he was seeing surrounding the man as he replied "Don't play dumb with me...very few people can see my aura and remain standing...you're stronger that you look and I greatly like and respect that"

"Get off me, if he does bite then you have permission to snap his neck" Kakuzu said shoving the young Ghoul off him.

* * *

 **Suddenly Bane heard a voice call out to him in the forest, Kakuzu would prefer not to be irritated any further by Scar or anyone else, for that matter so he allows Bane to go.**

"Bane, I know you're here...come out" Scar said through the forest as he walked

Bane heard Scar calling out to him and looks at Kakuzu who growled looking at him from the corner of his eye "Go...I can always come get you myself..."

"Let's make ourselves scarce, shall we?" Kakuzu says as the Ghouls nod and leave without even being sensed by the Hunter as Titus was the last to go, looking behind him at Bane _'Watashi wa mo~tsu to anata no mawari o mite iru koto o negatte imasu... Bane Asakura'_ (I sure hope I'll be seeing much more of you around...Bane Asakura) he soon disappeared.

 **With Bane and Scar...they were to go retrieve a Ghoul in hopes of stopping Kami but Scar wasn't too certain that they could trust whoever this Ghoul was as he knew exactly who it was**

"Oy, Bane...J'onn-sama wants to see us" Ryuken said, though he seemed a bit disgruntled, angry even, about something concerning Kami as Bane wondered "You seem bothered by something..."

"I'm fine..." Scar scowled "Let's go..."

"If you say so..." Bane follows Scar but isn't truly sure that something isn't bothering him.

 **The two make it in time the following day to find a group waiting...**

Hatake Yamamoto, Hiachi Yang and Sabaku Tsujin waited for Scar and Bane's arrival

"They're late..." Yamamoto points out

"What's taking this guy so long if only he knows how to get there anyway?" Tsujin says

"He's planning to make us wait...we don't have time for this" Yang says grouchily

"Have a little patience...this Ghoul on our side and not Kami's with mean a lot" J'onn says as Yang shot him a mean glare "Indeed, coming from the guy who instigated most of this mess to begin with... I'm the last person you want to tell about having patience right now"

 **Suddenly some can be heard humming a rather gloomy tune as Kakuzu came in...**

 _'Subete utsukushīmono no ainotameni, anata wa sore o kattoshitekudasai!'_ (For the love of all things beautiful, will you please cut that out?!) Yang snarls, losing the last of his patience

Kakuzu stops singing as he enters the room, chuckling at the sight of Yang "I'd watch my temper if I were you, Whirlwind...they're on their way not far from here, whiny bitch"

"What business do you have here, Bounty Hunter?" Tsujin says as Kakuzu said "I've been getting reports of my men disappearing in the area and I plan to bury the asshole responsible personally"

"About time you got back, nii-san" Yamamoto suddenly said as Scar looked at Kakuzu suspiciously as Bane rubbed the back of his neck shyly "yeah, I just needed a little fresh air, that's all"

"Of course you did..." Kakuzu muttered as Scar said sharply "We don't have time for your games, Kakuzu...don't follow us"

"You're in no place to dictate anyone's pace here, Scar and are you telling me to leave my men out there to be killed by what they can only describe as a monster?" Kakuzu said to his face before looking to see Yang clench his fist, taking Scar's silence as an answer "I didn't think so"

 **Within hours, the group was in the forest and in a matter of seconds Yang and Kakuzu were at each other's throats, especially when he learned the Bounty Hunter beat his son in a Black Bet.**

Yang looked as his father and Kakuzu walked inches from each other, he could almost see the negative energy between them for as far as he knew, Kakuzu tried to make a Black Bet with Yang and he cheated him...he didn't lose any money or anything else of particular worth but saw that the younger Yang was jealous of him.

At this time, Yang was just married to Tsume and Kakuzu was one of the first, probably only, to know that he was married to a mutant and Bane was still unborn but Kakuzu lost and later figured out he was cheated, he developed an intense hatred for the young Uzushio Clan member from then on but not the Clan on a whole as he's done jobs for them before...great paying but terrible liars.

As for Scar, Kakuzu even saved the fool's worthless life on one occasion from other Ghouls, but he tried and almost managed to kill the older, more skilled Ghoul along with himself. Kakuzu doesn't even know why Ryuken doesn't like or trust him...not that he cared either.

"Oy, you seem to know why he's here...what's going on?" Yamamoto whispers to Bane as he replied quietly enough that Kakuzu and Yang couldn't hear "I sort of lost a Black Bet to him, don't tell my father...he's already trying to clash with Kakuzu as it is"

"You wagered your heart and soul didn't you?" Yamamoto asked as Bane nodded "he tricked me into working for him...if I refuse, he gets what I bet but if he gets rid of me without killing me for any reason, I get one of his hearts and his right arm."

"What?...This guy _never_ loses a Black Bet, like _ever_ " Tsujin says "Only one loss now that you mention it, against your dad and that's because he cheated but no one know at what or how he lost"

"But why would he bet against the student of Kami to begin with?" Yamamoto asks as Kakuzu said "Why, indeed"

Yang stopped, realizing just why he had to trick Kakuzu a total of six times to beat him while Tsume was still pregnant with his son as Kakuzu said what he didn't want to believe "I care nothing for Kurosaki's little prodigal pariah or any of his past apprentices, Miss Tsume is who I want because daddy's a deadbeat"

"I'm not in the mood for you today, Kakuzu" Yang warned grabbing the Bounty Hunter by the collar as he seethed "Go ahead...hate me, hit me even...it changes nothing but don't touch me if you're just intend to say you hate me...I won't care"

"Enough...walk and hands away from each other before I make you two live to regret it" Yamamoto gets between the two and parts them as Scar said "We're almost there..."

 **They make it to Taeger's supposedly current home and the place looks abandoned, it was empty and Taeger wasn't around...or was he?**

"This place...looks like a mess" Bane says as he looks at Scar "Was this guy homeless or something?"

Scar glared at him for insulting his former master, but part of him agreed as Bane pushed the door open and Yang said "Wow...he left everything and I mean everything and just abandoned the place"

Kakuzu shrugged and went looking around to see what happened to his men "Now that I think about it, a few hunters went missing here a few years ago too"

Suddenly Kakuzu goes into a fit of rage and punches a tree down "Salazar, come and give an explanation of what happened here!"

Everyone rushes to him to see the Ghoul shaking with rage and sadness "They were eaten and just dumped here" Yamamoto said

"For us to find..." Scar finishes for him as Kakuzu got past them "This is my last straw with that Ghoul Lord, he's going to pull in the reigns on his student by ease or force!"

"What if this isn't Kami's doing though...?" Scar says as Kakuzu glared at him with a low rage "What did you say, you little baka?"

"This _isn't_ Kami's doing...he has nothing against Kakuzu, even up to his defection" Scar says, now positive that it was someone else's doing "I'm not defending the man, believe me but I've seen people get massacred like this before"

"This guy even left jewelry and weapons here...do you think he'd come back to this?" He pointed to the half destroyed inside of the house as Kakuzu said coldly "at least they died trying..."

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Kami and a hooded man were in the trees far away watching Bane and company...**

"It seems they _did_ come looking for you, after all" Kami said to the cloaked man who shrugged as the wind blew the hood off his head revealing the steely cold grey eyes and the spiky dark black brown hair of Alphonse Taeger

"There's nothing worth finding in my house...Ryuken knows that better than anyone, he's just praying that there is" Taeger wore a curious expression as he looked at everyone, stopping last at Bane and some old but never really used jewelry which was worthless to him as well

"What can I offer for you to help me get my place back as Ghoul Lord?" Kami asks as Taeger looked at the group, seeing Bane wearing a ring that belonged to him, he found Bane's scent intoxicating too as he pointed at him "Make him mine to eat and I'll make your lost rank and the Ghoul Lords' heads yours again."

 _'If he eats Bane, I can't have his body and power for my own...no matter, there are other ways to get what we both want...there's more than one ways to skin a rabbit, after all'_ Kami thinks as he says with a smile "He's yours then, but he's more powerful than he looks"

"So am I..." Taeger crouches as he smiles madly like an animal, he was becoming hungry off of Bane's scent alone "I don't know why but the mixed scent the boy has of a human and a Ghoul is sooo tantalizing"

"Bane Asakura, huh?" Taeger says with a dark chuckle "May the best hunter prevail then..."

 **They were ready to go back to the city, but Bane could swear he heard someone call his name although Taeger was long gone.**

"I think I heard someone call my name..." Bane says as everyone wore mixed expression with both Yang and Scar worried, Yamamoto showing no emotion and Kakuzu deciding not to look Bane's way with the unbridled rage he was feeling with how J'onn's been treating even his bounty hunters just as he treats the Hunters and Guardians of the city like trash.

Kakuzu actually decides to part ways with them, then and there as he looked at Bane coldly "See ya around, folks..."

"Where the hell are you going?" Yang asks as Kakuzu's tone was razor edged "None of _your_ concern...don't meddle in my affairs, Yang, you'll be sorry if you get on my really bad side unlike your friends the Ghoul Lords and didn't you want me gone to begin with?"

"Leave him be, Yang..." Scar said walking away "He's only thinking of himself, as always..." He said this expecting Kakuzu to snap back but got nothing.

Kakuzu looked at Scar then back to Yang before going his merry way "At least I'm straightforward about it...unlike some people you know" he shot that at both Yang and Scar simultaneously as both resisted the urge to beat him in the face with something

"This is getting a bit cliché now, don't you think, father?" Bane says looking at the medallion and ring, both pure gold with a YinYang pendant on the chain as both sighed "Shut up, Bane..."

 **The next day, as Bane was leaving his home on the Binge Eater side of the city, he saw Kakuzu already leaving to go give J'onn a huge piece of his mind...he chose not to bother him given the mood he left him in the day before**

Bane left home in a hurry, he knew Kakuzu disliked lateness and he was rather late.

He saw Kakuzu somewhere in the air moving fast out of the Binge Eater side of the city "It's Kakuzu...I almost forgot he was a Bing Eater as well and one angry one at that, it's best if I don't bother that creep"

Bane narrowed his eyes, for a second he sensed that same power again as he made it into the forest separating the two sides of the city...it seems to be following him

"Come out...I know you're there" Bane says he enters the other side of the city, he sees the hooded Taeger, having revealed himself to the young man still wearing the Black Cloak but he couldn't sense his powers "It's safe to say that he's been silenced, but I can't be sure"

"Tell me, boy..." Taeger said "Do you know that the stolen property around your neck is worth more than your life?"

"Stop following me and how do you know about this when I took it from Alphonse Taeger's home?" Bane asks as Taeger removes his hood and growled _'Sore wa watashi no mononanode, watashi wa Alphonse Taegerdesu!'_ (because it's mine, I'm Alphonse Taeger!)

Taeger whips out a golden dual bladed Masamune that doubles as a boomerang like Shuriken as the hilt's dragon design glows as he pours even a tiny amount of his Lightning Magic into it then spins it.

"Holy Peanuts..." Bane begins to get nervous as he runs up a building to evade before it's even thrown as Taeger banishes the hood altogether and growls "Run, little prey...make this interesting..."

 _'Kaminari no hibana shuriken'_ (lightning spark shuriken) He throws the weapon but Bane uses his Wind Magic to keep the Shuriken from him as it spins but the wind only makes contact with the Lightning Magic

Taeger them moves closer to Bane with another attack of ice cold breath, but the young Ghoul evades him again as he runs into the city hoping to lose him as he smirked "Nice..."

Bane is very skilled in parkour, but little did he know that despite Taeger being twice his height and a 289 lb. Ghoul, he was much better than him in parkour as he severed anything he couldn't jump over with his Black Lightning Muramasa

Eventually, although Bane never stopped running, neither did Taeger and he caught up and attacked with Reien, his unique Fire Magic...not as destructive as Kami's Black Amaterasu, Taeger's blue Reien Flames were able to freeze anything while not losing it's natural characteristics of fire as he hit a passing cart and froze it while blowing Bane forward as he was cornered "First Lightning, then Ice and now freezing, burning frickin' flames...what the hell is this man?" He began to shake as Taeger walked around the cart "I don't have time to play 'run around the city' with you anymore, kid...as fun as that'd be, so come along by ease or force"

"Why the hell are you after me, did Kami send you?" Bane asks as he crawls away as Taeger spun his weapon _'Kurosaki o konomama ni shite oite, watashi ga itta yō ni, anata wa yoi kaori ga shimasu... Subete no Binge īta ga hoshī to iu dake no jikan no mondaidesu. Watashi wa kyōyū taipude wa arimasen'_ (Leave Kurosaki out of this and as I said, you smell good, kid...only a matter of time before every Binge Eater wants a piece and I'm not the sharing type)

Suddenly as he's about get his prey, a pest appears as Yang sends him into the air with a long distanced air uppercut "Get away from my son!" Yang didn't need to sense his powers to know that he was stronger...ridiculously, unimaginably stronger than J'onn who was stronger than Kami. He might be at Bjorn's level at least.

Taeger lands on his feet on the other side of the frozen cart before sending it flying at Yang "another familiar face...you were the brat's age last time we met, old friend"

"Taeger, you were like an uncle to me...I don't remember much about it but I know you weren't considered normal"

"Ah, you remember me...then you should know you're standing in the wrong place" Taeger's eyes went white as the electricity his body was pouring out made his ponytailed hair stand on end and his body to levitate slightly.

"This is only 70 percent of my power...don't die too quickly, apprentice of Kami" Taeger said using his Speed of Light ability which draws out almost all of his latent power, 100 percent is so strong that Taeger will die if he uses it and though anything above 50 is risky as is, he usually has to use this power one extremely rare occasions, if at all.

"Where were we?" Taeger walks towards Yang before disappearing as Yang's eyes widen and he simply falls into Taeger's arm as he reappears.

"It's about time you got serious with these two, I thought I'd never see what you're made of" a voice said as Taeger turned to see the Ghoul Kakuzu sent to meet Bane sitting on the floor close to Bane "...and I'm late, I hate being late for the fun"

"The name's Zabuza, Kakuzu's top headhunter/Bounty Hunter" Zabuzu was tall, standing even taller than Taeger as he opens a book and looking through it for Taeger's name, his bingo book which only him and Kakuzu are allowed to have as he mutters Taeger's name absentmindedly "Ah, Taeger Alphonse...it seems that you're a vet from the last Binge War and quite a handful to end up in this book"

Zabuza pulled out one of his two favorite cursed swords Samehada, known better as the Sharkskin, which was a broadsword that was able to eat magic even without touching the victim and it was made for shredding victims rather than just cutting. He placed it beside Bane and placed his hand on it's handle which was wrapped in a white cloth with a white skull on the end as it wrapped around his hand on it's own.

The next sword he got from a trip to get a Bounty in Germany, a gift from the Ghoul Lord, Bjorn Tartaron who was unsure of what he wanted as a gift for completing his given mission. The sword was usually never kept in a sheath and was wrapped in the long cloth at the handle.

Zweihänders are notoriously hard to weild and very heavy swords, usually forcing the user to hold it with both hands but it can also absorb and redirect any energy or magic with it's stunning blade, Zabuza has little experience with the sword but this was the perfect time for a trial run and he's capable of swinging it like it was a katana, something even stronger Ghouls than himself can't do.

Zabuza was mad too, according to information from the other Bounty Hunters Bane met, he was very cruel even to his partners or anyone who pushed his buttons too much as he growled "Make this fun for me, I can't have you dying too quickly now"

Taeger had his own sword, a sword that neither Ghoul could afford to touch...a blade made of a mix of the notorious Black Demonite along with two colors that aren't naturally occurring, Grey and Silver as Zabuza came in spinning and flipping like he was Yoda, a rather hard to predict and harder to dodge fighting style

Scar came up to the two as he said to Zabuza "hey, Bounty Hunter...he was my master, this is my fight"

Zabuza looked at him silently "I understand and no offense...but I doubt you can stop him on your own, either join in or find your own fight cuz I'm going nowhere without the Bounty on his head" he removed the bandages around his face to reveal his teeth were jagged and sharp to a point, an effect of holding his sword, Samehada for a much longer period.

"Y'know, I always hated you...been lookin' forward to a day like this too" Taeger said as he looked behind them at where Samehada was before Scar took it up to find Bane was gone

Suddenly, Taeger dropped to the side as he dodged an attack to kill from behind by Bane in his wolf form "so, I hadn't killed you yet...good" Wolf-Bane looked to see Taeger as he kicked him in the face "We'll meet again, Asakura-san...Scar, when you're alone"

"You're not going anywhere!" Scar ran at him with the sword, ready to strike but Taeger smirks "You still don't have what it takes to kill me, sorry" as he threw down a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared, Taeger was gone and Scar was shaking as the sword fell from his hand...he was mortified, as if Taeger could be right over his shoulder at any given second.

"You alright?" Bane asks as Scar doesn't say a word and just nods, they don't know that Taeger was more of his slave master than anything because he didn't want to get anywhere near the man that singlehandedly slaughtered the town he lived in and touched the only thing he had left to call family, turning his sister into a Ghoul and making him watch. Kami was a saint in comparison to him.

* * *

 **They made it to J'onn and the other Ghoul Lords and Scar wore the same silent expression the entire way, he was more than mildly surprised both that they came back beaten up and without Alphonse Taeger.**

"You're back" J'onn said exuberantly before seeing how messed up they looked "What happened...and where's Taeger?"

Scar's eyes hardened at the sound of Taeger's name, the murderer of his family "He tried to kill us, Captain Obvious...Bane narrowly escaped with his life, we escaped because he simply didn't care about us"

J'onn gulped, he'd only seen Scar's eyes so hardened on two prior occasions, one being when he first arrived in the city clutching his sister Yukino Salazar...he was covered in blood and even Kami preferred not to approach him.

The second was he learned that Taeger was to stand trial for his murder attempts on them, Yukino was terrified with good reason as Taeger turned her into a Ghoul, making her blood-born brother watch. Scar was forbidden by Kami to get near his tormentor but Taeger was still able to exert his dominance on the two so that Ryuken couldn't touch him even if he wanted to.

"I knew this was a bad idea...after all, Taeger is a Binge War survivor more than a vet and quite a cruel sadist" J'onn said looking at Scar "Warn the other Ghoul Lords...I don't know how he got into this city without them detecting him but I'm certain he doesn't care and will do it again."

"That's actually not a bad idea...he's after Bane, but won't risk fighting a Ghoul Lord or two to get to him" Yang said "Where are your 'oh, so exhalted' colleagues, come to think of it?"

"A bar somewhere arguing or making bets of their own with each other about young Asakura would be my best guess" J'onn said "while drinking a LOT more than me or Kami, who has a greater liking for alchohol than myself already"

"Stop bringing Kami into this" Yang argued as Scar warns "Shut up, boke"

"Watch your mouth, Scar" Yang narrowed his eyes as Scar seemed to have had enough of waiting, he's already waited 90 years...he's not waiting another second "Bane will find the Ghoul Lords...I want Taeger in Hell Chains"

"What's this sellsword doing here...?" J'onn asks as Zabuza growled, adjusting the the navy/grey guards on his forearms and shins, his blue-grey sandals and his pants before leering at J'onn "Watch your mouth, little Lordling...I'm here on Kakuzu-sama's orders and I don't take orders from the likes of you."

"Not yet, you don't...remember, this isn't the Slums" J'onn said as Zabuza gripped both his swords "Sellsword...what did I say about watching that mouth of yours, Lordling?!" Zabuza began spinting at him and it took all the other Ghouls but Scar to barely hold the skinny but terrifyingly strong Binge Eater back.

 **The Slums, where Zabuza was raised, is the most dog-eat-dog...or Ghoul-eat-Ghoul part of the Binge Eater side of the city that is a hidden city of it's own within the city, they've been ignored since Kami was Ghoul Lord (Kami himself having no faults in this case) and is well hidden. Birth rates are low because most children are eaten and if they're abandoned, they need to survive the harsh conditions or get killed...leaving is hardly an option unless one was a genius of some kind, since the hardened criminals don't make it easy, if possible. Lives are worth less than nothing there.**

 _'Rubō kyō, gūru to tekitai shinai so no yōna suramu kara... Anata ga yoku shitte iru yō ni kōdō suru!'_ (Lord Lebeau, don't antagonize Ghouls from the Slums like that...act like you know better!) Scar scolded as Zabuza's silvery eyes turned to him and he though _'I like him...he's not willing to be a pawn like the rest of them anymore...I can respect that'_

Suddenly Kakuzu appeared before J'onn without anyone noticing and he didn't look happy "J'onn...you have some explaining to do, Ghoul Lord"

* * *

 **Bane leaves to hunt down down the Ghouls Lords, meanwhile elsewhere outside the city...Taeger was bored but not too happy about losing what he considers his perfect prey as he sat at the front of his house**

Kami approached Taeger as he took one step closer "Watch your step _and_ your tone, old friend...don't underestimate my mood"

"Well...did you get Asakura?" Kami asks as that illicited a shuddering moan of anticipation from Taeger as he picked at his lips at a certain thought "I'll have my chance...once his friends and those pesky Bounty Hunters are out of my way"

"Your secure return to the city is assured once I am Ghoul Lord again then" Kami said as Taeger nodded "Betray me, Kami and you're not the only one who'll be sorry" he said as Kami walked away

"The thought never crossed my mind...not yet, anyway" Kami said as Taeger looked at him in total disbelief since he was always pessimistic of the former Ghoul Lord as he gave a solemn "Right...and I'm the Tooth Fairy, mate"

* * *

 **A/N - Taeger promises to make Kami Ghoul Lord again if he gets Bane, but Kami still wants Bane's body for his own...how will this work out for the two and Bane already has his work cut out for him now that he's working for Kakuzu and isn't willing to lose what he'd lose if he chooses to avoid the job the Bounty Hunter gives him...Azazel is in the city and will take interest in Taeger as well in the next chapter...R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money's Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kakuzu's Guild's name is 'Akatsuki' and the members of the Guild has high hopes for their new Guildmate, especially the Ghoul chosen to be his partner. Bane also manages to keep the fact that he's a Bounty Hunter in training from everyone except Scar, who is only suspicious, Yang who already knows due to how both Bane and Kakuzu are acting but Taeger is still out somewhere and probably looking for trouble and seeks a weakness in Kami's former student that isn't already obvious to his eyes.**

"What's he doing in there so long...and where's Zabu and the kid?" Titus said as Kakuzu had been in the shower for a while now as he grinned greedily "I don't trust Zabuza out there putting the wrong shit in _my_ new partner's head...I'll kill them _both_ if that's the case"

"Wow...I mean, just...wow" Anais said looking though some Bounties she got from her trip to the Bounty Office, where all Bounties are taken and exchanged for whatever money the Bounty was worth, with the target alive if needed and there was a particularly recent one that was worth a whopping five million, an odd amount as she presented it to Titus "Such an old guy to be worth so much..."

"A Binge War vet...is he really _needed_ alive, seeing as he's lived long enough as is?" Titus made a face of disgust as he showed his given Bounty's portrait, it was Alphonse A. Taeger though he had short hair instead of the ponytail he has now "his name's Alphonse Abel Taeger...more commonly known as Alphonse Taeger, he's got quite an extensive list of committed crimes and an even worse kill count that includes children...how unfortunate and sad" he chuckled a bit for some reason

"We're Bounty Hunters...not cops, killing kids ain't the worst thing someone can put on your bounty either" Aerron said "I'm an assassin, thief and master when it comes to explosives...you didn't see 'Suicidal Ninja' on my rap sheet, do ya?"

"Valid point...you're an Assassin, I'm Kakuzu-sama's financier while Anais is our little pet brat" Gaki chuckled until Anais grabbed Titus' axe, a strange black substance from the cursed axe and over her hands as she had it aimed between his eyes in a blink of an eye "Sometimes, I can't tell who's the biggest thief here, you or Aerron and I'm the Information Gatherer, never forget that you'll have to get your jobs yourselves without my kawaii-ness around, you jerk!"

"Hey, I thought I burned that piece of shit, Anais!" Titus snarled at the sight of her Teddy Bear under her arm as she gasped "Fork it 'ere, girlie" he demanded the toy

 _'Mattaku yurusarenai!'_ (Utterly unforgivable!) Anais snarls as Titus' Axe fed on her hatred and she swung at him and anyone in her way but he stops it with two fingers growling _'Orokana kodomo, anata wa watashi no ono ni fureru koto ga yurusa rete orazu, jibun no dorei ni taishite sore o tsukau no wa daitandesu!'_ (Stupid child, you're not allowed to touch my Axe and daring to use it against it's own master!)

He then smaked her hard on the head with the handle of the weapon as Kakuzu cleared his throat as none of them noticed him in the room and not wearing his mask until now "Didn't I ask you to destroy that horrendous thing, Titus?" He wasn't the slightest bit angry, he was actually cautious as Titus replied "You got that right, Boss...I even burned it crispy and buried the little piece of shit underground _and_ under a river...pesky little thing just won't die...that's the fun of it though"

"You wouldn't dare..." Anais narrowed her eyes murderously as Titus said "Oh, we both know that I dare...everyone in this room especially knows that I dare if I'm devious enough"

"Can we get to the point here so you can get out now already?" Kakuzu asks as the room became silent "I chose you to be Bane's partner for a reason, I'm sure since you were at the trial...you know why and why it's so hard for him to trust anyone right away right now?"

"His stupid human-like distrust of Ghouls..he does know that he's one of us and no longer one of them, right?" Gaki said as Kakuzu raised his hand for someone not to drop kick him for insulting Bane "You're right, Gakimura...that's why he won't hesitate to attack any of us if you give him a reason to"

Gaki, whose full name was Gakimura Hoshigaki smiled with his shark like teeth...despite his appearance, he was no fighter unlike his older brother, Kisame who was one of the best fighters around and their clan was known to be among the best in Water Magic until Kami had them all put to death for no reason and unprovoked. Gaki's older brother also grew a deep hatred for Kami and the two escaped narrowly with their lives as Gaki was told to hide here (which he no longer has to do, now that Bane has banished that hateful sadist...something every sane Ghoul was thankful for...even some insane ones too) as Kisame simply disappeared...no one knows if he's still even alive after the scar he received down the whole right side of his body from Kami's Amaterasu, a thin scar from above his eye to his ankle.

"How're we gonna do that without him thinking we're _total_ sadists...no offence, Titus...Anais" Aerron rose from his laid back stature "if we don't show him that we mean him no harm, he might hurt one of us...not something I look forward to"

"You mean hurt Gaki...sure the kid's strong but he'd not a God, even what Ghouls can do has it's limits" Aerron said as Gaki shrank "Why me?"

Titus got up "Well, I guess I'll get started early then..." Titus says as he got up and stretched and Kakuzu gave one last warning "Remember, you're dealing with someone who's strong enough to go toe to toe with Kami Kurosaki and face five Ghoul Lords, he might still be able to pick his teeth with you...more literally than you'd expect"

Titus was the least bit afraid or concerned as he shrugged and walked out, throwing the Death Axe over his shoulder as he narrowed his eyes on Kakuzu growling "That only makes things more fun" his eyes opened slightly at that...they'd forgotten that his eyes were narrowed to slits by choice as his Kakugan was turned white and his sclera, permanently black because of it as he left

"I nearly forgot that he could open those things on his face where eyes should be..." Anais said before smiling "the big ape must be really excited to do that, since he never foes it otherwise"

"For a Ghoul who lost his Kakugan thanks to a certain cretin with the last name Kurosaki...he seems to have never lost the ability to see...he actually has eyes behind his head now and no blind spots" Aerron said, getting to his job as the best tracker of them with all senses above that of a Binge Eater...that was also astounding, seeing as he was not a Binge Eater, Titus was the closest to him in tracking ability, so Bane wasn't going anywhere soon

 **Elsewhere, Taeger was sitting at the front of his home...probably fantasizing about Bane when he decided to go to the city again, only to almost run into Bane with that pestilence of a Bounty Hunter.**

"I'm bored...but boy, does it feel good to be home again" Taeger sat at the front of an old house in the city, a piece of land that was his by right, where his parents met their unfortunate, but fortunate for him, ends

He'd sensed Tsume Asakura's presence a long time now but she was so busy trying to be aware of every single Ghoul around her, that Taeger was off her radar as he frowned "Where are you off to, pretty lady?"

He didn't say it very loud but she still seemed to hear him despite him having lowered his voice to such a tone that even dogs wouldn't hear him, let alone a human "I think I'll have fun with you before handing you to Kami...maybe"

He quickly blended into the streets and followed her as he realized she was no mere human already, before suddenly catching Bane's scent and stopping "Bane...you're mine this time when I rip that swordsman in two..." He mused to himself about what he'd do to Zabuza.

* * *

 **With Bane, he was with Zabuza trying to locate the Ghoul Lords, but since his impression of J'onn wasn't the greatest, he wasn't expected to like any of the other Ghoul Lords any less...**

"So...what's your problem with J'onn and where's the Slums?" Bane asks as Zabuza seems to have calmed enough as he replied "It used to be at the far end of the Bingie's side of the city..."

"Used to be...so you're mad that J'onn destroyed it?" Bane asks as Zabuza said "No...they were forced into the Underground...they live in the underground parts of this city. There are many ways to get there but that isn't my reason for hating that man, Kurosaki was a better Ghoul Lord the he'll ever be"

Bane saw Tsume coming but pushed the disgruntled Zabuza into the bushes to hide him from his mother "Sorry..."

"Bane...you think I didn't hear about you going some stranger's house with that rude Bounty Hunter and Scar?" Tsume asks as Bane tried to lie but she beats him to it "don't bother lying...just try to be safe and who's your friend in the bush"

Zabuza came out of the bushes and growled at the two as he placed his hand on Tsume's chest "Get lost, wench" he easily pushed her back with barely a touch as Bane snapped "Hey, get away from my mother!"

Zabuza grabbed his sword and was ready to charge at her but was frozen in place by her shadows and couldn't move "What the...Ah, an Asakura Clan member, today must be my lucky day"

"You know about my Clan?" Tsume asks as Zabuza snarled as he was far from giving up against the mutant...simply because he refuses to be beaten by a woman "That's my job, love...though only by reputation that rivals the legendary Kurosaki Clan...your women weren't fighters but you seem different...I refuse to lose to you"

"Oy, Bane!" another voice said as Titus appeared on a roof with a rather displeased look "We've got work to do"

"Great...Titus the madman" Zabuza said as Titus smiled "Zabu-chan, stay away from my partner before you're made to regret it"

He then noticed Tsume sending shadows his way as he threw his axe right in front of her, forcing her to free Zabuza "The chief's daughter, eh...I expected you to be stronger for a peasant girl"

Having done a job for the Asakura Clan, he'd learned a thing or two from fighting them, as he used Dark Magic to negate her shadows without moving, he was able to use Wind, Dark and Fire Magic, which oddly made him the perfect teacher for Bane as he moved without being seen touching Bane on the head and showing him the Bounty "Let's look for this Taeger guy quickly...there are some things I need to teach ya"

Suddenly, Zabuza felt a presence as his eyes widened "That presence...looks like your bounty has just found us"

Taeger was walking towards them with both hands in his pockets and a demonic look in his eyes as he glared in Tsume's direction, which caused Bane to intervene "Mom, move!"

"So you're Kami's wifey, eh?" Taeger asks reaching for her but as soon as Bane was close enough to attack, he slapped him away "You're mine next time we meet...I'll settle for your son for now"

"We'll handle things from here, Asakura Tsume" Titus said as he lifted his axe "Stay out of my way...I don't want anything happening to Yoh-sama's dearest daughter" he said as her father, Yoshimaru 'Yoh' Asakura, the head of the Asakura Clan and Bane's grandfather was to arrive within a month for a meeting between the Ghoul Lords and the Clan Heads including the Asakura, Uzushio (Yang's Clan) and 5 others on the speculation of if Kami's Clan, the Kurosaki Clan who were more powerful than most of these Clan, is really dead as many Kami lookalikes have been showing themselves since Kami's defection, some even requesting to see an Asakura who banished him.

"Oy, find the Ghoul Lords...that's _your_ mission" Titus said to Zabuza while he charging at Taeger and swinging his axe aroung while the large Ghoul moved nimbly mocking "Jack be nimble, Jack better be quick...er than that"

"Bane...let's go!" Zabuza said as Bane snarled "Only for him to track me down again...I don't think so"

The Bounty Hunters were being paid to escort the Clan heads to the city for a biannual summit and Kakuzu only allowed this because the guild the Bounty Hunters belong to as well as the Bounty Hunters themselves were being compensated handsomely and it was most likely supported by the Ghoul Lords who were already in the city

* * *

 **Zabuza roamed to the a far side of the city to a remote Bar that he didn't expect the Ghoul Lords to be which was also one of his favorites...**

"I don't think Kakuzu-sama's gonna be too angry if I take a little break, will he?" Zabuza smirked as he entered Fenrir's bar

Fenrir, the owner and one of the bartenders at this bar was an acquaintance to Bane as they shared the ability turn into Wolves, though Bane still struggles for control in the form and he has full control.

"Oy, Fenrir-san...I need a drink" Zabuza said sitting at the man's counter as Fenrir was always skeptical about Bounty Hunters replying as he moved a strand of his silver mane-like hair out of his face and stared at him with his golden eyes that were slit like a wolf _'Anata wa betsu no shōkin o ete imasu ka... Anata no jōshi ga koko ni kite anata o mōichido sagashite ireba, anata wa don'na songai mo haratte imasu'_ (Are you on another bounty...If your boss comes here looking for you again, you're paying for any damages)

 _'Kākuzu-sama wa watashi ni korera no kareina Ghoul Lord no hitobito o mitsukeyou to shite kuremashita. Watashi wa ikutsu ka no nomimono ga hitsuyōdeshita'_ (Kakuzu-sama sent me to find these pompous Ghoul Lord folks...I figured I needed a few drinks to help) Zabuza smirked as Fenrir growled "You and alcohol will never be friends, you get drunk if you even smell the strong stuff"

Zabuza gave him a warning look as he grabbed his sword's handle as Fenrir smiles "You remember what I did to you the last time you picked a fight in my business...right?" He raised his bandaged hand in a tight fist as that gave the Bounty Hunter second thoughts on drawing his weapon as Fenrir drew his attention to a table in the corner where the Ghoul Lords were seated and arguing about God knows what "Ghoul Lords are pretty good paying costumers...they're a pain in the ass to get drunk though..."

Zabuza grips his weapon again as he walked towards them with a growl and literally poked Bjorn Tartaron in the temple with the blade's tip "Oy, Ghoul Lord...didn't you even sense an intruder in the city, baka-baka?" He was already mildly disgusted

Bjorn ignored him however, as he summoned a portal to shift him back to where he was next Fenrir, Zabuza narrowed his eyes as everyone in the bar was now watching who dared to interfere with a Ghoul Lord as he sliced their table in two "Oy, there's a SSS-level Criminal in this city hunting Asakura Bane, what I wanna know is why you haven't done anything about it yet!"

"You're determined to be a pest, aren't you?" Bjorn said as he simply touched the blade of the sword and the weight of it rose by six times, dropping from Zabuza's grip as he felt a hand come over his shoulder, Tsu Chen's hand as he quickly bit it when she tried to caress his face.

Briarios simply rose from his seat and smacks Zabuza with half of their destroyed table, then lifting Zabuza's still weighted weapon and pins him to the ground, standing on his wrists as he held the sword over his face with two fingers "You think that we'd be here if we sensed an intruder, you chimp?"

 _'Kare wa machi no naka ni kare no sonzai o kakusu nanika o motte iru ni chigainai... Kurosaki Yoshimi kara no nanika, watashi wa sono otoko ni chokumen shite ite, dochira ka o kanchi dekinakatta'_ (He must have had something to hide his presence within the city...something from Kami Kurosaki, I was face to face with the guy and couldn't sense shit either) Zabuza said as he stared at them "Isn't the supposed to be five of you?"

"Believe me...he's the last guy even I want to cross right now" Bartalos said as a pissed Ryujin left just before his arrival as he shot a look at Bjorn "Where'd that Japanese monster roam off to again, since this is your fault?"

"Bjorn has more pressing matters to care about than him" Bjorn said as Briarios narrowed his eyes, his resistance to the urge to punch him through six dimensions was getting dangerously low

Zabuza was confused but only slightly as he muttered "Japanese monster...he'd better not be talking about who I think he is"

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Bjorn looked at him with dark eyes and an even darker smirk as he added "If he's after Bane, we might be able to build a little Ghoul trap"

"Ooh, would it be explosive?" a new voice said as four Ghouls appeared and bowed to the Ghoul Lords, they were the Right Hand, an elite group of Ghouls that served as Assassins for the Ghoul Lords and sometimes aides, superior to the average Ghoul but still far weaker than the Ghoul Lords themselves as the Chinese swordmaster Liang (he wasn't easily seduced...if at all, even by his Ghoul Mistress, Tsu Chen), the Spanish strong arm Eduardo, the deep voiced German Hammer weilder, Jorgan and the Italian whip weilding Jehanna. They were considered the Ghoul Lords' hands, never hesitant to kill. It was also a rare occasion for them to be seen together...Raimundo was to be one of these Ghouls but he was currently dead as there was one to every Ghoul

"Dear Jorgan, would you find Bane for Bjorn?" Bjorn smiled at the Hammer weilder as he moves his weapon from his shoulder and bowed on one knee to the Ghoul Lord "As you wish, milord...but"

Bjorn raised an eyebrow, the Hand may have their own ways of carrying out their orders without fail but they were never defiant as he raised his hand with a letter "the Russian Ghoul Lord wants to have an audience with all of you...it seemed rather urgent"

The Ghoul Lords all wore a look of worry, they were hesitant of involving Russia's Ghoul Lord in this though they heard that he would have killed both Kami and Bane on the spot for what he saw as a betrayal by both of them. He cared less if Bane was a victim or if he was even innocent or not, he wanted to meet him and make his own decision of his guilt or innocence.

These Ghouls were also ashamed of J'onn and Kami for their conduct, more so than the Ghoul Lords as Briarios snarled "How did you get this?"

"It was sent by Lord Klaus...he seeks to get involved in your business in this city concerning the traitor and wants to see the boy personally" Jorgan said as he saw that Bjorn was shaking as he nearly dropped the letter "Milord?"

"Why does Vladimir Klaus want to involve himself in this?" Tsu Chen asks "Tell him no..."

"Why don't _you_ say no to him...if you've got the nerves of steel, that is?" Briarios shot her a look knowing she just said as she muttered with a blush "I-I'd pass"

"He's more powerful that Bjorn sadly...he could be watching us as we speak" Bjorn said looking at everyone as he nodded "He once defeated Bjorn...he's not worth the trouble if someone crosses him"

All the Ghouls and Ghoul Lords looked cautious, as Bjorn was far from the most powerful of the Ghoul Lords as he is believed to be but he still wasn't an easy person to beat as the Ghouls left...mainly because those who were more powerful than him tended to rarely display their fullest power, if ever.

"How about we find Ryujin first, eh?" Bartalos says as Briarios said "You find Asakura, Bjorn and I will find Lord Kurosaki"

* * *

 **The Ghoul Lords went their separate ways meanwhile elsewhere, Ryujin was looking for Bane and was in the most rotten mood, he will kill anyone that get in his way who tries to stop him...sadly while Yang despised him as much as he respected him, Ryujin simply hated every good bone in Yang's body as he thinks he's not cut out to be a father.**

Ryujin walked through the Slums...or where the Slums used to be until his son became Ghoul Lord as he looked around with his sheathed sword over his shoulder "What happened to the once beautiful city I left behind...?" He asks himself when he sensed movement...someone coming his way as Yang Hiachi appeared.

Ryujin twitched, he was in no mood for this whelp as Yang froze at the sight of him

 _"You..."_

The two said the same thing at the sight each other as Ryujin let loose all his intent to kill which was enough to make other Ghouls even hurt or kill themselves, being the student of his son...this didn't faze Yang much...yet

Yang looked at Ryujin and began sweating, not from the staggering rise in the temperature anywhere in the vicinity of the Ghoul Lord but because his pure intent to kill as all he saw was a black silhouette in Ryujin's form with glowing white eyes

"Nuisance...your son is more of the thrill I'm seeking right now" Ryujin simply walked past Yang and he fell to his knees vomiting "Curl up in your vomit and die somewhere...I don't know what my son was thinking making _you_ , of all Ghouls, his student"

Yang's eyes glowed as the wind picked up, throwing everything nearby around as Ryujin stopped as Yang snarled, enraged "Insult my son or my master One. More. fucking time, I dare you!"

Ryujin was stronger than Tsu Chen, J'onn and Bartalos, but weaker than Bjorn and Briarios among the Ghoul Lords in this city as a stray dumpster was sliced in two as he ran off from the twister following him growling "I said you weren't a threat to anybody...you're only proving my point!"

"You're running away, aren't you?" Yang pointed as Ryujin shook his head "Stupid...let me enlighten you on the difference between a master and a student...between you and someone like me" Ryujin stops running but doesn't turn to face Yang as his eyes snapped open and the heat grew so much that it dissipated Yang's tornado as Yang almost didn't land on his feet before jumping quickly as Ryujin's sword was thrown right at the spot he was just on "What were you saying about me running away just now?"

 _'Ringo wa ki kara tōku ni ochite inai no ga wakaru... Kurosaki-kun... Anata to kami no ryōhō ga kyū gūrurōdoda'_ (I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree...Lord Kurosaki...both you and Kami are former Ghoul Lords, after all) Yang says as Ryujin narrows his eyes before something else caught his attention _'Anata ga nani o hanashite iru no ka wakaranai nonaraba, anata wa mattaku hanashite inai no ga ichibandesu. Uzushio no ichidan no eabendā'_ (if you don't know what you're talking about, it's best you don't talk at all...foolish runt of the Uzushio Clan of airbenders)

"What do you know about that Clan?" Yang asks, having little memory of his own Clan himself "Tell me everything"

"I know enough about them that I might as well be a member of their clan" Ryujin said distractedly "I ain't telling the likes of _you_ anything though...Is that Bane-kun?"

"I said to leave him out of this" Yang grabs Ryujin's arm, as he pulled his arm away and growled "...and I said never to lay your crummy hands on me!" He backhands him so hard in the face that he bounced off the wall and almost fell unconscious before walking out, followed by a shaky Yang.

* * *

 **Bane and Titus were taking on Taeger together and even then he seem to want to kill them less and to be toying with them more. He still has his unhealthy obsession with eating Bane though**

Taeger sweeped Titus' feet but he jumps over in, Taeger could tell he had experience fighting in wars though not as much as himself by a long shot "C'mon, I'm not even taking this fight seriously anymore...and this is the best you've got?" He spin kicks Titus while he was still mid-air and he blocked with his axe, he still felt like he was kicked in the stomach though as he was pushed back.

Taeger blocked an sword attack from Bane with his weapon on reflex, while completely ignoring that he was part of the fight "You're coming with me, my little prey..."

"Like hell I am!" Bane snarled "You're not leaving here alive!"

Taeger chuckles darkly as he dances past every attack Bane throws at him until he was right behind Bane...in his blind spot as he smiled evilly "Neither are you..." Ready to stab him through with his Masamune but jumps out of the way of a Fire attack from Ryujin at almost the last second

 **Truth be told, Ryujin was very close to Taeger's parents even before becoming Ghoul Lord and their deaths, but while he was sad and even mourned their deaths and the disappearance of one of his own son's, Kami who was still a toddler...he outrightly despised Taeger and blamed him for his own parents' deaths and while Taeger tried to make peace with him at first, he couldn't deny how much he hated him, Kami, the city life and everything else...he wanted them to disappear, but he was far too clever to stupidly show that outwardly.**

"So...you're the intruder, eh?" Ryujin dashed at Taeger, knocking Bane out of his way as his clash with Taeger was enough to give anyone else second thoughts of joining in...except no one is willing to stand aside and watch "Now who gave you permission to steal _my_ prey, you must be truly mad if you thought I'd allow that"

Taeger laughed madly "So you're alive, huh...I thought I had to go through the trouble of bringing you back to life so I can have that privelage myself!"

"I never died and as long as there's pure Kurosaki blood in my veins...I never will by your dull blade" Ryujin snarled "even so, as fun as _not_ dying by your hand seems...where is my dear son...I want him in this city _now_ and don't tell me he's banished because he managed to get a hold of you in his spider web of lies and you rarely leave this city besides to wallow in your own self pity in that dirty old house you call a home"

"You have no place speaking of the rightful Ghoul Lord like that" Taeger said as Ryujin only became more aggressive "I have the right to say anything about that worthless excuse for a Kurosaki...he has lost any right he had to bare that last name!"

Taeger jumped away from Ryujin, who simply stood there shaking as Bane berated him...or tried to "You, of all people have no right to say that about Kami...no matter what he's done, he's still your son"

"I have four sons...Kami's the last born, then there's my oldest waste of sperm but most powerful, Zaraki, then there's the useless human one, Ryouga and Itachi Kurosaki, my most praised son as he's always had the most common sense" Ryujin explained "aside from that whelp, Ryouga...my other sons make Kami look like nothing as they all excel to surpass the Ghoul Lords and evade me at all costs because I'll kill them on sight"

"Monster..." was all Yang could say as he points at Ryujin accusingly "no wonder Kami's the way he is...you're a sadist towards your own blood and your clan paid the price for it"

"At least I'm not labelled a deadbeat..." Ryujin scowls as he attacked Taeger and was the only one to put a scratch on his cheek "I never raised Kami to be so spineless...I'm not having any intention of being accountable for anything he does"

"Get your hands away from my son!" Yang snarls pulling Bane out of the fight and close to him as he glared at Ryujin "that goes double for you..."

"I wonder if I'm to be expecting a grandson from your wife...due to the actions of my miserable, idiotic excuse of a son" Ryujin said grinning as Yang got up in his face and said through his teeth "Not in this lifetime, you won't...Tsume's not even pregnant"

"I have my ways to loosen her tongue, if you won't tell me...harmless but works wonders" Ryujin said teasingly "What's his name gonna be...you know that he's a Kurosaki and my grandkid, right?"

"There's no name, cuz there's no baby...what are you, deaf?" Yang snarled as Ryujin smiled at him for the first time...which Yang always found uncomfortable especially since he's hiding the fact of just how livid he is about Kami laying hands on his mate and that he has to care for a possible child that's most definitely _not_ his existing "That's nice...she may not be related to me, but if she dies or gets hurt again because of your stupid grievance with my son, we will need to have a talk and ask the other Ghoul Lords what a talk with me is like...not pretty at all"

"Save the stupid lover's spat for later...you'll have plenty time for that after I kill you" Taeger threw his weapon like a boomarang as Ryujin swats it away with his sword as he walks up and stabs Taeger in the chest "Go join mama and papa already..." He smiles sadistically as Taeger moans in pain when the sword starts moving inside him, closer to his heart

* * *

 **Suddenly a man appears between the two surprised Ghouls and pushes Ryujin away very slightly, though it was shown that he never actually touched the Ghoul Lord and merely his magical aura, he was secretly one of Kami's brothers, the oldest and smartest of his sons, Itachi...who Ryujin would call a fool for even showing his face in his presence.**

"I wouldn't do anything...rash, if I were you" the man said to Ryujin "we're taking the boy..."

"Over my dead body!" Yang snarls as the hooded man took one step then disappeared, appearing in a flash between father and son "Such bravery for a father...defending his son...but face it, he's not coming out of this unscathed, let alone alive, any more than you are if I have anything to say about it" he said as he kicked Yang in the face and sent him flying before going after him with Yang hot on his tail as the young Ghoul is smashed against the clock tower in the middle of the city, a great distance away

Bane manages to get into the interior of the Clocktower as the man was still walking towards him with an outstretched hand "Who are you and why are you helping him?" He looked at Taeger still fighting Ryujin as he looked back at him with no emotion

"Ryujin-dono just told you who I am..." The Ghoul said, Ryujin's name leaving a rotten taste in his mouth "Now come quietly...I'm not willing to test Lord Taeger's patience or my own any longer" the man's voice was deep and something about him reminded Bane of when he first met Kami, who was claiming he was being nice to him before by making his life hell.

"I said I'm not going anywhere with you!" Bane snarled as the man chuckled "Fine...I'll try to enjoy taking you by force as much as possible then"

He banished his hood to show Bane exactly who he was "the name's Itachi...Kurosaki Itachi" he looked like he could be Kami's twin as he stood tall and telekinetically pulled a piece of metal to him and used Lightning Magic to sharpen it to a razor edge

Bane also felt weird around this Ghoul, unlike Taeger, he had no intent to kill that Bane could sense as Bane's sword clashed with his "Stop this...you have no intent to kill me, unlike Taeger"

"My killer's intent has grown so much that even the best can't sense it anymore" Itachi said as he manages to get Bane's sword from him as Yang appears behind him and attacked with a powerful Wind attack "Get away from him!"

Itachi spun at the last second as he slashed through Yang's attack with a sort of energy slash as they got a good look at each other

Itachi looked like Kami except his eyes always looked more calculating, he sported white hair that was kept in a long ponytail (like Inoichi/Ino Yamanaka in Naruto) as well as a long scar over his right eye that he sustained in a surprise attack from his own father, Ryujin

What Ryujin failed to tell them was that he was by far the most detached, powerful, mindless and determined of his sons as he sent Bane flying with one kick to the chest as Yang looked horrified "So you're one of my baby brother's apprentices...let's see what you've learned" he shot a fireball at him, it was like normal fire except for the bits of black flames in it as Bane screamed "Father!"

Itachi shot him a demented grin as he decides to blow the clock tower up with a demented laugh as he disappeared in the wreckage but was actually running through it all, making a beeline for Asakura

Bane was falling with tears in his eyes that Yang may have been killed by this unforgiving sadist as Itachi bathed him in flames at a close enough range that his death was also certain

"Bane!" Itachi turns to see Titus coming at him axe first but the damage was already done as despite Itachi's advantage of swords against Titus' axe, Titus has a huge resistance to pain and that only grows with his short fuse and he was notoriously hard to kill as he's the only other person to fight Kami to a standstill where neither could fight anymore...something even Kami's own Master, J'onn and Scar has never done.

"Oy, that's my partner..." Titus snarled as Itachi merely ignored him "only person allowed to wail on him like that...is ME!"

This gave Bane time to go into him wolf form, surprising both Ghouls as Titus smiled "Awesome..."

"You're only making yourself a bigger target...how unnecessary" He wasn't impressed by this ability as he may have seen it before as Wolf-Bane swung at him but he used his sword to parry it and dodge

"You're doing better than I expected with that temper of yours, comrade..." Taeger said as Itachi growled "and you seem to be doing a horrendous job...switch?"

"Fine...that way I won't kill your father and I can play with my prey without you killing him" Taeger agrees as the two switch opponents and Taeger and Wolf-Bane clashed "Bad wolf" Taeger smirked

There were three things Taeger didn't know about Wolf-Bane though, he was no longer Bane Asakura in this form when the young Ghoul wasn't in proper control of his anger, he could speak in this form (he retains Bane's intelligence despite still being an animal) and Wolf-Bane should never, ever under any circumstances be provoked _**'Bēn wa mohaya mawaride wa arimasen. Urufu bēn wa watashi no namaede wa arimasen. Watashi no chikaku ni iru koto wa, anata no sukinahito ni totte wa ima demo hijō ni warui kangaedesu'**_ (Bane's not around anymore and Wolf-Bane isn't my name...being close to me is also a very very bad idea right now for the likes of you)

"What do I put under your head when I eat the rest of you and mount it on my wall then?" Taeger asks as the wolf replied "Red Fang will suffice" as he opens his mouth as Dark Magic and Fire Magic gathers quickly into a sphere after he throws Taeger off.

The sphere was big enough to leave a crater where the Binge Eater's side of the city was and then some as it condenced and got smaller but denser...becoming the size of a pebble by the time it gets to the wolf's mouth, where he swallows it, making his body denser as he fires it straight at anyone close, he's not too pleased that Yang was taken out earlier as although attack only nicked Taeger's shoulder, it was still enough to spin him in the air

"He's out of control..." Titus says to himself as the other Ghoul Lords appear and Ryujin scowls "Late...as usual"

"You act on your own too much" Bartalos narrows his eyes on him as Briarios walks up to Bane and slaps the wolf's jaw shut before it could fire another one of those attacks "Is that what you call a Bijuu-dama, Lord Kurosaki?"

"Who knows...who cares for that matter?" Ryujin snarls as Taeger looks at J'onn who was livid "How dare you?!"

J'onn's anger was understandable, but how Scar would see it, he owes his life to Kami's judgement more so than J'onn's

Taeger narrows his eyes in a cold gare at the intrusion of the Ghoul Lords as Itachi quickly grabs him and flame-ports out of there as Ryujin snaps "If you're gonna interrupt a fight, do it earlier and J'onn...not a word about this, we're the ones at fault here for not burying that fucker _under_ the Crypt at the first chance we got...Bjorn, just don't talk if you're going to get on my nerves"

J'onn decides that he knows better than to get on his former master's nerves as Ryujin walked away with one dirty look at the other Ghoul Lords as he gave a sharp fanged "Spineless cowards"

"Why am I forced to agree with him for once" Bane says as he returns to human form and looks at the Ghoul Lords

* * *

 **Nearby, Hiro was with Tsume watching Bane with steely silver eyes as he'd managed to save Tsume after Titus had snapped at her and finding Taeger made him forget about her almost entirely**

Hiro wasn't as big as Titus but was bigger than Hiro, he'd managed to save Tsume while everyone was busy trying to kill each other as he was a very clever and shrewd thief and an assassin, either when he feels like it or when the situation or bounty is particularly high and he deserves a little...incentive.

"Stay there...that son of yours is quite the talk of the city, his father should be more proud of that than anything and learn a thing or two" Hiro looked back at Tsume, he would kill anyone on a whim and not just Kakuzu's whims as he was ill-treated just like Bane was when he was younger...their only difference is that he fought back much more

He also never ever had a liking for Kami Kurosaki, not many people can make Hiro as visibly angry by just being present as Kami, but Bane made him happy for some reason...probably his disdain for Titus or that the both had a similar experience with Kami and wants him locked in the deepest depths of the Underworld as Tsume said "Let me go help!"

Hiro raised his arm with one of his Slayer daggers in hand that had a red blade the causes more pain than usual to any injury he inflicts, she wouldn't dare touch him "If you wish to help your son, you'll stay out of his way...he may look weak, but he's very powerful for his age and I'll kill you if you try to do otherwise and drop you at Kami's doorstep half alive"

"Let me guess, you're one of Kakuzu's rogues that he has hanging around my son?" Tsume guesses as Hiro shrugged "if that's how you put it...but he's got to be an idiot wagering his heart to a guy with five of 'em already"

Tsume narrows her eyes as he said "What...why would he want Bane's heart then?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Hiro laughs at her annoyance "I have no clue but he's as curious about him as myself and all the Ghouls in debt to him for ridding us of that abusive Ghoul Lord"

Tsume was a bit happy that Ghouls were less likely to attack her son now, but still had her misgivings about Titus as she looked at him and he smirked evilly at her and flared that aura of his "Are you gonna come out...or do I have to make you?" Titus asks with a bit too much of amusement

"What a barbarian..." Tsume says as she only saw Titus flinch before disappearing

 _'Mā, sore wa iitai kotode wa arimasendeshita...'_ (Well, that wasn't something very nice to say...) The branch the two were standing on suddenly jolted as the looked to see the much heavier (than both of them combined) Ghoul hanging from and holding the branch they were on as she saw something red flash where his slit like eyes were _'Anata wa watashi no mikansei no shigoto o wasureteita to wa omowanakatte'_ (You didn't think I forgot about our unfinished business, did you, miss Tsume?) A healthy swing of his axe severs the branch as the two jump off as they landed on the ground, Tsume trusting him even less by the second as he said, clearly very familiar with her powers "Don't bother...your shadows can't touch me, I was made to promise not to destroy Bane-san too badly that it'll hinder his plans for sweet vengeance but I think I can do something about his terrible lack of control for that darker side of himself...I fully intend to make that wolf heel and see Bane as it's master if I have to kill him to do so"

"We should" Hiro cleared his throat as Titus grinned and pointed his axe at them "...get going, don't you think?"

"Hmph..." Titus shoulders his weapon and walks past Tsume as he opened one eye "It'll be interesting to see Asakura-sama again...for both of us"

* * *

 **Elsewhere...Taeger and Itachi teleport far outside the entrance to the Dark Forest, Taeger knows Kami very well and his own brother seems nothing like him and Kami will know nothing of them even knowing each other if Taeger has anything to say about it.**

"I'm off..." Taeger says walking wawy from Itachi as he looked cautious "Nii-san won't know of us being together, right?"

"Don't worry, I won't rat you out...the world doesn't revolve around Kami as much as he thinks it does" Alphonse responds "I don't doubt the Ghoul Lords' cronies are still on the look out for us though"

"Mostly you...but they don't usually venture this deep into the Dark Forest" Itachi said "I'm not stupid enough to drop up in the middle of a trap, especially an obvious one"

Taeger looks at him for a moment, he doesn't trust anyone or anything anymore "right...fuck off before I start getting my 'suicidal tendancies' again and blow us both up"

"You really think you're a match for me, old man?" Itachi snarls, but Taeger was calm replying "I assume you were watching me hunt Asakura for the past two to three days now...I think you have enough common sense compared to Kami to know just how much I was holding back and that you won't be given such an honor...right?"

Itachi taking a step back says that Taeger had gotten his point across as Taeger walked towards a bar that he knew Kami would be at since the Dark Forest isn't a part of the city

He entered the bar and narrowed his eyes seeing the former Ghoul Lord waiting, as impatient as always "Looks like your boy's more powerful than I thought...and _he's_ protecting him from me"

"That man who calls himself my father?" Kami asks, showing just how little he cared "Oh, let me handle killing him, you need to deal with Bane"

"And friends...?" Taeger adds as Kami looks up at him in a bit of silence "you can have your way with the rest as long as you bring Tsume to me and Yang and Bane are mine"

"As you wish..." Taeger rolled his eyes as he left Kami be, both hiding a devious smile from the other.

 **Taeger returned to his home in the city to think about who Kami was trying to forbid him from killing...**

"Tsume...huh?" Taeger found himself thinking about Kami's beauty and Yang's wife as he even sensed her nearby "wherever you are is where Bane would be, which means he wouldn't dare touch me if it meant you'd be harmed in any way" he was concocting a wicked plan that was the exact opposite of what Kami told him to do...he was older than Kami and didn't see the point of taking orders from him all that much

* * *

 **Little did he know he was being watched by a member of the Kurosaki Clan who was loyal to Ryujin as he narrowed his blue eyes at the Ghoul's inability to sense that he was there, even if he was human...a human that was raised and trained just as hard as the Ghouls of his clan**

 _'Interesting...Ryujin-sama would be elated to hear about this'_ the man said, his blue eyes glowing with malice under his hood as he disappeared

* * *

 **A/N - The Kurosaki Clan has been appearing all over the world and Ryujin may know something about it that he doesn't plan on sharing, but what is it and what are Taeger's plans for Tsume, Bane and Yang? R &R and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bane is as suspicious of Ryujin about the Kurosaki Clan Ghoul Lord who wants to eat him to spar with him too as he followed the swordsmaster around the city.**

Bane ducked behind a roof's chimney at every second that Ryujin looked like he knew he was being followed until the Ghoul decided to look around before jumping off the roof...it's been a while since his last encounter with Taeger and the mysterious man claiming to be a member of the seemingly extinct Kurosaki Clan

Bane went to the edge of the roof to see Ryujin nowhere, suddenly Bane felt something dark but couldn't tell what it was as he jumped...only to see Ryujin's sword land right where he was standing seconds ago

'Dare mo karera no ushiro no shippo o itsumo sukide wanai, wakai seishinbyō no baka' (Nobody likes a tail behind them all the time, you young psychotic fool) Ryujin snarled as he telekinetically slashed at Bane with his sword, though to Bane he seemed happy to see him...if he didn't have such a bad way of showing it _'Koko no darekaga seishinbyōda to sureba, sore wa anata... Ryūjin kyō, soshite, anata wa watashiwomite ureshiku omoimasu'_ (if anyone here is psychotic, it's you...Lord Ryujin and besides, you seem happy to see me)

Bane smiled as Ryujin stopped the sword, looking at him in confusion "Why in blue blazes would I be happy to see _you_...and why have you been following me?" He asks sharply as he brought his blade closer to his throat as he said "I...want to spar with you"

"No...you're interested in the Kurosaki Clan, aren't you?" Ryujin asks knowingly as he narrowed his eyes "It seems that you were too busy following me to notice that someone else wwas hiding right in your shadow..."

"Who's there?" Bane glanced behind him weilding a bo staff as his hair was white and in a ponytail and his only similarity with Kami was that he had blue eyes as he said in a quiet tone "Come with me, boy...and I won't have to hurt anyone"

"You're...a human" Bane noticed as by logic, he should be much stronger than the stranger who said with cold indifference "yes...and you are coming with me"

Bane rushed in to attack before Ryujin could stop him as the man stops his hard kick with his staff and no sweat then tried to sweep his feet but he jumped and sent a Wind attack at him but he deflected it and rammed his staff into Bane's stomach once he jumped at him again before leaving him in a crater...Ghouls were highly resiliant to damage that would otherwise kill most other beings, even lesser Demons that were close in power to the likes of a Demon Lord but weaker

"Stop this!" Ryujin snarled as the man, Sosuke looked at him and snarled right back "Be quiet, you are no longer worthy to be the head of the Kurosaki Clan!"

Ryujin froze at those words as his entire body burst into an angry flame "What did you say, you little piece of trash?!"

"You heard me..." he snarled as he slammed Bane on the ground as his and Ryujin's weapons clashed almost immediately "Who the hell sent you, take me to them _NOW_!"

"I was sent to retrieve the brat for the Ghouls...not play escort for a dead man" Sosuke said as he grabbed Bane in a bear hun and squeezed as his scream echoed through the forest as Ryujin kicked him in the face and sent them both flying "Let. Him. Go! I wasn't asking and I won't say it again"

"You know how those Ghouls get when they're hungry...I'll be on the menu if I leave without this one" Sosuke's grip on Bane only tightened as he jumped through the forest smartly away from Ryujin, who wasn't angry yet but not too happy that the kid was taken as they were about to spar

Sosuke was getting ahead of the Ghoul Lord, when suddenly a Ghoul wearing the mask of a bull smashes into him head fist "Fuck off, mate...stupid kid is more trouble than he's worth" he snarled as he grabbed Bane

"Hand him over, Ghoul" Ryujin said as the Bull masked Ghoul, Titus swung his axe without looking as it cut the branch Ryujin was standing on as the Ghoul Lord shot him a look that said he was in no mood to be screwed with and this wasn't over "I'm gonna take things from here...stay away from Bane for your own sake, this is your _only_ warning"

Ryujin reached for his sword but resisted for now as he jumped to another branch _'Anata wa kono-jikan ni kachimashita, bauntihantā... Shikashi, kore o shitte, watashi wa sono chīsana interloper ga nigeru tame ni jikai ni anata o totemo kantan ni nige sasemasen'_ (You win this time around, Bounty Hunter...but know this, I won't let you off so easily next time for that little interloper escaping)

Ryujin decides that maybe he should leave Bane with the Bounty Hunter for now...Bane happens to be a favorite among the Ghoul Lords recently and he can't hide from the boy's father, let alone them

* * *

 **The following night, Bane wakes up in a cabin and it was night time already but when he tries to leave the dark cabin, he finds that the door was not only locked but sealed by some strong magic**

By the gold aura sealing the door shut, Bane was intelligent enough to know he wasn't leaving this room until whoever brought him here wished it

The lights suddenly came on and Bane found that two men were in the room with him the whole time...Titus, still wearing his mask and as tempermental as the Bull on it against his will apparently and a fellow Bounty Hunter that works under him, Tenmaru who wore a crow mask.

"So, this is Bane Asakura, eh?" Tenmaru asks glancing at the young man with total distaste "so young to be able to hold his own against Ghoul Lords...hope he's not as pathetic as you say, Titus"

"I hope so too...I hope you have some plan to impress us that involves actual Fire Magic and not just some sparks" Titus said as Tenmaru growled aggressively "He'd better..."

"What's your big deal bringing me here?" Bane said in an annoyed tone as Tenmaru snarled "If I wanted a firey temper, I'd just piss Kakuzu off...show me your 'oh, so special' fire magic!" he threw his claymore style sword, which was undeniably heavy, with one hand as he managed to scratch Bane's cheek, aware that the young Ghoul's anger was the catalyst that triggered the full extent of his powers thanks to both Kakuzu himself and Titus who have both seen it in action but he's never used it in his human form, he's thought of trying but never really accomplished anything _but_ sparks so far

"Such soft emotions...they may be perfect for the Wind element but only strong emotions trigger strong elements like Fire and Earth" Tenmaru charges at the younger Ghoul with his claymore when suddenly Bane heard something...they all heard something

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Taeger stood in the forest with Yang and Tsume at his feet...he'd easily defeated them and now all he needed was young Asakura-san...he didn't know where he was and it didn't matter as he could still reach him psionically.**

 _'Oh, Bane...where are ya, pup?'_ Taeger said telepathically to the whole city _'Come out and play with me before I start breaking my new toys, matey and I can't assure how long dear Tsume and Yang are gonna last but both time and my patience are against you!'_ He seemed to be too thrilled about this as Bane heard Tsume, she seemed to be in agony but much better compared to what Bane could only imagine the sadistic Binge Eater had in his twisted mind for his childhood aquaintance, Yang knew better that anyone that he and Taeger were never friends as they'd tried to kill each other many times over when they were young and Taeger later only took Ryuken (against his will) because he was jealous of Yang's already deteriorated but still there at the time relationship with Kami.

Bane suddenly snapped as a vortex of heat and wind turned into actual dark red fire around him that can easily confused for Kami's Amaterasu as he sent a heat wave at Tenmaru and Titus, dropping a heavy hitter like Titus, who should be stronger than him to one knee "I'm going to save my family..."

"That's exactly what this obsessive Taeger baka wants...to bring you to him if he can't come to you himself and you'll be lucky to last a few minutes in the state your mind's currently in" Titus snapped as Bane turned to leave before glaring back at them _'Anata no tame ni nani ga yoi no ka wakatte irunara, watashi no michi kara hanarete kudasai... Watashi wa chichioya ga sono sadisuto no te ni yotte shinu koto o yurusu koto wa dekimasen'_ (Stay outta my way if you know what's good for you...I can't allow father to die by the hands of that sadist)

Titus scowled, he wanted revenge against Taeger for what he's done to Bane now "Fine, go...but if you think you're goin' without your partner...well, I'd just love to see you try to get rid of me" Titus has that misgiving smirk that Bane doesn't trust again

"Can we go now?" Bane grumbled in annoyance as Titus nods and Bane creates a ring of fire around them as it engulfed them but didn't burn as it teleported them to the middle of the Dark Forest

Titus, despite being used to the risks and implications of Fire Magic more than Bane, hated teleportation as Bane growled "Taeger just messed with the wrong family..."

"You don't understand what 'come alone' means, do ya?" Taeger asks as he appeared on a branch behind them and Bane snarls "Where-?"

Taeger sneers darkly at him and points past him to see Yang leaning against a tree with Tsume, both barely able to stand but alive "Would ya like to greet yer son, you son of a bitch?...It'll most likely be the last chance you get, if I have anything to say about it" Taeger laughed as Yang's eye open a bit as he looked at Tsume then to Bane "You're an Uzushio as much as you're an Asakura, gaki...but don't kill him, I want a piece of that"

Tears came to Bane's eyes as Yang looked him in the eye as Bane hugged him

"Alright that's about enough" Titus was about to grab Bane to get to the task at hand but the look Yang was giving him was enough to warn him not to even think of it, Yang had only recently regained his son's trust for making him a Ghoul and he'd be damned if anyone was going to ruin it

"I appreciate the gesture but you need to stay out of this...Asakura" Scar said appearing on a branch as Taeger smiled viciously "I won't let anyone kill this monster..."

Scar was calm as he stood staring into Taeger's empty eyes as he smiled evilly "Bloodborn scum...that fool J'onn protected you by almost throwing me in the Crypt that day, now you hand yourself to me on a silver platter for the kid's sake...I was hoping you'd do something like that"

"Absolutely...freakin'...not, Hunter boy!" Titus snarled gesturing to himself and Bane "He's _our_ bounty and I am not sharing!" Titus knew of Ryuken Salazar and his rivalry with Kami since they both set foot in this city and had no respect for either of them.

Bane turned to see Taeger closer to him, crouching as his eyes burned "So, what's the name of that pretty flame of yours?"

"It doesn't have one..." Bane said as Taeger laughed "Baka, all magic has a name...especially Fire magic, it just hasn't told ya it's full true name yet...seeing as it's sentient just like my Reien and Kami's Amaterasu"

"Get away from me!" Bane burst into flames as Taeger jumps away "that's dangerous...oh, who cares anyway"

Taeger and Bane run at each other "I like it when my prey fights back...I'll enjoy this!" He kicked Bane but he blocked it as the two began pounding each other with punches and kick at high speeds, Bane seemed able to keep up with the Lightning Magic user as Wind and Fire complement each other, making him fast enough with the need to use Wind magic...Taeger was still physically bigger and stronger than him though

Bane was pushed back easily as Taeger head butts him in the face, a cheap move the raised his hand, thunderclouds forming as lightning crackled in the sky _'Kurai inazuma: Handan'_ (Dark Lightning: Judgement)

Lightning from the sky stuck Taeger's raised hand then he aimed and shot Bane right through the chest and sending him flying into a tree but he was caught by someone, Azazel

"You have the worst timing sometimes, Azazel-sama" Bane said as the Demon Lord dropped him on the hard ground "know your place before I teach it to you, boy...it seems I was being tailed...I hate being followed"

"Well well, we've been wanting to meet this Bane Asakura fellow for quite some time" the German Hammer wielder Jorgan said as he and the other members of the Right Hand, an elite group of assassins that was second only to the Ghoul Lords they serve as his comrades weren't far behind with the whip wielding Italian, Jehanna...the Chinese swordmaster Liang, the Spanish strong arm and only one who chooses not to wield a traditional sword or axe Eduardo and Japan's own Shinzo Izanagi who has been secretly watching Asakura and friends since his arrival in the city and wields a staff weapon

"So you're the Hand, eh?" Yang said as Jehanna said "Killing is a task that a Ghoul Lord is too busy at times to bother himself with...so we do it on their word"

"You're puppets by choice then..." Titus glared at them "you're not worth my time...just stay out of my way"

"Funny...I was thinking the same thing" Jehanna drew his sword as Jorgan snarled "he must be talking to the Demon Lord"

* * *

 **A/N - Bane has awakened his Fire magic but can he master it when Taeger isn't giving him the chance to and what about Bane interests the Ghoul Lords' Hand assassins so much? R &R and find out!**

* * *

 **Elsewhere, someone has been watching the Ghoul Lords' and a certain Demon Lord's favorite young ghoul with an analytic eye...he was the Ghoul Lord of Russia, Vladimir Klaus and he was impressed, which was saying something because he was nearly impossible to impress**

"I'd like to meet this kid...he's caught my curiosity" Klaus says looking at the crystal ball before him that he uses from time to time for seeing over very great distances as one of his bodyguards came to his side, a silver haired Binge Eater nicknamed Sun due to being found by the Ghoul Lord near death with no memory of his identity or what happened to him "Are we ready to depart?"

"All in due time, Sun..." Klaus didn't seem to be paying much attention today, totally captivated by Asakura but he always treated Sun like an equal because he was powerful and because he was still helpig him try to regain his memories, other Ghouls have shown jealousy towards Sun, even attempted to kill him, much like when Bane first became a Ghoul but as stated before, he can fight his own battles and prefers it that way as he was not Rusdian either, but has shown no interest in leaving the Ghoul Lord's side

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Nicholas Brown aka Nic was in Fenrir's bar and things were getting rowdy as a fight had erupted between the Ghouls, but Nic and another person who was about a few inches taller than Nic and someone he'd crossed paths with before, James Howlette who prefers to be called Logan.**

Nic was enjoying his drink, completely oblivious to the fighting going on behind him with his sword leaned at the side of his stool as Logan walked in and sat a stool away from him, clearly caring even less for the fighting in the bar as he called up Fenrir

"Ohayo, what're we drinkin' today?" The wolf like Ghoul gave a fanged grin as Logan just looked sick and tired...probably not even in the mood for alcohol "The strongest Jin you got, bub"

Fenrir was off to get his drink as he laid his head on the counter, falling fast asleep as Fenrir returned to find him like that "Oy, wakey wakey"

"I wouldn't be here, if I were in the condition you were in, baka" Nic said, he was deaf but he wasn't helpless or stupid because of it...he was actually on par with another future X-Man, Beast as he turned to see a Ghoul snealing in to steal his sword and slapped him aside as he was human but his strength was on par with many Ghouls and his DNA was fucked up by his former employers, the GEC to make him a weapon or at least a much deadlier weapon as he'd managed to kill his long time partner, Richie, in rage and went freelance. He was still deaf but taught himself to speak again to the point that even he forgets that he's deaf sometimes

He also screwed over the GEC at any chance he got and was very sadistic since he had no one to actually sedate that side of him

"Nice sword ya got there, bub" Logan smirks looking at Nic, who was watching his every move as a Ghoul ran at him from behind but he finished his drink like it was water, with one gulp anf flipped the Ghoul over the counter before extending six bone claws, three from each hand puts it at the Ghoul's throat as Nic seemed amazed...having never met a mutant before, he knew that Logan was notoriously hard to kill but so was he and he was no mutant as he was in awe "Nice claws...Chibi-kun"

"Hey, you're not that much taller than I am" Logan argued as Nic shot back _'Watashi wa mada anata yori mo segatakai'_ (I'm still taller than you though)

Logan got up from his seat "I'm getting tired of this...and where the hell is Victor?" He glared at the fighting Ghouls as Fenrir seemed to see that him intervening would only be more trouble than it's worth "Sit down...don't get involved and this will be over soon enough"

"This is _your_ bar...shut up and do something" Logan shot back as Fenrir simply glared and growled at him "I will, but I'm bored and _they're_ paying for all repairs so, plant it and wait it out"

The Ghouls stopped fighting and turned to Fenrir "You can't be serious" as Fenrir growled and passed a miticulous hand over his counter "This is fine Persian wood and stone counter...nearly irreplacable and worth more than your pathetic lives could ever sum up to, so do I look like I'm joking?"

All Ghouls return to their seats and silence reigned because they knew that Fenrir was the last Ghoul or bartender/bar owner they wanted to screw with if they valued even having the ability to drink again after testing his nerves as he got back to work growling "didn't think so..."

Nic and Logan looked at each other "Problem solved..." was all Logan could say on the matter

* * *

 **A/N - Logan and Nic drinking is probably not a good idea with fighting Ghouls around...given that they both don't have the best tempers...Read and review and don't have drinking contest with either of those two!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sosuke made his way to a hidden part of the forest, his fear was evident even to a novice...he failed when failure was not an option to bring Bane to the Clan...surely news of Kami's banishment/defection and that it was thanks to Bane had reached them by now, they had a spy there at the time too.**

Sosuke walked through the forest, moving fast through the trees as if on instinct despite not concerned with watching where he was going...he was not a Ghoul and only as fast as a peak condition human athlete before getting tired, but he'll be considered too easy if he arrives too tired.

* * *

 ** _[Suddenly, a smiling Ghoul sensing him from the shadows frowned in vexation...he knew it was unwise for him to return here after failing his given task by the Binge Eaters here]_**

* * *

Sosuke stopped in his tracks knowing that he was here...and he was watching him with an especially meticulous eye "I have returned..." he bowed on both knees as a voice replied darkly

"You've returned a failure...might as well you hadn't come back at all" a voice replied harshly as he shook from the harshness as Jiraiya Kurosaki, the brother of Ryujin and supposedly more deserving to be the head of the Kurosaki Clan walked out

Jiraiya looked very similar to his younger brother but was far more ruthless...he had white hair and was as powerful as he was cruel without reason "Stand up...you failed, so why are you back here?" Jiraiya was a known pervert and smooth talker...he could teach Kami a thing or two as he showed no emotion or sign that he was pissed and intolerant of weakness or failure

"I heard my dear nephew was behaving badly and this kid fought and banished him...even brought my brother back to life..." Jiraiya said as Sosuke's eyes hardened at that and he responded angrily "He was the one following me!"

Jiraiya only looked at him and he was silenced as he continued "Ryujin, the Black Haze of the Kurosaki Clan almost tore me apart...he wanted to know who sent me after the Asakura boy...I don't want to cross with the likes of him again if unprepared"

Jiraiya's eyes widened as his aura alone was enough to make the Earth shake as Sosuke gulped, wishing he could swallow his own foot "Are you saying that you were face to face with my dear nii-san, Ryujin...and ran?" He said, his tone becoming so unnervingly kind which scared the shit out of Sosuke as he nodded and avoided eye contact "Yes...sir, one of your nephews almost killed the kid too...I'll shut my mouth now"

"Go back and get him...you'll have company to make sure it gets done this time" Jiraiya said as Sosuke paled "I'll be killed if I set foot within a few miles of that place and you want me back in?"

"Is that a problem...?" Jiraiya grabbed him by the throat, daring him to have a problem with his given order as he mouthed something and shook his head in fear as he was thrown against the nearest tree and Jiraiya smiled evilly "Good, lead the way...I'll be watching"

Seeing no choice, Sosuke turns to go back to the city...followed by three Binge Eaters but when he looked back Jiraiya was gone like he was never there "Move it, _Shippai_ (Loser)" the Ghoul shoved him as he went on

* * *

 **Back in the city, Ryujin was still at a loss for the answers he needs as Tsume takes notice...**

Ryujin sat on a roof top that wasn't very high, he had a look of discontent concerning the man who attacked Bane and why Bane was following him in the first place "Mister Ryujin...you seem bothered...more that the usual type of 'bothered' you have anyway"

Ryujin only sighed "Tsume-chan...I'd like your permission to watch over your son...something just doesn't feel right" he says as Tsume said "something tells me you'll do it regardless of if you had my permission or not..."

Ryujin could sense that she trusted him, even though she trusted no one with her only son's life or wellbeing "I think you misunderstand the grave danger he could be in...now that my sons aren't the only Kurosaki clan members after him"

 _'Anata wa hidoi chichioya no hitogarada...Warui chichioya_ ' (You're a terrible father figure...worse father) Tsume snarled as most Ghouls would be put off or annoyed by her attitude, but Ryujin was actually attracted by it as he snapped back _'Sukunakutomo, sarazāru-san no yōna chichioya ni naru tame ni jūbun'na jitsuryoku o motte iru hito to watashi o hikaku shite mite kudasai. Anata no otto wa watashi no musuko yori mo sarani chichioyadeari, jibun jishin o mamoru koto sae dekimasen. Jibun jishin ya kono Taeger no nakama kara, jibun no musuko no yōna mattaku no ichizoku, Kurosaki kamui'_ (Please...at least compare me with someone who's actually competent enough to be a father like Salazar-san, that imp you're stuck with for a husband is an even worse father than my own son and he can't even protect himself from myself or this Taeger fellow let alone a whole clan just like my own son, Kami Kurosaki)

"Why can't you come to terms with why Yang really won't fight Kami, this has nothing to do with his Clan...Yang sees Kami as a father figure, the only family he has!" Tsume wasn't going to back down from the Ghoul Lord after he'd just insulted her family as Ryujin tensed, the man who tried to take Bane was back "It seems this idiot human didn't learn his place...your son is hooked on the Delusion of Grandeur that humans and Ghouls are willing to have peace with one another...you're about to learn first hand how unrealistic that really is"

The man managed to get past Ryujin's sword and far behind him and Tsume as he crouched on the ground with a maniacal but determined look in his eye as both of them said at the same time "You again..."

"I'm not letting you leave this city in one peace this time..." Ryujin said as Sosuke smiled evilly "I'm the least of your worries...a few friends of mine should be getting well acquainted with Asakura-san by now and you're no match for them, Ghoul Lord"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Bane was indeed met by four Ghoul...Ryujin's brother, Jiraiya and the three who attacked and Jiraiya simply watched...in clear view of Bane and company.**

 _'Dakara, anata wa watashi no kyōdai to oi ga totemo shūchaku shite iru kawaisōdesu... Anata ga gūrurōdo to yobu ikyōto wa iumademonaideshou ka?'_ (So, you're the brat that my brother and nephew are so obsessed with...not to mention those infidels you call Ghoul Lords?) Jiraiya asks as Bane, Yang, Titus and Scar looked rather curious...except Titus who seemed to be moody and he simply didn't like these Ghouls as Bane responded "What does that have to do with you?"

One of the three Ghouls flinched as their eyes glowed menacingly "This one's got a real big mouth...we'll see how long that'll last"

"Bring him to me...alive" Jiraiya said with no emotion "you can bring him as close to death as you want...I'll leave it to your disgression"

"Hai" the three said as they began levitating by heating the air around their bodies enough to levitate and he used his own Fire magic

"You're not like Kami or Taeger...you have no reason or intent to come after me..." Bane said as one of the Ghouls breathed fire at him snarling "look harder, brati!"

Bane managed to summon his fire to protect himself barely as he heard a whisper

* * *

 _ **'Do you wish to know my name...?'**_

* * *

"Who's there?" Bane barely dodged a punch as he looked back to find the source of the voice but found no one as Tsujin snapped him out of if "Oy, get ya head in the game!"

Suddenly the voice paralyzed him again

* * *

 ** _'All you needed to do was ask kindly...I am Tsukuyomi, kage no gensō no kurenai no honō (Tsukuyomi, The Crimson Blaze of Shadow Illusions) and it's nice to finally meet you, master'_**

* * *

 **Bane decides to fight back and shot one of the Ghouls in the face with his red flame, he was burnt but that wasn't what got Bane's attention, it was Tsukuyomi's special ability to trap the mind in a powerful Genjutsu/Illusion that was no mere dream as it also allows Bane to cross between dream and reality.**

Tsukuyomi was also on par with Kami's Amaterasu and despite both being sentient, Tsukuyomi is a little more talkative and self aware as Bane looked at the flames spiraling around him "Illusions, huh?...mother"

 **Bane swung his hand, creating a portal that led to where Tsume was as Yang and Titus followed him through and they were where Tsume was**

Jiraiya looked around to where he sensed his brother "You aren't getting away from me that easily..."

He turned to leave but someone caught his attention already following him, Taeger who looked behind at him "It seems Bane's found some new 'play matey'...I despise them"

"Who do you think you are?" Jiraiya snarled as he followed Taeger "No one special...don't mess with Bane, he's mine to kill and no one else's"

Taeger simply narrowed him eyes as they made it to where a rather annoyed Ryujin was, Ryujin clashed with both on sight

"You're about to wish you stayed dead to me, brother..." Ryujin said as he was dizzy with rage, surely Taeger's presence wasn't making him any happier "Your presence isn't needed here, Taeger...save me the trouble and go bury yourself somewhere"

"You have some nerve talking down to me, Ghoul Lord trash!" Taeger rushed in and punched Ryujin hard but he simply shrugged it off and made eye contact with him as Ryujin's arm was through his chest "There's a reason I don't fight at my fullest extent anymore...dogs like you die too quickly"

He then clashed with Jiraiya as Taeger fell to one knee but was still very much alive

"Taeger..." Bane said as he looked at the man before him aiming his Tsukuyomi at the surprised Ghoul as he bowed his head

Bane looked at Ryujin fighting his brother but Taeger took that chance and charged right at him _'Watashi wa watashi no me o toranaidarou, moshi watashi ga anatadattara, bēn-san... Ima anata no atarashī karyoku wa watashi no monodesu'_ (I wouldn't take my eyes of me, if I were you, Bane-san...now your new fire power is mine) he smiled evilly "A tenacious breed like us Ghouls don't die easily like a frail human would"

Bane began feeling strange as large veins appeared on his hand and Taeger's hand as his Tsukuyomi but the Fire Magic began burning him from the inside out once even a part of it was in his body as he let go of Bane and snarled "Useless little..." as he kicked him away

"I won't allow you to take this power so easily" Bane growled weakly as he thought 'That was too close for comfort...what was that anyway?' looking at his hand that Taeger had gripped

"Looks like I failed to steal his new found power...no matter, I'm not willing to give up as long as you're alive when I take it...barely" Taeger said getting some feeling back in his own hand

"Get back, you..." a voice said as Taeger easily dodged Ice shards shot at him as well as nearly invisible blades of wind as he scowled "Surely I taught ya better than that...you can't touch me with feeble attacks like that...Ryuken-san"

 **Ryuken and the two Ghouls with him, Guren and Teuchi at his side appeared out of the shadows. He wanted to kill Taeger or cuff him in Hell Chains within seconds of making eye contact and they both knew it...it was only a matter of time**

Ryuken was in no mental condition to fight someone like Taeger, however as there was a limit to how much anger and hatred a Ghoul can suppress and for how long and Scar looked completely different from the person who was Bane's master.

Guren had teal eyes and natural golden brown hair, same color a brown sugar, in an unnecessarily long ponytail. He worked as a torturer, should the Hunters need to extract information and kept his personality as such at all times, cold, impartial and very observant as he wasn't someone you could easily get on the wrong side of. He was easily one of the most intimidating fellows in this city as he didn't pick favorites in anything

Teuchi was an assistant to Guren who had an opposite personality, despite his appearance...he wore a special eye patch designed by the T&I (Torture & Interrogation) department that was created by Guren and it was actually a rare magic consuming parasite as without it, his magic was strong enough to kill people without him lifting a finger

"Bounty Hunters...such nasty folk" Teuchi said as he nudged Guren "Guren-san...lighten up a little, no need to be so upright and not smile"

"I don't think so..." Guren said as he looked at Bane a slight surprise, he could sense a Ghouls power even if they try to hide it "Oy, you don't need to be holding yourself back that much, kid...you look cowardly, y'know?"

"I'm not holding back" Bane said as Guren said sharply "yes, ya are...sense my power in comparison to yours and you'll see..."

 **Bane did as he was told and his eyes went blank as Guren's power was terrifying, he had no restraint on his powers like almost every other Ghoul who'd either have a specially item or just suppress it mentally as many others but he had for control of the power and any personalities Bane assumes is in his head.**

Guren got past Bane without him even noticing and grabbed Taeger by the face slamming him to the ground as he finally shows an ounce of emotion, sadistic glee, as no one dared meet his eyes "So...you're Lord Kami's newest lackey, eh...I'll enjoy this..." he began freezing Taeger's face

Bane went to stop him "Stop!" But Guren simply gave him a bone freezing glare _'Yakkaina chīsana chatamubokkusu, watashi no sukinamono de machigatta ki o hoeru koto wa arimasen... Anata no yūki wa watashiniha meiwakudesuga, koreha doraggu de jūbundesu'_ (troublesome little chatterbox, don't bark up the wrong tree with the likes of me...your bravery is nothing but an annoyance to me and this is enough of a drag is it is) he say in a deep voice as he kicked Bane back

Guren could feel Scar's eyes harden on the back of his neck as he said "Sorry, Scar-sama...I warned him though."

"Don't you know who this kid is, Guren-san?!" Teuchi scolded as his boss who ignored him for the most part grumbling "Should I care?"

"He's Bane Asakura...he banished Kami within less than a few months of even living in the city, baka" Teuchi said catching Bane as Guren said "Good for him...the same Bane Asakura picked today to get on my nerves...I felt sorry for what Kami must've put him through but I blame his parent for putting him in such a situation in the first place more than anyone"

"You suck at being sarcastic..." Yang said "What exactly are you supposed to be again?"

"I'm an executioner...I don't work for anyone in particular but the worst of Kakuzu's bounties...the rambunctious ones are sent to me" Guren said, his voice laced with ice "my job keeps me away from my daughter, but I'm still a better father than you by light years"

"Both of you need to calm down, especially you, Guren!" Scar gets between the two as Guren replied in the least calm tone "Hey, I'm perfectly calm"

 **Taeger quickly flipped over Guren and locked his arms but was hit in the face by the Ghoul's head as he attempted to grab him again.**

A wall of ice blocked a fire attack at the last second from Jiraiya who was in the air using fiery wings as he continued his barrage "Die!"

"Not today...can't you get a shot, Teuchi?" Guren said as Teuchi caught a few of his flames and tossed them back at him replying "Not without getting my face burned off!"

"This guy is pissing me off..." Guren said as he concentrated on his ice, which caused the place to shake and the ice to turn black _'Kurai ten o mai, hikari ga abiru made: Hebi no dansu'_ (Dance over the dark heavens until it is bathed in light: Dance of the Serpent)

 **Without warning, snakes shot out of the Ice Wall be made to fend off Jiraiya's relentless attacks that froze anything they touched in a dark and hard as diamond black crystal as Jiraiya dodged the attacks not far from Taeger and caught a nosebleed at the sight and thought of Tsume's slight cleavage**

"Lightning, Teuchi...I don't like that type of magic" Guren said as Teuchi came out of cover to stop Taeger's black lightning attack with his own blue lightning attack as Taeger used that to escape and the Ice Snakes seemed to have captured Jiraiya as Guren narrowed his eyes "I missed..."

"Everyone seems safe for now, Guren-san..." Teuchi said as Guren scowled "Who would've thought...this Taeger guy is one nasty piece of work, if you don't mind, Ryuken, I'd have someone keep an eye on his old home without actually going there, if I were you"

"That old torture facility...?" Scar asks under his breath as Guren shot him a look "I'm not suggesting you sit at his doorstep and wait...unless you really do have some kind of death wish, but keep it under surveillance...heavy enough to get what we want but without being easy to notice...by him or the public"

Bane looked at him at that "That man...he's the one who sent that other guy to kidnap me, right and I remember him and Ryujin-sama call each other brother, so what does he want with me?"

"I'll get that answer out of his hide, don't worry..." Guren said "You and I are to go the Crypt with Kakuzu before then though...tomorrow"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Logan makes it to the front of the city with an unconscious Nic in time to see Guren's attempt to catch Jiraiya Kurosaki in the sky**

Logan made it to the entrance to the city in order to find Creed as well as get some rest so Nic and himself could get over their respective hangovers.

He looked at the two Ghouls standing at the entrance of the city and they looked back at him, making no attempt to make him go away or prevent him from leaving the the city as he finally lost the creepy feeling that he had that he was being watched since leaving the inconspicuous and outright creepy bar in the middle of the most dead forest he's ever seen.

 _'Well, at least I still fell like I'm being watched...but no one is likely to bother me here'_ Logan thought _'I smell Victor was here not too long ago too, I wonder why this place was so heavily guarded yet I, a complete stranger, was allowed to enter so easily'_

 **He made it to a rather empty looking hotel as he met with the person in charge and got a room for himself and Nic**

"Welcome..." the young woman, Yukine Salazar said welcoming Logan and Nic (who was just returning to the world of the conscious) as the first thing Logan realized was that she had the most beauriful eyes he'd ever seen...he was almost jealous

"Can we, uh, get a room?" Logan says smiling nerviously for reasons he couldn't fathom "Is that the real color of your eyes, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yes...nii-san's eyes are the same color...he wouldn't like me talking to a stranger I just met though" Yukine said as Logan shrugged, taking the key from the young woman "Thanks...got a name, stranger, mine's Logan"

"Yukine...Yukine Salazar" Yukine said as Logan was curious about what she knew about the light he saw earlier "Do you know what that light show earlier was...?"

"Most likely magic" Yukine answer plainly and politely as after a few hours Logan left Nic to sleep and went outside.

Logan was restless too and hoping to find Victor soon until something caught his attention, a rather frustrated looking black dog on the roof who was huffing and stomping his foot, even snarling

"Oy, mutt...get outta here and where's your master?" Logan tried to chase the animal off but it simply glared at him meanly and stayed where he was "I said go!"

"Please, bite me, Chibi..." the Wolf that looked like a dog said as plainly as any human as he went to his human form of a man, taller than Logan with really black hair that was curly and wild and red half-lidded eyes "What you saw was a very rare ability among my Clan and not the fullest extent of what I can do"

"How about you come down here..." Logan asks again "give me a tour of the city"

 **The man, Kurama Asakura was Tsume's older brother and is absolutely livid about the things he heard in the area alone that Kami had done to his sister, nephew and foolish brother-in-law...not that he's met Yang or Bane yet**

"I suggest you give yourself a tour...the locals are very finicky of a _Gaikokujin_ (outsider) on their turf without permission" Kurama said as he got off the roof in his wolf form, speaking without his mouth moving as he looked at Logan "Follow me, if you're as curious as I am about that light show you saw earlier"

Logan wasn't unfamiliar with Japan or that he was still an outsider here, but this place was clearly dangerous with people who can become animals like Kurama or much worse that him as he followed the black wolf before he was left behind. This place felt like a home where Logan would always be welcome while being a place where he'll never truly be welcomed at the same time...he both liked and hated it

 **They peeked through the bushes to see what was going on, only Kurama thought Scar was Tsume's husband**

"Is that them?" Logan asks as Kurama lower his head and glared at them "Hai..."

Suddenly Kurama dashed out and lunged at Scar's throat...Logan behind the mush too fast Ghoul...

 _'Anata wa watashi no imōto ni anata no te o oku koto o aete... Anata wa shi no negai o motte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu!'_ (You dare lay your hands on my sister...you must have a death wish!) Kurama jumps at Scar as Logan came after him "You really need to stop doing that, bub!"

 _'Shinu!'_ (Die!) He snarled as Scar grabbed a hard stick in time to prevent himself from being bitten as Tsume used her shadow to push him away "Get away...wait, I've seen you before. That black wolf always liked strolling around my grandfather's home"

"Sister...?" The wolf said as Bane looked cautious "Wait, did it ever talk?"

"My father said he could but it never spoke to me...the Asakura Clan rarely has any Ghouls, as far as I know, and they prefer their privicy and no one knowing they weren't human" Tsume said as the wolf confronted the men "Which one do I castrate first for touching my sister?"

"Um, can I say she's not my type?" Teuchi grinned scratching the back of his head

"Already taken...don't hold your breath" Guren said raising one hand to show his rather expensive wedding ring "She is indeed beautiful, but my own wife can account for how much time I don't have for such luxaries...baka inu"

"She's not my wife...she's his, ya dumb dumb" Scar said pointing at Yang as he made eye contact with all but silent Ghoul "the name's Ryuken Salazar, not Asakura"

"Why do you want to know?" Yang asks as Kurama snarled "I'm her older brother...the youngest of her three older brothers...I make it my business to know"

"What have I gotten myself into...?" Logan shook his head as Bane caught his attention "If you felt like something malicious was watching you, that was probably Kami...and not a good thing"

"I still have that feeling though" Logan said "By the way, have you seen a big hairy guy with claws and fangs as well as a permanent scowl for a face around anywhere?"

"I don't think so..." Bane said shaking his head as Logan sighed "Why do I feel like he's drinking without me...or something?"

* * *

 **A/N - I think I took longer than expected with this...anyway, Logan meets Bane for the first time, one of Tsume's brothers makes an appearence ahead of the Asakura and Uzushio clans and Victor's probably in the city too. Not to mention Kami's brother and Ryujin's brother (with a whole clan behind him) as well as another incoming Ghoul Lord from Russia**

* * *

 **While all that was going on, Victor was at Fenrir's bar and someone of interest would cross his path soon enough**

"Is this place always so...lively?" Victor asks Fenrir as he looked around and Fenrir cleaned a few mugs before more orders came in replied "As long as I don't have to deal with anymore fighting costumers, who cares...have we met before, you look familiar?"

"Looks like trouble with my name on it is already here..." Victor said as the door opened revealing a group of pirates, all of mixed races...not just Ghouls and the rare Human as the group of ten including their captain made their way to Victor's side of the counter, Victor has no intention of doing three things: not finding out who these guys were and why they were here, he was not moving from where they met him without a damn good reason to and he was absolutely _NOT_ getting into a fight with these cutthroats and he didn't need to know rumors to know their captain's rep...he was a kind man, but one that inspires so much fear that his own crew would sometimes warn others against screwing with this guy, if they can.

 **Baccus of the Black Fang Pirates, a rather cruel group even among pirates, which was rather rare among Ghouls compared to humans anyway as they had no meaning for the word mercy especially where the lives of his men were concerned.**

 _'Oi, anata kaizoku wa koko de kangei sa rete imasen!'_ (Oy, you Pirates are not welcome here!) Fenrir snarled glaring all kinds of ways at the stone faced group of cuttroats _'Dete, sore wa anata no saisho no yuiitsu no shimin no keikokudesu'_ (get out, that's your first and only civil warning)

Baccus simply walked ahead of his men who knew of Fenrir's distaste for Pirates and didn't take another step closer and slammed his palm on the counter before him and Victor "Please...I need to find my deck hand...I know he's in the city, that's my only civil warning and way of asking"

Fenrir removed Baccus' hand for him to reveal a paper with a Bounty in the millions and the face of Alphonse Taeger on it "There's already a Bounty Hunter huntin' this Bounty, I'm afraid...ever heard of Kakuzu?"

"The Bounty Hunter with the mentality of a Pirate, who hasn't?" Baccus said "he's a cheap, greedy, little scalliwag but gladly not much of an eccentric baka...I don't trust anyone with more of a love for money and shiny dabloons than me though"

"I've never seen him come here before" Fenrir said as one of Baccus' men, a Orc, grabbed his shoulder "Should we check the city nearby, Capitan?" He asked with a slightly Spanish accent

"Yeah..." Baccus said, beyond pissed, as the Orc's hand caught on fire just by touching him as he pulled back in pain "I'm not that fireproof, El Capitan!"

Baccus looked back at the taller Orc coldly, making him forget whatever he was going to say next as he said to Fenrir "Sorry to have bothered ya then..." Orcs had very strong bodies but very weak healing as they heal as fast as a human or slower depending on age

Baccus' eye was looking back at Victor who was playing with his cup but looking at him from the corner of his eye...both had a hidden dark grin

* * *

 **A/N - Baccus is out looking for one of the most powerful Ghouls he'd had on his crew, the Black Fang Pirates and it's Taeger as he's not playing games or taking no for an answer...what'll happen when they meet and why has Tsume's brother come to the city far ahead of the rest of his clan? R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 5**

 **So, a lot of strangers wanting Bane dead seems to be getting to him and Yang seems downright furious that everyone wants to eat his son and Kami is the prime cause...little did they know that it was the work of a being more ancient than the Father of all Demons, the One and far more powerful...powerful enough to take the body of any Ghoul he pleases as well, since his blood runs in** _ **ALL**_ **their veins anyway...especially Ghoul Lords and the Kurosaki Clan is seeking his power, through Bane**

* * *

 **Yang has been trying to meditate since the previous day, leaving Tsume to catch up with her brother who he can't say if he fully despises yet but he feels a presence, usually it's Kami but this was different and all kinds of scary...nothing that genuinely scares a being without fear like a Ghoul is never deemed as good news.**

"I need to concentrate..." Yang sighed as his blood ran cold at the feeling of Kami's arms over his shoulder _"Concentrate, boy"_ Kami said, only the voice wasn't Kami's in any way

Yang wrestled out of the man's grip and got to his feet as the world looked weird and he seemed to have crossed into...or was pulled into the Astral Plane, Kami had been here many times before but only once with Yang, due to him nagging the Ghoul Lord to take him there and even then his time was very short there "show your true form and who are you anyway?"

 _"It's me, Yang...weren't you going to save me from my own darkness as you promised?"_ The person looking like Kami said as Yang growled and he went on _"Oh, well...it was fun while it lasted...do you know who I am?"_

"You're the One, how did you escape?!" Yang accused as the man frowned and changed his appearance before his eyes to someone from a part of Yang's own memories that he tries to but can't remember, the man almost mirrored Yang himself but seemed much older and far more patient than Yang himself, though while Yang seemed to know the black haired man's appearance from somewhere, but couldn't quite put his finger on where "I think you mistake me for someone else...I'm a Ghoul, just like yourself...surely you've heard of me"

Yang twitched, he did hear of this omnipresent Ghoul, the very first Ghoul to come into existence but it was said that the Demons couldn't control him thus, he rebelled and escaped or was killed as Yang visibly flinched "You can't be _him_...the Ghoul that has always been present throughout Ghoul and the very earliest Human history. He's supposed to be dead, murdered by his very creators the moment he rebelled"

"I am here in the flesh, though and very alive...well, sort of" the Ghoul seemed to be very carefree and barely interested enough to even care about it at times, like all Ghouls though he was always more aware of his surroundings and even more self aware as he brought his finger to Yang's forehead as he saw a bright light and woke up where he was all the time

"What do you want, Ryujin?" Yang asked with annoyance, he hated Ryujin right now even more than he hates his meditation being unnecessarily interrupted by both him and whatever that was before that Ryujin woke him from as the Ghoul Lord came up behind him smiling as Yang glared "Well?"

"I sensed a presence why I came here...who else is here?" Ryujin said as Yang rolled his eyes and shugged "I don't know...I was meditating and someone claiming to be the first of our kind got in my head"

Ryujin looked to see a man standing before them with a different appearence of a young man from Ryujin's past...a young and rather naiive looking Ryujin himself.

That struck a serious nerve with the former Ghoul Lord as he swung his sword at the Ghouls neck but it was stopped by what looked like a visible Echo or sound wave "My memories aren't your playthings, dear Ghoul King"

"Ah, it seems you have been reading something you shouldn't have, Kurosaki..." the man said "I doubt you'd like it if your student were to find one of my Forbidden Tomes in his library...they can drive anyone insane...but you weren't, is that how you learned who I am?"

"As if he isn't insane enough..." Yang said, he still wasn't pleased with J'onn's treatment of Kami, the fact that Kami actually allowed it and that had nothing, per say, to do with what Kami has done to cause his rank as a Ghoul Lord to be stripped away or especially that he wasn't given an equal punishment for what he's done "you want him to be crazier?"

"I can't blame you if you're too inquisitive and nosy...honestly speaking" the Ghoul King said taking the form of a man that wasn't part of any of the memories of the Ghouls, a man with mismatched red right eye and blue left eye, snow white hair that reached his chin except for a long singular long braided ponytail almost reaching his heels "...whatever your case, I am not getting involved, I wouldn't even if I _could_ "

 _'Mā, kore wa watashi no jikan no kanpekina mudadeshita'_ (Well, this was a perfect waste of my time) Yang said turning to leave as Ryujin said "Where are you going this early in the day?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm alone and far from anyone else" Yang walked away before glaring harshly at the two "I'm going to do very evil things to you if you set a proverbial foot in my mind again, got it?"

"Hmph, there's nothing worth watching in your mind that I can't find written all over your face" Ryujin said following him "I need a sparring partner...and you're not doing anything worthwhile with your time or mine"

"You must have a death wish if you think I'll spar with you...when I need to blow off steam" Yang grumbles as Ryujin widens his blue eyes in a nasty glare, a trait only Kami inherited from him "that's the point, dumbass...aren't you a smart one, there are things about my son you need to know that you'll probably believe and probably not accept...like a lot of things lately, things that I prefer you hearing while Bane is _not_ around" Yang's expression turned to shock at that

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Bane was just leaving home to find his way to the Crypt before Kakuzu or Titus snapped at him...that's when he saw Guren minus his partner from the other day...Nic had made his way out of the hotel and was being tracked by the veteran torturer.**

Bane had just left home and was in the forest on his way to where he was to meet Titus, who was nowhere to be found

That was when he saw a figure moving very fast through the forest, Guren who was alone this time and not too happy about Bane finding him "What's going-?"

Guren placed his hand over his mouth as they saw a swordsman leave the same hotel Guren knew Scar's beloved sister worked at as Nic walked away from the building looking rather peeved

"Is that...a human?" Bane asks a bit loudly as Guren nodded "very observant of you, young Bounty Hunter...but what is he doing here and how did he even get here?"

"I don't that he can hear us...Guren-san" Bane noticed as Guren said freezing his own hand "Let's test that..." Guren then moved through the trees until he was almost directly above Nic but being deaf mean that all of his other senses were in overdrive as he detected Guren and thus, his attack via his scent which was different to the rest of the forest

Nic appeared behind Guren with blinding speed but Guren was well accustomed to fighting people who were faster that him and formed an Ice blade with the same hand and only nicked Nic, frosting on contact...Nic hates anything cold, even ice cream and glares at Ghoul before him

"You guys need to stop this, before Titus comes looking for us" Bane argues as he continued "I'm not leaving without you either, Guren"

Both Ghoul and human looked at Bane coldly but said nothing as Nic grinned evilly, throwing at least six blades in Asakura's direction "Die, monster..."

Guren creates a hand of Ice to stop the blades in time as the two clashed again but something stopped them this time and they both glared down to see Logan holding both of them by the wrist with a strong grip

"What the devil is wrong with you two?!" Logan snarls as he gripped them monstrously "we have no time to make enemies amongst ourselves!"

Nic and Guren jump away from one another, while Nic no longer cared about fighting him, Guren knew he'd have his chance to skin Nic like a pig before long as he looked at him and slit his own throat with his thumb nail while Logan went to Bane

"Thanks..." Bane sighed as Logan looked at him from the corner of his eye "don't mention it...I wanna meet this Kakuzu you keep talking about, he sounds like he's part of the Yakuza or something"

"He might as well be with how avaricious he tends to be" Bane chuckled as they left...Nic was alone again as he narrowed his eyes on Guren while reading the lips of Logan and Bane

 _'Kore wa kyōmibukai hazudesu'_ (This should be interesting...) Nic mutters to himself as he looked at Logan _'there's something...just not human about him too, but not quite like a Ghoul either if he can stop my blade like he just did'_ he then looked at blade of his sword

* * *

 **Outside the city, Jiraiya managed to make it out but found himself walking down a path where he saw Kami, his nephew, standing in his way...**

Kami didn't care that his whole Clan was alive and hiding from the world and he cared even less that the man, clearly battle worn as he seemed, was his uncle and a huge perv by the lust in his eyes...as long as he was the one to take the Ghoul Lords' lives

Kami froze as he thought _'Wait...Lust for who?'_ as they made eye contact, Kami was certain that he'd met Tsume Asakura

The two clash as their arms kept them from crashing face first into each other as Jiraiya used his free hand to wipe blood, clearly his own, from his nose "Well, if it isn't the greatest of Ryujin's failures...the fact that you're my nephew makes me so sick"

"Puke on me and I'll burn your face off...you, your petty dispute with that fool and your problems mean nothing to me" Kami said "the Asakura boy is my prey, so find your own!" The two push each other off

"You sorry excuse for a Ghoul Lord trash..." Jiraiya snarled "You dare sully the name of the Kurosaki Clan and think I'd let you live...you don't deserve that name"

"Are you _trying_ to piss me off?" Kami huffs "that name carries little to no pride for me"

"Whatever...I don't show mercy to outcasts" Jiraiya snarled as Kami growled "Die, dear uncle"

"Watch your mouth...I am the head of the Kurosaki Clan" Jiraiya snarled as he gave Kami a full taste of what he's really up against...there was a reason that while Ryujin was still on par with him, even his own brother considers him too dangerous, also not nearly competent enough, to lead the Kurosaki Clan when a new head was to be chosen once their father was killed...which happened not long after

Kami was livid as Jiraiya smiled "I heard from your so called pupil that you stole his wife...I don't blame you really, but I'll kill them the next time we meet...after all the boy is of great importance to me"

"Bane..." Kami said through his teeth in growing anger, Kami wouldn't be in the position he was in - at almost the bottom of the food chain, losing all the respect he's fought to gain over the years since becoming Ghoul Lord - and just the though of him infuriated Kami as he grabbed Jiraiya's hand and a ring of black flames spiraled around them "I have my reasons for why he must stay alive and why I won't allow you - anyone - to kill him...no one but me puts out the flame of his soul...simple enough for you to understand?"

Jiraiya could sense magic building up in Kami's body...also that he was weaker than expected "You've become suicidal..." Kami pulled him closer as his blue eye as it turned pure green _'Anata wa watashi ga hontō no karada de anata no nochi ni kite, watashi no shōtotsu shiken no damīde wanai hodo orokadearu to omoimasu... Watashi no chisei o bujoku suru no wa, anata no jinsei no yō ni kōgakudesu'_ (you think I'd be stupid enough to come after you with my real body and not one of my crash test dummies...Insulting my intelligence comes with a high price, like your life)

Kami's body explodes planning to take Jiraiya with it as he escapes barely from the now dead body...actually he doubted that body was ever alive in a long time to begin with and Ghoul bodies take the same time, give or take, to decompose as a human but still slower as Jiraiya continued his walk in hopes of finding Kami's real body as he deduced _'He's willing to even protect his bitter enemy if it means that his own plans will be ruined...he must want to take his body for his own but of what use is a younger body to you, I wonder, nephew?'_ He wondered as he seeks out Kami's but found that he was only surrounded by a bunch of total fakes

* * *

 **Elsewhere, the Kurosaki Clan was waiting for their leader, though not all of them saw Jiraiya as leader material and many of them outright despised him for daring to criticize Ryujin (who they now know is alive) about his children after imprisoning his own son, Taji**

Taji Kurosaki was the total opposite of his father in so many ways, it's a surprise that they're actually related

Taji walked around the cell he was forced to call a home as his former childhood friend sat as his guard dog "You seem tense..." the big muscular man, Jinbei said not even looking at Taji directly

"You know me too well..." Taji said as Jinbei looked his way in surprise "He took your freedom...I'd thought he'd taken your voice as well"

"Jinbei...you heard about it right?" Taji looked at him as he grasped the rails of his cell, adorned with seals to prevent any and all use of Magic from Taji as Jinbei picked his fangs with his finger "About some Asakura Clan kid that actually banished your Ghoul Lord cousin...yeah, I've heard some good things and some I just can't fully believe to be true yet"

"I wanna prove for myself if they're true or not" Taji said as Jinbei said "You'd have to get out of there without someone here knowing to alert your father first...that jackass is so absorbed in the fact that he's now the short-lived Head of the Clan that he doesn't notice that two other Clans are on their way to the city your idiot of an uncle, Kami helped to get where it is and the majority of his own whole clan can't stand a good bone in his body"

Jinbei and Taji share a fanged grin, both planning simultaneously what they're going to have to do in order to get things right in their Clan

* * *

 **Back with Tsume, she was catching up with her brother Kurama...who still was uncertain of her family...now his family, he also hoped Bane was strong as he himself was special because the Asakura Clan didn't comprise solely of Ghoul, humans or mutants, but a mix of each**

"I'm so happy to see you again, sister..." Kurama said as he kissed Tsume's forehead in clear view of her husband, Yang "I like the scarred guy, he's better for you that this kid"

"Watch your mouth, I'm older than I look" Yang said as he was just passing by with Ryujin who seemed amused by the two at each other's throats but would prefer fighting Yang without Tsume's brother around "How immature...it seems you two could be great friends"

"Yeah...when Hell freezes over and celebrates Christmas maybe" Yang said as Ryujin smiled at them "That only proves my point, you fools"

"Butt out of this, old man" Yang said as the far taller Ryujin loomed over him with his sword inches away from but ready to stab him in the face "Say that again...if you think I won't mutilate that mug shot you call a face before your wife, I dare you, Hiachi"

"I thought I told you to buzz off..." Yang said "You really are like my master...you're both assholes with very sick senses of humor alike"

"You mean your _dead_ master...don't compare me to a dead man, it's insulting" Ryujin said as Nic's sword got between the two as he smiled "You two bicker and talk nonsense too much...I came to spar, not pretend I even care for you and your pointless yammerin' all day"

 _'Sore o motte ki nasai, tada anata ga ningen'nanode, jihi o kitai shinaide kudasai'_ (Bring it on, but don't expect mercy just because you're a human) Ryujin said glarikkng at Nic who grinned _'Mōshiwakearimasenga, jihi to iu kotoba no imi o mananda koto wa arimasen. Anata to onajiyōni sadisutikkuna hito ni taishite mo shiyō shinakereba naranai yōna mudana kotodesu.'_ (Sorry, never learned the meaning of the word mercy...such a useless thing to have to use against someone who is equally as sadistic as any of you and stop mistaking me for some mere human you're used to dealing with)

Ryujin seemed happy at the prospect of a human being on par with him as a swordsman

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Baccus was getting closer to the city but so was an equally curious Sabretooth...only one problem, Baccus hates being followed but Victor isn't one to give up as easily as he thinks**

Baccus and his Pirates could almost see the city from where they are as one of his deck hands, a human, was about to touch his shoulder but resisted after what happened to the Orc back at the bar "Oy, Cap'n...looks like we're bein' tailed by that fella from the bar..."

Everyone moved fast through the trees as Baccus glared back at a smirking Victor "What does that smirkin' twit want anyway?" He growled as he looked at the others "Stop him...any way you can with our special pirate gratitude"

Evil and sadistic smirks appear all around him as they cheered "Aye aye, Captain!" As they disappear to ambush Victor Creed

Victor punches away several pirates in his path, until he was stopped by Gedharm, the Orc who got his hand burned just for touching Baccus back at the bar, he wound was already half healed but not bothersome as Victor stood his ground, simply because Gedharm was twice his size and he didn't want to underestimate such an unfamiliar opponent

Green smokey glyphs appear before Gedharm as he said "I am Gedharm...do you have a name or a reason to be following us, mutant?" Gedharm could tell he wasn't human or Ghoul be his sense of smell as Victor replied simply "Victor Creed...I don't care who you are, I just want to punch his lights out, where does he learn to treat people like trash like that?" He pointed at Baccus

"Why did you stop when you met me then?" Gedharm was curious about Victor, as he was also an Archaeologist and was generally curious about anything he's never seen before as Victor looked at him "Do you take me for an idiot or something...there's more to you than meets the eye and I don't want to be caught by too much of a surprise at what you can do with something as dangerous as magic"

"Good eye, señor but Baccus also know magic...punching him in the face seems rather...stupid" Gedharm says as Victor snarled "Are you trying to call me an idiot?"

Victor jumps at Gedharm as vines erupted from the ground and entangled him "Running at me head on is enough to call you an idiota" a tree opened up like a coffin as Gedharm asks "Have you ever heard of the Egyptian sarcophagus...the hold the bodies of tha pharoahs...something you're about to learn firsthand"

 **He throws Victor into the tree trunk as he snaps closed like a mouth and seals him inside, shaking violently with the very angry feral inside**

Gedharm turns to leave "We may never cross paths again, if we are lucky, Victor Creed" he turns and leaves the feral who growled "I'll make you eat those words, you overgrown Gremlin!" But Gedharm was gone

"I'm no Gremlin...or Goblin, for that matter" Gedharm said "I'm an Orc...we eat our fruits and vegies along with just about anything that walks"

* * *

 **A/N - Victor is in big trouble with one of Baccus' most powerful pirates Gedharm...what will he do now and Guren plans to show Bane something about the city's darker side once they're finished with whatever he has to do at thee Crypt and what is so bad that Ryujin has to tell Yang about Kami that he doesn't want Bane to hear? Also Taji (Jiraiya's son) is ready to kill his father and just about anyone who gets in his way as well as restore his clan's tarnished reputation... R &R and find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Gedharm has practically and easily, given his extensive knowledge, sealed Sabretooth within a large oak tree...but if he thought Victor was out for the count, he was in for a surprise of a lifetime. Imagine Taeger's reaction once he sees Gedharm again too, even if they were both part of Baccus' pirates, they were far from being friends and Gedharm made a very open threat in Baccus' presence that he will kill Taeger if given a reason to and Taeger has enough common sense and respect for Gedharm to steer clear of the Archaeologist when overtaken by bloodlust and feeling betrayed.**

Taeger was about to take what little he needed and leave his home, most likely for good this time with someone like Guren being an ever present threat and his home would soon be overrun by Hunters and he didn't want a run in to Guren who was one of the most powerful Binge Eaters in the city since J'onn may be Ghoul Lord but not a Binge Eater.

 **Elsewhere, Baccus and his pirates make it into the city and Gedharm's curiosity was hard to hide as he decides to go off alone without his nakama getting in his way**

"Looks like we're finally here..." Baccus says as Gedharm said "Indeed..."

"Well...I guess I'll leave you to it then, mates" Gedharm said walking off on his own as Baccus asks "...and where are you off to?"

"For you, your might may be power but there's no greater power for me than information...besides, one thing I know for a fact was that the 'Ghoul Lord', as your kind calls him was banished by a child and the city has yet to recover from the calamities he caused"

"Calamities...?" Baccus couldn't help but pretend he was interested...not that it fooled the Archaeologist who narrowed his eyes and nodded, even chuckled "It seemed the Ghoul Lord was abusive to some brat and his family and he was having none of it...there's more that five or six Ghoul Lords in this city at any given moment...well, adios"

Baccus made his usual face that he made whenever Gedharm did something that utterly confused him as Gedharm smirked "What...is with that stupid look on your face?"

"Well...you confuse me, a big tough pirate like you that can kill his fair share wants nothing more than to have his face stuck in some history book" Baccus said as Gedharm replied "We're no mere Pirate crew anyway...and you're no mere Captain either, you should know that better than anyone that if we weren't here, you'd be a slave and probably dead right now and I'd still be a wanderer"

Gedharm was easily the tallest and physically strongest of the Black Fang Pirates, standing at a staggering 15 ft. tall, his skin was a blackish grey color and he had very large curved horns (which he doesn't use in battle because although they grow back, they're very painful when they break), two large canines sticking out of the bottom of his mouth and bright orange eyes on black sclera, not to be confused with the eyes of Ghouls or some demons and he carried a blue shoulder bag that was strapped across his chest. The clothes he wore weren't too bad, a white shirt with the design of a Orc's head with a broken horn and two sword behind it, matching the tattoo on his right shoulder with a navy jacket and he could easily sprint through the city and read a book without crashing into anyone or anything at a great speed

 **Gedharm makes it to the library at just about the same time as Bane Asakura, Scar, Nic, Yamamoto and Guren**

Everyone shuffles into the door almost at once with Bane and Gedharm the last to enter...hence they collide and Bane manages to knock Gedharm's book from his hand...he wasn't keen of that, though Bane expected him to be far more pissed off that he actually was.

Bane looked at Gedharm who simply stared at him bitterly with hard eyes as he pulled a dagger out and covered it in his saliva before glowering over the young man "Um, sorry..."

Bane slowly reached for the book at his feet but Gedharm threw the dagger at his hand and he pulled back with a disgusted look "Careful, niño...my saliva is a sure death sentence if it ends up in your bloodstream"

Gedharm retrieved his book as Bane was curious "Uh...who-what are you?"

"A very busy Orc and Pirate...go...away" Gedharm said immediately burying his head in one of the hundreds of books he had before him as Bane seemed surprised by the answer "An Orc...or a Pirate?"

"Both, _capitán obvio_ (captain obvious)" Gedharm growled before looking at his friends who all seem to avoid looking straight into his eyes unlike Bane himself "I'm just a simple Archaeologist...now what do you want?"

"I don't think you should bother this guy...Bane-san" Scar said as he pulled Bane's chair closer to him and away from Gedharm as Bane argued "But he's huge and how often do you see something that isn't a Ghoul or Demon anywhere in this boring city?"

"Orcs are forest dwelling folk...we rarely enter cities and if we do, we mimic the appearance of the locals living there" Gedharm explained as Bane was about to say something but Gedharm cut him off before he could say anything "I am in my true form because I need to be and I'm not here to murder you, matey...but I am planning on twisting someone's head around until it pops off"

Gedharm moved to another book and as he began reading his eyes widen as he turned to Bane

"This wasn't what I was looking for, but someone decided to write a book on what happened to the Ghoul Lord...and some odd Asakura Clan Ghoul that I won't mind helping me find some stuff" Bane perked at that as he said "Hey, someone wrote a book about me?"

" _You're_ this Bane Asakura?" Gedharm asks in slight disbelief "the one who banished some Kami Kurosaki?"

"Yes...sir" Bane said looking up to the large man as he laughed loudly until J'onn came out and snapped "This is a library, BE QUIET!"

Gedharm simple drew a glyph that was brown as opposed to the green one he used against Victor in the Forest " _You_ be quiet!" He manipulated a piece of the wooden pillar J'onn stood next to and covered his mouth as he tossed the book before Bane and decided to leave at the same time as Guren who was with Tsujin, someone the Ghoul Lord won't allow him to get his hands on

"It's been a while...Red Sand" Guren said, he'd fought Tsujin before when he was possessed by that red sand of his and wanted to see what made the man tick...Tsujin, on the other hand, was very disturbed by his interests and knowledge of Tsujin and his Red Sand as Tsujin backed himself into the wall "I wonder why you never visited my home in some time...my daughter has taken a liking to you"

"Baka, cuz you're insane!" Tsujin said "you tried to force it out by forcing me to get angry"

"And...I got the results I wanted, did I not?" Guren said giving one of his rare smiles but it was only his more sadistic side breaking through...the side of him reserved only for the bad people he'd torture "after all...your sand is among the rarest abilities in the world, up there with Amaterasu and of course, it may be hereditary by your future children" Tsujin hates this man's seemingly good natured but evil aura

"I don't want children, Guren-san...too risky" Tsujin says as Guren scowled a bit before whispering in his ear "...whatever rows your canoe, Tsujin-san"

 **Bane and co. are ready to meet Kakuzu at the Crypt...meanwhile elsewhere, Jiraiya grows tired of Kami's attempts to toy with him**

Jiraiya tore through dopple ganger after dopple ganger as they grew stronger and he was soon surrounded by dead bodies, not something he has a problem with but they weren't the one he wanted "Nephew...don't mess with my intelligence, it'll only end badly"

 _'Ā, sore wa watashi ga yatte iru kotodesu ka?'_ (Oh, is that what I was doing?) Kami's voice said as one of the said dopplegangers, although it no longer looked like Kami, attacked from behind but was incinerated to dust by a ring of fire around him _'Koko de watashi wa anata ga subete no chisei o motteinai to omotta!'_ (here I thought you didn't have any intelligence at all to begin with!)

"How cowardly...at least show your face when I cremate you" Jiraiya says as the real Kami appeared out of the smoke replying with a sadistic grin "Fantastic...your body will do for now until I kill Bane Asakura's soul and take his body"

"Fool...you're dead and you don't even know it yet" Jiraiya said "and no matter how strong you are, a soul cannot be destroyed...be it human or Ghoul...It can be put into another body but even after your death...your soul with surely live on...if I let it"

 **The two clash and create shock waves as they fight, but the stopped when they sensed something...Taji Kurosaki, Jiraiya's only son and Kami's younger cousin.**

* * *

 _ **[Screen splits as Kami and Jiraiya stop inches from punching each other]**_

* * *

"Who-what is that?" Kami asks, barely able to speak and Jiraiya was really getting pissed "Taji...how dare you oppose me?!"

The power the two felt was far away, but still enough to freeze them in place which Kami found ironic since the Kurosaki Clan was known to only produce users of Fire Magic, Dark Magic or both and very few of them knew Advanced Magic...Taji is a prodigy, almost surpassing Kami and being imprisoned gave him a lot of time to practice and master his Advanced Dark Magic - which made the Clan very terrifying but still not even near the same level as the Clans like the Asakura Clan - and Advanced Fire Magic which the Clan was most known and feared for still to this day and the reason the likes of Taji, Kami, Jiraiya and Ryujin to name a few so fearsome but what worried Kami, was that the power was moving fast to the city but not to his current location

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Taji was indeed coming and with nearly 300 other members of his Clan - both Human and Ghoul - and while he was furious with his father, he wasn't interested in even seeing his face again...at least not yet**

"I think we've figured out what Ero-baka is after...the same thing as Lord Ryujin's son" Jinbei said as Taji replied with less interest than he knew he had "the kid's name is Bane Asakura...remember when I brought up your cousin's banishment, well he's the one who did the deed"

"Juūshin, gather your knick-knacks and come with me to pay this person a visit...now" Taji looked at the Ghoul who wore a hood to block out the searing 60 degree heat as he nodded "Sure, my pleasure...but lay off the Puppet jokes, Taji...you don't have a funny bone in your body and we both _know_ that"

"Jinbei, you can come along too...the rest of you, keep an eye or two on father and make sure he stays where he is"

 **Everyone nods and splits up, meanwhile Bane meets Kakuzu at the entry way to where the Crypt is and he knew that Bane would be there and probably about the intruder, Jiraiya Kurosaki...the kind of things that are worth more than even the Bounty Hunter's own life and he refuses to tell Aerron, Gaki or Titus anything until Bane was present.**

"C'mon, Kakuzu-san...tell us why we're here already" Titus bemoans for the hundredth time as Kakuzu growls "Titus...this is your last warning, not until Asakura-san is here"

"How ironic it is that Bane is the kid of the guy who was practically raised by Kami" Aerron says "Do we really have to go back to that place...the way that blind guy looks at me makes me uncomfortable and it'll be nothing if you could pay the parole for me...it's one of the last three before I'm truly free and leave your sorry excuse for a Guild"

"You're going...and _you're_ paying because it's your parole" Kakuzu explained "I have no intention of paying for any parole unless it's mine"

"We've got company..." Gaki said as he saw someone coming in the distance and Aerron looked at him with gleaming eyes until he says "Go to hell, Aerron and the blind guy can't even see but hope he didn't hear you, his senses are six times that of an ordinary Ghoul without his sight...I wouldn't pay for your goddamn parole anyway and I have use for my money...are you broke again?"

Aerron shook his head "of course not, but that doesn't mean I want to set foot in that totally legal, even though I don't think it should be, torture facility"

"Too bad we can't leave you there..." Titus smiled from ear to ear but as Aerron took one step towards him, he touched his axe "don't fuck with the likes of me...I'm even more dangerous without my pacifist partner around to stop me...or make an actual effort of trying"

"Oh, I am such a goner" Aerron sat at Titus' feet as he flinched at Titus touching his hair "aw, I'll protect you from the blind man and his bloodhounds and you're not even going there yet, don't die on me or I'll bring you back to life and kill you again" he chuckles evilly

"How is that helping?" Aerron glared at him murderously as Titus snarled "suck it up, it's one of the last three payments and, like you, they're horrendously cheap"

"Looks like we've got company..." Gaki says, his eyes looking rather irritated as Bane and company joins them but Gaki's expression doesn't change

"Oy, Kakuzu...where the hell have you been?" Bane said in annoyance, having not seen much of Kakuzu for at least two days as Kakuzu looks at him coldly as he replied shortly "Busy..."

"Do you notice that you're being followed?" Titus says, looking around not seeing anyone else "only one of them seems ready to kill anything in his way though..."

 **That was when the three figures appeared of Taji, Juūshin and Jinbei from nowhere, like ninjas**

Bane turned around to see the three Ghouls but the one who caught his attention was Taji, who he almost mistook for Kami as he said "The only one we're looking for the the one who banished my cousin...which one of you are Bane Asakura?"

Bane was rendered speechless by Taji's unrestrained, untamed power as Kakuzu pointed him out "he's right there, but he's busy right now...go away"

"You really expect me to believe that my cousin was beaten by...a teenager?" Taji looked at Bane indifferently as he scowled "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I just wanted to meet this powerful Ghoul with strange abilities...I actually like you enough that I'd give you this" he smiled before opening his hand to show a Darkness and Fire attribute gemstone...very pricey items that were mass produced by the Kurosaki Clan at one point or another.

Bane took them "That still doesn't explain who you are..."

"Taji Kurosaki...I'm sure you've met my disgusting excuse for a father and banished the complete dumbass I'm forced to call a cousin" Taji said before pointing at his men "these are..."

Juūshin shrugs "I go by Juūshin..." he sighs, not seeing the point of the introduction

Jinbei cracked his neck as he leered at Juūshin for his stubbornness "Jinbei" he looked at Bane who was trying to shake his hand "Are ya that desperate to lose that hand...if you aren't, then get away from me. Friends are only a hindrance"

"Aren't you friends with your two comrades here?" Gaki asks as Jinbei turned his head away from the shark like Ghoul, who by the look on his face, didn't take kindly to it "I work as Taji's bodyguard since he was a kid and that's all...I thought I said friends were useless to me, I may be easygoing but I don't trust my own blood any more than an outsider"

"I have no time for this...how naïve" Gedharm says walking away before looking at Bane "better keep those close to your skin...you wouldn't want to lose something so priceless" he was planning to rob Bane blind before leaving here if he gets the chance but he stopped in his tracks...being the first to sense his captain from almost the other side of the city

"Looks like my captain's having fun...and not wasting his time with that Taeger freak" Gedharm says as Bane looked at him "Did you just say T-Taeger?"

"Sí, he was found by my Captain as a boy and raised on the ship before he just suddenly up and left and never returned many years later" Gedharm said "El capitán became so depressed that he almost gave up on being a pirate but we are all very clear that we will live and die as Pirates"

"Your dear captain got a name...?" Scar almost didn't want to know, but somehow felt like he already knew "You seem to respect him greatly..."

"Yeah, I do...I owe my life to him and as such I'd give my life for him as I wouldn't be here, if not for him stumbling upon my homeland on the very day I was to be killed and eaten" Gedharm said as Bane froze "Eaten...What do you mean eaten?"

"Other Orcs weren't fond of the things I did and they may have killed me anyway even if I were to be banished...or at least they'd try to" Gedharm says "as I said, I owe my life to that Ghoul and nothing will change that"

 **They enter the Crypt to find the mysterious but blind monster of a Ghoul, as well as one of the wardens, Shin waiting...Bane has never looked him straight in the eye until now and he seems not to like being looked straight in the eyes even if he was blind**

"You..." Bane said as he saw Shin as he smiled sadistically "Well if it isn't my favorite newcomer...Asakura Bane"

"How do you know me?" Bane asks as Shin grinned "I never forget a scent, make sure your friends don't cause any trouble like freeing an inmate or them becoming an inmate isn't the worst I can do to them"

"Can we get on with business now?" Kakuzu snarls as Shin shrugged "Pirate...the inmate you're looking for is in the 'special room' and beware, for he's a very feisty one"

Gedharm nodded and moved to the room in question...he's been here before, so the room wasn't hard to find as he stopped looking back at Scar without turning around "by the way, you asked what my Captain's name was earlier...it is Baccus" Scar knew he'd heard that name before when he was younger himself and it shocked him a bit that this person actually exists

"I don't trust him..." Kakuzu says as Titus looked at the blade of his Death Axe "hn...I don't like him...I _generally_ hate Pirates but personally he rubs me the wrong way"

"Can we get this over with, people?" Aerron says as he tries to bribe Shin who grabs him by the face "I am not one to mess with, should I lose my composure, boy...pay up and leave, while you're still free to leave!"

"How old are you anyway?" Aerron asks as Shin scowled "I've been here since before Ryujin Kurosaki was even born...before Kami was even a though, let alone a sperm"

"Oh, that is very old...you must have seen when this city was just being built" Gaki says as Shin nods "you are right...come, boy" he easily levitates Bane and pulls him closer before he could even think of running without even moving his hand

 _'Matte... Dakara, jissai ni ikutsu ni naru no?'_ (Wait...so how old does that actually make you?) Bane asks as Shin says placing two papers on the desk before him "Sign...I'm practically ancient compared to most people"

"Wait...there's nowhere to sign on this other paper and they're both copies of each other" Bane said as Shin snarls "Sign one with the pen and the other in blood...who's really the blind one here?"

Bane does as he is told and raises his hand, letting Shin cut his palm and press each of Bane's fingers on the same hand in his own blood as he leaves a sort of stamp on the paper, which disappears not long after just like the signature with the pen on the other paper

"That's it?" Bane asks expecting more as Shin tries to flick him on the forehead but Bane moves only to be flicked harder by his middle finger "now we wait for the Orc..."

"Our outright rude and mean pirate..." Anais says as Kakuzu shot her a look "What do you expect...Pirates aren't supposed to be very friendly, that's a serious blow to their pride"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Baccus and two Ghouls that knew Taeger as well as he did walked into a sort of marketplace that sold all sorts of collectables and artifacts...so was Taeger and he'd be damned if he lets Baccus catch him**

Baccus walked into the marketplace with two of his subordinates at his side as Taeger came around a corner but pulled back behind a stall upon seeing Baccus.

Taeger suddenly spins around with a kick but Baccus caught it "Nice city you've found yourself...never saw ya as a city boy though"

"So you are here...thought Gedharm just finally got sick of the life like I did" Taeger said remembering when he saw Gedharm "I thought you all gave up on that kind of life"

You forgot the first thing I taught ya the second you set foot on my ship...once a pirate, always a pirate" Baccus smirks "we actually thought of giving up on our way here...but nah, not likely to happen for us...including you"

"I'm not the weakling who set foot on your ship all those years ago" Taeger said "get out of my turf before I throw you out"

"Your turf...you think this is...your fucking turf?!" Baccus was not a dangerous person simply because he was a pirate, but because he weilded two types of magic that were dangerous together due to how compatible these two elements were, Wind and Fire as Taeger distanced himself as stall blew up

 _'Anata ga watashi ni shite kureta mono o mite, anata wa keiken de, reigi tadashikunai chīsana akumadesu!'_ (Look what you made me do, you unappreciative, disrespectful little bastard!) Baccus said pulling out his Killing Edge styled sword and swung at Taeger, who used his Lightning Magic as a shield but figured it wasn't going to be enough as Baccus created blades of heated magical energy blades that sent anything between it and Taeger flying, as Taeger's eyes widen as he crossed his arms to block oncoming debris before he himself went flying

 _'Watashi no warui, watashi wa mada tonde anata o okuru koto o nozonde inai... Watashi wa watashi to onaji kurai takai shōkin o eru tame ni anata to isshode wanai'_ (My bad, I didn't want to send you flying just yet...I'm not through with you for getting a bounty nearly as high as mine) Baccus fails to hold back even when he tries, that's why he hates holding back on a strong opponent like Taeger "You'll be coming back to my ship, even if I have to tear you apart to do so...sic 'em, Dartz" Taeger said snapping his fingers

"Dartz?" Taeger says "I killed Dartz, you stupid old coot!"

Baccus smiled as he put his sword away "Oh, really?" He asked "Then this must mean I've had the ghost of Dartz haunting the catacombs my ship the whole time, preparing for your reunion!" Taeger didn't see Baccus as a joker, since he's terrible at most of them and Taeger doesn't have a sense of humor...not a normal one, but he wasn't enough of a fool to not take his old mentor's claims very seriously

Taeger didn't see someone move past Baccus until a hand grabbed his ankle with breaking force mid air, Taeger had tried to kill Dartz who made him believe he'd manage to do so but Dartz grows stronger every time you fail to kill him "No, you're dead!"

Dartz was a giant Ghoul that always wore a black or red bandana over his head, he also had a scar over right eye that reached his chin, an injury sustained from the last time he and Taeger met and saw that emotions were a weakness especially to his captain

Like Gedharm, he had a tattoo on his left shoulder as a sign of respect for Baccus of a smirking skull with a bandana over it's head that stopped above the eyes and a scar like his own and two tomahawks behind it like cross bones "Batter up, Cap'n!" He tossed Taeger into the earth at Baccus' feet.

Sadly, Dartz loved this city and plans to leave Baccus' crew to meet this Bane kid, the whole crew was as curious as Gedharm when they got news that Kami was banished thanks to Gedharm's informant that was placed within the Crypt by Dartz himself for that specific reason

"You can go now...I can handle things from here" Baccus says as Dartz floated down and landed on his feet as he glared at Taeger as he reached for him but Baccus snapped before he could touch him "I said go, mate, I'll handle this!"

"You have enough blood on your hands as it is, you monster" Taeger says as Dartz looked at him coldly "Thanks, Alphonse but I disagree...my axes still call for blood and you know that call can't go unanswered forever"

* * *

 **Dartz turns and leaves quickly for the Crypt, elsewhere Ryujin, Yang and Nic were busy training...they weren't into the training so much that the presence of Baccus' crew as well as Taeger didn't go unnoticed by them though**

Nic and the two Ghouls slash at each other as they train, just for training's sake and because Logan has impressed them both with both his knowledge and skill with just about any weapon...especially any bladed weapon as he weilded twin daggers that he used to hold both at bay

"Have I impressed ya yet, bub?" Logan smirks at Ryujin who replied "you can say that..."

Suddenly, a powerful sensation almost makes Ryujin drop to one knee and they were very far from the city, let alone Taeger and Baccus, he even dropped his sword...both Logan and Nic didn't possess a Ghoul's hyper awareness of magic thus couldn't sense it but they got the point of just who or what they're dealing with "We have to find Bane...now"

"Now?" Nic says as Ryujin's body caught on fire suddenly as he turned around with a cold calculated look in his eyes "I plan to make the kid secceed J'onn even if I have to bring hell on Earth in the process...this won't happen overnight but it _will_ happen because I will make him do it"

"I always trust you...until something resoundingly stupid, though valid like that comes out of your mouth about my son" Yang says "until Bane comes to me personally with such a wish, he is _not_ going to become a Ghoul Lord...and _that_ is something I'll bring Hell on Earth for"

Ryujin found this a bit distressing by the frown on his face, he didn't want to be affilliated with anything that would make his people think poorly of him and he was one of the Ghoul Lords that were actually proud to be where he is and took insults to his job with a grain of salt "I'm going to kill Alphonse Taeger and every Kurosaki in sight before I utterly break Kami...if you get in my way, I will not be merciful"

 **To save some time, Ryujin grabs Nic as he and Yang move back to the city as fast as they could...elsewhere, Dartz makes it to the Crypt**

Dartz enters the Crypt to find everyone looking at him "Gedharm...where the hell are ya, mate?" He asks as Bane comes closer to him, earning one of his dark glares but he doesn't back down which surprises Dartz "he's somewhere in the back there" he points behind Shin

Dartz nods without a word and keep his eye on Bane like a hawk, grabbing him as he walks away "Take me to him..."

Bane struggles and accidentally places his hand on the pirate Ghoul's head...Dartz froze mid step "Some nerve you've got there...layin' hands on a Pirate's bandana like that" he grabs one of the axes on his back and stares at Titus "being the wielder on a cursed weapon yourself, you should know better than to cross my twin axes, Bloodreaver, matey"

Titus looked at Dartz and his demonic looking blue eyes "Hands off my partner before I do something we'll both regret, you blue eyed, sadistic little pretty boy pirate...I don't give second warnings"

"Don't test a pirate's patience, boy...take me to Gedharm" Dartz shoved Bane ahead of him as he smiled at Titus "Listen good, ya oversized pea-brained ape...this...ain't...over"

"Just what we need...another 'Titus' with a mouth like a sailor" Aerron rolls his eyes as Dartz barely glanced at his very existence replying "coming from the mate who's this close to having an accident on himself if he doesn't die getting out of there first...mate, how exactly _did_ ye even end up as a Bounty Hunter in the first place when yer such a coward?"

"Say that to my face!" Aerron says as Dartz walks away with Bane "I just did...I won't waste my time repeatin' myself"

 **In another part of the prison, Gedharm was with his informant, Hidomaru, a Ghoul as long lived as Kakuzu and has a deep hatred for Bounty Hunters, particularly Kakuzu**

"Come on, señor...I'm willing to pay good money to get you out of here but ONLY if I get what I came here for" Gedharm tried persuading him politely but Hidomaru was an anarchist who believed all the Ghouls and people he killed was in the name of his God of Murder, as he calls it, Jashin

Hidomaru folded his arms and looked away "What's in it for me that I give you this info, Orc...more sacrifices is all I desire" he said as Gedharm believed none of his nonsense as he got straight to the point "the only reason I'm not taking your head off right now is because I haven't gotten what I want"

The moss haired Ghoul who refused to wear a shirt as well and even picked a fight with Shin once on multiple occasions to get what he wants puts his feet up on the table separating him and the Orc as he passed his hand over the tattoo on his body that will kill him even if he breaks out of here and gets too far from the Crypt

 **Dartz and Bane were almost there when Hidomaru lost his cool again, that was when Dartz thought up a way to change Gedharm's negotiations with the Ghoul that would make the Orc very pleased**

Dartz and Bane came in to screams and swearing that immediately got on the Pirate's nerves "Did this guy kiss a pirate with bad breath or something?"

"They seemed to be negotiating something..." Bane says as Dartz smiled "Well, it looks like those negotiations are about to change a little"

"Oy, yer rilin' up the inmates and givin' me the meanest headache with that racket...plant it and zip it...NOW!" Dartz snarls as Hinomaru looked at the newcomers "now you're threatening me with a Pirate cosplayer and his ugly son?"

Suddenly Dartz began shaking as a green aura took him over "Bane...Gedharm, leave me with the mate for a bit"

"Are you sure?" Gedharm said as Dartz was tempted to throw the larger Orc out "Don't worry, mate...I'm Baccus' first mate and I can handle yer little negotiation here and make sure I never hear a single insult or pirate joke out of his mouth ever again"

"You're terrible at negotiations..." Gedharm says as Dartz seemed like a bubble ready to burst now as he said "Gedharm, OUT!" Gedharm follows his superior's orders

Hinomaru immediately bolted for the door, he didn't care if he was to be executed on the spot, Dartz was the last person he wanted as a cell mate as Shin appeared and he pleaded "SHIN-SAMA, I'm ready for my execution now!"

"Oy, I thought I told ya to plant yer ass on that seat mate!" Dartz said as he attempted to pry the inmate off the cell bars

Dartz' raw strength couldn't even get him off the bars and Gedharm found Dartz' aura was getting dangerous as he said "Don't kill him until I get what I want!"

"How about _you_ plant it somewhere and zip it, ya smartass, I said I know what I'm doin'!" The Scottish Ghoul snarled angrily at the Orc as he swung his axe at his arm and legs to get off the bars "now sit and hush"

"Here's how things are gonna go down from now on..." Dartz smiles evilly "yer gonna give me the information that Gedharm wants...if ye don't, I'll shish-kebob ya before ya reach Davy Jones' Locker even if I have to chase ya there myself, got that Peaches?"

"Go to hell and stop calling me peaches!" Hinomaru snarls as Dartz looked at Shin "Is there a way to transport Peaches here with his pretty seal still attached, Wardin?"

"A request like that has never been made before, but yes...it shouldn't be impossible" Shin says as Hinomaru replied "What?!"

"Perfect...yer gonna be takin' my place as the Captain's right hand and will return to the ship and double as Gedharm's assistant, who he's allowed to eat if he recieves any bad behaviour" Dartz says as he took the envelop Gedharm needed from him "and that's how ya negotiate, Gedharm"

"So, you're really planning on leaving the Crew?" Gedharm asks as Dartz replied with a simple nod "Aye...Taeger's here, you expect me to just _leave_ after what he did to me?"

"Yeah...I'm not that stupid" Gedharm says "I saw what he did...if it were me, I wouldn't let him get away with what he's done either"

"What is that anyway?" Bane points at what Gedharm's been trying to get from Hinomaru as Gedharm said simply "This may not be best to say around your Bounty Hunter friends but I'm going to rob your Ghoul Lord"

Everyone looks shocked at this as Kakuzu and Titus both don't believe he can pull it off as Kakuzu says "Look at the size of you...you'll be spotted very easily and killed, might as well send Titus to do it and get the same damn result" Titus actually agrees with this

"You Ghouls can see in the dark, yes but Orc assassins are masters of the shadows" Gedharm says "I'm neither an assassin nor am I a thief, but I'll get that dangerous item your Ghoul Lord keeps so secure from even his own people"

"What item is this?" Kakuzu asks, hoping he doesn't know what it is "Wait-are you after the Shadow Gems?"

"Yes, why?" Gedharm smiled evilly "What...are you planning to try and stop me?"

"Yeah, from getting robbed" Titus says "As soon as you get it, if ya get it...you'll have Kami, Taeger, the Kurosaki Clan and who knows who else out to kill you, if they must, to get them"

"Those things are like the ugly magical cousin of the Infinity Gems...weaker in comparison but twice as dangerous if anything in the dimension they open gets loose" Gaki says "they're not for the hands of amatures...much less complete idiots"

"That won't stop me from acquiring all ten...they're not Ghoul magic either, they're almost the same as my own magic" Gedharm says "I'd just love to see them try to take them from me"

* * *

 **The group head outside when Sabretooth appears, wanting a rematch from the last time he and Gedhram fought...little did he know, Gedharm was trained since his teenage years in hand to hand combat by Dartz who has been training for a very long time to kill Taeger**

Sabretooth waited in the shadows of a tree until the group made it out of the prison with a large rock that he threw with killing force the second he saw Gedharm

His mistake however was that he made eye contact with the Orc who remembered his scent and punched the rock and created a glyph on contact between his hand and the rock before shooting it back at twice the speed

"So, you somehow escaped...I'm surprised" Gedharm says as Victor dodged the rock by jumping into the air and crashing down as Gedharm simply stepped back out of the way

Victor swung his claws but Gedharm flipped away "thought ya said you weren't much of a hand to hand fighter..."

"Let me handle this, bookworm" Dartz said as Gedharm growled "cut that out, teacher..."

"I said stand back...I'll handle this" Dartz said to the taller but younger than him Orc "if I'd handled this from the beginnin', we wouldn't be in this situation but Baccus-taicho just had to keep me in the shadows because of my decision to leave...he couldn't trust me, he says"

"Get outta my way..." Victor said as Dartz slammed him on the ground then threw him back but he kept coming until Dartz sent a small ball of water at Victor as it grew and enveloped him in a sort of Water Prison as soon as Dartz said "Drown..."

Logan suddenly gets between the Pirate and the drowning Victor "That's enough, you'll kill him!"

"That's the point..." Dartz says before freeing Victor from his prison and still smiling "My Captain doesn't take kindly to being followed...I tolerate it even less than he does"

Logan then turns to Victor "and where the hell have you been, Creed?"

"I should be askin' you the same thing, Jimmy" Victor glares up at Logan "I told ya to wait at the bar...I arrive there to hear that you left"

"I got tired of waitin' and left there drunk" Logan says as Victor pants, rolls his amber eye and growls "if I say I'm comin', then I'll come...yer a friggin' idiot, Jimmy"

Logan only shakes his head "keep being a jackass and I won't help ya" Victor only kicks him replying "I said get away from me, runt"

"Oy, brat...I'm hearin' Taeger's after ya, so I'll be ya bodyguard..." Dartz says to Bane who shot him a look "Why do I need a bodyguard?"

"Everyone, from Taeger...that scalliwag...to the Kurosaki Clan is after you for one reason or the other" Dartz explains "don't ask how I got that kind of information but I don't plan on letting them have their way without a fight"

* * *

 **A/N - Dartz is ready to kill anyone to protect Bane, but why and Gedharm plans to rob a Ghoul Lord...we'll see how that goes next chapter along with why Taji was imprisoned by his father...R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Dartz is determined to be Bane's bodyguard, even more when Bane attack him but Dartz isn't one to be treated like a pushover as he taught Gedharm to fight hand to hand and Gedharm is still scared to fight him seriously**

Bane tries to keep up with Guren as the torturer had something to show him, Guren never showed much emotion and didn't concern himself with who was following Bane, as long as they behaved

"Why are you following me...Pirate?" Bane asks turning his eye to look back at Dartz who replied simply "I can't be yer bodyguard from a mile away, fool...and besides, I've heard how strong ye seems to be and well...I'm curious"

"People who say I'm strong only end up wanting to use or kill me for my power...I can't trust you" Bane replied back as Dartz came to a stop and frowned "166..."

"What?" Bane asks as Dartz' magic began fluctuating rapidly before dwindling away to the point where Bane couldn't sense it at all "166 times now I've had my chance to kill you before we even 'formally' met, if I so wanted to...I'd heard that you were a terrifying user of Wind and Fire, just like me, and you banished the Ghoul Lord here and exposed the one Gedharm is planning to rob for bein' an idiot but I guess I was mistaken and you were just a guppy that's fallen for more bait than ye can even count"

Bane stopped but didn't face Dartz, something he found as a weakness as he thought _'what a fool...he doesn't even realize that I'm baiting him as well'_ Dartz wasn't as intelligent as Gedharm but he was very good at knowing people

"I've been in the area of this city...more or less for four days now, a day earlier than Gedharm and the Captain's initial meeting with Sabreface, or whatever that fuckin' walkin' rug calls himself...and yer nothin' new to me" Dartz says "I wonder what you'll do if I took a better look at that ma' o' yours, heard she's quite the looker, eh?"

Bane glared at him as he continued "Don't you dare lay your hands on her!" Bane sends a strong gust of wind directly at Dartz but he slashes through it with a Wind defensive ability of his own using his twin axes "all that rantin' and ravin' for _that_ pathetic excuse for an attack?!"

Dartz smiles and closes the distance between them in one jump as he got up in his face and licks his cheek, Bane attempts to push him away but stopped inches from touching the bandana as Dartz was well aware that by now Bane knew how fond he was of such an item and what would happen to him if he touched it or Dartz simply snapped

"Be proud of yourself an' quit bein' such a coward...I got a challenge fer ya" Dartz said raising his head slightly towards Bane's hand to touch his head without him noticing "Ye got 24 hours to to get yer hand on my head, you win and I'll leave with Gedharm and forget we ever met but if I win..."

Dartz chuckles a bit "I'll stay here as yer bodyguard and you'll quit bitchin' and tryna get rid o' me...deal?" Dartz raised one hand as Bane looked hesitant as he added "my bark is just as bad as my bite but a Pirate's word isn't something to take lightly, once you've gained each other's trust and I ain't gonna make the mistake o' killin' ya"

Bane grabbed his hand confidently as he thought _'You're going back to that ship today...'_

Dartz knew what he was thinking just by the change in his demeanor _'If he thinks that I'll just let him win...well, l got a news flash fer him'_ he knew the young Ghoul didn't have the will or the skill to lay a finger on his favorite bandana

"Oy, don't make me drag you two over here...come on" they suddenly heard Guren's voice as Dartz looked distracted enough that Bane could get his hands on his bandana, Dartz avoided the hand however and swung a kick at his face which he dodged before getting a distance from him

"Careful, we both know Wind and Fire magic but you don't seem to be able to combine them yet...I can teach ya that much" Dartz said as he moved fast appearing behind Bane without even being seen "Don't blink or ya might miss me"

Dartz had his chance to attack, but walked away as Bane followed, still trying to wrap his head around how strong the Pirate was to move that fast and if he could do the same since they weren't that different from each other except both their unique quirks of Dartz yet to be shown full power and Bane being half-mutant

 **The two make it to a facility where Guren was waiting patiently...an unnerving and creepy kind of patience that Dartz wasn't taking quite seriously**

"We're here, by the looks of it..." Dartz looks at the building to see Guren's partner waving at him in the window, Dartz simply ignored him as he wasn't here to make friends

"This place looks a bit...tame for someone like ye, don't ya think?" Dartz saw people being interrogated and some dead bodies being examined but nothing he hasn't seen before or come to expect as Guren became cold "It is...but what yor're seeing isn't my department"

Guren pushes a swinging door open and that was when Dartz and Bane sensed them, the three Kurosaki Clan members that were with Jiraiya when he came after Bane, the first one was the human who fought Ryujin and nearly died

The Human and two Ghouls looked at Bane as he entered the room until suddenly their demeanor turned horrified as a hand came from behind and held Bane's neck "That must be why you're hated so much here...you shouldn't make eye contact with someone who just tried to kill you, y'know"

It was that Ghoul who came with Taji, Jinbei as Dartz swings his axe at him for even laying hands on Bane "hands to yaself, Kurosaki!"

Jinbei jumped back just as Dartz was inches from giving him a new facial makeover as the two Ghouls began fighting against their restraints but the chains were Soul Chains...if their souls weren't strong enough to escape, it was impossible but they were considered weaker than Hell Chains due to the fact that many Ghouls had the ability to instantly strengthen their souls through a special concentration or the exceptional few had very strong souls to begin with regardless of if they were Ghoul or Human which was very common

"You've earned yourself quite a bit of fame there, Asakura..." he said "Kami-san, despite being one of these Ghoul Lords was quite powerful with the Great Flame, Amaterasu...not a Ghoul to take lightly and not easy to defeat either"

"He banished Kami...big deal, he's still too trusting despite what I know was done to him and once he trusts you, he's unable to go all out against you" Guren says "like your father before you, you're way too naive for your own good"

"What would you know about my father?" Bane's mood wasn't the greatest right now as he glared at Guren for an answer which was a simple "enough to know that he knows that it takes only one slip up for him to be in the same position as Kami or my new friends here...like master, like student"

"This should be fun...I have many way to deal with traitors like you" Jinbei snarled as he heard the human literally soiling himself "Can I join their...rather fun...interrogation, Guren-san?"

Guren doesn't trust anyone, especially Jinbei, but having him by his side also means he can keep his eye on him before he nodded and flashed a grin at his three new subjects that made them shit bricks as he lied "I like you already, Kurosaki Jinbei...you need to leave now, I'm about to begin" he looked back at Dartz and Bane

Dartz wouldn't mind joining them but he trusts the torturers way less that the torture subjects as his hand tries to slip into Bane's pocket but when he noticed that Bane caught him, he ran as Bane followed

 **Bane lost Dartz very quickly but ran into a man who looked like Gaki but was older and far more shark-like than Gakimura 'Gaki' Hoshigaki**

Bane ran without watching where he was going until he crashed into someone with enough for that he himself was pushed back as he looked up to see the tip of a katana aimed between his eyes "somebody has a death wish..."

The man, Kisame gets a good look at Bane as he apologizes repeatedly then leaves, Kisame smiles darkly before following Bane as he'd seen Dartz earlier

Bane found Dartz sitting in a tree waiting as he snarled "That's very important to to me, Dartz, give it back now!" It was a picture of Tsume that Dartz had stolen

"You want it...then come and take it from my cold, dead hand" Dartz says twirling the picture as Bane began shaking from Dartz' Killing Intent to the point where he only saw a black silhouette with a white mouth and eyes where Dartz was "I know this woman's alive and very beautiful...I might take her to the ship with me for a little fun, but it's not gonna be fun if I have to push her too hard...if you can make me go back, that is"

"Cha-narro!" Kisami suddenly attacked without warning but Dartz barely noticed him as he stopped his sword with the sole of his boot despite the branch cracking under him as Bane appeared over Kisame's shoulder, reaching for the picture and Dartz' bandana but he threw himself off the branch head first as Bane says in surprise "you're crazy"

Dartz suddenly pops back up, pretending to be insulted "aw, you wound me heart, matey, but this world wasn't made for the faint of heart...bye-bye" he sends the two flying with the most powerful gust Bane has ever seen

Kisame catches his bearing quickly mid air and catches Bane "Ready to break the sound barrier, kid?" as Bane screams in protest "What?! Hell, no!"

Kisame snarled "Can't hear you over the Winds" as he threw Bane right at Dartz as Bane hit all of Dartz' pressure points and sent him flying against a tree, unable to move but little did he know the world of trouble he was now in.

Dartz knew that is was an ability of a Clan Bane was related to, his father's Uzushio Clan to attack the pressure points of the body with a very tiny but powerful burst of wind fired rapidly from the fingertips that can cripple a Ghoul and kill, if used properly and targeting a vital organ but he learned how to nullify the immobility caused by such a technique by firing magic from all his tenketsu at the same time and the same rate as Bane's attack "Don't take me lightly, I thought I told ya that"

Dartz dropped his axes once he was on his feet again, as they stuck in the ground at his feet, this worried Bane after what happened the last time but Kisame isn't having any of it and won't allow him to pick those weapons up again as he doused him with water that froze on contact to the point where the three could see their own breath "Big mistake, little pirate" he smirked as Dartz was ripped for his age but only about a foot shorter than Kisame and much taller than Baccus

Kisame chose his steps carefully as Dartz began channeling his power and broke out of the ice as he kicked Kisame in the chest with both feet "What a glutton fer punishment...you're like Gedharm when I first met him, got a real big mouth...somethin' I just can't put up with and absolutely NO ONE touches my axes and lives to tell the tale"

He turned to Bane with high expectations as he doesn't know yet that Bane is half mutant or what the mutant side of his powers were

 **Elsewhere Taji manages to get to where his father was fighting his cousin, Kami and while vengeance was within his grasp, he didn't want to make a foolish mistake with these two...not another one.**

"Juūshin...keep him out of my way or so help me..." Taji's anger was coming back to the surface as Juūshin interrupted "I know, I know...quality time with dad and all, I could care less...but why would a father imprison his own son...his own intelligent to the point where it's creepy son?"

Juūshin wore a weird, to least to Kami, item on his back that was completely covered in white bandages "I have no time for clowns...stay away from me" he said coldly

 _'Nē, sore wa watashi no raindesu'_ (Hey, that's my line) Juūshin says as he threw the large, heavy item on his back into the air and jumped after ir, undoing the seal as the bandages fell off reveal his two puppets, Tarantula and Black Ant as he controlled them via nearly invisible strings of Dark Magic from his fingertips that he can sever anywhere at will _'Anata wa komakai ningyō o tsukutte kureru nodesuga, gūru rōdo-san... Anata wa kao o saisho ni yonda kawaī kaotsuki o torinozokanakereba naranaideshou'_ (You'll make a fine puppet, Mr. Ghoul Lord...albeit, I'll have have to remove that pretty mugshot you call a face first)

Both his puppets looked alive though dead at the same time as they were all half human, or half Ghoul as Tarantula had a lower body of a Tarantula with the upper half being a man, it's belly was filled with an acid that can melt anything and that Juūshin changes or adds something to on a daily basis. It can manipulate fire to shoot with it's poison - highly flamable and explosive poison - at opponents

Black Ant seemed more wooden than organic than Tarantula with a scorpion like tail literally dripping with it's unique toxin and had secret traps all over it's body, most of them hidden as it could manipulate Earth freely as seems more sentient and aware of it's action despite not having the free will to do anything about it, it can also speak to some extent as it says in a monotone "Hai" to Juūshin's every command

"Don't say anything about three on one being unfair" Juūshin says as Kami came running towards him "oh, it is unfair...for you" his eyes were narrowed as he dodged Tarantula's poison tail by a hair as it only scratched his cheek

"Don't underestimate me...for soon, you're gonna be my new puppet" Juūshin says as Kami's eyes began shaking, this angered him

"Me? Your plaything?" Kami's eyes went blank as he attacked "Don't get ahead of yourself, you weak whelp, you're barely suitable to be my underling!"

"So angry...have you ever considered therapy, Kami?" Juūshin said, loving to toy with his prey "Temper, temper...you're not the alpha predator here, I am"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Gedharm was out snooping around the Ghoul Lord's residence, but Victor still wanted payback on him for trapping him in a tree trunk, Logan simply gets dragged along as he knows that Victor is physically no match for Gedharm...he wouldn't let Victor hear that though**

Gedharm manages to easily scale the walls and enter J'onn's home without the Guards littering the place like ants noticing him, he didn't give two shits if J'onn was at home - which he was - or not, as he wasn't hoping to leave with his treasure without a hell of a fight on the Ghoul Lord's or his guards part

"What the hell?" Logan resisted the urge to scream "We are _not_ goin' in there...you've had yer ass kicked a lot, so why're you suddenly so pissed off that this guy can kick yer monkey ass anyway?"

"I like magic even less than this guy...that's why we're gonna steal his treasure first" Victor snarls "first, I need you to let those guards know that we're inside"

"Wait...we're?" Logan asks "I am not pissing off a Ghoul because you wanna hit the Orc"

"Shut up and go already, runt!" Victor throws Logan out of the bushes as he sneaks past the guards himself

The Guards notice Logan laying face first on the grass and one of them came up to him _'Hanarete, gūrurōdo no jūkyo wa seigen-gaidesu... Tokuni gaibu-sha ni wa, kore wa anata no yuiitsu no keikokudesu'_ (go away, the Ghoul Lord's residence is off limits...especially to outsiders, this is your only warning)

"Victor..." Logan growls under his breath as he got to his feet and dusted himself off "you have to listen to me, two intruders just went inside there to steal something of great value"

"Huh?" Another guard said in growing frustration "there are a lot of things here of great value and importance... _Toridasu_ (get out)"

Logan flinched but knew he had to keep them busy for Victor's sake "You're gonna have to catch me first!" He took off as at least five guards chased him all over the property except one

The Guard walked around, deciding to go back to doing his usual rounds, which he was doing before Logan ever showed up "What's this?" He noticed a window open as he went to the entrance to see two guards at the door "Oy, did any of you hear J'onn-sama opening this window?"

The guards look at each other then him "nah...maybe that short guy running all over the place was right that a thief may be inside...never thought the day would come that someone would try to rob a Ghoul Lord but since Kami's banishment...a lot of weird things have been happening recently"

"Even heard recently that Kakuzu, the Bounty Hunter, had found a bunch of his boys half eaten in some psycho Binge Eater's yard and lost it too" the other man said "the culprit is actually one of Kakuzu's high bounties...come to think of it, a lot of weird things have been going on since that Bane character arrived here, I've seen him before and he won't last long here...he's just too NICE with everyone"

"I'll report to J'onn-sama...I'll leave finding that intruder to you" the first guard said entering the house and closing the door behind him as the other Ghouls left

 **Gaki had returned to the library to find Tsujin there alone when he sensed the familiar power of his brother...**

Gaki had returned to the library alone to find Tsujin there alone "Hey, where's the boss man?"

"If you mean J'onn, he's not here..." Tsujin said scowling as Gaki asked "What's got you so grouchy?"

"It's nothing...I just don't trust a good bone in _your_ boss' body, no less than J'onn" Tsujin said "he seems to want Bane's power to himself like just about everyone else"

"No...Kakuzu only wants his power out of the wrong hands...the same as he wanted with yours" Gaki said "speaking of Bane, I sense him and a power I haven't sensed in years in the forest nearby...wanna go check it out?" Gaki gave a toothy grin

"How does someone get serrated teeth like that?" He just noticed Gaki's teeth was nothing like a human or another Ghoul's as he had hundreds of them as he stared at him "I'm from the Hoshigaki Clan...the whole Clan has teeth like sharks but not all of them have the skin pigment"

Gaki, not caring what anyone thought of that, decides to leave...he'd hate to see Kakuzu or Titus' expression if the got there before he did

 **Gaki left as Tsujin watched him but only decided to follow when he saw Jinbei following him without him noticing.**

Tsujin quickly locked up and left after Gaki, but he was gone when Aerron suddenly appeared behind him blocking a giant German made sword from stabbing Tsujin through the back...fast enough to leave a hole in Tsujin's body, a very big one

"Son of a-" Aerron snarled as he stopped the sword from tearing Tsujin in two as Tsujin looked behind him "What the hell...are ya trying to make me fall off the tree or somethin'?!"

"Well, you're welcome...I doubt you'd rather be impaled" Aerron said as he threw a blade that missed Jinbei's head "come out...explain why you're really here, if you plan on going any further"

"We're allies, little ninja assassin...there's no need for us to fight" Jinbei came out of hiding as he called the giant sword back to him "...and it's been a while, Desert Punk, you have your mother's eyes"

Tsujin's eyes widened as he remembered the night his parents and most of his clan were murdered for no reason and he remembered Jinbei's voice as the killer even though they'd never met face to face until now, and the last person to see his parents alive "You...you monster!" Tsujin turned his right arm into a blade and charged at the smiling Ghoul

Aerron grabbed him out of the air before he could tear his parents' killer limb from limb but jumped away as Tsujin turned on him and sliced a branch in two before looking at him with a cold expression "I may think Kakuzu's a crook, but if he hadn't taken me and Rai in, we may have been killed as well...I'll kill you and anyone who gets in my way"

"Why?" Tsujin said as his voice turned deeper and the sand had crept over his right eye, making it golden and pupil less as Jinbei said simply "because I felt like it and this has nothing to do with Taji and his problems with his idiot father...I tend to attack people without reason when they don't rub me right...I was after you and your brother though, where is he?"

"He's dead..." Tsujin said "you have one of your own to thank for that!"

 **In a burst of speed the two met each other mid air, but it was clear that Tsujin was no match for the much stronger Jinbei as they pushed each other back**

 _'Dakara ikatteiru... Karera wa saigo no iki ga nakunaru made anata no namae o sakenda. Oboeteinai ka, shinji rarenai yō ni, nanika o Taji ni tsutaenaide kudasai. Sekinin'_ (So angry...they screamed your names through every second of it until their last breath, don't bother telling Taji anything either as he won't remember or believe as he was...being kept occupied at the time and not to blame) Jinbei said as Tsujin moved at an unpredictable speed but still wasn't fast enough to hit the Kurosaki before him "I never expected the heir, or at least one of them, still alive though"

Tsujin slashed at Jinbei but despite his greater size than Kami, he was much too fast for Tsujin and cruel enough to do worse things than Kami ever could to him, should he get his hands on him "Why did you wage war on an innocent and completely peaceful clan...I have to know...why I lost everything...Why?!"

Tsujin was furious and with good reason, he was alone in this world and finally found the person responsible for it as Jinbei said "Family...friends, these things are a liability on a battlefield why I don't have any...I warned your father of the consequence of getting too friendly, your mother saw right through me and couldn't trust me, smart woman, but they had to disappear...I never said they were truly dead but they a far enough ways away that you can't afford to go look for them...or not"

"He sealed them away..." Aerron put two and two together "which means it's only a matter of finding them and breaking the seal"

Jinbei clashed with Tsujin and kept that sadistic smile on his face "Go ahead...you'll be joining your brother on the other side long before you know the first place to look...it takes a tremendous amount of power to seal a whole city away...even more to break such a seal, so you'll die no matter what"

 _'The summit...I nearly forgot about it as the Kurosaki Clan had only some basic to intermediate knowledge of sealing magic, it wasn't their forte at all...no one could even rival the Asakura Clan in that and once there's a wind in that Desert, the Uzushio Clan are in their element, literally and finding them should be a breeze, very literally speaking'_ Aerron thought as he disappeared with great speed to pinch Jinbei's nerve then stop Tsujin from ripping someone apart as he snapped "Will you calm down, you friggin' nutcase...he's not worth your vengeance at the moment, not yet...you can go with Titus' squad in a few days to ask the heads of the Uzushio and Asakura Clans to help you then, hopefully"

"What reason would they have to help me...the Uzushio aren't known for being nice to strangers, look at Yang for an example and what the hell can I even do to persuade the Asakura's...they tend not to like Deserts in general despite how much nicer they seem to be"

"Bane's mother..." Aerron said as Tsujin replied "What about Tsume?"

"Ask her brother...he did come here ahead of the rest of the clan and her other two brothers, maybe he can help" Aerron seemed excited as Tsujin thought about it for a moment " he seems cool but very distrusting of others...plus he hates Yang and thinks Scar was Bane's father, I like him already"

* * *

 **With Gaki, Bane wasn't hard to find with the amount of fights he seems to get into on almost a daily basis...not that he was trying that hard or looking for Bane specifically in the first place but Dartz was also there and something about that pirate scared Gaki, especially that look he always gives him...good thing he never leaves home with money.**

"There they are...SHIT, what's that axe wielding psycho doing here?!" Gaki asked God knows who as he immediately wished he could swallow his foot, since he did tend to be loud and rude when frustrated and by the look Dartz was giving him, he heard him very clearly as he replied "the 'that axe wieldin' psycho' ya screamin' about better not be me or I'll be makin' shark fin soup tonight!"

He kicks at the air sending a shockwave at Gaki, but Kisame grabs his petrified brother off the branch "It just had to be you, nii-san...Where'd you hide my Samehada?"

"Big bro" Gaki hugged his brother but was pushed off "Gimme my Samehada, Gakimura"

Gaki gave a weak chuckle "about Samehada...well, it kinda got stolen"

Kisame growled "by who?" He wanted his sword now

"By me..." a voice said as Zabuza appeared with Samehada over his shoulder as Kisame asks "You got robbed by this mediocre swordsman?"

"Gimme my freakin' sword, Zabuza" Kisame said as Zabuza said sharply "Go to Hell...the sword's safe with me"

Zabuza must have forgotten that Samehada had a life of it's own, for the blade sensed it's former master and barbs came out of the handle causing Zabuza to drop it as he snarled "Traitorous little...what's going on here?"

Kisame took Samehada back and sneered as he swung at Dartz and Bane, he missed them closely but a mouth opened at the tip of Samehada's blade eating their magic as the skull at the tip of the handle glowed and the handle wrapped around it's weilder's wrist, giving Kisame the stolen magic

"What the-?" Bane says as Dartz looked pissed "So...that's one of the ten most cursed weapons, like my Bloodreaver, the sword that always hungers...Samehada"

"You know your weapons, I see..." Kisame says as Dartz narrowed his eyes and twirled his axes "I don't wield a cursed weapon without knowin' what'll happen...only a idiot does that"

 **A few hours later and the three are exhausted to the point where they could barely stand, but much like the other two, Bane was still evidently standing and refusing to stop trying to impress Dartz and get that bandana**

"I haven't trained so hard in quite a while..." Dartz said panting as Bane kept a close eye out for his moment to strike when Dartz fell to one knee as he thought _'If I don't get that bandana, I'll be training like this for the rest of my life...non-stop'_

Bane quickly went into his wolf form as he didn't even notice that Dartz, while he was surprised, was also ready as he threw Wolf-Bane over his shoulder and to the ground "Yer 48 hours are drawing to an end, as is yer plan to get rid o' me" he smiled as he pointed at the bandana over his head

"I wasn't jokin' when I said ye were never gonna touch da bandana, wolf cub" Dartz said "yer still not willin' to take my life for the chance to get it either...that was a mistake"

* * *

 **A/N - So...Gedharm is trying to break into J'onn's home with Victor not far behind and Bane is determined to get Dartz' bandana...also what's the deal with Jinbei supposedly sealing Tsujin's whole Clan in their home in the Desert and Gaki's brother's return? All and more next chapter with the Asakura and Uzushio Clans drawing ever closer!**

* * *

 **Elsewhere in a forest far from the city, Tsume's father, Yoshimaru 'Yoh' Asakura was on the way with the Asakura Clan in tow**

"Is the informant here yet?" Yoh asks as his two sons, Lyon and Byakko as the oldest sibling Lyon growled and completely ignored his father and Byakko smiled with a jolly expression as he spotted a man in the distance, the informant sent by the Ghoul Lords

"He on his way, father" Byakko said as his hair was vastly different that the rest of the Clan or Ghouls in general with long, wild white with black streaked hair that was completely natural, given that his father tried to break his neck for even thinking of dying it and a matching goatee that made him look like a tiger with his cat like grey eyes as he looked at his eldest brother "What's got you so grumpy, Lyon?"

Lyon, the oldest of Tsume's brothers "I hope we don't end up in a desert or something today...What's your hurry today?" he stared at the informant

Lyon didn't possess eyes like Byakko but the same color as he asked "Father, is there any chance that sister is also there?"

"Yes..." the informant says "if you ask any local, her son Bane banished a Ghoul Lord from the Kurosaki Clan, Kami for hurting his mother"

Byakko's head snapped in the informant's direction "He what?"

The informant sweat dropped and praised the Heavens that he was far away from Byakko "Hey, don't kill the messenger but that's all I have...the locals can give you more on why he's watched so closely by the other Ghoul Lords"

Byakko was staring but Yoh raises a hand for him to stand down and not harm the informant as Lyon smirked "and you're telling me about my bad mood, brother?"

 _'Ā, sudeni hanasu no o tomete... Baka'_ (Oh, stop talking already...idiot) Byakko says poking his brother in the forehead as he scowled at him

Yoh simply face palmed "What am I going to do with you...?" He looked at the informant "At least my grandson is strong"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Byakko said "you have to be extraordinarily powerful to not only fight but defeat and outright banish a Ghoul Lord...this kid better not be pathetic"

"Indeed..." Lyon smiled before frowning "poke my head like that again, big brother...and it'll be the last thing you ever poke with that hand, got that?" he smiled again

* * *

 **A/N - What's gonna happen now with Dartz and Bane sparring and who will win between Taji, Kami, Jiraiya and the Dark Puppetmaster, Juūshin Kurosaki...what past does Jinbei share with Tsujin and the possibility that his family may still be alive? R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Dartz is not too keen of Yang and his liking for Tsume seems to be bordering on lust, meanwhile Jinbei seems to have his own agenda and isn't planning on letting Tsujin and that annoying Bounty Hunter off easy...Raimundo being currently dead does intrigue him almost as much as Tsujin not seeking vengeance.**

Bane and Dartz were at the top of a building as Bane began meditating and Dartz sat not far from him, leaning against a wall with his eyes closed "I haven't seen yer friend from the Library in a while..."

"You mean Tsujin?" Bane asks "yeah, he's a bit reclusive since father killed his twin brother...the day I became a Ghoul"

Dartz only nodded, he understood that it was a painful process to become a Ghoul and wouldn't want to know about Bane's experience as Bane notices that Dartz was completely relaxed and ignoring him...perfect

Bane pounced but Dartz kept at a safe enough distance with one large hand over his face "I ain't _that_ relaxed, mate...so don't go gettin' any ideas" as Bane just noticed that his accent was strange to him "Can I ask where you're from, Dartz-san?"

Dartz looked at him before answering "I'm Scottish, matey...that should've been obvious by the way I talk alone usually" he then sighed and shook his head snarling "remember it cuz I ain't tellin' ya again!"

Bane sensed his magic and didn't need to be an expert to tell that Dartz was absolutely NOT pure of heart as he let go of Bane's face and smirked darkly as he touched his scarred eye "Taeger wants ya dead...once he comes lookin' fer ya, and he will, I'll repay that very _favor_ I owe him"

"You owe that monster?" Bane asks as he tries to move away from the Pirate but found that he couldn't move as Dartz smiled as he pulled in the reigns on his overwhelming power and traced his scar with an evil grin "He tried to kill me and gave me this scar instead...he's gonna wish he did kill me when I find him"

 **Suddenly Tsume was coming their way with her brother but as soon as they close enough, Dartz got between them and Bane**

"That's far enough, sweet'eart" Dartz got between Bane and his mother and uncle as he stared at Kurama "I don't trust you"

 _'Shinde shimatta, kaizoku... Watashi wa sofu ga Ghoul Lord o nagutta koto ga dorehodo kyōryokudearu ka o shōsan suru kikai wa nakatta... Watashi wa mushiro hokori ni omotte ori, chichi mo dōyōdearu'_ (Drop dead, Pirate...I haven't had the chance to admire just how powerful my nephew is to have beaten a Ghoul Lord...I'm rather proud and my father would be as well) Kurama says as he walked away from his sister and toward his nephew as Dartz slashed at him and scratched his cheek then licked the blood off as his eyes became sadistic "ye don't like me...good, yer not my cup o' tea either yaself and next time, I ain't gonna miss"

Tsume stepped forward and pushed both glaring men apart, making Dartz grin "that's enough, you two...I approve of this man as long as my son is safe but how can I trust you?"

"I can think of a few ways...smart woman" Dartz touched her cheek "most of 'em don't have anything to do with yer son...I know what happened to you because of that Kami guy and I ain't the type o' pirate that'll hurt such beauty, but don't push yer luck"

Bane gets to his feet and places a hand on Dartz' shoulder, his Dark Bane persona coming to the surface a bit _'Watashinohaha, Dartz-san o kizutsuke, watashi wa kesshite anata o yurushimasen... Watashi wa meikakudesu ka?'_ (Hurt my mother, Dartz-san and I'll never forgive you...am I clear?)

Dartz and Kurama both had wide eyes as no one made any sudden movements, even Tsume could fell Dark Bane's immense hatred but none of it really directed toward her or the two Ghouls for that matter as Dartz asks himself _'He's mair powerful 'at Ah thooght...almost tae mah level, but whaur is aw 'at power e'en comin' frae?'_ (He's more powerful that I thought...almost to my level, but where is all that power even coming from?)

Dartz then smiles at Tsume and kisses the back of her hand as he smacks Bane's hand holding him with the broad side of one of his axes without Tsume seeing "a pleasure meetin' ya, sweet'eart, name's Dartz with a 'z' at the end, what's yours?"

"Uh, Tsume...better not let my husband see you doing that, Dartz-san" Tsume smiles as she reaches for his bandana and Bane's eye widens at the look on Dartz' face "...and why are you with my son in the first place?"

"Yer the ones I should be askin' on why he wasn't hired a bodyguard in da first place after what happened to have so many o' them Ghoul Lords 'ere" Dartz caught her hand by the wrist over his head "an' 'aven't ye heard never to touch a Pirate's bandana...if ye wish to keep yer hands?"

"Get your hands off my sister, Pirate" Kurama stepped up as Dartz slapped him in the face "I thought I said keep yer distance, pampered pooch...I could care less fer you or her simpleton of a husband!"

"Don't hit people...I doubt they're gonna hurt me" Bane pushed Dartz away as he shot him a look then went back to sitting once they got off the roof, his eyes on Kurama as he massaged his scarred eye and smiled evilly "Get too close, pampered pooch and I'll slap ya straight into the afterlife...you're an eyesore"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Kami was starting to get aggrevated with the Kurosaki Clan's interference in his plans for Bane as the three Ghouls were on the same side as far as he was concerned as long as they weren't his...**

"You're strong...too bad you're going to die" Kami smiled as he was thrown back but kept coming as Juūshin replied "Stay down already...gotcha!"

Another third much larger puppet with three faces facing different directions came from underground and grabbed Kami in what looked like Turtle with the three human heads.

Kami smiled as he closed his eyes as Juūshin ordered "Take him out with a bang!" As suddenly the puppet began to glow, ready to detonate with Kami going nowhere in it's grip but a dark miasma of dark magic coming from him

Taji and Jiraiya were not far from Kami, although far enough not to care if they were blown away by Juūshin's trick to blow Kami into a million pieces and sew him back together, wailing on each other with the Fire variant of an ability Taji saw a Ghoul that used Water magic do that he could duplicate with his magma

"I've been waiting too long for this..." Taji sends his magma straight at Jiraiya who uses his fire magic to clash violently with it, pushing Taji back "I could only assume you were training...no matter how much you train though, you'll never be a match for me"

Taji was being pushed back only because he was letting it happen as he smiled and was no longer moving, causing Jiraiya to frown "Is that all you've got...sorry cuz I have so much power right now that I feel like I'm bursting at the seams!" Now a surprised Jiraiya was the one being pushed back as Taji looked sadistic

* * *

 **With Gedharm, he was now inches from his prize...but still no sign of the Ghoul Lord or anyone guarding such a coveted treasure**

"Something's not right...are you gonna watch me forever, Ghoul Lord?" Gedharm began looking around and sniffing as he growled "this is far too easy, you may hide from my eyes but not my nose"

Just then, J'onn walked in "you're not as stupid as your associate, I see..." as Sabretooth was coming down the hall, followed by J'onn's guards as Gedharm looked unhappy "Associates...I don't know what you're talking about, as I work alone"

Suddenly, Victor charges past J'onn "Outside, NOW...you son of a bitch!" As Gedharm grabbed the Shadow Gems "Oh, it's you...please don't confuse this man...beast with any associate of mine...Ciao"

"Ciao, my ass!" Victor got up to Gedharm with an inhuman glow in his eyes as he punched the unsuspecting Orc through the nearest wall as the shadow gems fell to his feet as he looked at J'onn coldly "I'll be back fer those"

Gedharm was sitting on the ground with a confused look on his face as only he and probably the Ghouls saw a dark aura around Victor, magical in nature, that he himself wasn't aware of "Was that-no, he has no magic in his blood...then it must be that emotion, his hatred is so strong that it becomes visible and almost solid, but he doesn't seem too smart to be aware of it"

Victor came out after him "You...better not think I forgot what you did to me" Victor growled "I told you I'd punch your lights out, if it was the last thing I did"

J'onn watches from where Victor left him "Don't go out there..." he puts his arm in the way of the two Ghouls as they said, still wanting to beat the two unconscious or until they learned their lesson "but, sir..."

"Just keep a close eye on him...and the other one" J'onn said as Logan appeared

Gedhard drew a glyph but Victor was quick and already too close for the drawn glyph to be effective as Victor smiled "not this time"

Suddenly Logan appeared, kicking Victor in the face as he was still being chased by J'onn's bodyguards "you two idiots are at it again?!"

Victor laid on the ground with an indescribable look on his face as one of the Ghouls chuckled until they got a nearly crippling glare from Creed grumbling "Weren't you being chased, runt?"

"We're getting out of here... _not_ playing around with the Orc" Logan scolded as Victor looked at Gedharm, who now looked twice as murderous as he did before thanks to Victor ruining his nearly perfect plans as Victor agreed "sorry, I'll be content with punching him for now but his face felt like punching steel reinforced concrete" noting that Gedharm's skin was hard and more resilient than it looks as they left.

"Next time, you get chased around and nearly incinerated by Ghouls, I am not dying for you" Logan threatened as the Ghouls that were chasing him smirked as one asked in a way too deep voice "Wanna have another go at it, chibi-sama?" As he and his comrades cracked up at the expence of the two mutants, mainly Logan who they were chasing out of sheer boredom and could've caught him with blindfolds on if they wanted to and really tried

Logan and Victor watched J'onn from the corner of their eyes as he watched them leave as Logan thought _'...and what the hell are you looking at?'_ The Ghouls may have thought chasing him was fun, but as Victor learned, he was livid and really pissed at them for it

Victor thought _'Trouble...he's got a troublesome feel to him that I don't particularly like about him, but worth keeping an eye on despite the trouble'_

* * *

 **Back with Bane, he heard someone or thing calling out to him and ventured away from the others when he saw Dartz run around a corner...oddly, something was weird as he sensed something stronger coming from the stranger that he hadn't felt with the Dartz that's determined to be his bodyguard regardless of if he actually wants it or not...**

Bane was alone for a moment as Dartz was gone with his infatuation with Tsume and Kurama went after them to make sure no advances were made on bis sister while he wasn't there to snap the Pirate in two...or try

"Dartz-sama seems quite strong..." Bane said thinking about it "and I don't sense him having any intent to hurt her, or anyone elsefor that matter, unless she touches his bandana without permission, hell I don't think he's ever even hurt a woman before"

Bane then smirked evilly at a plan to have Tsume help him get his hands on Dartz' bandana "he seems to really like my mom and ignore me for the most part with her around...I wonder..." he said to himself thinking that he may not be as aware of Bane's actions, if Tsume was present at the moment

Suddenly he saw Dartz going to the back of a building...alone with his usual deceptive smirk and Bane made his way there and followed

What he found however wasn't Dartz, as much as he wished it was as it still looked as Dartz but with black clothes, skin, eyes and hair etc as he turned to face Bane with an evil grin as Bane saw a crystalized form of Black Demonite at his feet, possibly leftover from his encounter with The One and grabbed it and slashed the creature across the face

It healed though and revealed himself to be the forefather of all Ghouls that Ryujin met before as it turned to Bane's fear, the darker version of himself and replied in a voice that wasn't Dark Bane's "Demonite...where's that come from?" He asks "I am all but immune to the effects of even the strongest Demonite as it was used in my creation as well as my punishment until I grew an immunity"

"Who are you?" Bane stepped back but was frozen when the King of all Ghouls entered his mind _'I am the first Ghoul to come into existence, I go by many names but you may call me Nekron, Bane Asakura'_

"What are you and how do you know who I am?" Bane asks skeptically "I don't appreciate you invading my thoughts...exactly"

"I only wanted to speak privately...I have no mean to be harmful to your existence no more than you are a threat to my own" Nekron-Bane smiled a bit too sweetly, reminding Bane of Azazel "I wish to show you a glimpse of the possible future that I'm sure we _both_ don't want to come to pass"

Nekron enters the darkest part of Bane's mind, showing him everything he was seeing and was able to predict...this was no mere prediction was Bane's feeling as it was going to happen as he saw what looked like himself as an adult facing Kami and they were fighting seemingly on par with each other

Shadows of people passed Bane, Wolverine and Sabretooth were the only ones he knew right now as well as what looked like a blue Azazel as Nekron pointed at the blue elf-like mutant "This one will come to be very important to you..." as a set of villains appeared alongside Kami the same way including Michael who was in a comatose state due to Kami betraying him then laying a very powerful magical curse on him that was eating away at him slowly and painfully as Michael's criminal cohorts as well as Taeger were left with the choice to either follow Kami or die where they stood at the rogue Ghoul's own hand...Nekron wasn't going to reveal any names that Bane didn't already know as that would affect the future events in ways even he couldn't predict and Taeger as well as Dartz were alive though Dartz was clearly different and both were nightmarishly stronger compared to now

 **Suddenly, Bane could smell very strong alcohol as he woke up and found himself laying on his back as Dartz was running down a building toward him and looked pissed but happy at the same time**

"Oy, brat...how dare you not tell me that Kami raped you?!" Dartz barked as he came down on Bane feet first but Bane's shadows caught him with a sort of hand, feet inches from Bane's face as Dartz looked really mad as his eyebrow twitched "I want to have a few words with this 'Kami Kurosaki' scalliwag right now"

"He's a former Ghoul Lord and he's dangerous!" Bane argued as Dartz shut him up with a dark glare "I'm dangerous too...and not in the mood currently to give a shit"

Bane threw Dartz back as he landed on his feet "Who told you that?"

"Tsume...he raped her too, huh and made you watch by my lucky guess" Dartz said "How dare he do that to a kind woman like her?"

"You're a Pirate...why should you care?" Bane asks as Dartz revealed with a slap over his head "You're right, but I've honestly raped more men than women...and they deserved it for hurting a woman especially in _my_ presence"

"You what?!" Bane jumped to his feet as he glared at Dartz suspiciously, not planning to let him out of his sight with Tsume again "Fine...let's go."

Bane left as Dartz watched him go thinking _'What I hope ye never live long enough to learn is that not all Ghouls are mindless killers and pawns and I'm one of the few that is highly intolerant child abuse or underaged sexual misconduct of any kind...that explains why ya mates 'er cautious o' me but I ain't doin' somethin' like that without a goddamn good reason and outfsight of minors'_ it angered him further when he thought about how Taeger is in leagues with such a demon as well as he followed Bane, not noticing Nekron hiding in the shadows

"Interesting" Nekron said walking out once Dartz was gone, he was in the form of a younger Dartz from before he was even a part of Baccus' crew, his flowing red hair in a ponytail reach the center of his back "two souls that have seen the same pain in different ways...I can barely distinguish what that man has even become on the inside anymore..." he chuckles as he disappears into the wall and followed the two

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Taeger and Baccus, they could fell Dartz' crippling power increasing with no end and he was nowhere near them yet.**

Taeger and Baccus both froze as they felt Dartz' power, though having shared a ship with him made Baccus more used to it even though it caused both of their noses to bleed and Taeger to tremble

"Shit...looks like somebody just gone to tuggin' Dartz' last wrong nerve...I honestly feel really sorry fer that poor dead baka" Baccus chuckled, uncaring that it won't be long before his former right hand's power has elapsed his own without him even noticing as Taeger's knees looked ready to buckle as he thought _'T-that's Dartz?...no way, he feels like a totally different person!'_

* * *

 **Elsewhere, much closer to Dartz and Bane, Tsujin and Aerron was still facing Jinbei when Dartz suddenly crashes the party for an even bigger one...**

"I've just about had it with all these annoying, traitorous Kurosaki clansmen around!" Dartz came out of nowhere and embedded Jinbei mid air in a tree as he stared at Tsujin with a crazed look "You joinin' him, mate or ya comin' with us, decide...NOW"

"D-" Tsujin was about to attack Jinbei as Aerron slapped him "Don't. Even. Think about it...we're coming with you"

The three left as Tsujin looked at Jinbei, but closed his eyes "Could you be any more inconsiderate, baka?"

"I've never been a considerate Pirate all my life...I ain't startin' now" Dartz narrowed his eyes "Yer choice, mates...die with him or come alone and live a day longer"

"Dartz, stop being mean" Bane scolded as Dartz simply growled at him and left, leaving Tsujin and Aerron behind to make their minds up as the two looked at each other as Aerron shrugged and they followed Dartz as Tsujin looked at Jinbei again to see he hadn't moved but was now smiling as he said, barely audible enough that Tsujin alone could hear him say

\- _'Dono yō ni kandaina, anata wa mada sorera o futatabi miru koto wa arimasen... Ima made'_ (how insolent, you still will never see them again...ever) - were his last words before he fell unconscious and left Tsujin with even less hope

* * *

 **A/N - Dartz found out that Kami raped Bane and thus, is solely responsible for Bane's distrust of other Ghouls...he plans to show the whole Kurosaki Clan who's really crazy as he is furious that Kami hurt Tsume and doesn't care that he was such a dispicable Ghoul Lord to begin with, but what will Taeger, much less Kami, think about this? I'm planning a X-Men Evo/Avengers story with Kami as the main villain and a good Taeger and Dartz (later Bane) being present on the Hellicarrier when Kami boards it and screws with the Avengers...expect Taeger teaming up with his favorite Avenger, Hulk, Kami literally turning Tony Stark's Iron Man armors against him after nearly dismantling both Vision and Ultron at the same time and Dartz finding his least favorite Avenger who keeps touching his treasured bandana and goes as far as to steal it, being chased all over the Hellicarrier by a very angry Ghoul Pirate**

* * *

 **Elsewhere, the Uzushio Clan were on their way to the vantage point where they are to meet the Asakura Clan as the head of the Clan, Idate Hiachi...Yang's father who has been given death threats before for trying to approach his only son.**

Idate was proud but wary, already hearing about his son...and Kami...and his grandson's exploits but he wasn't thrilled about meeting his son

The last time they met, they were both human and Ghouls didn't even exist for very long with the Demon currently in the human world at the time, he tried to shelter the young independent Yang and they ended up fighting, which Yang used as a reason to escape and lie that he was being ill-treated by his family...which people believed given Idate's temperament but he's never laid hands on his family

Idate was silent as his arms were folded, listening to a more detailed version of his grandson's exploits with the man who supposedly raised his son

"Wait...he what?"Idate said stopping the man with a raise of his hand as he moved his naturally white long hair out of his face as the story teller flinched "Uh, Kami Kurosaki raped Bane and Tsume Asakura, the boy being sexually abused repeatedly and convinced him that it was all his father's fault...although his father was nowhere in the city"

"What in the hell was Yang doing outside the city while his son and wife were in the goddamn city in the first goddamn place?!" Idate suddenly snapped as the informan took a healthy step away from him but was pulled back to his spot beside him as he was shaking "Uh, Yang had moved out of the city prior to getting married and the boy being born, sir...the culprit was his master"

"What happened after that...?" Idate said calmer but he was still pissed...really pissed with Yang "the other Ghoul Lords intervened...impressed that your grandson was ably to fight full power Ghoul Lord on his own...he was even given the power to banish him, but made a life long enemy in the process...the banished Ghoul Lord is still trying to get back into the city to this day"

Idate was silent as he heard this, as he went back into his carriage, which he was supposed to be in to begin with and meditated "May I join you, sir?"

Idate opened one eye to look at him, but closed his eye and shrugged "If you wish...but should you not be leaving now?"

"Yes, but can you blame me for not trusting the Ghoul Lord?" The man said "the previous Ghoul Lord took up the mantle again as Ghoul Lord once the banishment was over and done with and no one trusts him anymore, your son even stormed his residence and fought him...demanding answers"

"Yang?" Idate asks as the man nodded "hai, Idate-sama, the former Ghoul Lord was a very well respected man"

"Hn..." Idate went back to being quiet, he wasn't angry or even grumpy anymore but still mad at Yang for what happened and expects a full explaination once he gets there

* * *

 **A/N - Yang's father seemed impressed, but equally displeased...what's gonna happen father and son finally meet? R &R and find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Dartz, Bane, Aerron and Tsujin made it to the sounds of fighting that was making Dartz' blood boil...both because he loved to fight (like Zaraki Kenpachi) and would bare a grudge against at least all of those involved by the end of today...**

Dartz was quiet as he zipped through the forest, followed by Tsujin, Bane and Aerron as Aerron said to Bane "Oy, who's the grumpy old man who saved our asses?"

"Dartz...some former ally of Taeger's that is determined to be my bodyguard way more than he thinks I don't need him..." Bane said "he's a Pirate and very proud of it as well as very, very easily insulted so don't insult him"

"This guy isn't all that tough..." Tsujin said as he came up next to the scarred pirate and smiled as he pet the man on the head "Ain't that right, Pirate-kun?"

Within seconds of touching him however, Dartz had him pinned against a tree "Be careful you don't end up on my hit list, Librarian...and the bandana is _strictly_ off limits"

Dartz stopped everyone as Bane came beside him and he asked "Show me to which skull I should crack like an egg first...I am not allowing you to let this happen another time, 'specially in my presence or let it go without a thorough punishment" Bane knew what he was talking about, though the others were a bit confused at first as Bane had tried to keep this a secret from most of the Ghouls in the city and his friends

"Look for the black flames...there he is" Bane pointed straight at Kami "let me help you..."

"That must be why yer treated like shit here...they know what he did, but you refuse to tell what you really know was goin' on, much less what you were forced to endure" Dartz complained "in the end, they still don't know nothin'...I want him all to myself and you three will stay here and out of my way"

"What?" Tsujin said "No, it's his fault my twin brother is dead...even if he didn't kill him!"

Dartz sighed shakily as he turned to stare down Tsujin "I said...stay out of it...or I'll kill you first, I don't care what happened...go to your mother, if sympathy's what ya seek...you don't wanna die that bad, do ya, little librarian when you're no match fer the guys yer seeking revenge against in the first place...or are ya?"

Tsujin was silenced, he wouldn't dare say anything to Dartz because he wasn't lying and felt that this man...monster was not anyone's ally as he stayed and glared at Kami then Dartz "just..." he bit his lip, drawing blood as his voice changed slightly "don't fail..."

"Never..." Dartz smirked in a crazed manner as he jumped off the tree and walked towards the Ghouls like a fight wasn't going on

Tsujin gave Bane a sharp glare for an explanation as to why he was with Dartz in the first place as Bane said "ok...this guy wants to be my bodyguard and as you can only assume, father is livid about it while mother doesn't seem to have a problem besides he seems too drawn to her for his own good, if you ask me"

"Baka...get rid of him at any cost" Tsujin snarled "I'll never pay your father back, if he kills him first"

"If I can get to touch his sacred bandana, he agrees that he'll leave" Bane says "he's way better than me as a fighter though and touching his bandana makes him...well, you'll find out soon enough"

 **With Kami, he easily overpowers Juūshin and is about to go for the kill when Dartz joins the fun...**

Kami breaks out of another of Juūshin's traps when Dartz intervenes, but something was evidently different about his personality, he only saw Juūshin as a pest right now as he stopped in front of the two and glared at Juūshin "Unless yer name is Kami, I'd advise you to fuck off, sissy"

"Sissy?!" Juūshin snarls as he turns one of his puppets on Dartz "You must be mighty brave...or stupid to insult my art like that!"

Dartz was frozen solid by a spray of water from the puppet as Kami took a step closer "you're here for me...well, here I am!" Kami raised black flames to incinerate Dartz while vulnerable...or while he thought he was vulnerable

Bane was about to go to his aid when he noticed that Kami hesitates...and looked down to see a hand in his chest "What the-?"

Suddenly, the ice shattered as Dartz had a far more demonic aura than Kami in his anger "Warning to _all_ members of the Kurosaki Clan...yer all 'bout to wish you remained under whatever rock ya crawled out from under, cuz now, I'm mad...real mad" Dartz shook as his eyes were white "a feeble attack like that does nothin' to me!"

He then went after Jiraiya and curb stomped his face in before slashing at Taji who quickly evades as best as he could as he tried to talk reason into him "Oy, what's this about killing all Kurosaki's?"

"Not all of us are evil..." Taji says but Dartz only growled and continued his assault as Taji notices Bane and calls out to him "stop him!"

Dartz looks at Bane but simply attacks them with a blade of air current created with just a swing of his axe but it is stopped by a wall of black flames as Kami uses Dark Magic to send Dartz flying, which knocks his bandana off to the ground.

Kami sees this and stomps on it as it seemed to make Dartz tremble and everything else with him as his bright emerald ponytail fell over his shoulder _'Gomibako... Watashi wa bein o korosu koto ga yurusa rete iru yuiitsu no hitodesu, anata wa koko ni kite watashi ni chōsen suru tame no seishindesu... Anata no hōshū, shi'_ (Trash...I'm the only one allowed to kill Bane, you're mental for coming here and challenging me...your reward, death)

Dartz scowled, he seemed rather unimpressed "It wouldn't be the first time I'd be knocking on Death's door just ta show him the middle finger...ask Taeger about that as he's the one you should thank"

"Time to die..." Dartz put his palm up as there were mini explosions going off on his palm as Jiraiya, thinking he was distracted sent a barrage of fire blasts at him from behind but Dartz dodged them and appeared behind him mid air, pile driving him into the earth head first at a crazy speed as he said with a confused look as he turned on Kami "Aw, I didn't say go yet...go"

"Is that the best you've got, Demon of the Ghoul Lords?" Dartz says as he hit Kami directly with a Lariat, but he recovered and attempted to distance himself from the crazed Pirate "c'mere, yer the one that raped Bane and made him think every other Ghoul and their grandfather are out to rape him again or kill him, eh...I have more than a few problems with that!"

Kami sneered and turned to see Bane and Tsujin "so what, you're mad that you never got to watch?" He laughed "or is it that you couldn't join in?!"

Dartz looked at his palm again "wow...I think you just broke me, mate and that's sad"

"Cry me a river..." Kami smirked as as the two clashed with Fire Magic and when that didn't work, with their fists as Dartz grabbed him over his mouth and shot him right in the face and it still didn't shut him up "and why are you looking for me anyway?"

"Last I remembered, so were you, Pirate" Kami said "how about you join me and take over this place?"

"Sure, why not..." Dartz said "bring me that traitorous, good-fer-nothin' scalliwag Taeger in chains and I'll happily join yer side...mate"

"Are you trying to make me look stupid too?" Kami snarled as Dartz smiled evilly as both of their powers peaked "there's a riot...I'm trying to make someone who had it all as a Ghoul Lord, before bein' manhandled and banished by a teenage kid look stupid, as if you didn't look stupid enough"

 **Back with Bane, he was as confused as Tsujin and Aerron why Dartz holds that item, his bandana, as such a treasure as he could sense that Dartz was no longer holding back since Kami stepped on and soiled his poor Bandana**

"He's so powerful that he forced Kami to protect us..." Bane said as Aerron looked at Kami "this is my first time seeing this guy, although I got a contract about a year back to gain his trust so I could assassinate him that I hadn't done yet"

"Then get down there and do your job...I'll pay ya myself" Tsujin said as Aerron said in reply "woah, what are you so upset about and as far as I've seen with that other Kurosaki you were fighting, you're more than able to get your own revenge...I don't kill for revenge or fun, no matter who my target is"

"So you're a killer with 'values' now...weren't you the one _begging_ Kakuzu to pay off your parole?" Bane asks, he was not crept out but he wasn't amused either "I want Kami dead more than anyone, but I'm not going to _pay_ you to do it if you're not even _willing_ to try"

"Oy, I'm done...come out" Dartz said as they came out and Bane met eyes with Kami as he said coldly "You..."

Kami growled at them "ah, Bane...what a sight for sore eyes you are" Both Ghouls narrowed their eyes on each other, seeing something that they hate about themselves in each other

Kami saw J'onn's up and coming student and Ghoul Lord-to be, his old self, in Bane as Bane saw himself alone as a killer in Kami.

"Why is your life always in my hands...?" Bane asks himself as with a snap of his finger, the fiercely loyal Dartz was ready to snap, having seen someone being used like this before "What do you mean his life is always in yer hands, Bane...somethin' seems rather fishy about this" Dartz demanded

"He's...obsessed with obtaining my body for his own" Bane said as Dartz readies his axe "I'll just kill him and end this where it began then..."

"No...as far as I've heard, he wasn't always like this" Bane said stopping Dartz' axe arm "he answers for his crimes first..."

"Naïve little..." Dartz sighed " _then_ , I can kill him, right?"

"No, then _we_ can kill him" Bane replied as Dartz smiled evilly "be grateful, you live to see another day...fer now"

Kami scowled at him "I'll make you eat those words...bet on it" but Dartz simply stood and stared at him as cold as Winter before leaving

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Kakuzu and Titus were still with Guren, watching the Kurosaki's being tortured...much to Titus' disdain...but they were to have company soon**

Titus showed no emotion as he watched the Kurosaki's torture without missing a beat, leaning against his axe with boredom...this only made him more bored, if anything "Well, this bites...where's Zabuza and why are we even watching this?"

"Remember, their first targets were Bane and the Ghoul Lords...I wanna know why, don't you?" Kakuzu asks as Titus begrudgedly agrees "True, as far as we know but why now when two equally powerful Clan are keeping a once every six years summit here?"

"...and both happen to be Bane's grandfathers...I don't know, but I know the head of the Asakura Clan well and this won't go unpunished, even the might of the Kurosaki Clan won't escape unscathed" Kakuzu said "as for that Dartz guy, he wants to be Asakura's bodyguard and I can't be too sure what he's up to and the Orc...isn't a thief I'd recommend turning your back on if you value your life and wallet"

"That pirate needs to go...I don't like him" Titus growled "he's linked to the Taeger dog by the hip in some way or the other"

"He said that Taeger was responsible for his scarred right eye...they were former comrades, after all and even then, they didn't like each other much" Kakuzu said tracing over his own right eye as he'd seen Dartz do with his scarred right eye "I think it'll be interesting, to say the least, having him around"

"He's _not_ killing my Bounty" Titus said "she's late...that's unlike her"

 **Just then, Hiro and Anais appeared with someone seeking to see Kakuzu, the informant that was sent to the Asakura Clan who had not long returned to the city...**

"Sorry I'm late, Kakuzu-sama..." Anais said loudly as Guren's co-workers tried to get her to keep it down and Hiro trailed behind trying to keep the informant on his feet and Titus facepalmed "Speak of the de- angel..."

"Anais, what is it?" Kakuzu asks as Hiro said "Well, the Informant we sent to the Asakura Clan is back...he's just seen better days, the baka passed through the Binge Eater's side of the city, the rarely used entrance on that side, and was seen as easy pickings for some rogues"

"What?" Titus asks, now radiating boredom and Kakuzu growled "they're gonna be sorry this time..."

Anais took a step but before she could, a pair of senbon needles struck where she would step "Keep it down, unless you want to die a painful death"

"Yo, Guren-san...sorry for the surprise" Hiro said to a man he would consider a friend as long as he stayed on his good side as Guren nodded "Hiro...Kakuzu, I think we're ready now and be careful with my senbon needles, sweetheart...they're coated with a special and very powerful coagulant that slows blood loss, like all my other instruments"

Kakuzu was here to question these men on many things, while Titus was only there to help with interrogation as well as being allowed to hurt them more, should Kakuzu not like his answers or if they were stupid enough not to give an answer at all.

Guren doubted, given where they are and his reputation and unsurpassed skill in stopping a Ghoul's healing factor to the point where they seemed almost human and the conditional seals he personally placed around the large room they were in, where he kept his countless 'toys', that they won't squeal as Kakuzu brought up a table with several pictures he'd given Guren a while after Kami's banishment

"I am Kakuzu and this is a co-worker of mine, Titus...we're the only ones you need to worry about here" Kakuzu gestured to Titus to introduce himself "warning, he's unstable right now and I won't stop him from biting"

Titus stepped away and grabbed his Axe with one hand and gave an evil, _totally_ untrustworthy grin as he covered his eyes with the other hand and threw the axe, sticking it inches one one of the captive's head as both were now visibly shaking as he said "Make this fast before I let my boredom get the better of me..."

"Never. Do that. Again or I'll have you thrown out" Guren warned as he kicked the axe out of his way to see that one of the restraints were cut as he grabbed the freed hand and put a dagger through it as Titus slowly pushed the blade through the hand until it stopped as the man wreathed in pain and rolled his eyes at Guren "my boredom better be gone soon, for your sakes"

Kakuzu pointed at the first picture, a picture of Bane "Why are you after him and don't give any banished Ghoul Lord bull crap, cuz that has nothing to do with any clan, also what connection do you have with him?" he then pointed at Alphonse Taeger's picture next as the two Ghouls look at Taeger with surprise then each other as the one that wasn't stabbed by Titus answered "We don't really _want_ the boy...but the man you fought is obsessed with using him to draw out the First Ghoul...I've never met the other man... please, that is all I know"

Guren hated excuses and his absolute least favorite was the 'please, that is all I know' excuse in hopes that this would be over quickly and he didn't need to know the facts to know if they were lying to him or not as he began wiggling the blade in the man's hand "please, that's all you know, my ass...stop wasting our time, since yours is so very limited!"

"Kurosaki...Itachi, he persuaded his uncle...our unworthy leader...that the boy was going to be met by the First Ghoul at some point and we were to capture them to steal the First Ghoul's power to revive our dead brothers" the Ghoul screamed as all the Ghouls wore looks of concern as Titus gasped a bit "the First Ghoul...as in _the_ First Ghoul who's power is nearly equal to The One itself?"

Kakuzu and Guren both looked at Titus for an explanation as he said "I'm no expert, but I know someone from outside of the city that is an expert on all things too supernatural for a regular Ghoul...I kicked his ass a couple times for callin' me regular too, he tends to act like he's better than you when he knows he isn't"

"Can you get in contact with him and give us a name?" Guren asks as Titus replies sharply "I can get onto him long before the Annual summit and no, I won't tell ya his name just yet"

"As long as you can get him here, I don't need a name" Guren says "he better not be as useless as you are though"

"Why, you...-" Titus pointed his axe at Guren as he asked "You got a problem with me or do ya want one?"

"Back down, mutt or I'll have you put down and get your weed whacker out of my face" Guren warned with his arms folded as he wasn't fazed as Kakuzu pushed the bigger man away "Back down, now!"

Titus did as he was told as his eyes met the torturer's "This ain't over..." he warned as Guren said "Yes, it is...I have more important work to do than pick a fight with you, baka"

Titus huffed, but he'd find something to end his boredom as he had more important things to do which started with finding his partner

* * *

 **Titus finds where Bane is fairly easily but wasn't counting on Dartz being with him...not that he planned on letting the Pirate follow Bane, who was following him anywhere...**

Titus managed to find Bane, but he wasn't expecting him to still be in the company of that pirate, Dartz as everyone but Bane and the ex-Pirate seemed to look like they were fighting despite Dartz being sweaty and has a sort of miasma to him as his ponytail, usually wrapped up under an ugly bandana, was flowing behind him in a natural green.

They wasn't aware of Titus' presence either, as poorly hidden as it was even though he wasn't showing his full power or concealing very much of it, as he came down on him axe first planning to split him in two.

Little did he know that, while he wasn't the focus of Dartz' attention, he was still fully aware that he was there as one of his twin axes stopped Titus' with one hand while Titus used two more to control his bigger weapon

"Bane...control him while I'm still at least partially calm" Dartz grit his teeth as he glared at the glaring Titus "don't think that ya can fight with the big boys just cuz of ya got a bigger pickaxe, mate"

"Smart mouth ya got there, dumbass but your hatchets are smaller than my pickaxe, last time I checked" Titus smirked as he grabbed Bane's arm but Dartz grabbed his leg "Lemme at yer boss, he needs a better partner...as yer too crazy and untrustworthy"

"Don't fight with me in the middle!" Bane suddenly yelled at the two who glare at him "play nice, Dartz"

"Fer now, matey...fer now" Dartz whined "no promises when yer back's turned though"

Bane only sighed as he turned to Titus who said "We've got a little business errand to run outside the city before the summit...see ya, folks and pirate"

Titus and Bane left as Dartz simply stared at Tsujin "oh, look...a pirate joke and just what the hell does he mean by that when I'm goin' with 'em?" Before going after them

* * *

 **Bane and Dartz made it to the entrance of the city on the Binge Eater side of the city to find it blocked...the Bingies don't seem too flattered that J'onn is still Ghoul Lord after the things that not only Kami said he did, but what some already knew of him and even Titus is bothered that this may cause them to go even more rampant...**

 _'Korehanandesuka?'_ (What's this?) Titus was shocked to see the entrance of the city broken down and blocked as Bane began to worry _'Watashitachi ga koko ni kuru koto o shitte, darekaga kore o koi ni yatta to omoimasu ka?'_ (Do you think someone did this deliberately, knowing that we'd be coming here?)

"Gangway, mates!" Dartz said behind them as Titus remarked "that doesn't even make sense, bakayaro!"

"That's pirate for 'Get outta my damn way', ya pissant!" Dartz destroyed anything that got between Bane and Titus' mission, as much as he was starting to dislike Titus' attitude toward him, as he destroyed the debris blocking them by incinerating it and blowing it away at the same time using both the elements he knew in perfect sync

"Lead the way, make shift Bounty Hunter" Dartz said for the two to go ahead of him as Titus walked "I don't want you behind me..."

"Good...I'd hate to be there if ya farted" Dartz said as he walked ahead of them with his hands in his pockets and his bandana tied around his right arm instead of on his head "I need to get this thing washed..."

"Sharp-toothed little..." Titus muttered as he clouts Bane who gave a stifled chuckle "that isn't funny, twit"

* * *

 **It didn't take long before they made it to a house in the middle of the forest, far enough not to be bothered by trespassers from the city but close enough to never totally be alone...very few knew he lived out here to begin with, the few that did understood why he preferred being outside of the Ghoul Lords' watchful eye including Titus and Yang, both of which had a disagreement with the Ghoul Lords recently.**

"This the place yer lookin' fer?" Dartz asks pointing at the house as Titus began pounding on the door _'Oi, kuroi inu, koko ni dete... Watashi wa kono doa o kowasanaide kudasai'_ (Oy, Black Dog, get out here...don't make me break this door down)

"Black Dog?" Bane repeated as he and Dartz look at each other and the man inside replied more aggressively "Who sent you here this time, a-hole?"

"I'm not answerin' that, open up!" Titus punched the door but was almost thrown back by the unexpectedly powerful barrier magic as 'Black Dog' replied "You think I wasn't prepared, old friend...you're not getting in here that easily like the last time...brought friends, I see"

"How did he know we were here?" Bane whispered to Titus as Black Dog replied "I ain't deaf, y'know...Is that Yang with you, I owe him an ass whoopin' for the last time we met!"

"Kuro Inuzuka, I said open the friggin' door already" Titus rarely used Black Dog's real name as a sigh was heard "yare yare, hold on a sec..."

The opened to a giant man, more than a bit taller than Titus and currently the tallest Ghoul Bane had ever seen, he wore a pair of grey sweatpants with currently no shoes on, showing his clawed toes and a matching jacket that was reversible and black on the other side under which he wore a netted vest as he brought his clawed hand to his face removing his Dog mask to show white hair, entrancing silver eyes and sideburns as well as a fang sticking out of his mouth that was curled into a frown, his ears were also slightly spiked

"You have a reason for being here, Titus-san?" He smiled as he touched Titus' chin with a clawed finger and a smirk as Titus slapped the hand away "Cut it out, I need your clan's tracking capabilities and you to check something out..."

"For Kakuzu...I presume?" Inuzuka asks as they noticed a white furred dog of a weird size, big enough for the four of them to ride it, behind him "sure, I think I can get some dogs to find whoever yer lookin' for as long as I'm paid properly this time...I swore I heard Hiachi Yang out here..."

"You know my father?" Bane asks as Inuzuka growled "Father...Yang got a kid and didn't even bring him to see me?"

"This is my partner, Asakura Bane and his nuisance bodyguard, what's-his-face...he's Yang's son" Titus introduced the two as Dartz glared at him "the name's Dartz, scumbag...don't forget it"

"We need you to find a fella named Itachi Kurosaki" Titus said "this should be easy pickin' for you alone or your clan...trackin' what's very likely a SSS-Rank criminal"

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Titus" Kuro says as he thinks it over and smirks "I'll help you..."

The dog came up to Bane and allows him to pet it's head and Kuro noticed but it was grumpy and stepped on his foot as Kuro gently pulled his partner back "Akamaru, why'd you do that...apologize" the dog understood and raised his paw to Bane as Kuro looked at Bane "I'd advise you to put your hand under his paw...he doesn't bite and is trying to apologize, if anything he's just bored"

"He's a dog...and he's bored?" Bane asks "How does he even understand you?"

"The Inuzuka Clan are able to understand our dogs and they can understand us because you get your dog as a child when it's still a pup...that's why you'd never see an Inuzuka without his partner and he can talk but he's not talkative...he's a Husky"

Bane held the dog's as the dog began shaking his hand "We'll be heading back to the city soon anyway...need a ride?"

Bane and Titus said "yes" as Dartz pointed at the dog skeptically "yeah...no disrespect an' all but I ain't gettin' on that thing"

"You'll get out of here in half the time if you do..." Kuro said brushing his spiked white hair up with his hand "suit yourself, cosplayer pirate"

Dartz turned red as he was the first on the dog after Kuro as he put his axe to his throat "You must think yer funny, eh...call me that again and I'll cut ya a new smile there, mate" he whispered his threat as Bane, then Titus all got on the dog

"Um, how do ya drive this thing?!" Dartz asked as Kuro simply pet Akamaru on the neck and he shot off on the forest floor or trees as Dartz yelled "Where're the seat belts on this thing?!"

* * *

 **They made it back to the city faster than they left as Kuro needed something that belonged to Itachi Kurosaki to track his scent...his sense of smell and taste were better than other Ghouls and he was a Binge Eater but preferred to show it more than say it...**

"Home bitter-sweet home..." Kuro said "have something with a scent by the next time we meet...I'll have more men and dogs by then"

"I think I have a plan on how we can get that..." Titus smirked in a way that made Dartz want to slap him as he asks with a bit too much sarcasm "and what's that, mate...I have bad memory"

Titus simply placed his hand on Bane's head and grinned like he was from Gaki's Hoshigaki Clan as he seemed to refuse to answer the very valid question Dartz asked as the Pirate grabbed his wrist touching Bane and exerted enough strength just to get his point across "you like touchin' things that ain't yours, don't ya?"

"...and your saying Bane's _yours_?" Titus said still grinning as Dartz clarifies "no, ya squinty-eyed imbecile, he belongs to no one...anyone willing to say otherwise answers to me"

"Enough already" Bane sighs "this guy is Kami's older brother...his bipolar older brother that even Kami is cautious of...I'll make him suffer for the last time we met"

"Let's go then...I wanna get this over with, so any ideas on how we do that?" Dartz asks as Titus grinned "he's after you, if he's in leagues with the other Kurosaki's after you...that's why yer the bait...they want you, but I'm assuming that they'd prefer you alive and healthy enough to do what they want ya to"

"Nobody trust you, do they?" Dartz asks to no one in particular "...cuz I sure don't and I got high doubts I ever will" Titus ignores Dartz' comment, much to the Pirate's chagrin

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Taeger and Baccus are still going at it, but Taeger is thinking of many ways to escape his old comrade as he had bigger fish to fry with Bane...Azazel is also watching and finds Taeger to be rather bothersome...but has a feeling that he'd fare no better against him than he did with Kami**

Azazel watches as Taeger and Baccus fought each other nearly evenly, but he could tell that both were holding back a tremendous amount and seeing as Baccus, Taeger, Yang and Kami are all former slaves of the Demon Lords' experimentations that survived the genocide that should've killed them, he couldn't kill them even if he wants to...of course he hadn't known this straight away when he first met Kami but his defeat to Kami only proves that he had a latent power that they aren't even aware of.

"This is troublesome...they all bare an invisible mark with the genes of the original and very first successful Ghoul" Azazel pondered as he watched the two fight "I can't kill them, although they aren't more powerful than me...even the First Ghoul wasn't, but maybe someone else could...but who?"

"Hn?" It was bad news when a Demon Lord felt like he was being watched as Azazel turned around and made sure no one was behind him despite his gut saying otherwise "the Ghoul virus, originally airborne at the time rewrote the genes of every human on this planet at that time, but some went insane and later died, while most of them simply became the threshold directly between Humans, us Demons and the former Demon King whose power was salvaged to be used against him...The One...he won't stay down forever and Demonite is only a by-product of us trying to destroy our creation who overcame the One's control through the very strand of his power forever bound to him"

Azazel's usually calm expression turned extremely sadistic, a side of him no one wanted to get on the wrong side of, much less be near and that went even for his fellow Demon Lord colleagues despite him not being the most aggressive...when he did become aggressive though, well...beware "They are Death's Acolytes, after all"

* * *

 **A/N - Azazel is pissed and really pissed at that, but what does he plan to do now and Titus needs to track down Kami's older brother and get something the Inuzuka Clan can use to keep track of him later on...but can they do it with a royally ticked Azazel out to get even with Kami and anyone in his way? R &R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Bane returns home with Dartz to prepare for his first Bounty Hunter mission, he needed to gain a bit more of the Pirate's trust though...Azazel also has a plan for Taeger**

* * *

 **Bane returns home with Dartz and allows him to get his Bandana cleaned unless he wants a taste of what Kami got**

Bane has been poking the Pirate since they were half way to his house, he didn't know what his deal was or care as he warned calmly "poke me one more time, mate and I'll fuck up all yer fingers"

"So, you're still mad?" Bane asks as Dartz glared at him in response "this place looks like a dump...I ain't rich but I've still owned and lived in better places than this...terrible, asshole neighbors too"

He noticed a house with a little girl watching him through the window, she smiled and waved at him as he waved only slightly "blame the Ghoul Lord if you hate the place, not me who didn't have much of a choice"

"Ya don't get much of a choice in anything, do ya?" Dartz asks as Bane waltzed around the question "there's a sink in the back..."

Dartz gets to getting his bandana cleaned but pointed at Bane "don't think this conversation is over..." as Bane replied "you'll see first hand why they hate me soon enough"

Dartz simply nodded and left it at that, going to the back to clean his bandana "oh, I already knew it was cuz yer powerful but naïve, not to mention ya'd take help from just about _anyone_ , if they seem genuine enough and you don't have a clue how to actually use all that power ya got to it's fullest potential"

"Fullest potential...I'll prove I can become stronger than you then" Bane said as Dartz chuckled and shook his head "you don't wanna be as strong as me...ya already are very close an' stronger than that Kami...just wait 'til I see him again" he finished washing his bandana and was using Wind magic to make it spin and float in the air while slowly applying Fire Magic to give enough heat to dry it completely then tied it back over his hair as it was before

Dartz' eyes opened in the same crazed manner as when he both heard Kami had raped Bane and when he came face to face with the man and it made Bane feel like a deer in the headlights...or like he was between the jaws of a Great White Shark "Ye should've gotten me bandana before I put it back on, mate...you intend to get this or die tryin', sure I have no interest in guarding someone so obviously weaker than me, much less dead, but don't take my words lightly that I won't kill you if you come after me with no intent to kill me for this bandana"

"I'll kill you then...but I'd prefer I didn't have to" Bane said as he felt a similar feeling to his own dark side in the Pirate who chuckled as he kicked the younger Ghoul in the chest, sending him back "prefer ya didn't have ta kill me, don't you get that both our prides and lives are bein' put on the line here or are ya just tryin' to see what'll happen if you piss me off?!"

"Maybe I can make you want to fight me...if I break yer idiot old man" Dartz suddenly was calmer, much calmer which was all the more dangerous as "Miss Tsume...I wouldn't hurt a woman as nice as her unless I simply held a grudge against her...yer expectin' company?"

 **Dartz sensed who was outside seconds before the door was knocked, despite them keeping most of the powers hidden as he hid near the door once there was a knock with one of his axes, as they couldn't sense him either**

Once the door was open, Dartz strikes the seemingly unsuspecting Ryuken 'Scar' Salazar and Yamamoto Hatake as Dartz stopped as the unflinching Scar had a dagger already at his chest ready to dig his heart out "Ya good there, mate...ya think ya can thrust that dagger before I take ya head off?"

"My master is better than you think" Yamamoto said as he pointed at the dagger "that dagger better not reach your heart, the demonite it was forged with will liquify and kill you in minutes"

"I didn't come here without something worth dyin' for, matey...that's more than enough time to make certain you won't be too far behind, try yer best" Dartz dared "but if you withdraw yer fancy blade now, I'll never allow it this close to me again"

"Why are you even helping Bane?" Scar asks curiously as Dartz turned away from him "Let's just say...it's for self centred reasons mostly beside that we owe each other a debt"

He looked at Bane knowingly "Where's yer worthless partner at, anyway?"

Bane shrugged "he could be anywhere...that's why I don't trust him" Bane adds as Scar says "he seems familiar...I'll help you get that bandana, Bane"

"That's the spirit...let's see what you've got to back up that big mouth" Dartz said as they went into the forest and the three surrounded Dartz

"Three on one, how unfair" Dartz said as he flipped over Yamamoto but as he got past him, he saw Bane coming in on his blind side "...fer you" as he caught the young Asakura and threw him against a tree

"This ain't a trainin' session, mates...yer not layin a finger on this bandana without killing me first!" Dartz said as he dodged as Yamamoto used his clan's specialty, lightning magic which he knew inherently long before ever learning Fire magic to strike Dartz through with a long distance blade known as Purple Raikiri, which was usually a close ranged ability but Dartz punched it away with his bare hand

"Well well, you remind me of someone of the Hatake Clan...he wasn't Japanese but he was hella powerful and crazy, nearly hit me square in the face with a similar ability when I pissed him off too" Dartz said "do ya recall the names Tyram and Kakashi?"

Yamamoto wasn't familiar with the name but was surprised to hear the other, Tyram as he asks "Tyram...is alive and a Pirate, I hardly doubt my own brother would stoop so low as to be a pirate" Yamamoto said as he clashed with Dartz, who chuckled "I only said you reminded me of him, mate...I never said either Ghoul was a Pirate but that explains why ya look so much alike but he was alive the last time we met...not an easy one fer even me to kill, that Tyram fella"

 **The sun was slowly going down as the four were oblivious to it as Tsujin began his sneak attack on the Pirate...**

"End o' the line, mate" Dartz was mid-air over Bane but felt a grain of something fall behind his ear, turning he say what looked like living sand ready to kill him but he took a deep breath and blew, pushing himself out of the way of the attack as he looked around for Tsujin, slamming himself against a tree but recovering quickly growling "Ye can do better than that, right mate?"

He was now cornered but smiling uncontrollably "Haven't ye learned never to corner a wild animal?"

Yamamoto came in with a punch at the same time as both Bane and Scar came in with a kick, but Dartz blocked them all "it's been two days and it's already nightfall and none of yer tricks have worked to get my bandana"

"Which means?" Bane asks as Dartz continued "Ya lose my little challenge, so I ain't goin' anywhere and yer not goin' anywhere without me"

Bane seemed not to be bothered about it as he was when they met as Dartz said "I appreciate all yer efforts though...I still beat you fair and square and before ya ask, no I didn't know ya would lose"

"I think we should go just find Titus...I don't trust whatever he's up to" Bane said as he and Dartz left

"Titus?" Scar said once Bane and Dartz was gone as Tsujin asks "Isn't that the guy who has a bitter hatred but obsession with you after you had him thrown into the Crypt for attacking your sister and fifty plus other people?"

Scar nods "he's threatened to even kill me, but has barely even gotten near me since...he attacked my sister and nearly killed her secretly too, I just know it" Scar said "he's as powerful as he's dangerous and mad...he's as powerful as a Ghoul Lord too but near mindless if angered enough"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Azazel decides that he should have a word with this Taeger person alone, but first...he needed to get rid of Baccus for a while and he has just the thing to do it.**

"This is becoming quite mundane and boring..." Azazel said "this 'Taeger' will serve to be just as big a thorn in my side as Kami is"

Just as the two were about to clash fist again, Azazel popped in and out quickly...leaving Taeger alone and frustrated with what was going on and Baccus on the other side of the city, near where Dartz and Bane were unknowingly heading now.

"What the-?" Taeger swung his punch at nothing as he now found himself alone and getting very unsettled, not to mention his known anger issues which he actually has unlike Kami who he finds just acts like spoiled rotten child as he tried to qualm his own rage for now "Who's there?"

Azazel teleported a safe enough distance behind him as he dusted his hands, he wasn't a Demon Lord who was afraid to do his dirty work himself if he had to "so, this is enigmatic, cruel and sadistic, yet still very well and far more respected than Kami, Alphonse 'Wild Tiger' Taeger...you don't disappoint in the 'Wild' department, I see"

"So you're the Demon Lord I heard got his ass kicked by Kami, the weakest Ghoul Lord...it seems both our reputations precedes us...Azazel-sama" Taeger said "Did ya know that I was once called the Ghoul equivalent of you because of...my evil tendencies and that you're interrupting something important?"

"You...my equivalent?" Azazel asks in shock, though it was clear that he was being very sarcastic in a mocking manner that didn't do wonders for Taeger's mood "Don't kid yourself...you're strong but equally as stubborn and stupid if you think you're my equivalent"

"Care to prove me wrong, Demon Lord?" Taeger growled "or are ya gonna just hop around all night?"

Suddenly Azazel's tail whipped around Taeger's neck as he threw him as Azazel stood where Taeger was standing as Taeger sat up with an even more angered look "Ya know what, I hate sarcastic people like you...they die a very painful, but slow death"

"You are an idiot..."Azazel was not being sarcastic now as Taeger snarled "I won't be when I skin you like the rude, little pig you are and keep that twitchy little spade-tipped tail o' yours as a souvenir, now will I?"

Azazel's tail wasn't twitching, but now it was reacting violently to Taeger's threats...something Azazel already couldn't stand as the only Ghouls than managed not to piss him off for his time here were Bane, his friends (because they clearly knew better) and the even more rude Dartz who just wasn't stupid, despite being a bit overprotective "try it, you overgrown electrical outlet and see what I can do when I'm really ticked"

Taeger got up and the two pick up where he and Baccus left off, charging at each other as Taeger back flipped, kicking Azazel into the air then grabbing his tail, a weakness the Demon Lord had long overcome as he recovered and kicked the hand away from his tail as the tail slashed Taeger across the face deeply

Taeger stumbled back, his face had a very deep slash across it that almost showed bone, as he licked his own blood as the wound sewed itself up like it was never there despite some blood still on his face and shirt that he could care less for "Ya know, when an animal tastes it's own blood, it'll only want to taste yours even more right?"

Azazel ran at him with a powerful kick but he clashed with an equally powerful punch as he growled _'Watashi wa terepōto suru koto ga dekiru anata no yōna aite to wa kesshite tatakatta koto wa arimasenga, kore wa anata to anata no chīsana torikku no tame no gyō no owaridesu'_ (I've never fought an opponent quite like you who can teleport, but this is the end of the line for you and your little tricks)

Azazel then teleported again before Taeger could grab him but Taeger managed to catch his kick from behind and put enough of his Black Lightning in him to kill another Ghoul as he was shot back, barely hurt or fazed "Unlike Kami, I was never praised for my wisdom, but I was never that stupid that I'd fall for the same trick more than once"

Azazel managed to punch Taeger hard enough that he was easily sent flipping but he stuck his hand in the ground to center himself as he crouched an rubbed his jaw "Oy, that smarts...are you angry with me, Demon Lord...why ya put so much distance between me and that old clown Baccus?"

Azazel didn't answer as Taeger tries to shoot him down but he teleport away and lands on the already annoyed Ghoul's shoulder "What a pest of a Demon...are you sure you're an actual Demon Lord?"

"There is only one Azazel, you will learn to respect that title soon enough...did you think I would allow you to harm Bane Asakura and get away with it?" Azazel growls as Taeger growls right back "I will eat him...I don't care how many a corpse like you I have to step over to do so...he has me obsessed"

"Your very presence sickens me...so evil, yet so very unintelligent" Azazel teleported away from him but he lit the forest path ablaze, preventing the Demon Lord from leaving "Nobody talks down to me like that and lives to tell the tail!"

* * *

 **While Azazel is keeping Taeger busy, Dartz and Bane was almost to the entrance of the city on the Binge Eater's side and Dartz could already feel that something was very wrong besides what he could already could see was wrong**

"Something's off here..." Dartz said with a scowl as he walked behind Bane as a group of Binge Eater, extra aggressive ones at that, were barricading the towering gates, if not just trying to break it in some way which was still a very high possibility despite the fact that magic was useless on any entrance in or out of either side of the city or the ones that lead to the forest between each side

"We don't have time to waste here..." Bane says as Dartz said nothing as he scanned the area while following Bane closer to the gate as one of the Ghouls noticed him and stopped them in a way that was disrespectful even to the Pirate "Where do you think you're off to?"

"Beyond that gate's our destination-" Dartz said as he was stopped in his tracks by a fist to his jaw by the Ghoul "I wasn't talkin' to you, baka, I was talkin' to you" the punch was so sudden that Bane barely registered it happening as the man, Jak shoved Bane

Dartz was about to singe the man but saw a man falling from a height that wouldn't kill him but would leave a mark if he his the ground at that speed as he used the surrounding trees to catch the man only to be surprised to see that it was his former captain, Baccus "Do ya like flyin' or somethin', Cap'n?"

"Get off me, baka?" Baccus snapped as he pushed Dartz away "Where the fuck am I, mate and where's Gedharm?"

"Gedharm has his head trapped in some book...you know him and we be on the other side of the city" Dartz explained as he walked off, cracking his neck as Baccus glared at him "I dunno if ya wanna learn how to fly or somethin', but gimme a minute"

Dartz walked over to the Ghoul who hit him "Put him down before ya get hurt, mate" as when he didn't, a kick to the face made him do it

A woman came up to hit Dartz as she snarled "How dare you get into our business, outsider?" but before she could, Baccus grabbed her arm and squeezed as his nails sunk into her skin, he was still overprotective of Dartz, who was an orphan on the brink of starving to death when they met but always a fighter, despite the loner already being able to kill anyone who crossed him, including Baccus as she made the mistake of looking into his intimidating angry eyes "fuck off before I do something I think I should regret even thinking about, bakayaro"

He let go of her, but his silvery-grey eyes still seem to have a dark hold on her as he left her with the hope that she had enough common sense to not waste the life he spared as he almost never spared the lives of other, especially if they were strong enough to seriously hurt Dartz or any one of his pirates as he turned on Dartz "Care to give me an explanation as to what you're doin', matey?"

Dartz could tell at a glance that his captain was unbelievably angry despite his 'calmness' and he didn't want anyone setting either of them off at the moment "I'm his bodyguard now, Cap'n..." he pointed at Bane "as fer how ye got halfway across a city in seconds, I'm as confused as ye may be"

"Maybe he was teleported...only person I know can teleport over vast distances is the Demon Lord, Azazel" Bane said "...no idea what he could want with Taeger guy though...I doubt it's anything good though as he seemed itching to fight Kami or gain his attention after losing to him before...I don't think Kami can kill him though and he knows it"

"You look familiar to a young Asakura I fought a long time ago..." Baccus says as he got closer to Bane while rubbing his chin "I think he's the clan head by now, but damn I hated that guy...he was too nice to be trusted or left alone"

Dartz then punched the gates of the entrance open, then stared around at the Ghoul, he was going through here even if he had to fight them all to do so "Oy, ya staying here and fight or are ya comin' with us"

Baccus gave a scowl "I think I might stay a while to teach these simps who they're dealing with...I can't make up my mind" his scowl turned to a devious smirk Dartz knew all too well as he did not have time for Baccus to make up his mind replying "Oy, make up yer damn mind anytime this century before I do it fer ya!" He knew well that Baccus was trying to tease and annoy him

"Let me through or you'll be sorry" Baccus became deathly serious all of a sudden as he walked "Ya don't need to be so tightly wound, Dartz-san...Taeger isn't anywhere near here"

"Shut up and c'mon...before I leave ya behind" Dartz shook his head as they left and Baccus replied "ya mean before ya try to leave me behind...I'm bothered about this Kami fella, ain't he the guy Taeger said he grew up with?"

"Don't start me with that guy..." Dartz said rolling his eyes in very poorly hidden disgust

 **Within a few hours, they made it deep into the forest...Bane heard speculations that Kami had a number of interconnected hideouts here that weren't really as out of commission as they came upon one of them by mistake to find Zaraki Kurosaki there before them and more than eager to fight Bane...**

The three Ghouls came upon a house...it seemed to be like no other but perfectly normal at the same time, if it weren't isolated in the middle of nowhere in the forest far outside the city and that while they couldn't sense anything quite out of the ordinary yet, they felt like they were being watched as Dartz says from Bane's right "I get the odd feelin'...we ain't alone here"

 ** _[Suddenly the screen splits on the three as the door was blasted off it's hinges and straight at them as Dartz and Baccus went to either side and Bane somersaulted high over it]_**

Zaraki walked out slowly as he applauded the three "Good job tracking me here, Bane Asakura...now, entertain me before you come with me willingly to create a new world"

"I am not going anywhere" Bane snarls as Dartz adds "...without me or with you"

Zaraki simply smirks with a pure evil look in his eyes _'Anata no yūkan-sa, shōnen... Shikashi, watashi wa tokuni anata ga ikite iru hitsuyō wa arimasen, anata ga karada to yobu sono kanari yūyōna kara no naka de... Ghoul King, sono saisho no Ghoul ga sono chikara o motsu yō ni, anata no mono wa watashi no mono ni naru koto ga dekimasu'_ (how valiant of you, boy...but I don't particularly need you alive, much less in that rather useful shell you call a body...I just need the Ghoul King, the first Ghoul to possess that body so his power and yours can be mine)

 _'Ima sore wa chōdo soko ni machigatte iru, nakama'_ (Now that's just wrong there, mate) Baccus says, already disgusted with the man before him as he looked at Dartz, who had a rather anger but amusing, to him look on his face as he attacked "I've had about enough of listening to this stupid donkey!"

Dartz attacked Zaraki but the Ghoul was fast, getting behind him to do a devastating mid air suplex on him, the other two Ghoul cringing at the sound of Dartz' neck snapping as Zaraki mocked "Aw...I think I broke the only legitimate pirate here..."

"Dartz!" Bane said as he suddenly began to stagger...his voice changing a bit as his body was bathed in flames that forced even Baccus to keep his distance from him as he thought _'this kid...at first glance he's a total weakling but that must be because his real power is triggered by his very intense emotions...just like...'_ he looked at Dartz as he shut his eyes, the memory of Dartz as a boy, severely tortured by humans and Ghouls and nearly killed multiple times until he thought Baccus wanted no less than his death too _'Not another one...'_

"That was my right hand man, you son of a bitch!" Baccus shot past Bane, ready to slap Zaraki and his lower jaw in two different directions but he grabbed Dartz' leg and slammed him into Baccus

Dartz was unconscious but his eyes were still open as Bane went and picked up Dartz' treasured bandana as the flames took the form of a sort of cloak around him in the form of a wolf with nine tails, reacting violently with his rage as he got from feet away to mere inches from Zaraki with a kick to the face but the after shock sent him flying and only stopped by hitting a tree a distance away

He then went over to Dartz and tied his bandana back on his head just as he was regaining consciousness then turned to face where Zaraki was as he freed himself from the tree to see the destruction Bane caused, which made him wonder what he could do when he really went all out as he sensed a group coming towards Bane's location and smirked as he looked at the injury Bane inflicted on him "I should go now...you will come to me sooner or later, Bane Asakura" as he suppressed his magic and left the area

As for Bane...they soon found that they were surrounded but could no longer sense Zaraki anywhere as Kuro Inuzuka and 13 other members of his clan, with their dogs made their presence known but Bane seemed either unable or unwilling to calm down as Dartz struck swiftly, knocking him unconscious as he raised Bane's bloodied hand to Kuro "Looks like we got part of what ya wanted, mutt-guy"

The dog sniffed the blood then licked it off as Kuro asked with concern "Is he going to be alright?"

"Aye..." Dartz said as he tied another bandana around Bane's arm and got on the dog with Bane

Baccus was as astounded as he was confused as he came to Akamaru's face "Oy, why're a feedin' yer mutts steroids to get 'em so big?"

"That's their natural size, ya baka!" Another member of the group, an woman named Ino said "Why would we give then that crap humans use knowing that they'll die?!"

"Ay yi yi, haul yer ass up here and let's get outta here already, Cap'n" Dartz said "the faster we do that, the faster I get off this thing"

"I'm surprised yer even up there when yer a cat person and not a lover of dogs, Dartz..." Baccus said as Dartz said "I don't hate dogs...doesn't mean I want a dog that's three times my size...shut it and get on already, Cap'n!"

"Geez, I'm comin'...startin' to wonder who's really the captain here" Baccus got on as the were taken back to the city

* * *

 **Scar, Yamamoto, Tsume, Kakuzu, Ryujin and Yang went to Bane's house to find the Inuzuka Clan's dogs in his front yard...**

"Where on Earth does this kid find these friends...?" Ryujin thought out loud with a look of slight shock at how many dogs were here as Kakuzu snarled "I don't want to lose a limb because you baka were too nosy to pet the giant dogs..."

"That's enough, you two" Tsume got between Scar and Kakuzu as they went inside as Ryujin scowled "Bane needs new friends...you'll all kill each other before anyone would even think of killing you or him"

Ryujin went in first, but before he could even step in, one of Dartz' axes nearly took his face off as it was thrown as his eyes met the very irate pirate's glare as Scar asks "What's going on here?"

"Where's Bane?" Tsume asks as Dartz says pointing in the back "in the back somewhere meditating...he warned us not to bother him and has been actin' awfully weird since he heard from that good-fer-nothin', big mouthed pain in the groin Kurosaki that they want to use him like a friggin' test subject then kill him, I'm startin' to hate that clan...very much"

"You really want to make an enemy of one of the world's fiercest and largest clans, Pirate?" Ryujin asks, sensing Dartz' anger _'Anata wa shinda nō ka nanika arimasu ka?'_ (Are you brain dead or something?)

"He be quite the fighter...saved our asses" Baccus leaned against the wall, smoking a cigar but itching to get his hands on Taeger again or Azazel "stop acting like he needs constant supervision all the time...we have our own problems to deal with once that Kurosaki comes after Bane again"

"What was his name?" Ryujin demanded as Dartz obliged "called himself Zaraki Kurosaki..."

Dartz could tell that Ryujin wasn't surprised to hear that name as he was also angered "That tears it..." he growls as he walks out but Tsume stops him "What are you planning to do?"

"End this...like I should have the day he was born" Ryujin said coldly as Dartz watched him with his arms folded "I can tell, he's more than some random member o' yer clan to ya, ain't he?"

"He's my son...and this is no longer your concern, outsider" Ryujin says as Dartz ran up to him with a punch to the face as he cracked his knuckles with an evil glint in his eyes "Hurry back, mate...that's only the tip of the iceberg"

Ryujin left, meanwhile with Bane, he was struggling with his darker half as he meditated, unaware of what was going on around him...

Bane was deep within his own conscience as the Kami within his mind walked around him with his hands behind his back and a sad look

 _ **'You know...no one can protect you from what is to come, right...?'** _Kami said kneeling behind Bane with both hands on his shoulders, they were cold...Bane wasn't able to feel this other Kami like this, they were either never able to touch or the other Kami simply didn't want to touch him for a reason 'that is why I decided to intervene of my own accord and help you...with the power Kami Kurosaki gave to you'

"Gave...to me?" Bane repeats and wanted to immediately jump away from this Kami but neither his spirit nor his body was listening to him right now as the Kami of his mind nodded _ **'Yes...remember, the real Kami lost more than he thinks when he tried to take your heart and soul to replace his, he knows nothing of my existence or power as I never came, per se from his being but from his beloved Black Flames'**_

"So...you're not evil?" Bane was shivering now, what Kami did to him replaying in his mind over and over which was worse as he was unable to forget it for the life of him as this other Kami replied _**'No...I never was but that isn't enough to gain your trust, is it?'**_

"No..." Bane said as he forgot that the Kami was a part of him, thus could read all of his thoughts **_'but you still have hope...so I will give you knowledge on all the six base elements (Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Light, Darkness) and other things but I have to teach it to you once you start meditating and come here'_**

Bane felt reassured by this as he stops meditating and goes inside to find everyone discussing how to deal with Zaraki Kurosaki, who apparently is the reason the Kurosaki Clan (well, some of them) are after him as he asked "Where's Ryujin?"

"Dartz chased him off..." Baccus snitched as Dartz glared at him grumbling "Why you rotten..."

"He figured that he should've ended all of this before it began" Dartz added as Baccus shot him a look

"We're leaving in the morning to meet the Asakura and Uzushio Clan, by the way, so come prepared" Kakuzu quickly changes the subject "be ready..."

"That is going to be interesting, to say the least but Father doesn't seem too thrilled about it for some reason" Bane said as everyone asked "Good, now where's the liquor?"

"Why would I even have liquor in my house?" Bane asks, caught a bit unexpected by the question "...and I don't see the occasion to be drinking anyway!"

* * *

 **A/N - Bane finds out that Zaraki is the reason why the Kurosaki Clan is after him, but he has no time to worry about it when there's the whole idea of what his grandfathers would be like and most of all, what their impressions of him will be...all and more next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Azazel and Taeger are still going at it, but the Demon Lord has a way to take him out of the picture...at least, for now as he may not care much about the Summit, but it should be over before Taeger can recover from this.**

Azazel had felt when Bane had willfully triggered his darker side against Zaraki, but couldn't sense him for a while afterward as he looked in the particular direction of where Bane was

"How...concerning..." Azazel says "it seems I don't need to kill you, but I will take a certain something from you that is of some importance...the very reason those Kurosaki savages even tolerate your existence"

"What're ya yammerin' about now?" Taeger was not happy as he attacks, but misses the much more agile Demon Lord as, for a fraction of a second, Azazel smiled replying "Oh, that isn't something you need to concern yourself with now..."

 **Azazel moved so fast around Taeger that it looked like he was surrounded, but he could tell Azazel wasn't teleporting and that he was up to something as he swung at Azazel, but found that it was only an after-image and again, but the same result as before**

"This is over..." he decides to channel lightning to dance around, but before he could, Azazel sees his chance to strike as he felt the Demon Lord's tail go in through his back and out his chest as he got what he wanted, a necklace that was a Demon treasure made of a sort of inert Demonite (that was stripped of the ability to harm Ghouls somehow) and real, almost completely pure gold that Taeger had on him at all times

"Fool...this is what I've been after, not you exactly" Azazel said "you wanted my tail...you got it, now die in utter chaos"

Azazel teleport away unsurprisingly before Taeger's body even hits the ground, his eyes were white and he seemed to be dying, but while he wasn't obsessed with being the last Ghoul alive like Kami, he still had absolutely no interest in dying "Demon...Lord, you'll...never...extinguish my...l-light"

* * *

 **Back with Bane, he has yet to be persuaded to drink by Dartz and was surprised that the Pirate hadn't held him down and forced an alcoholic beverage down his throat...he shouldn't talk so soon though as he still wasn't able to predict Dartz at all...unless Dartz wanted him to, of course**

"Oy, relax a bit and drink...yer far too tense" Dartz said extending his hand with a strange and undeniably very strong drink in a glass to Bane with a smirk "I'll get that Zaraki back soon enough...why didn't ya go so feral against me though, I wonder?"

"I dunno...that man has some kind of effect on me, he almost made me want to go with him" Bane said "even if only to rip his throat out..."

"Hey, take the damn drink already" Dartz almost ordered as his hand hadn't moved from offering alcohol to him.

"Dartz-san, no..." Bane said as Baccus chuckled "he seems scared o' a little piss an' vinegar, I see"

Dartz stood and locked eyes with his captain, now holding the drink tight enough to almost break the glass as he passed a finger from his free hand over his scar and licked his lips as he grabbed Bane's head "C'mon, mate...don't force me to get my hands this dirty again"

He grabbed a larger glass an filled it to the brim as he cheered "Down the hatchet, matey!" Bane, however, now refused to dare to open his mouth as he warned "open it or I'll pour it up yer nostrils, yer considered a man now as far as I'm concerned" he put just one drip down his nose to make his threat clear and it felt like he poured molten Iron down his nostrils because of how hot it is even after being off the heat for two days

 **Bane then noticed what they were drinking wasn't the standard strong whisky that even humans drank but far stronger and heated like tea which definitely didn't diminish the purity of the alcohol, almost like Moonshine which wasn't very legal, much less easy to ascertain and ship while staying alive in the attempt**

Bane had also figured that Dartz was also as dead serious as he was dreadfully sincere, he wasn't making some empty threat and has never told Bane he would do anything that he did not do as Dartz snarled "Open it!" As he stomps Bane's foot hard with his much larger size 16's and poured the liquid in it's entirety down his throat while holding his nose then forcing him to swallow by forcing just enough Wind Magic in to push the liquid down without making him choke as he freed him and he stumbled back and everyone sensed the same power Dartz felt when Bane snapped against Zaraki, Dartz was mildly surprised that he could even stand at the moment

"Are you trying to kill me or something, what the hell was that hot stuff?!" Bane demanded with a hiccup as Dartz showed one of the several now empty bottles and Bane saw that it was some Chinese stuff, despite it origin most likely being Russia and gave a overjoyed smile with his eyes closed "Pure Black Absinthe, I find any missin' from my stash an' you'll be sorry, mate...but it says there's Licorice in it an' almost as much Ginger as there's alcohol...the pure stuff, not some crap that couldn't even barely pass fer beer here"

Bane coughed "If I find it, I won't be drinking it...I wouldn't feed that to a dead person!" Bane said in disgust as Dartz added "it seems yer of drinking age, bein' at least 18 now but not experienced enough for this or the impossible amount o' other variants."

Suddenly, the dogs outside began barking and going crazy...Why? Azazel had just teleported in and need to hide the item he just took from Taeger before he comes looking for it, which wouldn't take very long with his healing factor being faster than Kami's and that he was a Binge Eater with a ridiculous appetite and macabre menu that would make even other hardened Binge Eater's cringe

 **Azazel teleported over a great distance to Bane's house where he was mildly surprised to see Akamaru and the other dogs, just like Kuro could issue orders to his men, Akamaru could issue orders to the other dogs independent of their partners as they were all laying down and awaiting orders from Akamaru who wasn't lying around lazily and attacked with a sort of sonic bark that almost his the unsuspecting Demon Lord**

"Seriously, that Bane kid would make friends with anything..." Azazel snarks "I understand that he can transform into a wolf and all, but this is a little ridiculous...and too much"

The door opens in time, it was Kakuzu and Sakashime Inuzuka, the one responsible for traininng the Inuzuka dogs as he calmed the dogs "Oy, that's enough...be quiet"

"What are you doing here?" Kakuzu growled under his breath as he looked back inside "Oy, Bane...yer accident prone, so-called Demon Lord buddy's here, get out here"

 **Bane came out as Azazel panted a bit, he no longer had a reason to go after or anywhere near Taeger ever again now that he possessed his necklace, but Taeger was sure to be after him, especially when he learns of the importance of the item...as long as he knows he posesses it, after all**

"Lord Azazel...to what do we owe the visit?" Bane asks as Dartz came out right after him, gasping at the item he now had in his hand "I want this hidden...deeply and at any cost"

"How did you get that?" Dartz asks as Kakuzu tried to stop him "That's not very important, but why you want it hidden so badly is"

"Not ta ye, maybe" Dartz glared at Kakuzu defiantly as he pointed at the item in Azazel's possession "but I know Taeger better than the back of my own hand and he'd quicker give up his life than be apart from that necklace fer even a fraction of a second and ye can't hide it from him, he seems to have weird attachments to it...whoever he finds with it doesn't live to tell tales that even dead men won't tell"

"You seem to know a lot about the dead..." Kakuzu said as Dartz replied "because, in essence I should be one o' them, losin' my immortality wasn't scary...I'd resigned myself to dying for what I want a very, very long time now...knowin' that once yer already six feet under that even death doesn't want ya is what true fear really is"

"I didn't come for a story, dammit...if this is found by who I think is looking for it, Taeger will be the least of your worries" Azazel snarled "...if you think your king of all Ghouls is powerful then you don't want to meet his brother, Zero"

 **Suddenly a sense of dread filled Kakuzu and the others for no reason, Zero was a name remarked regularly among Ghoul legends and he's not a guy to mess with, being the First Ghoul's opposite, in terms of personality, brother and known to be notorious for not staying dead, given that he's not that easy to kill**

"The brother of your king or whatever should not be brought back to life..." Azazel explained as everyone dared not ask why but Dartz who asked anyway "...and why's that?"

"Because he has been killed three times before, if I'm accurate...once by The One, then by the previous incarnation of the Demon Lords, who did it at the cost of their lives and once by the predecessors of your current hierachy of Ghoul Lords, victorious only with the help of the current Demon Lords" Azazel explains

"Stop bein' so vague and get to the point already, mate" Dartz growled, making sure to not let Taeger's necklace out of his sight as Bane put his arm across Dartz' chest when he found the Pirate being drawn closer to Azazel "that trinket...somethin' about knowin' it's in yer possession just irks me, but that should explain you can sense some very bad juju from it"

"You're a real trouble magnet, ya know that, Demon Lord?" Kakuzu snarled as he stared at the time "Bane...it seems that Taeger's the least of your problems now"

"Is it time?" Bane hiccups as Dartz chuckled at him and Kakuzu nodded "Time to escort the Asakuras and Uzushios here...this should be interesting"

 **Suddenly, as if on cue, Titus opened the door and invited himself in with Zabuza, Aerron and Hiro...they were all going with Bane and Kakuzu, of course Dartz will refuse to let Bane go without him**

"Oy, partner...time for yer first mission!" Titus said as he opened the door to reveal the whole gang waiting "Surely, ya haven't forgotten..."

"We should be able to handle this better once the Summit's over and done with..." Kakuzu said "Did you warn the Ghoul Lords of this matter?"

"What do ya take me for, of course I managed to warn those inconsiderate politicians, Kakuzu-sama" Zabuza said "time to show our new partner the ropes!"

Suddenly, Zabuza raised his heavy sword with one arm to block Titus' axe as he replied "you mean _my_ partner..."

"You're tap dancing on the _wrong_ nerve right now...you're well aware of that and what I can do to you even if you're stronger than I am, right?" Zabuza was still salty about losing his sword to Gaki's older brother

"Where is Gaki, anyway?" Bane asks as Titus replied "oh, don't worry about them...you'll see them again soon enough"

* * *

 **The group get set to leave the city, while elsewhere, it seems that Azazel has left Taeger...or what's left of him...to be the Ghoul Lords' problem now**

"Where's Ryujin, I wonder?" Birarios asks, clearly concerned that Ryujin may be going down a similar path as his son and Bjorn was pushing him to it without even being aware of it...the Kurosaki Clan was known as folks that had very unpredictable emotions at times and Ryujin, being Ghoul Lord had it even worse...especially now that he may have to kill his son

"What does it matter...we have Kami's ally, soon we will have Kami as well" Bjorn, or more importantly his dark side, Chaos Bjorn said as the others were now becoming aware of the involuntary switch as Briarios kicked Taeger's body over on his back to see the extent of what supposedly killed him "it seems the Demon Lord is doing my work for me...who does he think he is?"

"Hm...he isn't bad looking for a dead man, don't break the merchendise, Chaos...I wouldn't want to have to break you" Tsu Chen said as she carressed Chaos Bjorn's face causing him to give a sadistic smile as while Bjorn regularly scolded her for her sexual advances on any man in his presence, Chaos Bjorn...while barely showing interest in her like she does in him...could care less "You aren't worth Chaos' time and never will be, wench...don't waste your time"

 **Chaos Bjorn, while being a much darker side of Bjorn's already dark to begin with personality was completely self aware while being under the Ghoul Lord's immense control even if Bjorn isn't the one currently in control of his own body as Chaos Bjorn simply rose Taeger's body into the air as he could still read Taeger's deepest thoughts and darkest desires, even seeing his fight with Azazel and his first fight with Bane through Taeger's own eyes as he smiled evilly, planning to get back at Kami...seeing as the full extent of his power was unknown, despite being far greater than his lesser counterpart, Bjorn Tartaron**

"What're you concocting again?" Bartalos asked as Chaos Bjorn shot him a look "Nothing that is of any concern to you..." he quickly teleported away with Taeger

"Since when could he teleport and where's Kurosaki and Lebeau?" Briarios coughed as he tried to keep the dust out of his face as Bartalos replied "Well the guy finds fun in going into other dimensions and having reality itself as his plaything...I'm only assuming that not all the dimensions he can enter are accessible via a portal"

"We still have our work cut out for us...don't forget that" Tsu Chen said as the other Ghoul Lords nodded in agreement and went off in seperate directions

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Ryujin was watching as Bane left the city...**

 _'Be safe out there, Asakura-brat...'_ Ryujin thought as he finally decides to notice Yang behind him "So...what is he like?"

"He's an ass...he doesn't even take into consideration that I don't even want to be the Clan head" Yang scowled at the very thought of seeing his father again as Ryujin laughed "Why would you not want to be the head of your clan, is it too much hard for ya?"

"I just don't feel ready for that kind of responsibility yet...that's why I idolized Kami for becoming Ghoul Lord..." Yang said as Ryujin berated him "you're a father of one, which is also a big responsibilty and you're running away from your predetermined destiny...huh, how do you expect someone like me - a father of four motherless sons, the Head of a whole Clan o' goddamn, God forsaken cutthroats and a Ghoul Lord with thousands of lives depending on my every decision - to feel, then?"

"I'm sure Tsume has a similar predicament with being the head of her Clan though I doubt she's the strongest member of her clan by a long shot" Ryujin continued as Yang simply stood there with a clenched fist "you both, as his parents, need to set a better example for him if you have any intention of being grandparents and stop grovelling in your self pity...I know I wasn't the best father but I didn't have much choice with her gone...I'll be damned if I allow you to do the same thing!"

Yang looked shocked as he asked "Who's this _'her'_ you're talking about, Ryujin-sama?" Yang asks as Ryujin looked him for a long moment before smiling "You don't need to know her name now...just know that I would've given my life for hers ten times over, if I had to..."

Ryujin made sure he had a cetain picture with him always, but refused to take it out in Yang's presence as he smirked "I just hope you've made your father proud and hadn't inherited Kami's trait of being a constant failure..." he left Yang with that

* * *

 **A/N - Yang is even less happy about meeting his father again as Bane leaves the city to meet his grandfathers for the first time and a countdown to the Yang vs Idate fight because it's very likely to happen with Yang's mood and Idate's impression of him...R &R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 12**

 **While Bane and Dartz are out of the city, Gedharm notices that Dartz as well as Bane finally left the city but he's being followed around by Logan and Victor as Victor has still yet to get over what Gedharm did when he first attacked him**

Gedharm was in the library, he wasn't as salty about failing to rob J'onn until he noticed those responsible come in and were heading his way

"Need a little help there?" Victor grabbed Gedharm's shoulder and he did not take kindly to it as he swung a bite at the hand "My diet may consist of fruits and vegetables...but people aren't off the menu and no, I think you've helped quite enough"

"We'd like to make up fer what Victor did..." Logan said as he pushed Victor as far as possible from the suddenly hungry looking Orc as he gave Logan a look of distrust "'We' or just you?"

"I'll help you get what you couldn't because of Victor..." Logan said "but we want something in return"

"I'm listening..." Gedharm said as the door suddenly opened, Gedharm knew these two though one of them weren't supposed to leave the ship...

"Yo, Ged..." an Orc said as he came up to Gedharm, he was nearly three times Gedharm's size but joined the pirates after Gedharm...he was also being trained by Gedharm (who still didn't want to do it despite being threatened by Dartz and ordered to do do so by both Dartz and the Captain) as a human was with him that has proven to be as tough as Dartz himself and has beaten both Orcs in a fight before

"Where's the Cap'n at?" Udon, the Orc asked in a deep but cool voice...he was stronger and older than Gedharm and seemed to be his role model and he didn't attempt to kill him on sight because they were of different tribes and far different worlds as the human, nicknamed Rat jumped on Udon's shoulder and started touching his larger overgrown fangs "Oy, mates...we need the Cap'n fast...ya never believe who I saw comin' this way fast, a Ghoul Lord"

Gedharm looked afraid for a second as the door opened again and Ryujin came in, not in the greatest of moods as he went to a door in the back, ignoring everyone or that he was in a library "J'onn, don't make me pound this door off it's hinges!"

J'onn opened the door annoyed "What, I'm busy"

Ryujin peered inside "No you're not, you closet perv..." Ryujin attempted to grab his student's face but missed with his hand red hot "I'm going to find out where Taeger is and I'm not waiting on those baka you call colleagues to get any more involved and muck things up"

"You sure that's a good idea...?" J'onn asks as Ryujin growled at him "Care to try and stop me?"

"Of course not, I'm smarter than that, but the others will" J'onn said as Ryujin replied "...like I give a damn..." as he left

Rat looked at the Ghoul Lord leave as Gedharm grumbled "What's so special about him?"

Rat's head snapped at the Orc in disbelief "What...he's a freakin' Ghoul Lord, what do ya mean by that?"

"Not that special to me...and so what, he isn't the only Ghoul Lord or whatever in this city at any given time" Gedharm still wasn't convinced as Udon grabbed one of Gedharm's horns and pulled on it, which hurt "What are ya, deaf?"

"I heard he created one of, if not the most powerful Fire Magic in this world, Amaterasu...that's something none of his colleagues have even come close to matching and he's the only Ghoul Lord that came from four previous legendary Ghoul Lords from his Clan alone...we could rob him to make our own Fire Magic!"

Gedharm scowled "Interesting...weren't you ordered by Dartz not to set foot off the Ship...Rat?" He looked at the human as he chuckled "Hey, I heard there were some bad folks around and did you really expect me not to do a little digging...that guy is the head of one clan with a remarkable name for bein' some hot, no pun intended, folks who are trying to obtain the power of a God"

"The power of a God?" Gedharm smiled, suddenly very interested "How come I haven't read about this man yet?"

"Probably because of how sensitive he is about his own personal information becoming public and that he was dead before even his son became a Ghoul Lord, in fact...he should still be dead" Rat explained "he's not a guy you wanna mess with either, given his notorious...anger issues"

"How does a mere deck hand like you even know these things?" Udon asks with a chuckle as Rat said "a deck hand has his ways...you think the Captain knows all the ways to get off that ship and back on without anyone knowing?"

"Let's go rob 'em an' bag 'em already before he gets away then..." Udon says as they all leave behind him but Logan and Victor who look at each other then follow

"I don't think they understand what kind of danger they're dealing with..." Victor says, hedidn't know Ryujin but didn't need to as he'd heard that Ghoul Lords were all in a rank of their own above other Ghouls and not ones to be messed with, wielding all of nature's fury at their fingertips

"I don't think they're all that smart enough to even care...that guy radiated power and looked pretty pissed when he left here, I don't need magic to know that" Logan replied as they caught up to the Pirates by remembering Gedharm's scent and following that

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Dartz, Bane and the Bounty Hunters make it the furthest end of the large and immense Shikotsu Forest, they were very careful not to get lost or separated as they didn't need to know what was in this forest to know it was dangerous to Ghouls and Humans alike**

"Yer bein' quiet... _too_ quiet" Dartz said looking back to make sure Bane was still behind them as Bane came to his side "Was it that obvious?"

"More than obvious..." Dartz said as they met up with the Hoshigaki brothers finally, Gaki seems to be very good at sensing if they were being followed

"Are we there yet?" Dartz said abruptly, as he was pretty tired of just going with no particular destination as Gaki pointed at a large, round rock behind him "there's our rendezvous point...there's no need to be in such a hurry, Pirate-san"

"That's Dartz-sama to you, unless ya wanna be the Cap'n's next servin' o' shark fin soup" Dartz walked past the brothers as Kisame said "somebody's a little impatient..."

"Can ya blame him, I'm starting to get a bit impatient too...he's gone and leaving us behind, isn't he?" Bane asks as Dartz had indeed left them behind before growling from around a corner "Don't tempt me, Bane...I'm not _that_ impatient yet..."

Dartz became silent as the others went around the corner to find him with a bigger than usual Bear Trap "I know fer a fact that there ain't no bears in this forest or we'd cross paths with at least one by now...my guess is we're bein' followed and hunted as this was deliberately placed to catch one of us...be extremely careful"

 **Thanks to Dartz, they manage to make it to and up the large rock without being hurt, maimed or killed, but he did notice that if Bane came upon a trap he wouldn't be hurt...meaning he was the real target and everyone else was just in the way.**

Bane makes it to the top of the rock only to fall into a set mud trap only to be caught and pulled out be Dartz who chuckled "Still high from that drink, kid...ya know it's a big creeper, right?"

"I'm not even tipsy...this was deliberately set though" Bane said as the ground returned to normal from the temporary trap and he tested it to be sure as Gaki said "We'll come face to face with whoever set this trap sooner or later..."

"Rather later than sooner..." Aerron stood beside Kakuzu who simply shot him a side eye as he added "this has a certain Kurosaki written all over it, stay on your toes, people...if I'm right, he's far from through with us"

 **Just then, two large groups came out of the forest led by Idate Hiachi and Yoshimaru 'Yoh' Asakura as well as their entire Clans and Yoh's two other oldest sons, Byakko and Lyon...Kami is also lurking around as he's been following Bane since they left the city, careful not to be detected...though Dartz may be onto what he's up to**

"Oy, Idate-san...I heard our grandson would be joining us en-route to the Ghoul Lords" Yoshimaru says as the two men stepped out first "Something tells me you're not too thrilled about this prospect..."

"Unless Yang is among them...then no, I am not too thrilled about it, I don't really care at the moment" Idate says as he noticed the sharp look he was getting from Dartz "it seems this Bounty Hunter lives up to his reputation, though...so far"

"Why do I take it something's bothering you, Idate-sama?" Yoshimaru smiles vividly, well aware of Idate's temperament and that he considered very few people friends because of it as Idate seemed dismissive "I'm not angry at all actually, Yoshimaru-sama...where is Yang's son, I heard he was strong"

"I'm Yang's son...what do you want?" Bane asks as Idate looked surprised "You are a child...how dare those bigots give a child such responsibility just to feed their own egos!" A gust kicked up around him as Yoshimaru's sons placed a hand on his shoulder, they were even more proud of Bane than Idate showed

Idate glared at them as Lyon, the older brother said _'Ochitsuita, ochitsuita rōjin... Anata wa jibun ga tsuyokatta to itta, watashi wa anata ga koko de sore o tesuto suru hitsuyō wa nai to omou?'_ (calm down, grumpy old man...you said it yourself that he's strong, I don't think you need to test that here, do ya?)

Byakko nodded in agreement before his eyes fell on Bane _'Oi, oi... Imōto wa dō yatte yatteru nda, dōshite idaide pawafuruna no ka, kare wa sore ni tsuite mō damatte itadarou ka?'_ (Oy, nephew...how's my sister doing, by the way and would you mind proving to him how 'great and powerful' you are so he'd shut up about it already?)

 **Suddenly, Kami decides to make his presence known and Dartz for one was pleased by this as he hadn't forgotten Kami's nerve the first time they met**

"Woah!" Bane says as Dartz suddenly gets very close to him to deflect a Black Flame attack as he said "I thought I had to force ya out o' hidin' for a moment there, Kurosaki..."

Dartz said Kami's last name with a bit of an edge in his voice, he clearly had no reason to like Kami...much less any interest as Kami said "Ah, Bane-san...it seems that you would need my protection"

"You must be joking...I need _your_ protection?" Bane says as he readied his Wind Magic, just in case Kami had something up his sleeves like he always did "You're the one who sent Taeger after me in the first place...one more step and they'll have to peel what's left of you off this rock!"

Kami watched his step, even he knew what a very emotional Bane was capable of but he smiled evilly all the same "That body of yours...I'd hate for it to be a sacrificial lamb to some fake God in the hands of my idiot uncle under the manipulation of my even more unintelligent older brothers...when I could put it to much better use"

"Go away, Kami...we have enough problems to deal with because of you as it is" Kakuzu warns as he tapped Titus' chest "don't make me set my little sadist on you"

Titus smiled in a conniving and cruel as he placed a hand on Bane's head, something Kami doesn't seem to like as he said "Fine, I'll just kill the lot o' you then..."

"You and what army, Kuro?" Dartz asked, not knowing (and probably not caring at all either) that 'Kuro' was also Kami's former nickname that he is no longer called by as he scowled and raised his hand into the air as Bane flinched but Kami reassured "Oh, don't worry...I won't be as foolish as Bjorn as to use the Dark Magic spell Starfall so wildly here and yes, I've had a lot of time to teach myself to learn and master it knowing that I'll get you in the process...but I did also bring an army"

 **With a snap of his fingers, they found themselves surrounded by Ghouls and humans Kami had been secretly abducting from all over the world for years even while he was still Ghoul Lord as they lunged and attacked on his whim**

The looks on the two Clan Heads' faces were priceless to the former Ghoul Lord and he knew exactly who he was pissing off

"You two, stay out of my way...this fool is mine" Yoshimaru says to his sons as he places his hands in his pockets and walks through Kami's little army "I wonder how long it took you to gather this so-called 'army' of yours...I'm almost slightly impressed" he used Wind Magic without mercy to tear apart anything that gets within a foot of him as he stared around at the army itself, all without his hands ever moving and his eyes never leaving Kami's

Kami decides that it was time to set the place ablaze a take a strategic retreat...he didn't bet on Yoshimaru and a rather irate Idate having any plans on agreeing with that however as Idate got close to him in a flash and threw a barrage of punches at him "Where do ya think you're going, you think I don't know what ya did to my grandkid from an informant from your city on my way here?"

 **Someone blocked the punch however and Dartz as well as Idate knew him though he was thought to be long dead...he was Lazarus, the Hawaiian Ghoul Lord's twin brother who Idate recognized immediately as he blocked the attack meant for Kami**

Kami smirked thinking that was the last of it as Dartz growled "Oy, send that one down here fer us" as Idate did just that and threw the much larger Ghoul to his grandson and his bodyguard's feet as he immediately stopped Dartz' axes with his bare hands as Dartz smirked "The ability of Hard Skin, eh...I'll shatter that skin o' yours, how 'bout it?" He challenged noting the rare ability of Hard Skin which very few Ghouls have in varied strengths and forms, including Lazarus which can make the user's skin as hard as steel by focussing Magic to the point of impact...the downside of this ability was that it was both physically and spiritually draining as Dartz pounded at him with successive attacks until he fell back and suddenly woke up from whatever trance he was put under by Kami, he sensed the powers of everyone around him and while he wasn't known for his intelligence...the main reason Kami did what he did to him in the first place, he knew Dartz was not stronger than him but definitely madder, crazier and more skilled as well as armed as he took off into the deepest, darkest corner of the forest to hide from his tormentor, Kami as Dartz watched him

A scowl of rage deepened on Dartz' rugged features as he sprinted towards Kami "That does it...yer dead...KUROSAKI!" Dartz sprinted towards where Kami was, knocking away anything in his war path with brute strength alone before disappearing and appearing between the two Clan Heads and the Ghoul Fugitive

"Out of our way!" Yoh snarled as Idate simply death glared in Kami's direction as he wore a grin until he notices how much closer Dartz was coming "ah, Dartz-sama...so powerful, your power is much more useful at my side than as that weak, lying little traitor who staged my banishment" his eyes fell on Bane, who could hear every word and Idate, who grit his teeth with every blasphemous word that Kami said about his grandson

Dartz froze as if petrified as Yoh asked, turning a weary eye on an equally silent Idate "You don't actually believe that crap, do you?" He was good at sensing lies, though it was harder with Kami who was so good at lying that they seemed like he'd never lied in his life

"You have no permission to touch me, all o' ya need to shut up!" Dartz raised his leg and farted loudly as Yoh changed colors like a chameleon (trust me, he doesn't even have powers remotely close to a Chameleon but Ghoul farts are deadly compared to humans) as he fell from the sky and Idate held his nose an moved away in tears as he managed to barely dodge a swing of Dartz' dominant left axe arm

Byakko and Lyon move quickly to catch their father as Bane snapped "Dartz, stop!" Dartz froze as his axe was exactly an inch from Kami's throat, Kami barely moved besides to grin darkly "Bane...you think I'll repay you the same favor by sparing your life?"

Dartz hesitated and didn't know why as Kami disappeared and reappeared with his back against Bane's as Titus charged "Finally, you're within my range"

Titus swung his axe but stopped as Kami went to the other side of Bane in a flash as his eyes glowed "You wanna kill me so badly, don't you...Titus, watch how close you get to us...you might get burnt!" Kami created a ring of Black Fire around himself and Bane as the young Ghoul was shaking and close to breaking down psychologically as Kami continued using him against himself "You want him...come and get him then!"

Dartz suddenly shared the same angered look as Titus as he went and pulled the Bounty Hunter to his feet "What are you up to?" Titus asks

"I could ask ye the same thing...we'll be clear here, I don't like you any more than you like me" Dartz sneered as he put his hand out "but I think we can put our differences aside...fer now...fer his sake"

Dartz' hand glowed with intense Wind Magic and Fire Magic as Titus matched it and did the same by putting his hand over Dartz' without touching him as a small blue-green sphere appeared between their palms and was growing like mad as the two charged but Bane went into his wolf form and kicked it into the air as Kami was suddenly gone

Dartz remained silent, albeit shocked while Titus was the opposite as he snapped _'Oi oi, dōshiteru nda, son'na kureijī maniakku o mamotte iru to omou?'_ (Oy oy, what the hell do you think you're doing protecting that crazy maniac?!)

Wolf-Bane glared at him as he coughed "I just had to be stuck with the idiot partner...just when everyone's favorite psychopath tried to steal my body!"

 _ **[Screen splits up showing everyone else's reaction to this...Dartz was still livid but there wasn't much to do as Kami was gone and Bane was angry with them]**_

"He...what?" Dartz said as he was about to pursue Kami but Bane said, completely emotionless "Don't bother...you'll only be wasting your time as you'd never find him, Kami and I know each others minds better than our own thanks to his failed attempt to steal my body before he was found out and banished"

"Bane-san..." Kisame said, remembering his own experience with Kami as he said with tears and a clenched fist as he went from Wolf to Humanoid form "don't bother...it was a mistake for me to even come here, I almost got all of you killed"

"C'mon, mate...let's get outta here, this is no place to be sad" Dartz said "Walk...or I'll carry you...just don't start callin' me a butler, I just can see that you're just like me...alone"

Bane was too weak to walk right now and too angry with himself to care as he got on Dartz' back as Dartz walked past everyone then looks at them with no emotion "the faster we get this over with the faster I give Kami what he wants...a thorough ass kicking and a piece o' my mind"

Bane smiled at that as Dartz carried him on his back and everyone made their way back to the city "Your Ghoul Lords got some explaining to do once we get there...oy, Grandson, where'd you find a bodyguard that gets beaten up so much anyway?"

Dartz shot him a glare "suddenly, I'm feelin' real gassy again..." as everyone followed him...from a distance and Bane groaned "I think I can walk now..."

"Don't. Or I will drop you. HARD" Dartz threatened as Bane tried to untie his bandana

 **Elsewhere, in another dimension...Taeger was now regaining consciousness to see that the place he was in...he wasn't alone either and Bjorn was the very least of his worries as they both could die coming here and should be to begin with**

 _ **[Taeger's POV]**_

I wake up to find myself in a room with black and white checkered flooring and link chains everywhere...whoever did this was dead as I was tangled by these chains

Only my basic senses - human senses - seem to work, my eyes and ears were fine but I couldn't move anything but my head and my ability to sense magic was gone...I look at my body to see if there were any seals or signs that I was silenced but there were none

My eyes flare in fury "Ghoul Lord, when I find ya, I'll...I'll" I was ready to explode as a voice stopped me replying "You will do what, Alphonse Abel Taeger"

Bjorn, the blowhard suddenly appeared before me and levitated towards me as he seemed to be invisible and studying me the entire time as he touched the Chain on my left arm "these chains make you less than human, but only a little...and even if you escape them, Bjorn assures you that touching the ground here is not the smartest decision one like you should make"

"And why is that and why do _you_ have powers here?" I glared at him, I had no time for this as I had to kill Bane as the manipulative man held a small stone in his hand as he replied "Aw, I only wanted to play and I do not rule this domain anyway...fall through this illusion floor and you shall fall straight into the chaos of Purgatory"

 _'Wait...'I'?'_ I thought after fully absorbing that he really has no way of escaping or leaving this room unless the German Ghoul Lord wants me to _'I've never in my life heard him address himself in anything outside of the third person before...hn, what's this feeling?'_

Bjorn dropped the pebble as it fell through the ground the floor which disappeared enough for the two to see it crumble and disappear from existence "Unless you wish to retrieve Bjorn's pebble from Limbo, you should behave in your chains"

Bjorn was going to leave him here when he asked "Wait...what is it that you want from me?"

Bjorn didn't turn to face him but looked back with an evil frown "You fought Azazel...he took an item from you that you weren't supposed to have in the first place...where did you get it and where are the others?

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about..." I say but I know that Demon Lord took my necklace, I don't know why I hold it so dear but I'm gonna get it back no matter who I have to go through "I don't know what you're talking about...you don't wanna kill me, do ya, Ghoul Lord-sama?"

"Are you absolutely certain with all your heart that Bjorn doesn't want you gone?" The Ghoul Lord say as with a snap of his fingers I'm free and the chains explode harmlessly "You must be misunderstanding exactly who you're dealing with"

I quickly swing a punch at his face but he floats out of the way as I fell but he caught me by both wrists with one giant hand as my feet were inches from the abyss as he became creepy again "No...I want to _savor_ this chaos"

He slowly lowered the soles of my feet (boots and skin) as I screamed and was sure it echoed through this entire possibly endless dimension

Taeger notices that they were being watched and looked out of the very few windows in Bjorn's 'fun house' to see a large eye with an iris that looked like a camera lens that didn't seem to do anything but observe them

"You'd talk if you knew what was good for you...Bjorn's patience is waring thin" Bjorn said as Taeger snarled "Am I speakin' Pig Latin or somethin'...I said I don't know what yer talkin' about!"

Bjorn was less than pleased about this as he disappeared via a portal "Fine, then" he said with pure malice as the portal swallowed a swearing angry Taeger back to the city...hopefully

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Kami is seen walking through the forest, still clearly tracking Bane which was second nature to him...he didn't entirely feel like he lost to the young Ghoul because he'd still managed to make them think that he wanted to take Bane's life...in fact he'd never wanted to kill Bane and won't allow anyone, Taeger included to kill him despite still thinking of him as his prey**

"This means I'm getting progress...good" Kami looked at his hand then the retreating group "If you think those clan heads are still gonna make it to that city that easy, then Bane Asakura...you must not know me as well as you think"

* * *

 **Back in the city, it would be quite a while before Bane makes it back to the city and a certain someone has stumbled upon his house...they had nothing evil planned, if they had any plans at all but soon enough he hopes that J'onn, Bjorn and Kami would come out of hiding from him**

A hooded man was walking through the city, he seemed weak due to the black hood he wore but his presence was still powerful as ever as three men, most likely bodyguards, followed him to Bane's house "Hn...so this is the residence of the one responsible for setting Kami loose on the rest of the world?" He wasn't impressed as he growled in a thick Russian accent "I guess I could do something about that once this is over...but I so wished that they'd just kill Kami and be done with it...kill J'onn too, if he decides to become too much of a nuisance in the matter"

He opened the door but before he even enters, he looks at the three men with him "Until the boy arrives, no one enters"

"Enter the house, milord?" One of the Ghouls asks as the man's aura intensified "kill anyone who sets foot on this property...I'll deal with my colleagues once I see with my own eyes what this boy is really made of"

With that he closed the door as the Ghoul replied "As you wish, Lord Klause" identifying the Ghoul as Russia's shrouded Ghoul Lord, Vladimir Klause as the door closed silently

* * *

 **A/N - Bjorn and Taeger are in another dimension, while Bane meets his grandfathers for the first time only to have Kami attack them and get Dartz mad again...but what is Kami planning and what will Bane's reaction be when he finds that Lord Vladimir Klause, Russia's Ghoul Lord who has been adamant about getting involved since Kami's betrayal, is waiting in his house and knew where he lived to begin with?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Gedharm and friends decide to have a little fun while Dartz is out of the city by robbing a Ghoul Lord, Ryujin Kurosaki who doesn't happen to be in the best of moods at the moment...**

Ryujin walks through the city, he doesn't seem to be in the mood to care if he's being followed by the pirates until something stops him in an alleyway, a tripwire that showed he'd triggered a rather elaborate trap as he looked forward to see a rope suddenly appear swinging toward him with a rock as his sword, Shisui, slashed through the rock like paper

"I don't have time for children's games...show yourselves" Ryujin said as he glared behind him at the appearance of Logan and Victor as Victor pointed ahead of him at Rat as Ryujin simply dodged his dagger by directing it away from him, moving quick enough that Rat had no chance of grabbing the small satchel tied to his waist

Ryujin stared at the far from defeated human as a straight slab of concrete was easily dodged and sliced to bits as it was shown that Udon was at the end of it as the concrete disappeared from his arm as he smirked evilly "hand over your riches, Ghoul Lord"

Ryujin relaxed "Aren't ya aware that Orcs don't usually possess horns nearly as big as yours on their heads, you mutated idiot?" He asked, pointing at the top of his own head as he charges at him "Gedharm, now!"

Udon made the ground next to him temporarily liquify as he reached in and pulled out his spiked hammer with which he engages Ryujin who dodges or blocks his distant attacks while keeping Rat away from him as he disappears underground

"Gedharm...who's Gedharm?" Ryujin looks around as everything falls silent then he looks to his feet as he activates his Kakugan, which turn his eyes a much paler blue than they usually are and back flips away and nimbly dodges vines sent after him by a hidden Gedharm to see Rat sprinting off in the distance and turning a corner with his sword "I got it!"

"Thief...get back here with that!" Ryujin raises his hand, focussing both his Fire magic to burn the vines and Dark Magic to levitate temporarily with a purple aura as his sword darted back around the corner to him as Rat cried "I don't got it!"

He glared down at Rat _'Futsu no nintai mo genkai ga ari, watashi wa Futsude wanai, watashi wa shigemi no naka no anata no yūjin no yōna onidesu'_ (Even a Buddha's patience has its limits and I'm no Buddha, I'm a Oni like your friend in the bushes) Ryujin said summoning his mask for the first time since Bane saved him from the One's immense mental influence as his body burst into white flames the forced even Logan and Victor away from him as he did a downward slash that forced him out as Udon knocks him into the same trees with a direct blow to the chest with his hammer

Ryujin remained in the trees, barely bothered by the attack as he said "I'm sure you're already aware that I created Amaterasu...but that wasn't the only Fire Magic I created myself...let me show you, the second strongest Fire Magic between Amaterasu and Bane-san's newly attained Fire Magic and my only access to Lightning Magic despite the name being such a bothersome mouthful...Yamato no Amenotejikara - The Ghostly Flame or Yamato for short"

Ryujin demonstrates this ability by setting the place ablaze enough to leave Rat unconscious and incapacitate but not kill the two Orcs while not letting it touch Logan or Victor "I warned you...I have no time for games" he looked at Logan and Victor before powering down his Fire Magic and sheathing his sword before running off to where he sensed Taeger, now that he could sense him again "Taeger...you owe me some answers, don't you dare die before I get them"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, A portal appears at the top of a large building as it moves to reveal Taeger in stronger than usual Shadow Chains that will rip his shadow from his being and kill him if one does not know how to remove it as they appeared before the general public...**

Taeger looked around, he spotted a lot of familiar faces in the crowd hidden in a circle around them but not hidden from his eye above the crowd, he knew that the one weakness of these chains was that he could break out of them without any outside assistance or losing his soul...he just hoped the old man overlooked this minor fact "dear me...I don't like crowds, you are an even bigger clown than Kami was, at least we're back in the real world..."

Bjorn was silent as he found no reason to indulge Taeger's nonsense unless he was getting straight to the point "You still refuse to tell Bjorn Kami's current whereabouts..." the look on Taeger's face was enough of a resounding no to the Ghoul Lord as he replied "Bite me"

"Hn...this won't be pleasant then" Bjorn informed him but stopped short when he sensed two more Ghoul Lords much closer to his position faster than he had predicted...

 _'Tātaron-sama... Watashitachi wa furui sukoa o watashitachi no ma de kaiketsu suru jikida to omotte imasuga, anata wa gūru rōdo no tame ni kōjitsu o ushinatte iru to wa omowanai nodesu ka?'_ (Tartaron-sama...I think it's about time we settle the old score between us, don't ya think...you sickening excuse for a Ghoul Lord?) Ryujin's voice threatened coldly as Bjorn uses telekinesis parted a section of the crown where Ryujin's voice radiated from but he wasn't there as he snarled _'Das ist kein Weg für einen Ghul-Lord, sich zu benehmen, Ryujin ... Zeige dich mit mehr Stolz als das, ich dachte, dass sinnloser Kurosaki-Stolz eine Menge für dich bedeutet'_ (This is no way for a Ghoul Lord to conduct himself, Ryujin...show yourself with more pride than that, I thought that senseless Kurosaki pride meant a lot to you)

Scar notices the oncoming brawl between the Ghoul Lords and looked across the crowd to Tsume on one side and knew it would do nothing besides accidentally free a rather pissed Taeger onto the surrounding Ghouls who he will show no mercy to "Where the hell are Yang and Tsujin?"

"You and I both know that Yang wants nothing to do with the Ghoul Lords after what they did to Kami and they're accusations of Bane...and Tsujin probably went looking for the Kurosaki's" Tsume said

"Why the hell would he do that?" Scar asks as Yamamoto on his other side added "must be something about Yang's clan...they're known for being the very same Desert Tsujin was born in very often even though they don't live there and he may seek their help to find his lost Clan and family, one Kurosaki he fought was actually responsible for his family's disappearance...I think he's in the library, as for why Ryujin-sama is fighting Bjorn-sama...they just don't get along well and while Ryujin-sama's a hard nut to crack, he loves his family in a creepy sort of way and is insulted by Bjorn-sama's perception of his clan that they're all mindless monsters"

Suddenly, Ryjin snapped "Konoyaro!" As he swings his sword but his nigh unbreakable sword is stopped by Jorgan's equally nigh unbreakable hammer as he said "Lord Kurosaki...I'm sure milord meant nothing by such lewd comments"

"Out of my way...or you're dead" Ryujin said through his teeth as a white steam from his Fire Magic he used against his would be robbers earlier radiated from his visibly hotter body as Jorgan replied carelessly with unusual calm "No, milord...you need to control yourself, unless this is the example you set for those who want to grow up to be a Ghoul Lord one day"

Ryujin looked into the crowd and spotted a little boy as his father pointed at him and explained that he was the Ghoul Lord, the boy then smiled at him...Ryujin didn't know what else to do but to be surprised as the city as a whole was very curious and asked about Ryujin's family in the past, though he never replied to them besides with a look of sadness

Briarios suddenly came rocketting through the sky and landed expertly behind Jorgan and he looked angry with the two of them

"Don't bother explaining yourself...you have an excuse for everything" Briarios glared at Bjorn before he even said anything "Haven't you noticed that we're no longer the only Ghoul Lords in this city and one of them... _that_ one...is at Bane's house as we speak?!"

"Don't bother entering there either...the gravity around the area is strange" Jorgan explained "That and the place is guarded like a prison and the boy whose caught even my interest won't be back for another day to say the least"

Ryujin could sense it from where he was and decides that he should pay them a very dangerous visit "So that prick thought he could hide from me at Bane's house of all places, eh..."

 **Ryujin jumps to the ground and sprints towards Bane's house as Scar follows him, despite not as fast as the Ghoul Lord to find the entire property indeed guarded...nothing was getting in or out of there without going through every Ghoul there**

"What is the meaning of this?" Scar says as he goes to remove the bodyguards from the front but Ryujin puts his arm in his way "You don't want do die so foolishly...they're out of your league but I'm not the weakest Ghoul Lord here...I'll handle this, this Ghoul Lord is the master of gravity itself"

Ryujin walks up to the men as one of them says "Lord Kurosaki...entry to this place is forbidden until the rightful owner's return" as Ryujin punches the Ghoul back in the chest and put his sword to the other's forehead "Go play dead or something, unless you want your blood to meet my blade...who gave this asshole the idea that he could just step into _my_ city and act like he runs the place?" The man stepped back from Ryujin, getting the point that he will die as he simply looks at the house as the door opens eerily on it's own

"I thought I said I wasn't to be interrupted unless Kami's banisher was here!" Vladimir/Vlad, the Ghoul Lord of Russia said as he came up and leaned against the doorway "...oh, it's you...don't make me give you a reason to stay dead Lord 'saki...looks like I'm early for your summit"

"You weren't invited, now go away!" Ryujin slashes at him in frustration, but freezes without Vlad doing a thing as what looks a black hole opens as everyone but him and Ryujin hold on to something so they don't get pulled in as he's also known to use this with killing intent on anyone who so much as angers him as he says "go back and lecture your people or something, I'll play with you after I meet the one responsible for you traitorous son's being finally stripped of any kind of governing power and banishment"

He simple flicks Ryujin's forehead and he shoots through the Black Hole swearing angrily all the way, even throwing his sword at him only for it to come right back with the stronger Gravity but slashing Vlad's cheek

Vlad scowled, he has never felt like he's ever won against Ryujin despite his greater power as one thing they shared in common was that they both hated losing, especially where the other was concerned

 _'This man...he's way too calm and I'm not saying that because he is possibly stronger that all the other Ghoul Lords combined but that need to kill he has...uncontrollable bloodlust'_ Scar thought looking at the retreating Ghoul Lord from where he hid but Vlad turned and froze him with mere eye contact, he wasn't going to hurt him but that didn't mean he wanted him here as he appeared behind him via Black Hole without him even being aware of it until he placed a hand on Scar's head "Those scars on your body...how did you get them?"

"From Kami...he tried to kill me" Scar answers as Vlad seemed excited of the prospect of killing him as he continued as calm as ever "You think I'm going to kill you myself right now...don't you?"

"You have no reason not to try..." Scar refused to look at him as he said "calm down or you'll die...my power tends to do that to people, don't focus to bother yourself with who I want to kill unless you're the one I want to kill and you will know if that is the case...understand?"

"Yes...sir" Scar said until a voice from the roof stopped him "Don't let Boss scare ya, little man...you're not our target so go away" the Ghoul said coldly as he sat with his legs swinging on the roof, this Ghoul clearly didn't seem to like Scar and gave off a dangerous vibe as his moss green eyes stared at Scar as he left

Scar then left as he saw the man glare at the Ghoul Lord "Was that so hard, old man?"

Vlad stared at the most likely to replace him as Ghoul Lord "Boreales...it's 'milord', not 'old man' when you address a Ghoul Lord and I was only having a little fun with the Hunter"

Boreales was a staggering man with a scar over his entire right side from his hairline to his ankle, proof of how equally proud and dangerous an assassin he was as he sustained the injury when he went to kill the Ghoul Lord he is now forcibly serves

"You better watch your mouth, Lordling...or have you forgotten that I'm here only for my chance to kill you, not planning on being your best friend anytime soon" Borealis snarled as he threw his large Zweihander sword, a notoriously German heavy and hard to weild without proper training weapon at the Ghoul Lord's feet, intentionally missing by inches as he grinned "As an elite assassin, even if I am to protect you...it does not mean you are safe...from me"

"Borealis...you know how much I hate repeating this to you, right?" Vlad says as he put his feet on the clearly very sharp and supposedly cursed sword's blade and pushes it over as his eyes never left Borealis' with a grin that still masked how cruel he could be as he kicks the weapon causing it to stab the scarred Ghoul in the stomach, he also suspected the assassin of working with Kami and he was going to die by his own blade should those rumors turn out to be true "You kneel and serve like a good boy and don't make empty threats to someone who could end your life in a heartbeat, got that...my little assassin?"

Borealis attempted to pull the sword out but whenever he tries to touch it, it moves deeper through him, as it was already halfway through him and he refused to fall to even one knee

The Guards watched this, refusing to help not because they hated either Ghoul but because Vlad was not a very lenient Ghoul Lord when it came to traitors...hundreds of traitors left his country as with the other Ghoul Lords to join Kami here but most of them were now either dead or too afraid to show their faces to the Ghoul Lord who has openly hated Kami since he became Ghoul Lord as he released his hold on the sword and went back inside

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Bane and company were almost back to the city but the closer they got to 'home sweet home', the more Dartz felt that it was too easy.**

"This is too easy, mates...does anyone feel like we're being watched?" Dartz said as the evaded less and less of Kami's traps targetted at Bane, who Dartz was still carrying on his back as Aerron said "your big mouth is gonna get us killed one of these days..."

"I agree..." Kakuzu says "if Kami wanted to kill us as badly as we all can probably guess he does, we would've gotten a fight by now, unless he's up to something else"

"You're a real jinx, y'know Kakuzu-sama" Aerron said as he looked at Bane with his eyes closed "...and why is he asleep at a time like this?"

"He's not asleep..." Titus said as he kept his slit eyes ahead as he pointed his axe ahead at the city in the distance as Kami was shown to be sitting at the entrance meditating "I get the feeling things aren't gonna be so easy from here on out"

Suddenly Kami's eyes opened as he jumped off Dartz' back and took off sprinting away from them and towards Kami as Dartz growled "What the-Bane, hold on there, mate!"

Bane didn't listen as as Kami got up and sprinted towards the young Ghoul as they clashed and Kami snarled "Watch them burn, Asakura..."

Bane suddenly backed off and held his head, he knew what Kami was doing...he was trying to take over Bane's body, he only needed to do it faster with the Kurosaki Clan and God knows who else after him

Suddenly Titus threw his axe to Bane's side as Dartz' anger was becoming very evident "Oy, Bane...use it!"

Dartz threw his axes right at Kami and he dodges easily, until he notices that Dartz has a skill even he hasn't come across before, Flying Raijin...he places a seal on both himself and something else, in this case...those bloodthirsty axes of his then he can teleport to them at will as Dartz was inches from killing Kami on the spot as he flipped away

A Curse Mark appears on Bane as he grips Titus' axe "Kami...why are you doing this and attacking us?" Bane asks as Kami smiled at him "Oh, don't act like you don't know...I don't want to kill you, but I will if it means that Jiraiya can't have his way with your power and those fools don't even seem to know if what they're planning will even work without destroying both your soul and Jiraiya's body as well as killing you both in the process"

"Why did you attack my grandfathers then?" Bane asks as Kami replied by drawing two daggers "They're aren't much more than casualties to me...I targetted them because they would've brought you closer to me...which they have, I will kill you both even if I must die in the process"

"He's thrown his life away...that only makes him all the more dangerous...but why?" Dartz said knowing what it felt like as Kami said "I banished any and all reasons I had not to die for what I want the day I was banished, never to cross these city gates again...shall we?"

Kami dashes at Dartz, swing his daggers as well as kicks at him as Bane came from behind Dartz with a slash from the air as Kami ducked aside and almost beheads Bane

"Have you ever been faced with your own mortality?" Kami asks as he twirls his blades and Dartz and Bane look at each other as Dartz answered "yeah...believe it or not but Taeger killed me twice before, the first time he knew I wasn't dead but the second time he almost had to keep a funeral for me...dug a grave himself and everything even though he had no body to actually bury"

"He must really respect you to do that...or he must be just as stupid as you are" Kami said as Bane snarled at him "What?!"

Titus growls "come on, I know another way in..." as Kami decides to target them but Dartz gets in the way and takes the Fire attack in the back

"You okay there, Pirate-kun?" Kami asks tilting his head as Dartz shot him a feral death glare, he had much better control of his more feral side than both Bane or Taeger as he taught Taeger the same control...something Taeger was always bad at "A lot better than you're gonna be in a few minutes..."

Dartz suddenly tackled Kami and threw the larger Ghoul against the gates as he began choking him tightly as he became very happy about it "You're the least enjoyable person I've met since I got here...but at least I'll enjoy what I have planned for a taste of your own medicine"

"Don't make me laugh..." Kami said as his Demon mask formed over his face and he tried to burn Dartz in the face but failed as he'd been burned in the face and other parts of his body before and has built a sort of resistance to it that was more than powerful enough, as Kami was capable of burning but not of leaving a possibly life threatening mark on him

* * *

 **A/N - Titus and the others try to get the Asakura and Uzushio Clans the city past Kami, while Bane and Dartz hold him off...can Dartz put him in his place or will Kami succeed anud get Bane and what does the Russian Ghoul Lord really want with Bane and Kami, given Ryujin's rivalry with him? R &R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Titus and company manage to city safely, while getting up to date on what happened while they were gone from the one Ghoul Lord they'll regret getting on the wrong side of right now, Ryujin**

 **One of the informants originally sent to the Asakura Clan returned to the library, he'd already been here before seeking J'onn but has yet to find him, instead he found Ryujin outside near door meditating and found himself unable to pass near him to enter**

"Um...Kurosaki-sama?" Jace, the informant asks as Ryujin answers before his hand could reach his shoulder, as calm as a pond or a pot of boiling water on a stove "Yes..."

"I have bad news and terrible news, which do you want first and have you seen J'onn-sama?" Jace said as Ryujin opened his eyes "no...and I'm in no mood for bad news either"

"Bane and a Pirate are currently being barred from even entering the city by your son, Kami, as we speak" Jace says as he saw Ryujin visibly flinch but said nothing "Is something the matter, milord?"

Ryujin shook his head "go on..." he said with forced calm as he felt that chains suited Kami more than Taeger at the moment, he was going to kill Taeger once this was over.

Ryujin scowled but then he grinned like a sadist with an extra dose of crazy "Take me to him...you want something done, you'd have to do it yourself"

On his way out, Ryujin runs into Bjorn, Ryujin showed much less emotion than he did when certain things left the other Ghoul Lord's mouth about him that shouldn't have knowing how much pride Ryujin had where his clan was concerned "Ryujin..."

Ryujin walked past the Ghoul Lord as he growled "Their little hideout was found the other night...your clansmen...we should be heading there instead of wherever you're heading"

"Another word about 'my clansmen' and I won't be sorry for what I do to you" Ryujin snarls as white vapor seeped from his body "You're also the last person I want to be around right now...or I might definitely do something against even my own morals"

"Ryujin, stop" Bjorn turned and grabbed Ryujin's now hot to the touch arm, doubting he had that many morals to begin with but Ryujin spun back and kicked him to the face hard enough to knock him to the ground then placed his sword right at his throat, a spark of Lightning magic extending the blade just a bit as his voice and eyes were the only things became cold "Stop? ...but, I'm only just getting started"

 **Ryujin, with Jace in tow, was gone in the blink of an eye...he was one of the quickest Ghoul Lords, being the only swordsman...what he lacked in strength compared to Briarios, he made up for with speed that made him near untouchable**

* * *

 **Elsewhere, the Russian Ghoul Assassin Borealis was on his way to where Bane was when he sensed something dark coming his way, Ryujin as well as two others that almost matched the fiery tempered Ghoul Lord...**

Borealis placed a hand over where Lord Vlad stabbed him with his own blade, it annoyed him even more even if it was already healed "Stupid Ghoul Lord...just because I heal quickly, doesn't mean I fancy being poked with sharp things like a damned pin cushion" his animosity towards Lord Vlad was very clear with how he blatantly disrespects him without care as he injured his son

He was okay with the other Ghoul Lords, more or less, but regarded Lord Ryujin as the bravest and despised Lord Bjorn nearly as much as Lord Vlad while J'onn just annoys the hell out of him as he came upon Bane, Dartz and Kami fighting each other

"So this is the boy the Ghoul Lords are so giddy about...he's nothing but a child meddling in something that is way over his head...what a waste-" he paused when he sensed Bane's power, especially in comparison to Dartz and Kami and it sent a shiver up his spine that he liked way more than he knew he was supposed to, he smiled as he looked back at Bane "Maybe this isn't a waste of my time after all... **"**

 **With Bane, Dartz and Kami...**

Kami smirked as Dartz threw his axes at him, he blocked the spinning blades with his daggers as Bane came from above but Kami was more than ready this time as he knocks Dartz' axes aside the kick Titus' axe out of Bane's grasp, using the weapon's hefty weight and momentum against him as he slashes at Bane repeatedly, only managing to scratch his cheek before he was forced back by a combined Wind Magic attack from Bane and Dartz just as Kami kicked Bane hard in the opposite direction

That was when Bane noticed Borealis looking right at him "Hey, show yourself before I force you out!"

Borealis' smile wavered a bit as he repeated "You...force me out?...I'd watch my nerve and my mouth if I were you, kid...I'm not to be confused with the so-called swordmasters you've met before"

Bane smirked "only cowards hide in wait..." he could hear Borealis' neck crack from where he was as he glared at him "I said shut up!" As he threw his sword at Bane with one hand and he noticed just how big the sword was

"I hope ya don't mind that I join the fun...milord" Borealis said, as it was hard for him to not show some degree of respect, albeit in a mocking fashion, to Kami who knew that he enjoyed killing to the point where he outright refuses doing certain tasks if there weren't any bloodshed involved...he had no control of his killer's instinct either

Borealis smiles sadistically as he stabbed Kami through Dartz and the Pirate wasn't too pleased about it "Oy, watch where ya poking that thing, goddamn it!"

"You're in my way and testing what little patience I have left...get lost" Borealis whispered in Dartz' ear as he pulled out his sword and Bane snarled "Hey, you can't just go around stabbing people like that!"

"Oh, yeah...why not?" Borealis looked back at Bane before warning "Sorry, but I just can't control my bloodlust right now and I'm way too pissed off to care that much either"

Borealis' bloodlust was so strong that Bane couldn't even look at him for too long as his hatred was that strong for Kami, he saw that Bane didn't idolize him but still desired to be strong enough to be considered his equal

 **Just as Borealis was about to land a killing blow, a hammer struck the ground before him in a way that prevented him from harming Kami**

Borealis' eyes widen at the hammer in his way, due to how he is treated by his own Ghoul Lord, he was very cold towards others including his fellow assassins who are treated as equals to their respective Ghoul Lords "Jorgan...what're you doing here?"

"I'm afraid that we cannot allow you to kill Kami" Jehanna answered as Borealis turned quickly to see all the other assassins "Go screw yourself, Jehanna...I was not talking to you..."

Jehanna scowled as he looked at Jorgan who asks "Bors, why are you here?"

"If you've been watching for as long as I think you have...I think it's a bit self-explanitory" he pointed at Kami as Jorgan nodded "Yes...I understand but we, including you, have order to bring him back and not kill him unless absolutely necessary"

"Lord Ryujin is naïve...I know it was him who would give such an order on us collectively" Borealis said "but the boy is coming with me...I want no part in the Ghoul Lords' games"

"Borealis..." Ryujin suddenly appeared as the assassin looked at him without a word, now Ryujin knew what most likely happened why he was so distant as he seethed "What. Did. He. Do to you?"

"He, milord?" Borealis tried to avoid this as Ryujin walked up and slapped him hard enough to the face that he fell to his feet noticing a tear in the Ghoul Lord's eye "You have the audacity to hide this from me and hide it behind ridiculous attitude then act dumb when I confront you about it?"

"Milord!" Boreales said as Ryujin cut his sleeve that was usually bound to reveal his arm, from his fingers to his elbow, turned black as everyone, even Kami was shocked "I know when someone has been cursed because it almost happened to me under the power of that vile creature, The One...how long has he been using The Death Reaper Curse on you and why did you allow it, Borealis?!" Ryujin was half consumed in white flames due to his anger and total disdaid for this curse and the Ghoul Lord who dared to use such forbidden magic is an ally, no less

"He killed them...forced me to watch" Boreales broke down in tears as he grabbed his sword and demolished several trees as he barely missed Kami "and it's his fault...I was punished because it was believed by someone that I was working for him!"

"Bane...go with him and take your bodyguard with you...you'll need him most" Ryujin ordered as he looked at Borealis already walking away "once you take Bane there, come see immediately, Borealis-san"

"Yes, sir..." Borealis said dragging his sword behind him, he had very little interest in tossing over his shoulder as he felt the other assassins' eyes on him, he didn't want their sympathy and was sure that news of his made up betrayal had already spread to them as Bane followed but Dartz was reluctant at first, staring at the arm that was compleyely black due to the cursed

Boreales shot him a cold look "Oy, stop staring or else...slow me down and I'll kill you" he wrapped the arm in bandages that restricted the curse to just his arm and limited his pain as Dartz said "Wow...something tells me I'm gonna have a big piece of my mind for this guy and this particular Ghoul Lord"

"Huh, I know I do..." Ryujin said to him

* * *

 **Back in the city, Tsujin was at the place where the Clans were allowed to stay, he was seeking the head of the Uzushio Clan but was surprised by the sheer size of both Clans together and wondered if his own Clan was anywhere near this size**

Tsujin was nervious upon opening the door to see the place nearly crammed but still spacious for the too Clans, he was expecting there to be this much as he turned to leave Yamamoto stopped him "don't you dare leave, Sabaku no Tsujin"

That made a few heads turn in their direction as Tsume "great...now you've made me nervous"

"Calm down, there'z nothing to worry about" Yamamoto said as both snarled "Easy for you to say..."

"Get in already..." Kurama said pushing the three inside as he sighed and shaked his head "you people are hopeless somethines..."

Kurama went off with Yamamoto as Tsujin went with Tsume...

"We'll never find them at this point..." Yamamoto said as Kurama replied "Keep an open mind, we'll find them"

Kurama then slapped a large man on the back of his neck "Oy, where's papa at?"

The man's hair was long like a mane, there were streaks of gold in his hair but very hard to notice even to the most trained eye, it was Lyon, the oldest of his brothers "So, ya made it here alive, huh lil' brother...but where my sister and is this her that I need to kick in the throat for being such a dedicated dumbass?" He looked at Yamamoto

"Oh, no...I'm not Tsume's husband, actually I haven't seen him in some days and was sure he'd reappear once his clan was here" Yamamoto said as Lyon's eyes flashed dangerously "good for you...that means I'd have a rapist to find and neuter like the nasty pig he is"

Yamamoto almost felt sorry for who he knew Lyon was most likely talking about...almost as he pointed to the back of the room "Dad's in the back...he's been expecting you, make sure my father knows you're only a friend as you don't want to see what he'd do to that man and neither will I, for that matter"

"I'll take note of that...nice meeting you" Yamamoto said careful not to pass near the wild looking Asakura who responded by closing his eyes "likewise..."

"Sister is also here" Kurama whispered in his elder brother's ear as his eyes opened wide, he was indeed shocked and wanted to see her again

With Tsume and Tsujin, he's really nervous about meeting the Clan leaders and ask them to help him find his own Clan...even more so that they'd outright refuse to help him

Tsujin was growing less skeptical that he'd get the help he wants as the place seemed to be getting more crowded, if that were even possible...Tsujin didn't like crowds as much as his late brother did as he'd usually end up killing someone, a life he's been doing a good job of avoiding to get back into so far as he curbed the infuence his Red Sand had over him

"We're being watched, Tsume..." Tsujin said under his breath as they turned to find Byakko Asakura, Tsume oldest and most overprotective brother staring right at him as he came up and put a hand on his sister's head, his fingertips were clawed "Nii-chan...who's your friend?"

Tsume turned in surprise and hugged him "he's a friend with a huge favor to ask of father...where is my father?"

"He's in the back...I'll take you there but what is this big favor anyway?" Byakko led the way as he looked back at Tsujin "He looks quite familiar too...but trustworthy aslong as he's not your husband"

"Do I look even remotely interested in getting married to you?" Tsujin said coldly, he was in no mood for someone getting the idea that he was her husband, especially her father "I'm not even fron either of your clans"

"You two need therapy...and don't you dare fight" Tsume said as she got between the two and pouted angrily as Byakko flicked her on the forhead and chuckled "as grumpy as ever...reminds me of when we were kids"

 **Eventually, they all made it to Yoh together to see him meditating...**

"Should we...come back later?" Yamamoto said as Tsujin scowled "I didn't come all the way here just to turn back and go home cuz he wants a sand nap"

Tsujin walked up and tried to get Yoh's attention but found the Clan Head standing behind him and he couldn't move due to his Shadow Trap before he notice just who Tsujin was and that his daughter was here with him again

"Daughter...who is this man?" Yoh said looking over his shoulder to Tsujin before freeing him and hugging Tsume as she said "Papa...wasn't Bane supposed to be with you?"

"He never entered the city with us because of a man...Kami Kurosaki was his name" Yoh said as he noticed a fear in his daughter upon hearing that name and looked at two Ghouls, the only ones clad in a strange armor "Find my damn gradson and his Pirate now, allow no one to get in your way of bring therm here safely"

The two Ghouls bowed to Yoh "Hai, Yoh-sama!" before leaving, they were warriors of the Clan that answered only to him and his children as another one of them smiled at Tsume "Welcome back, Princess..."

Her childhood friend, Onyx came up to her with a cautious look "you look troubled...and angry"

"Father...Kami's not a person you should take lightly, shouldn't more than two men be sent?" Tsume asked "I'll go myself if I have to"

"No, you will not...they have grown more powerful since you last saw them" Yoh stopped her as he pointed at Tsujin "besides...we have a lot of catching up to do, especially on how he's still alive"

"I would like to ask a favor, if I may, sir..." Tsujin said as Yoh didn't look at him but nodded "You may..."

"You're familiar with the Nabata Desert where my family lived...right?" Tsujin asks earning another nod from Yoh "not as well as Idate, but I am aware that it exists as I've been there before...I take it you're trying to find your Clan?"

"Yes...I heard they were sealed away by a rogue Kurosaki Clan member, would they still be alive" Tsujin said as Yoh was shocked "Yes...I can have some sealers accompany you when you're ready, but Idate won't be an easy man to convince though I doubt he'll refuse once he knows who you are"

Tsujin released a breath "Thank you..." Yoh then replied "think nothing of it...I'd be repaying a debt to an old friend before I can kick his ass at Shogi again...they won't be dead though it would be like time never passed for them"

Tsujin didn't care as he was smiling wider than Tsume had ever seen before which made her happy

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Yang was in the forest...he was moving away from the city and did not want Idate to find him, little did he know it was already too late.**

 _'I have to get out of this city...'_ Yang said, prepared to leave the city even if only for a while when suddenly Idate appeared and stood in his way "Oy, don't you think you owe me some explanation?"

Yang took a step back as he glared at him "For what?" Idate crouched and gave Yang a glare "Yang, stop playing dumb for me...you know damn well what you need to explain, I don't have to tell you"

"I'd rather be alone, thank you...I'm not the child you once knew, asshole" Yang snarled as Idate growled "You think I'm afraid to kill my own grandchild to get what I want?"

That got a reaction from Yang as he turned back to him with Yin taking control, letting himself go wild with the winds he was whipping up "You wouldn't dare..."

Idate's eyes remained cold as ever as he stood up again "In fact, I have no intention of leaving him here once this summit is over, his life is in danger now that your master has fallen deeper into the dark side"

Yang attacked with a wind attack as he knew that he couldn't beat his father and hoped he could outsmart him since he was beyond persuasion as he ducked to the side from the attack before jumping right at him "all this time...and you've learned so little"

He attacked with a palm attack that can nullify magic but Yang dodges it at almost the last second as both their legs clash as they kick at each other

 **Idate seemed different to how Yang remembered him, he showed no desire...for anything and seemed not to be holding back which meant he would eventually become much more powerful as he slapped Yang across the forest and went after him**

"You still will not face him again...even if you'd rather die?" Idate stopped a distance away from Yang who flipped to his feet "if you plan to drag me to face Kami, you better be prepared to kill me"

 _'Orokana musuko... Sore wa watashi ga koko ni kita monodesu, anata ga saishūtekini sore o kangaedashite ureshī'_ (Foolish son...that's exactly what I came here to do, glad you finally figured that out) Idate said as Yang tried to plead with him _'Watashi wa sudeni watashi ga kare ni chokumen suru koto o hajite iru riyū o anata ni hanashimashita, anata wa mada watashi kara nani o nozonde imasu ka?'_ (I already told you why I'm ashamed to face him, what the hell do you still want from me?!)

"All I've heard from you so far is you bitchin' about how ashamed you are...I simply don't care about that" Idate walked right up to his face and pokes him in the chest "Stop being so self-centered and face your son and your master...this isn't about you, or do you not wish to save Bane...seeing as you two still have a lot of work to you on your relationship as father and son and I have no wish to bond with a dead grandson"

Yang was shaking as tears formed in his eyes against his will before taking off back to the city at full speed "Master...you're gonna die today" he seemed more intent on killing Kami than he ever was

Idate jumped to where Yang was standing and placed his hands in his pockets "This should be interesting...Hn?" He noticed a picture fall from Yang's pocket, it was what seemed to be a momento of himself, Tsume and baby Bane as he caught it "So this is Yoh's precious only daughter...Yang, if only you knew how lucky you have it to have a woman like her and keep her" he said to himself as he walked in the direction Yang headed off to before eventually sprinting with a proud grin that he didn't want Yang to see...just yet, he wants to meet his new daughter-in-law "Yang...if you think this conversation of ours is over, well you've still got a lot to learn"

Idate makes it back to where his clan was to find just the person he wanted to meet, Tsume...and his grandson's slightly less annoying friends

Idate and Yoh may share a great deal of respect for one another, but he could never fathom why Yoh was so at ease while Yoh never understood why his personality was so cold and serious as he entered with a soft chuckle "Oy oy, Yoshimaru-san..." he called to the Asakura and could hear him chuckling from where he was as he made it easily through the crowd of their combined clans to see a woman in his lap "What's going on here, Yoh...am I interrupting something and who's this woman?"

Yoh looked at him "Idate-kun...this is my baby girl, Tsume"

"You mean my daughter-in-law...I can at least commend Yang on his taste in women" Idate grinned, a rare sight as Tsume came up to him and hugged him which surprised him but he placed a hand on her head as he stared at her friends "Who're they?"

Tsujin came closer as Idate closed one eye "Aren't you a little too far from home, kid?"

"I'd like to request something, sir" Tsujin bowed as Idate poked him in the head "stop that...what kind of request?"

"I'd like your help to find my Clan...I heard that you've been in the same Desert I was born in regularly, so..." Tsujin said as Idate shrugged "Meh, I don't mind...your father and I owe each other a couple favors anyway...but can it wait until after the summit's over?"

"Hai..." Tsujin seemed quite nervious...was his family friends with the Uzushio Clan?...he didn't care as long as he sees them with his own eyes as Idate adds adds "I want a favor myself...I'm coming along with Yang, dead or alive, and I'll knock your old man out when I see him. That's it for now"

"Wait...what do you mean 'dead or alive'?" Yamamoto asks as he clarifies "I think it's quite obvious why my foolish son isn't here right now is my fault...he resents me and hates me, I am not perfect by all means but he needs to stop with the pity party nonesense...I refused to accept him as my son again until he brings me Kami Kurosaki in pieces and before you ask, I'm well aware who Kami is and what he's capable of"

"You just sent my husband to die?!" Tsume snaps as her brothers visibly flinched...she was never a woman they'd take lightly when she's mad "even he said himself that he's no match for Kami"

"Because he's never used his full power...I forbade him from doing that" Idate added "I even sealed most of his power away without him...or anyone but me, for that matter...knowing because he was more than my match as a child, but it seems that he's broken it without knowing by sheer force of will alone...the power may have been sealed but it wasn't gone at all and now your former Ghoul Lord is going to learn firsthand how little he really knows my son"

* * *

 **A/N - Tsujin finally gets to join the Uzushio Clan to find his own Clan, but what awaits him once he return to the place that has as many bad memories as good ones for him and is he prepared for what he'll find and what is Idate talking about when he said he sealed away most of Yang's power...either way he's not going to make things easy for Kami...or anyone who wants his son...R &R!**

 **Guren sat in the shadow of a building until something caught his attention, Yang and he had a black glowing seal on the back of his neck that was quickly evaporating away and he was sweating bullets as Guren thought 'That's what happens when you sprint all the way here with a Black Clover Seal on ya...be it a temporary one, ya baka...you won't be conscious for much longer'**

 **As Guren predicted, Yang fell face first to the ground but then a red light emanated from his body as he began to rise to his feet with his red eyes burning behind his Fox/Kitsune mask, his powers also skyrocketted as Guren's six other assistant quaked in their boots when the angry father's eyes turned to someone standing in his way, Kurosaki Jinbei**

Jinbei wasn't pleased with what Dartz did to him to stop him from killing Tsujin and has seen Yang hanging around the same people as Tsujin "Oy, Chibi...where's that Desert Rat friend of yours?"

Yang began walking toward Jinbei, he was in no mood for this distraction "Hey, you're in my way...move" he said coldly

* * *

 **A/N - Jinbei reappears and stands in the way of Yang, but can he survive making such a fatal error?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Yang is in no mood to play around in this chapter and while Jinbei has his own motive of eliminating the Sabaku Clan (Tsujin and Raimundo's Clan) that doesn't include helping Kami in any way...let's just say he's in trouble when taking on an angered father who was trained and raised by Kami Kurosaki. Then there's Borealis and his issues...**

Yang remained silent, which was unusual even if he was pissed off...though rage does nasty things to Ghouls "Did ya hear me?" Jinbei asks "I want you to take me to the Desert Rat, Sabaku No Tsujin"

"I'm not deaf...I'm just not listening" Yang growls as Jinbei, in anger as he throws a large boulder his way "listen to this then!"

Yang barely registers what was really happening until he placed his palm on the rock like it wasn't moving "Request Denied..." as he pushed it back easily at twice the speed it came at him with, smashing it against Jinbei's face and drawing blood from his nose

This angered the larger Ghoul who jumped at him but he dropped to his knees suddenly as Yang slowly drew the air from his lungs

Guren, who was watching didn't want Jinbei dead so he ordered his men to attack...not with the intent to kill Yang but just to prevent Jinbei's death until he can get information out of him in his own way "Stop him, I want that man alive...he can't be interrogated with no air in his lungs"

The Ghouls attacked with little hesitation but Yang noticed them and kicked up some dust to cover himself, one of them used Wind Magic to settle the dust but Yang was gone, leaving Jinbei barely breathing but alive as they moved in to apprehend him

Jinbei didn't see who attacked them to get Yang's attention as he was on his back already...by the time the air cleared, Guren stood over him as he placed his heavy titanium/inert Demonite shoes on his throat...the thing he found with Inert Demonite, Demonite that is no longer able to harm a Ghoul, is that it changes the properties of many and most metals randomly and in the case of his footwear, it was made much heavier and he had to train just to be able to move in them as he applied no force to be able to crush Jinbei's throat as he looked at where he sensed Yang moving away from them "Where's he off to, I wonder...move and you'll never speak again, the only reason you still can is because you have information on Taji and Jiraiya Kurosaki I want and you seem sturdier than my last two playthings so graciously provided to me prior..."

Guren frowned _'That Yang though...something's different about him, it seems he slowly but surely stepping out of the Demon's shadow'_ he thought of Yang's relationship with Kami when he addressed Kami as his old, lesser known unless you were his enemy, nickname 'The Demon of the Ghoul Lords'

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Bane, they were nowhere near his house and already he could feel a power that was intense and choking, even though they weren't even anywhere near there yet...it was Lord Vlad, the Ghoul Lord awaiting Bane to see just who he is...and issue a test of his own upon the young Ghoul**

"Hey, who is this man who wants to see me?" Bane asks as Borealis barely notices his existence and doesn't even act like he was asked something as he came up beside him, carefully keeping an eye on his sword arm "answer me already...and what's up with your arm that had Ryujin so worried?"

It was when Bane grabbed his cursed hand was when he showed a reaction as he stopped and swung his sword at both him and Dartz as the both were barely able to dodge

"Whatever you just did..." Dartz smacked Bane upside his head "don't do it again, Bane...I like my emerald locked head where it is"

Borealis grabbed Bane by the throat and pinned him against a tree as he squeezed his throat "Don't. _EVER_ touch me or this hand, boy...I don't care what the Ghoul Lords think of your 'magnificent' power, for it is none of my business"

"Wait...you never said you knew anything about my power" Bane said as Borealis' sword was inches from his throat as Dartz' axes were at his throat as the Pirate warned "Let him go...or I'll free you once and for all...here and now"

"Free me?" Borealis looked at Dartz, he'd long ago given up on his life and didn't care if Dartz killed him as the Pirate nodded "Ye think I can't tell when a man has given up an' lost all will to live?"

Boreales smiled "You're right...I won't care if either of you took my life now, with this curse it'll only be a matter of not who's blade I die by but if I live long enough for the curse to do me in anyway and I'm surprised you hadn't known of us Assassins prior as I have a colleague from Japan...a total dick, mind you...that is the assassin for your Ghoul Lord as I am to my own"

"This is getting more and more irritating the more ya talk down to this guy..." Dartz says looking around "Where would this assassin colleague o' yours be anyway?"

"That's the problem...I don't know and I doubt anyone else does either given his nature as a loner much like Lord Kurosaki...Ryujin, I mean" Boreales says as they make it to Bane's house to indeed find it guarded and something was calling Bane inside

Dartz walked up and kicked the door down "Oy, Ghoul Lord...I want ya out o' here NOW!"

Suddenly Dartz seemed frozen in place but able to throw his axes into the darkness where he sensed movement as his axes were stopped mid-air "Hn...I think I'll snap your neck, little Pirate...that should give me something to do while I wait for that infidel, Borealis to return to his master" Lord Vlad said "I wonder how many time I can snap your neck before it pops your head off your body...let's see"

Bane looked at Borealis, the man wore a rather conflicted look on his face as he knew that by his Ghoul Lord's currently rotten mood, he would be dishonorably tortured with his own weapon for making the man wait, that really pissed Bane off for some reason as he remembered how he was treated when he first came here as he snapped "Hey, get your goddamn hands off my bodyguard...NOW!" He seemed to unknowingly project Wind Magic through his voice

That made even Borealis flinch, as he'd never heard anyone speak to the Ghoul Lord in such a manner, at least not anyone that still had their head afterwards

Silence filled the room as Lord Vladimir looked at Borealis with a look of angerthat made him unable to move before he was lifted into the air and slowly choked as he grabbed at his throat for air.

Bane went into his wolf form and easily swung Borealis' sword at the Ghoul Lord, thinking that since the only other Ghoul Lord that was a prominent user of Dark Magic, Lord Bjorn, had no hand-to-hand fighting skills, Vlad didn't either...or so he thought

He was very wrong though as he easily dodged the blade and placed his palm on it, exponentially increasing the weight of the already hard to weild sword as Bane dropped it "What the-?"

Bane didn't see the Ghoul Lord's fist coming until it was too late then he placed the sword flat on Bane's chest with the added gravity, it was bareble in his wolf form but he refused to change back unless he wanted to be crushed "Heel, Wolf..."

Boreales was becoming angrier as he managed to free himself and grab his blade, used to any weight that was added to it as Vlad stopped him just as the blade was inches from the middle of his eyes

Borealis was fighting this though as a purple aura came over him and he fought both physically and mentally as tears came to his eyes as they met the Ghoul Lord's, Vlad then looked as Bane returned to normal with a raised eyebrow "So the rumors were accurate...let's see just how accurate that is"

Borealis screams as he breaks free of the Ghoul Lord's hold with sheer will as he and Dartz attack but Vlad smiles maniacally as he snarls "You two have outlived your usefulness, begone!" He threw Dartz through the roof, knocking him out somewhere outside as he kicked Borealis out the door

Bane watched this as he noticed something once he knew Vlad was able to manipulate Gravity at will thinking _'H-he's manipulating the gravity to make himself lighter than the air around him...otherwise he wouldn't be so fast, if he wants me then he's gonna get me'_

 **"Borealis-san...leave"** Bane said, tapping into his dark side by force for the first time as Borealis retorted "I won't leave you two here to die!"

 **"I'll take care of Dartz...he's my bodyguard, go to Ryujin-sama"** Dark Bane said as he shot him a deadly look before he could refuse as Vlad admired his nerve "You've got _nerve_ ordering _my_ assassin around like that, kid...let's see how legendary this Bane Asakura character can be"

Bane grit his teeth "How-How dare you treat people like that...you're just like Kami" he clenched his fist as a tear came to his eye and a ring of fire burned around him "I can't _stand_ people like you...who think they have the right to treat people like trash...when you're no different"

"It seems like you'd expect me to care for that trash's life?" Vlad said "You've got some nerve ordering my property around like that then calling me trash and comparing me to Kami, of all people"

"While I have your attention...I want an explanation on how you ended up in this city, why Ryujin Kurosaki is alive and what you're still doing here...you know what J'onn has done for you is illegal right...those idiots must have at least _mentioned_ it" Vlad said to Bane who replied "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Of course you don't...but J'onn does and should have informed you of such things" Vlad said as Bane attacked with a burst of flame but the Ghoul Lord saw through it and dodged it barely as he suddenly appeared right behind Bane "It seems you don't know much of anything...who's fault is that though...I can just say you're an idiot but I know that isn't likely to be the case with how intelligent you are as well as the type of conniving individuals your Ghoul Lord have been in the company of...maybe your parents are to blame"

"Don't you dare touch them!" Bane turned to attack Vlad but the Ghoul Lord placed his hand on his head and threw him to the ground using gravity before lifting him into the air "I don't have to hurt anyone close to you...as long as you do as you're told from now on, then I won't have their blood staining my hands" he smiled darkly wondering who he'd have to kill first to get Bane to understand where he stood among the Ghoul Lords

Bane scowls, he still doesn't fully trust Vlad as he puts his hand out with a sadistic grin "I'm not impressed that you beat Kami...you're an easy one to fool, it surprises me even less that you were so easily used and thrown aside by that Kurosaki trash"

"Trash?" Bane could almost imagine the mini seizure or Aneurysm Ryujin would have upon hearing such things about his Clan atop all the other accusations even Bane knew people had for the Kurosaki Clan but he didn't share personally, even Ryujin knew that since Bane knew what it felt like be hated "Why are the Kurosaki Clan hunting me then...tell me what you know please" Bane bowed

Vlad smirked as he said under his breath "I hate people as strong as yourself bowing to me...I'm no king and I'll crush you if you do it again...besides, it might have something to do with your powers and don't tell me you're now even fully aware of just how powerful you really are even with all that very obvious room for improvement"

"I don't think I am just yet..." Bane says truthfully as Vlad simply glared at him with zero emotion "You mean you're nearly Ghoul Lord level - and no, don't think that because you banished Kurosaki-brat that I consider you my equal or anywhere near my power...though I just can't ignore it - and you don't even fully understand it...embrace it, much less?"

"What a waste..." Vlad gripped Bane' shoulder with breaking force but he withstood it without even falling to his knees "you're a complete fool...but it seems that I can't just kill you yet, seeing as you've got me as obsessed as Kami is, though not to the point where I want your body...that is just disgusting and you dying is absolutely _NOT_ allowed, by the way as every Ghoul Lord got to fight you but me and even in the afterlife, I won't allow you to get away with it"

"Dartz..." Bane went outside to find the Pirate still face down in the dirt as he glared at him as venomous as ever "Are ye insane or just _that_ stupid to think I'll just allow you to just make nice with that rotten scalliwag?!"

Dartz got to his feet, but was shaking as he remembered what this man was capable of doing with little restraint before even being a Ghoul Lord, he has no respect for that and never will "I get it ya don't wanna be hated an' all, but that's exactly why yer so easy to manipulate...just keep the friendliness to a minimum" Dartz was looking right at Vlad who simply sneered, he didn't really care for Dartz' presence any more than Dartz did for his attitude but he seemed familiar from a dark part of Dartz' past...THAT alone made Dartz very hard to control around him

Suddenly, something got Dartz' attention, someone other than his captain was in the city when they weren't supposed to be as Dartz looked away as he thought out loud "That better not be who I think it is...this ain't over 'til I say it is, got that Ghoul Lord?"

Dartz then took off as Bane stared at the Ghoul Lord for a moment before following his Bodyguard as Lord Vlad smiled but it quickly turned into the kind of evil that could drive him to a rage almost "So, he survived and became a Pirate, huh...I'll enjoy trying to take his life again, the Pirate known only as Death...Dartz"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Kami and Ryujin were going at it with J'onn on his way to stop his master and fallen student no faster than Yang who was just about ready to finish this...**

J'onn was right to follow his gut and follow his master, as that lead to him finding father and son at each other's throats, neither having any qualms about killing the other as Kami attacks viciously in an attempt to push Ryujin back

 _'I've found you, master...Kami but where is Bane and his Pirate, weren't they the ones fighting Kami?'_ J'onn thought as a sword landed between the two and Borealis returned, teleporting to his sword and J'onn asked "B-Borealis...what're you doing here?"

Borealis showed no sign that J'onn even existed, as he attempted to cleave Kami in two with one forced swing of his massive sword before looking at Ryujin "You wanted to have a word with me, milord?"

"Never turn your back on your opponent unless they're missing a head, you Ghoul Lord's plaything!" Kami snarled but underestimated just how much control Borealis had with that big sword as he found himself blocking a slash meant to bisect him in two "Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important conversation...I'll kill you in due time"

Kami gravely underestimates how fast Borealis is, as he turns and slashes Kami diagonally across the chest when he tries to attack him from behind which only maddens the Ghoul but the Yang appears while Ryujin holds him back with such speed that no one was even aware that he was coming

 _'Kono mama ni shite oki nasai... Kore wa watashi to kami no ma no kojin-tekina mononanode, watashi no hōhō kara hanareru'_ (Stay out of this...this is personal between me and Kami, so stay out of my way) Yang warns but Borealis is having none of him as he grips his sword tightly with his cursed arm, causing the sword to shake as a black energy courses up to the tip of the blade causing Ryujin to comment "keep this up and a curse mark will form on that arm...making it even less possible to fix the damage that baka caused...you'll lose more of your magic the more you use it...and it's addictive to use"

Borealis unleashes that energy in an energy slash but Yang dodges too easily and punches him square in the face as he turns on Kami "You'll pay for the things you've done by my hand and no one else's...your former self would want nothing more than for me to torture you like you tortured my son"

Yang whipped up a tornado that connected the Earth and the Heavens trapping Kami inside _'Ōarashi no senpū'_ (Great Storm Whirlwind)

Kami screamed as he was torn to shreds by the winds as he looked at Yang 'What the-Yang should be weaker than I am, so where the hell is all this power coming from and how the hell was he hiding all that?!' Just that thought made Kami's insides boil, as a trait both he and Yang share is that they hate to lose and he wasn't going to let Yang kill him easily, even with this power slowly eclipsing his own

"I will not lose to _you_ that easily!" Kami breaks free from the vortex covered in scratches as he sends Amaterasu at Yang but he stood his ground and parted the flames

Ryujin poured out all his Killing Intent at J'onn "Don't you dare think of interfering...Assassins, come with me" he threatened J'onn which made him leave as the assassins all went with him

 **Some time later, Ryujin takes Borealis to be healed and hopefully rid him of the cursed arm without having to amputate his dominant arm**

Borealis was laid unconscious on a bed as his fellow concerned Assassins and even the Ghoul Lords were there as Ryujin attempted to touch the arm, only Bors to react painfully if such an attempt could even be made...even unconsciously, Ryujin didn't want the assassin to accidentally kill one of them

" _He_ had better not be here...or someone's gonna die" Ryujin said as Jehanna stepped a safe distance from him "He, milord?"

"Yeah...that Russian prick that was responsible for this, Vlad-sama" Ryujin said as the Ghouls gasped and Bjorn snarled "Where'd you come up with such a bold accusation?"

"I came up with nothing...Borealis told me himself that Vlad murdered his family and made him watch every bit of it before laying this curse on him" Ryujin resisted the urge to vomit as he was shaking...knowing the Ghoul did nothing to deserve such harsh treatment as tears came to his eyes "How dare he...what could you have done to deserve this?"

Jorgan suddenly went for his Hammer and wend to the door but he was stopped by someone coming in...Kuro Inuzuka with his dog, Titus and Kakuzu

"Don't bother...you'll only die and I doubt either you or your colleague here wants any of that" Kuro said to the enraged Jorgan who wasn't stupid enough to think he could attack these men and get away with it...he knew of Kuro's reputation as a person that has zero empathy for others if angered enough and well, the reputations of Kakuzu and Titus spoke for itself as they weren't the type to take lightly even if they were weaker than their opponent

"Hn...that doesn't look good, what the fuck did this guy do to deserve this?" Titus said as he looked over the body, which was perfectly normal for now minus the cursed arm

Titus attempted to touch the arm but Briarios came over and slapped the back of his hand in a manner like he was scolding a child "Don't. Touch him"

Titus flexed his hand a bit after being slapped by the physically strongest of the Ghoul Lords before his eyes became noticeably colder without even a second glance at the Ghoul Lord as he warned _'Nē, tafuna otoko - san... Jikai anata wa watashi ni sore o suru, watashi no te o hontōni yoi cuz o kowasu koto o kakuninshitekudasai.'_ (Hey, tough guy-san...next time you do that to me, make sure to break my hand real good cuz the next thing that'll end up broken is your neck, got that?)

Briarios shugged as if Titus said nothing "Are we getting this over with an helping him now...so he can help us?"

"Enough or else I'll seal you two disgusting lovebirds on the dark side of the moon again" Ryujin said as Ryujin replied "No wonder Kami considered us trash even before a certain boy's arrival here...your behaviour is more than enough proof that my son knew what he was talking about..."

"Why do you look happy about that?" Tsu Chen says as Ryujin readied his sword "Happy? I don't have even the happiest gene in my body right now...I have no reason to be anymore"

Tsu Chen came behind Ryujin and hugged him from behind but instead of chasing her off as he usually did as he'd lost his clan once before and he'd be damned if it happened again as his facade of no emotion eventually cracked to show that he was full of regret and didn't want to live to see them die again like his wife did as the Ghoul Lords all knew what to do as each of them placed one hand close to the assassin's cursed arm and poured their magic into it to 'kill' the curse as everyone else kept the man from moving from the pain of the curse...this will take a few hours to complete to a day

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

Taeger had managed to get free without anyone in the city square knowing as a man walks through the city and suddenly stops at a pain in his chest as he looked down to see Taeger's arm through his body holding his still beating heart as a tiny spark of Lightning was enough to make the organ explode in his hand as he threw the dead Ghoul aside

Taeger's eyes were blank with rage as he screamed "Azazel-sama...come out and play and bring those sorry excuses you call Ghoul Lords with ya, the longer I have to wait, the more I kill!"

* * *

 **A/N - Taeger is free and is calling out both Azazel and the Ghoul Lords...will Azazel take him seriously before he slaughters the city (which Azazel doesn't care for anyway) and what does Yang have planned for Kami as they fight? R &R!**

* * *

 **Deep within the Crypt, J'onn was hiding something not evil but still a far cry from being good as he was held in what was now the quietest part of the entire prison**

Koichi Suigetsu sat in his cell of the Crypt, two slightly curved sabres sat before him as he meditated

Like his fellow assassins, he was a rank below a Ghoul Lord and was one of the most well respected though he assumed that it was because he had no family, being found on Ryujin's doorstep around the time he became Ghoul Lord and saw the other assassin's families as easily exploitable weaknesses

He was wrongfully placed in the Crypt because he was there during Kami's transition from good to evil, after Yang left and J'onn put him here to silence him as he couldn't kill him because of his pure tenacity but also because he was killed twice before...once by J'onn himself and later by his own blade after his first year in the Crypt because he was just sick of living.

He was special because he wasn't alone, as a rare cast of Ghouls known as Spiritwalkers he has two spirits with him, Neimuri or Nei Nei who was a Water Spirit and Gorem, a Earth elemental spirit while he himself knew Fire/Lightning Magic and Dark Magic and was known more by his nickname Shadow Hunter than his real name.

Koichi sighed, he'd heard of Bane...because well, who hasn't by now...and didn't understand his and Kami's obsession with one another. He even saw him come to the prison before but made no attempt to meet him "Why won't you just two leave me be...?" He finally said his white flowing hair matching his small goatee

Neimuri manifested herself in the form of water shaped as a female and scowled at her master "Master...you know that isn't how a bonding contract works, right?"

Koichi nodded "I'm aware of that...I just want you to go to my baka-pprentice and leave me here" he showed no emotion upon speaking of his apprentice, only one of many, including Hiro who he heard became a Bounty Hunter in his former master's absence "You're free to go wherever the hell you want, are you not?"

Gorem then appeared, Gorem was a SSS-Rank Elder Spirit that was among the strongest Earth elemental spirits as he manifested as a warrior made of rocks and vines appeared with his sword at his side, Koichi was by no means a weak Ghoul but even he couldn't control the Earth spirit's fullest power yet as he said "dumb master...you'll have to eliminate your contract with us and have someone else renew a new contract...this place isn't very tolerant of Stray Spirits within it's walls...ungrateful, little..."

"My humblest apologies, Gorem-san...I want out, that's all" Koichi gave a dry chuckle as Gorem pointed at the door "then there's the door...use it already, master"

 _'Watashi wa saru tsumori wanai... Watashi ga kare ni futatabi au made wanai'_ (I'm not leaving...not until I see him again) Koichi said as Neimuri asked "Bane Asakura?"

Koichi nodded as Gorem said "What?!"

"And how do you know that little ilk is even going to come back here when he has no reason to?" Gorem then asks as Koichi smiled "because there is only one person in this jail more curious about him than I am...Shin-sama"

"The blind Wardin...seriously?" Gorem didn't seem amused by this "that Ghoul makes my skin crawl...and I don't even have skin"

"He must know what Lord J'onn's really been up to" Koichi's Binge Eater side became more apparent as he now hated J'onn, the man responsible for his being here in the first place

* * *

 **A/N - Jorgan assassin comrade is locked away in the Crypt without anyone knowing and he wishes to see Bane...what happens when he reveals the truth about J'onn and is set free though? R &R and find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 16**

 **So basically, Yang's Great Storm Whirlwind does more damage to Kami than he predicted and he may have to go full power himself if he has any plan of surviving Yang's incurred wrath...**

Kami recovered from Yang's Great Storm Whirlwind and by the scratches on his body, barely at that as he looked at how powerful his former apprentice has become "your wish is coming through, Yang-kun...you're surpassing me" he hoped to use the rather overused ruse that he was somehow becoming good again

This only angered Yang further but then Yang just starts laughing at how pathetic his master looks now "If you think I'm gonna fall for that ever again...then there really isn't a shred of my master left in you" as Yang's Wind magic clashes with Kami's Amaterasu as he replied "Fine...I'll send you to meet your master then, give him my condolences!"

Yang uses Wind Magic to summon a blade of air as he clashed with Kami "You got some nerve using my master against me...no matter, I'll free him once you're dead...even if you both must die"

Kami was taken back by this "I dare you to try it then...you master was weak and it seems his student was an even weaker and bigger fool..."

That insult Kami would soon learn would cost him dearly as he didn't see Yang get airborne again forming a furious vortex as Kami looked at the ground then the vortex itself "Kill me...but it'll get you nowhere...you know that better than anyone"

"I can live with the consequences!" Yang yelled "I'll destroy my own body if it means stopping you...after all, you said yourself that you're no longer my master, so I'll avenge him" Kami scowled at that

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Dartz, he goes through the city until he finds Rat, Udon and Gedharm were at the front of the Crypt...none of the three were exactly terrified of Ghouls but something terrifying was preventing them from setting foot in the prison meant to hold only Ghoul criminals.**

"Rat!" Dartz snarled loudly enough that the two Orcs held their ears and most likely a few inmates in the Crypt as well as Rat turned to the very displeased First Mate of their crew as he whimpered "Yes, sir?"

"Haul that ass back to the ship and keep an eye on our 'Galaway Princess' before I kick it there" Dartz ordered as Udon replied "but we wanna go there...and you yourself said that you weren't on the crew anymore and can't order us around"

Dartz looked at him narrowly "Yer on thin ice with me as it is, Orc...and me makin' ya do what I want ain't got nothin' to do with if I'm on the crew or not, I was as clear as the rest o' ya on dying as a Pirate"

Gedharm's eye fell on Bane as he came up to Dartz, sensing very strong magic within the prison and it surpassed the two wardin's respective supposed powers a bit "Do you sense that...Dartz?"

Dartz nodded but could also feel something coming their way and was sure it wasn't just Taeger

Bane noticed Udon crouch and grab a hidden dagger at his ankle as Bane quickly examined one of Udon's horns by touching it's jagged edge "Is there a whole race like you guys that have these strange horn patterns?"

Udon was less happy about his horns being touched...it felt the same as his genitals being touched as the glyphs on his dagger glowed to life and he lifted Bane with on attempted to stab him in the face but Bane held his large arm back barely with both his arms and legs "You must have a death wish touching an Orc's horns like that...that is very annoying and I won't let you live to make the same mistake another time"

"What're you thinkin'?!" Dartz slaps Bane on the butt with his axe's flat side "We all know that Orcs ain't s'posed to have them horns...unless ya wish to die a very painful death, keep away from that part of their bodies...it's like touchin' their balls to them, fer Christ's sake...unless that's what ya were aimin' fer" that made Bane stay away from Udon as he simply walked inside "that power...where is it coming from?"

Bane leaves them and runs into the prison before Dartz could stop him as he scowled "I swear, I'm gonna end up wantin' to kill that kid one o' these fine days..."

"Why're you even with that troublesome kid, Dartz?" Gedharm asks as Udon clarifies "he seems more troubled than troublesome to me, matey..."

"Has he ever even _killed_ before?" Rat asks as Dartz says "Don't let his foolish look fool ya, he seems very comfortable killing...if he absolutely has to, especially if that former Ghoul Lord roaming around here is involved and Taeger's pretty obsessed with him too"

The two Orcs and the human share worried looks which became worse when Dartz says "he's dangerous...we almost killed each other, I put him at almost the same level as that Ghoul Lord, Ryujin Kurosaki or pretty damn close with the right push though he puts himself way lower"

Udon gasps "he's got potential to be like that monster?" He looked at where Bane went into the prison, remembering his run in with the Ghoul Lord in question "I don't believe it...he's but a child, then again you nearly killed the Captain when you were a mere child yourself...and there's that Taeger...is that some recessive trait among you Ghouls or something?"

"NO...we got company, gents" Dartz looked behind him to see that Jiraiya Kurosaki had appeared with a party as he asked "Where's the Asakura boy...hand him over"

"Sorry, mate...I'm a bodyguard and I'm sick o' tellin' ya that those words just ain't in my job description" Dartz snarled "Let no one through alive"

Jiraiya sighed "Kill them..." as Dartz gave them a crept out smile and Udon smirked "I don't think they know just who they're messin' with...let's show 'em"

* * *

 **Inside, Bane walked through the dreary prison, sensing the magic flowing stronger...part of him wondered how the hell something so strong was kept detained in the first place**

 **Bane was so busy running through the prison that he didn't notice Koichi Suigetsu's long Masamune katana (almost twice the length of Siphiroth's in Final Fantasy) coming down to take his head off from behind but Nic did and deflected the blade with his own sword**

"Hn...pay attention to yer surroundings...brat" Nic said, annoyed that he wanted to kill Ghouls a lot more than save them yet he did just that

"Where the heck did that come from?" Bane asks as Suigetsu replied from his cell "Yo...are you Asakura Bane?"

"Yes...who wants to know?" Bane replied as Koichi brought his sword away from Nic and to him "Koichi Suigetsu...I believe you've already met my fellow assassins"

 ** _[Some assassin you are...what're you doing in a cell then, assassin-san?]_ **Nic signed as he sheathed his own sword and Koichi signed back, having knowledge of many verbal and non-verbal languages _**[There's a traitor I need to kill...let me out of this chicken coop]**_

Bane reached for the door but Nic grabbed his wrist "There's nothing here to strip your power away like the other cells...get out yerself"

Suigetsu got up and punched the cell bars but he was thrown back instead but not hurt "Repulsion Field...stolen human prototype technology, I would've gotten out ages ago without your help, if it were only that easy" Koichi says "I only want two things...to get out of here and revenge on J'onn for dumping me here in the first place"

"Wait, _J'onn_ put you here...why?" Bane asks noting that Nic was very strong for a human as Koichi growls "To keep me quiet...after all, why not let Kami take the fall for becoming evil in the first place instead and regain your position than just owning up to just how these things really even came to be, right?"

Bane did remember Kami describing J'onn as smart and manipulative...he just didn't expect that he had to believe Kami over J'onn this time as Bane also doesn't trust this Ghoul, but he caught onto this fact fairly quickly

"Let me guess...you still don't know if you can trust me, Bane" Koichi said "take me to the Collector in the prison...he takes ownership of any and all confiscated items within the prison that the Torturers can't or shouldn't destroy on accident, I won't fight you"

"Give me the sword then" Bane says as Koichi gave a stern "Not on the coldest day in Hell, kid...we don't have to go far and as I said, you're only to be worried if you're my target...and you're not as long as you heel your human"

Bane opens the cell slowly, he didn't want Dartz saying he's too nice again as Koichi poked him in the forehead with two fingers as he pulled him close and whispered a warning in his ear "this is your first and last warning, kid...don't ever put so much trust in someone you just met or it might be your last, especially with someone like me"

"Let's hurry up an' go say hi...outside...already" Nic said drawing his sword as his senses have been heightened far beyond even a normal deaf human, allowing him to sense the fight going on outside, vision both half as accurate as a Ghoul's and twice that of any human may help too

"Follow me first...then you'll have the blood we both seek" Koichi ran in the opposite direction of the exit, deeper into the prison.

 **It didn't take long for them to reach the third level of the prison, an area new to Bane as he'd only been allowed on the first level and didn't want Yakuzo, or worse Shin, to sneak up and catch him here.**

They made it to a large daemon, the Keeper, who had all confiscated items of the inmates under heavy lock and key, be it physical, magical or both including various weapons. His keys were occasionally stolen because of his lack of interest or just his curiosity on who was skilled enough to use his keys...which were useless in anyone's hands but his, to steal back their items which were now considered his...he didn't treat Koichi with as much disdain as other prisoners either

Koichi summoned his spirits as Gorem and Neimuri/Nei Nei appeared "Keeper-sama, I've come seeking what is rightfully mine"

The Keeper's eyes glowed, apparently even while asleep he heard the Ghoul's request...he's not going to pay attention to him though as he was capable of sleeping even with his eyes open

Gorem growled as he went from a sprite size to almost equal in size to the Keeper, who wasn't a giant but still very imposing to Ghouls, except Shin "Oy, did you not hear my master's request, foolish monster?!" Gorem growled "Are you trying to invoke my wrath?!"

"Fuck off..." the Keeper sent Gorem flying with a head butt to the face, he was docile by nature and would defend what was his as his eyes narrowed on Koichi and company with a yellow energy flowing from them "Nothing here belong to you, Spiritwalker...I have more important matters to attend to than _you_ "

"A scroll and a box...you have a scroll that proves my innocence...among other things and a box worth more than both our lives!" Koichi said "I'm not leaving here without it" Koichi's calm nature became vicious through his words alone as he glared at the towering creature as the Keeper growled "Get out of my chamber, prisoner...there is nothing here for you unless your desire is death!"

The Keeper could feel fear, but that didn't mean that he was by any means scared of Ghouls or easy to scare for that matter as he attempted to breathe fire on the Assassin but Gorem was much faster, fusing with Koichi and giving him the ability to manipulate Fire at will which he wouldn't have on his own

"Oy oy...yer in a restricted area!" A voice suddenly snarled making everyone jump out of their skins as a book collided with Bane's face "Asakura, you haven't earned the privilege to move past the first floor yet...GET OUT!"

"He sounds angry...you never said Yakumo-san was down here" Bane said as Yakumo came out and glared at him, unlike Shin, he had a little more remorse and restraint where the blinded Ghoul didn't but that still didn't leave very much and his power, like Shin's was yet to be seen by Bane but he has had warnings from both inside and outside the prison that they're both at the level of a Ghoul Lord...or even beyond that and weren't people you should mess with at all without some definite and fool proof survival plan from these sadists as the entire room began going into an ice age

"Give them what they want...NOW..." Yakumo said as the Keeper didn't need a second warning and he shook ' _Hai... Sugu ni, Yaku-sama'_ (Yes...right away, Yakumo-sama) he replied as he dug through some stuff to find a gold and expensive looking box, now marred with dust

"Oy, bakayaro, that box is worth more than your damn life and how dare you get it all messed up in your crap like that?!" Koichi was about to kill this so-called Keeper even if his rank meant nothing here...no one's rank did but no one noticed what looked like a mass of darkness that had taken over the doorway Bane, Koichi and Nic until a large fist came out and collided with the Ghoul Assassin's back mid jump

Nic stabbed at the darkness but his sword was stopped in it's tracks by two fingers "Yare yare...I leave for two minutes and you're already having fun without me?"

The darkness recedes to show that it was the second and outright scariest of the two wardins, Shin was formed from it as he lifted Nic into the air with his sword only in two fingers "Yakumo-kun...it seems this one can hear just about as much as I can see...Long time no see, Bane-san...you should visit more often"

"You remember me?" Bane asks as Shin looks very absent minded and forgetful even though the opposite was really true as he sniffed "I never have and never will forget your scent, boy...even years after you die"

"Since when could you fight?" Bane asks

"Since when couldn't I fight...care to test just how well I can fight without the disadvantage of sight?" Shin asked as Bane ran at him with a kick but Shin moved out of the way with no sweat as the darkness he emerged from appeared again and Bane went through, he then throws Nic through.

Shin simply turned in Koichi's direction with his blank eyes with black sclera...he oddly possessed no Kakugan, only feint rings where they would be and that stare of his could turn anyone off. He also detest

He growled, he was by no means fond of the Spiritwalker's attitude or him in general and Koichi was worried that he was no mere Binge Eater and had a far more aggressive nature than he outwardly shows as he took the hint and jumped into the unknown darkness after Bane

Shin turned to follow him but looked back in Yakumo's direction, Yakumo was still pissed at Bane for freeing Koichi...he was concerned as to how and why Koichi was in their prison to begin with when he was nearly as powerful as the wardins and still possessed magic but made no attempt to leave on his own as he smiled "Have fun..."

"Why won't you come along?" Shin asks as Yakumo says "Why would I...I think I might just hold you back from what you want to do to Kami...I imagine it would be painful and unpleasant, I'll be with you in a moment"

"He deserves whatever's coming to him...even he doesn't think that highly of himself to not know it to be true" Shin said as he walked into the darkness, a darker side of his personality coming to light

* * *

 **Outside, Bane joins the Pirates and decides to give the Kurosaki's a fight if they wasn't what he thinks they want...**

Rat jumps on the shoulder of a Ghoul and pulls out his machete, slicing his head off and using that to knock another Ghoul in the face which irritates the Ghoul "You're dead, human!"

"I'd watch my head, if I were you" Rat said as Gedharm wraps the Ghoul in vines and snaps his neck to face the opposite way a head is supposed to "Don't pick on my friend"

"Don't push it, Rat" Dartz says throwing his axes around as Udon notices a mass of darkness appearing behind them "Looks like we got company, mates...maybe that brat of yours isn't completely useless, eh Dartz?"

Dartz ignored that as Shin defended Bane _'Watashi wa anata ga sōdatta to itte imasen... Kaizoku... Jissai ni anata ga jissai no mokuteki ni yakudatsu to omouni wa, sono yōna mudana hitobito ga atsumatte inakereba narimasen'_ (I wouldn't say that, if I were you...Pirates...such useless folks should flock together in order to actually think you serve an actual purpose)

This caused all the pirates, weather they understood Japanese or not, to glare at him as Gedharm states "Great...he brought a smartass with him and here I thought we'd already had our fill of smartasses, this guy is blind and useless as well"

"Watch your mouth, trash or I'll watch it for you" Shin says "Even without sight, I can clearly see that I'm more useful here than you could ever dream to be"

"Action speaks louder than words... prove it" Dartz says "...and don't call me useless"

Shin steps forward, this was a matter of protecting a place he considers home as he raised both both palms to face them "you are not welcome here...I don't give second warnings either...get lost"

No one was able to sense any magic from Shin, so naturally, no one was going to take such a threat seriously as one of the Kurosaki's said, laughing "Who does this baka think he is, he's silenced and has no magic and apparently no common sense"

He was alone however as not everyone was actually able to sense the power of the man described by prisoners as the silent monster of the Crypt very easily and his silence only belied how much these people had already really pissed him off, coupled with their interest in taking Bane for reasons he could really care less about...they'd be lucky if killing them was all he did as Bane was his only legitimate friend outside the prison

Shin suddenly appeared before the man with a dark grin as he ripped his eyes out with two fingers "Making fun of me being blind...you must think you're really smart or that I let insults slide that easily" he then ripped another Ghoul's head and spine off with one hand "there is a lesson to be learned here...don't attack my prison, mouth off to me or touch Asakura-san without thinking of the repurcussions first and I'm not scared of any clan or Ghoul Lord...I've been dying to kill a certain one anyway because I have no regard for life and you won't be shown an ounce of mercy"

Jiraiya, being less noble than Kami although on a considerably lower branch of the Kurosaki Clan than he was, attacks Shin from behind with a kick but Shin was tougher than he expected since he usually never leaves the prison and trains, sometimes for at least four straight days _minimum_ , not because he wanted to become stronger but because he was bored out of his mind and had no prisoners to take it out on...Jiraiya was on par with him as Shin smiles, his teeth bright white as he grabbed Jiraiya's chest and began squeezing his heart while taking several kicks to the face and temple "Who do you think you are that I need your mercy when you can't even fight properly?"

"Again with the unpleasant words...I wish I had the empathy to care, but I think I'll rip that annoying tongue of yours out instead" Shin threatens but he is forced back when Jiraiya tries to burn him as he smiled "You don't like fire...do you?"

"I don't particularly like it...or the Kurosaki Clan and I know you're Kurosaki's because you smell eerily familiar to him, I wanted Kami to be my first prey then Ryujin, but you'll do fine" Shin starts laughing as his power grew "I won't go all out...I don't want you to die, per se...when I can enjoy torturing and killing you at leisure at less than a measly 20 percent"

Just then, Shin stopped when he sensed something nearby, as Taeger walked out revealing himself and he looked angry "where is that rotten Demon Lord hiding?!"

"I hear you're the one who wants to eat my friend...you wouldn't mind if I ate you instead, would you?" Shin didn't know or care to know Taeger personally but he knew he was Kami's ally and wanted to eat Bane...he didn't care about any other minor detail "Bane-sama...fight with me, leave the trash to the trash" he walked past Jiraiya and his bruised ego as Bane joined him, pushing Taeger into the forest telekinetically.

Taeger frees himself however and he means business... Shin into the air with a punch that made the ground shake before attempting to electrocute Bane

Mid-air...Shin stops himself and floats for a moment, with hearing that surpassed most other Ghouls he could hear Taeger through the thin air as he focussed a bit more power and rocketted back to the Earth, eventually through a series of short range diamond shaped holes of magic that accelerated him even further for a final punch where he came down on Taeger before he even realized it, breaking several bones

Shin was getting enraged, this wasn't a good thing as he could kill not just Taeger but everyone else as he said "Try to stay calm-" then Taeger freezes him with a long dagger through his chest but Shin stopped breathing and broke the dagger as what piece of the dagger left in him was shown to evaporate into what looked like a flame but was a smoke of pure darkness and nothing else.

Bane focussed Wind Magic to his palm in the form of a wolf's head but he seemed to be failing to maintain until Shin placed his hand into it like Bane's and turned it dark purple as they rush at a cornered Taeger but he jumps into the trees above and escapes "Keep that to yourself"

"He's getting away!" Bane was about to go after Taeger but Shin stops him "Don't bother...he's nothing but a distraction, besides... I think we've gotten our point across clearly enough" Bane looked at where their attack did hit as the rock was twisted and forced into another dimension

Bane turns to stare at Jiraiya, who was beginning to become irritated and impatient and fires a blast directly at him as Bane's eyes glowed and Shin raised his and Bane's hand "I thought I told you to get out of here"

Bane was beginning to get frustrated and jumped on the older Ghoul in his wolf form, his eyes glowing a ferocious red "...after you tell me EVERYTHING about this power you're trying to use me to obtain!"

"Heh...and you and what army are gonna make me do that?" Jiraiya asks with a chuckle "last time I checked, I was the one with an entire army at my disposal, all willing to kill to show the world why the Kurosaki name is one to fear...not you"

"I don't feel fear and while I don't have an army...I just happen to be friends with people not even I can control" Bane says as Dartz pretends to 'accidentally' drop his axe near the Kurosaki's head to prove that he topped that list of people that Bane knew were beyond the term _'clinically insane'_ as he adds "that includes my bodyguard who seems to despise your guts"

"We have many free cells we can put him in while we hunt the rest of his pack...and that rogue Taeger" Rat placed a hand on Bane's head as his head snapped in his direction "No...too risky, find Ryujin-sama and the other Ghoul Lords while I stay here...I'm not a pet, I'll rip your arms off if you pet me again"

Rat kept his hands away from then on "for a relatively young Ghoul, you're scary, mate...and do we have to find that psychotic swordsmaster again...he's even scarier ever since we tried to rob him"

"I won't even bother asking..." Dartz looked a bit surprised by Rat's claims and knew he wasn't lying as he took a seat beside their new captive and Shin as he glared at Bane "before ya ask...I ain't goin' nowhere, don't make me make a jacket outta ya"

"Good...but what about those guy who escaped?" Bane asked as Dartz replied "they're the same guys who came after you before...I wish I could forget their stench"

Jiraiya grinned as his eyes didn't budge from Bane's, if they thought that was all he had up his sleeves...they would soon wish they'd let him escape...this seemed only to raise Bane's aggression little by little

Dartz sat against a tree closest to Bane, who didn't attack anyone else unless you tried to get him away from Jiraiya as he looked at Shin further behind Bane just standing and staring blankly at the sky as a sadistic grin appeared on his face as he created a sphere of dark magic in his palm then made it float into the ear and dissipating

"Oy...what was that?" Dartz asks as Shin said "nothing you need to know, pirate...it'll deal with Taeger, should he attempt to take advantage of the situation and come back here"

"I want a bit of revenge on Taeger...real personal" Dartz said as Shin didn't even pretend to care "You kill him without _my_ permission...and you'll be sorry"

Shin's smile became even more sadistic, if that were even possible as he raised his hand to Dartz "Challenge accepted...scum"

 **Elsewhere, Rat and Udon managed to find the Ghoul Lords and opened the door as all the Ghouls had their eyes on Rat the most...**

"Oy, mister Ghoul Lord!" Rat quickly found Ryujin as he snarled "move it or lose it, tramp!" pushing Tsu Chen out of his way "We need you to come with us...now"

He didn't dare touch the Ghoul Lord as he was surrounded by Ghoul Lords and Assassins and because Ryujin was still mad at them "You again...why the hell would I go anywhere with you?"

" _We're_ not the ones who require your presence...it's that Bane fella you seem to admire so much" Udon said "this bozo came attacking us and he managed to detain him"

Ryujin faced him with one eye "Take me to him...I'll deal with J'onn personally once this is over" the pirates lead the way with Ryujin, the other Ghoul Lords and the Assassins following them

Boreales stared at his once cursed hand and saw that not only did the curse mark reappear and take over his whole arm and one eye, but he was able to control it albeit not perfectly yet and instead of draining his magic to the point where it would kill him, it actually gave him more magic to the point where it was almost addicting as he said "Interesting..."

* * *

 **A/N - Bane manages to catch Jiraiya Kurosaki, Ryujin's brother and Kami's uncle while Dartz and Shin remain with him but can they hold him until the Ghoul Lords get there and can they hold pff Taeger at the same time if he comes back? We'll see next chapter!**

* * *

 **Elsewhere, in an alternate dimension...Zero was eager to return to take over the Human world, he was a Ghoul like his older brother, the King. Being brothers, they share many powers and have the power to influence Ghouls any way they wish, but Zero was evil and had no regard for any existence but his own, leading to his banishment to the Dark Realm which destroyed his original body in the process...**

Zero was patient, but that didn't mean he going to wait forever just because he could with time being all but irrelivant in his prison dimension as he had the power to keep his ghostly form in one place here

Zero has been infuencing the Human world for generations and lured many Ghouls to die in this place, so he could have their bodies and leave this wretched prison he was put in by the predecessors of the current Demon Lords and Ghoul Lords

His favorites among those outside this dimension that he could influence were the Kurosaki Clan or just about anyone he wants via one of the many husks around him around him including a former Ghoul Lord, Ryujin's great-grandfather...that was how he found Jiraiya and convinced him to do his bidding, as no one knew a Kurosaki was banished here after his death although his soul had also already moved to the afterlife...something many very old Ghouls wish for

The bodies here were all husks though and useless as their souls were allowed to move on to the afterlife...Zero was able to see their former lives by possessing these husks and commune with the world outside once a rift opened between the dimensions as one did now

Within the rift, he saw Kami Kurosaki meditating, having escaped Yang's murderous rampage for now and saw that if he could take Kami's still living, breathing body, he may not need the old relics he left behind to bring his soul back from this wretched plane of existence anymore as he entered the body of Kami's great-grandfather, Ryuūma Kurosaki and opened his eyes before going into the same meditative state as Kami, easily reaching into his mind

 **With Kami, he was beginning to feel like he was being watched...he wasn't in the mood given his loss to Bane but once the sensation went away, he resumed his meditation as he felt himself being tugged into an astral plane**

"What the-?" Kami growls as he sensed movement in the spaces of his subconscious "Who's there?" He calls out but gets no answer as a hand grabs his shoulder as he spins to see Ryuūma Kurosaki, a now ancient Ghoul Lord and one of the most powerful users of Fire Magic of his time...also the first to ever successfully take another persons body for his own due to not wanting to die seeing as he was one of the oldest members of the Kurosaki Clan

Ryuma smiles, knowing that Kami is unaware of the danger he's really in "I'm so proud that my great grandson"

Kami gives a devious smirk and puts some distance between them before the practically ancient Kurosaki could grab him "You think I'm stupid...I know who you are"

Ryuūma tilted his head as he grinned sadistically "Enlighten me, boy...even your Amaterasu knows of me" he quickly dodges Kami's Fire attacks and breaks out of Kami's attempts to restrain him with the Dark Magic aspects of Amaterasu "I was there when my grandson created that flame...intricate work by my perfectionist grandson...but that is no match for me"

Kami kept smirking though "Kurosaki Ryuūma...I heard of you in archives J'onn thought he'd hidden from me when I was younger...and you're said to be dangerous down to your touch"

"It seems you've followed up on your history...especially family history, boy" the red haired Kurosaki said pulling back his hand as Yang came in his blind side and attacked without warning before Kami could warn "Yang, no!"

"You're in my way, old man" Yang said as Ryuūma sneered "Looks like we have a cheeky bastard in our midst...don't interrupt our conversation"

Kami had also heard that Ryuūma was a beyond fearsome fighter and the entirety of the Kurosaki Clan still looked up to his teaching long after his death and even outside the Clan people were adopting his 'Monster' style of fighting without useless emotion getting in the way...Kami's emotions, even before his turn to evil, were not that much inherited from the former Ghoul Lord or used anyway but he personally steered away from teaching his practices

Ryuūma's eyes stared at Yang distastefully as he felt nothing from the man but pure hatred "You want to die that badly, I'll grant your wish"

Yang jumped away but Ryuūma came after him, hitting him at least 60 times before he hit the ground, his speed was unbeatable "Death Combo!" as his fists and elbows glowed white hot and Yang crashed into some trees but looked at him in horror as he said "that Monster...unreal" Ryuūma cracked his knuckles "I wonder how long you'll blast before I kill you...let's see"

* * *

 **A/N - Zero manages to cross into the human world with the body of Kami's great grandfather in hopes of taking Kami's body before he can get to Bane's...Can the combined force of Kami and Yang keep him at bay? R &R and find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Rat has a little secret as to how he's as strong as any Ghoul but still remarkably human, as the Ghoul Lords and the assassins will be equally as curious...Kami will also not be teaming up with Yang this time as he's pretty much still out for his blood.**

The three Ghouls stood away from each other, all waiting for the other to make the first move and none of them patient about it

"How about you run along...you're only taking up space here..." Ryuūma smiled at Yang, but Yang was having none of it "You want Kami's body, you'll have either go through me or wait until I rip it apart!"

Ryuūma gave a disgusted scowl "I can't have that...death for you it is, then"

"You both won't be leaving here alive...enjoy it while you can" Kami said as Ryuūma growls "such big claims for such a weakling, but even if I don't get your body...I won't allow you or anyone to have my chosen, permanent body...Asakura Bane"

Who told Ryuūma to say that as both Ghouls appeared before him with remarkable speed, despite Yang being just a bit faster and kicked his face in at the same time and it seemed to break many bones in his face but he simply repaired it and smiled at them "My turn..."

He then decides to use this body's full physical strength to send Yang flying with a flick to the forehead while grabbing a flailing Kami by the face and lifting the slightly taller former Ghoul Lord off his feet

"Use Amaterasu...baka" Yang flinched as he gripped his forehead "fuck, that hurt!"

"You think if I could, I wouldn't have by now?!" Kami snapped at Yang as Ryuūma chuckled "now...for my prize, goodbye Kami Kurosaki and while you won't be missed, you have my thanks"

Zero wasted no time using smoke manipulation to move his soul to Kami's body successfully, but Kami's resistence to possession was ridiculous às he forced him back into the husk of a body he appeared in and Kami proceeded to torch his face as punishment for his actions before coughing and stumbling back and Ryuūma cursed "No!"

"You're not the only one after my body...the One has tried to take it and he's even more obsessed than you are...I've taught myself to repel unwanted pests like you from my body since the first time that _thing_ tried his luck" Kami explained as he thought, winded _'that was a close one though...never thought he'd be able to nullify Amaterasu completely by just touching me and I don't know if I can force him out like that again without killing myself either...he doesn't seem to care if I'm dead or alive though and neith do I for being anyone's meat puppet'_

Ryuūma glared at Kami, who kept himself at a distance, not really because of his desire to possess him, but his touch that nullifies magic completely but not permanently "I don't need _your_ body, per se...any one will do until I find the one I was promised" his eyes narrowed on Yang, who he goes after next

Kami becomes dangerously angry and attacks the smoke as soon as it gets near the two as he scolded mockingly "use your Wind Magic, Yang...come on, you can do better than that"

Yang grumbled something as he'd also almost got singed, but Kami didn't make it look as intentional as it probably was

"We need to destroy that thing...preferrably before one of us loses our bodies" Kami said as Yang stared at Ryuūma/Zero "it seems highly resiliant to elemental magic...immune, even"

"We...what _'we'_?" Yang asks "you must have really gone off the deep end if you thing I'm going to fight alongside you...I don't even care if he takes _your_ body, it'll only give me one target to hit"

Kami simply looks at him, weighing his options...what little he has before saying "Leave me alone then...you'll only get in my way and you, of all people, know well what'll happen if you keep this _charade_ up" he shoves Yang aside as he attacks Ryuūma head on without magic, just his skills as a fighter, which still paled in comparison to the ancient Ghoul's abilities but was impressive all the same

* * *

 **Elsewhere, The Ghoul Lords make it to Bane in time to see Taeger about to attack him again...**

"Time is of the essence, boy..." Jiraiya grabs Bane's arms and began pushing them off him, the claws dug into his shoulders, but he resisted the pain "my clansmen won't stand for this"

* * *

 _ **"What?... Your clansmen won't stand for what...brother?**_

* * *

That was the voice of Ryujin Kurosaki as he and the Ghoul Lords appear...Lord Vlad also makes an inpromptu...and uninvited, if you ask Ryujin and Borealis...visit as well

"So...this is our little troublemaker" Vlad says as he glared down at Jiraiya at his feet then looks at Ryujin "what an utter disappointment...am I wrong, Ryujin?"

Ryujin flinched as he reached for his sword "Are you trying to pick on me...or pick a fight with me?" Briarios puts his arm in his way though as he shook his head "Don't lose your place, Ryu...he _wants_ you to get pissed off"

Vlad turns his eye on Briarios "Hn...let the trash go and stay out of this, Johnson Briarios, let's see what he can do" he chuckled as Briarios glared at him "That's enough...both of you and don't you even start with me right now...I'm in the mood to break something it is"

"You people need to stop arguing...people are gonna start watching us like we're weird...er" Dartz said sharply "Is everything a pissing contest with you morons?"

"Like I'd expect scum like you to understand..." Vlad says as Dartz warned "don't make me warn ye about watching that mouth o' yers again, lordling trash...yer rank don't mean nothin' to 'scum' like me, especially in a place like this" Dartz said as he got right up in his face with his bandana on but pulled down over his eyebrows, this man has made him pretty mad with just his presence "Insult your colleagues however ya like, but don't insult me or Asakura or I'll make sure that's the last insult ye ever give...remember, yer in my backyard now and there ain't no such thing as rules"

Vlad laughs "coming from the man I knocked out cold with a single uppercut...don't make me laugh"

Dartz then created an explosion right at his feet that made him stop laughing as he growled, his rotten mood only worsening "Yer in my way...Taeger's here and I won't let any o' ya touch him, clear outta my way or get run over"

"Oy...get off him now" Titus says as Jiraiya was about to say something but Titus steps on his throat "I wasn't talkin' to you...you'll have your chance to talk under heavy torture"

 _'Kare ga hanasu koto ga dekiru mae ni kare o korosanaide, tito~usu... Shinda otoko wa monogatari o hanasenai'_ (Don't kill him before he can talk, Titus...dead men tell no tales) Kakuzu says touching the Ghoul's shoulder as Titus looked at him and Jiraiya smirks at him until Titus opens his slit eyes slightly at him before shutting them and simply staring in a more than slightly creepy way "neither do men with crushed throats, but fine...don't take your eye of me if ya know what's good for ya, Kurosaki-kun" he said in an almost child like manner...he hurt Bane and Titus would make him regret it soon enough

"Ew...what in the name of all things holy is that?" Borealis seemed to be hiding behind his sword at a liquid mixture Rat had pulled out...Rat didn't like how he was looking at him because of the little bottle of green liquid that wasn't even a mouth full either "Big strong swordsman scared of a little juice?"

"You and I both know, that is no mere juice...I can smell almost every ingredient for some reason...from a mile away" Borealis says as Jorgan took a closer look "he's right...what is that stuff?"

"Why do ya think I can fight on par with you mates and I'm a normal human?" Rat asks as he presents the potion "I was given the job to help Dartz train a certain young Orc, Udon and later Gedharm by Captain's orders and even Dartz thought it was a joke...until I beat him in a fight...the only time I'd ever beaten Dartz since he followed me to my quarters and found out about the potion, giving an even funnier reaction...there's fruits, veggies, Ghoul blood...not from any Ghoul that you know or that is even alive anymore and all kinds of other messed up stuff...my Rat's Surprise. I'm not gonna be outdone by the likes of you Ghoul Lords either" the Ghoul Lords' expressions were so priceless...they weren't even angry

As a smirking Jorgan grabbed Rat's drink before he could drink all of it and swished it around a bit "if it makes you stronger...you'll have to drink it too, Bors, it might restore some of your lost magic...curse marks tend to drain a person like crazy" Jorgan said as Borealis snarled "You'll have to make me"

"...and I don't intend to do that?" Jorgan says as he grabs Borealis' jaw and brings it to the 'Rat's Surprise', intent on forcing it down his throat if he has to

"I wouldn't feed that to my cat..." Borealis puts a hand over his nose and mouth "you don't even know if it's safe to consume and won't mutate me or something"

"Doesn't seem to bother me..." Rat says as as Bors complains "try getting that junk in my body...if it's even _healthy_...and I'll end you, human"

Rat keeps his distance from the Russian assassin "Why me...if there's nothin' in there to kill me, a human, then why would there be anything in there to kill you, if it even _could_ , mate?"

"We have a score to settle, nii-san" Jiraiya stood up, having barely moved since Bane got off him as Ryujin replied sharply "took the words right out of my mouth...traitor" as far as these two were concerned, they were the only one's there as Ryujin and an unarmed Jiraiya clash and by the looks on the faces of the brothers, no one would survive getting between them or trying to prevent the inevitable fight

 **Dartz, Bane and Shin are lured elsewhere in the forest, no thanks to Taeger, who is evidently more worried about the other two than Bane...who seems to still be his actual target**

Shin was leading as Bane, no longer in his wolf form, and Dartz followed as Shin suddenly looked down, his hearing has capable of reaching miles, even further than Taeger could've gotten from them by now...but now he couldn't hear anything as Bane immediately noticed something wrong "What is it?"

"Hn...I can't hear him, which could only mean one thing..." Shin says "he's hiding somewhere nearby waiting to strike"

Taeger smiled from his hiding place...he didn't get his hands on the Ghoul Lords but he did get Bane, which unfortunately drew Dartz along...someone who could read both his mind and body like a book and he also couldn't beat as well as Shin, whose abilities at their full extent were a mystery even to him and most other people

Shin suddenly closed his eyes and threw two senbon to his left, scratching Taeger's cheek from where he was hiding "Are you gonna come out...or do I have to force you out?"

Taeger was shaking with anger before appearing a few branches ahead of them, as everyone prepared to fight but him.

Taeger was still shaking as he rubbed sweat from his face and one of his eyes stared at Bane in the process "Die...I'll enjoy tearing you apart!" He disappeared, using his speed to his advantage as he appeared behind Bane "Raikiri!" His hand sparked violently as he attacked before something suddenly grabbed him and seemed to be dragging him through the forest and everything in it's path

"That was a shadow...a big one...that you, Bane?" Dartz was shocked by this as Bane said "No...I can't make shadows even close to that big, I'd be very close to death afterwards"

"Let see who this is..." Shin said as they followed the path of destruction to find Yoh Asakura with Taeger across from him, looking bruised up but still able to fight.

"You..." Taeger said knowing Yoh to be well acquainted with his father before he was even the head of his own Clan as Yoh's eyes were so cold that even Taeger couldn't make immediate eye contact with him for long "Alphonse-san...I see Abel and Yugito's boy hasn't grown up much...the body of of a man, but the mindset of a child" he spoke of Taeger's mother since he knew Taeger's deceased parents since Taeger himself was very young though that didn't mean he was so fond of him that he wouldn't come to his grandson's rescue and attack Taeger himself

Taeger manages to barely dodge Yoh stomping on his head as he jumped away from him and put his hand over his face, summoning Black Lightning to strike around him without actually doing anything as his hair spiked and his Lion mask appears as he moved with even greater speed than he already had and appeared behind a rather stoic, slightly absent minded Yoh with a kick but that appeared to be a sort of shadow clone of him as the real Yoh appeared behind Bane and put a hand on his head "don't tell me you think a mindless attack like that could stop me..."

"Baka...you should pay more attention to your opponent...Yoshimaru" Idate said as he sent a powerful kick to Taeger's face, but it did no damage to his mask or his face as Taeger grunted and sent him back with a shockwave as Yoh got an idea "think you could stop for a moment there, Idate-san?"

Idate scowled at him as he flipped past another attack "Tell _him_ that..." before Yoh used his shadow to grab Idate's, paralyzing him "What the hell is wrong with you, are you trying to get me killed? Let go!"

"Easy does it...sourpuss" Yoh stepped aside and Idate mirrored his movements perfectly to dodge Taeger's attack, now Taeger was punching at him so fast that his arms were blurs, but Yoh used Idate's natural reflexes to dodges them at an even faster rate before delivering a Shadow Uppercut...with a little Wind Magic...to Taeger's chin, sending him flying into the air but he landed on his feet as a little blood ran from the corner of his frown but he licked it and grinned as Idate said "Ew...that's just nasty"

Taeger, being far beyond Kami in power didn't think he'd be pushed to this extent and that the Clan heads would be so powerful but the smile on his face only widened...he didn't like fighting opponents that broke easily and has been curious as to what was so special about their grandson, Bane, that a Clan like the Kurosaki Clan had to return from a literal mass genocide (of their own making), for him

"Yer all pests in my way!" Taeger said as he conjured a massive sea serpant made purely of water as Yoh added "I thought he only used Fire Magic...then again, his magic was strong enough to literally poison his parents when his wild emotions got loose, that's some potent stuff"

"I can manipulate Fire, Water...usually Ice and Dark Magic. It was my Dark Magic that gave them magic poisoning when I had the same thing, not Fire" Taeger explained as he smirked darkly "...and they deserved every bit of it!"

That got a reaction out of Bane as he already couldn't stand Taeger and was still moody thanks to Jiraiya's attempts to capture him for reasons he still couldn't wrap his head around as he jumped past Yoh and Idate to kill Taeger "I'll show you to take this for a joke...Taeger!"

Taeger kept his attention on Yoh and Idate though as someone kicked Bane mid-air, though he blocked it at the last second. It was Zaraki Kurosaki who said "Come with me and everything will be better, boy...I can't have you interrupting Taeger's fun now, can I?"

Dartz growled "Oy, blind man...I don't want this one to escape again" as Shin simply said "Don't call me that...or you're dead"

Dartz began fighting Zaraki, who seemed to be buying time for something to happen as he dodged all their attacks, even did a handstand on Dartz' head...much to the Pirate's disdain as he flipped away "You've gotten in the way of my ambitions for the last time, Pirate"

"You'll never keep me down, too...as long as I've got a bottle o' rum" Dartz says as he dodges a Greatsword Zaraki swings after him as he suddenly froze when he saw a green lock fall from the blade then he looked to see some of his hair at his feet as his eyes went blank when a strand of his hair fell in his face, freshly cut

Dartz grabbed Bane by the throat "Stay out of this...he just made things personal" as Bane adds "he's after me...and he's gonna get me in the worst way possible!"

Dartz' grip tightened, letting Bane know he meant business before throwing him out of his way "don't care...I don't think he fully understands how little I tolerate certain insults"

"I already told you...you're in my way" Zaraki attempts to get past Dartz, but the Pirate refuses to let him pass as he punched him right in the mouth "stay away from him...only thing ye gotta worry 'bout now is me and ye just really hit the worst nerve"

Bane was shocked as Dartz seemed more than willing to die for him...someone he barely knew as he took off, only to find himself facing Lord Vlad, who stood a few feet from him and smirked

Bane didn't know it until now, but Vlad has an obsession with him...though not for the same reasons as Kami. He also saw not just Kami, but Bane himself as the problem by how he showed no mercy in attacking both verbally and if Bane made a guess, physically as well "Come with me, boy..."

"Why?" Bane asks as Vlad turned to leave but stopped and looked at him like he was stupid "Why...because I said so"

Vlad liked to be in control, Bane could tell that by how he treated Borealis and hated people trying to control him...like Kami did as he stood his ground even though Vlad was no ordinary Ghoul Lord, Vlad also didn't like Bane any more than Bane liked him, he openly despised him "I'll be straightforward with it them...you being a half-mutant and someone whose life force can be used to revive the entity known as Zero completely are one in the same...almost...I don't like you and I won't even pretend that I do but I think you should go along with this ritual _after_ I perform one of my own"

Bane was petrified "What is it with you people and doing rituals on _me_...and I said no" Bane wasn't afraid of the cruel Ghoul Lord...at least that's what he was telling himself...but Vlad didn't feel the need to tell him that he knew this or his knowledge on the specific ritual he knew Zaraki planned to use on Bane thanks to his many spies, at least not until he felt like it "I promise...you won't even know it's there...and neither will they until it's too late...Zero won't be able to enter your body to take you over either...you'll thank me later and I know you're there, Borealis...I won't fall for the same trick twice"

Borealis indeed appeared between them "I told you to stay away from him...your next step might be your last...tread lightly"

"Me...tread lightly?" Vlad raised an eyebrow before shaking his head then looking at the two "maybe you should heed your own warning, pest...I just might rip you a new one if you forget your place again"

"You better be careful you don't end up in the same position as Lord Kami did now..." Borealis smirks evilly as Vlad's eyes had a bit of envy as he slapped Borealis' sword aside from his face and got close enough to whisper in his ear "Hehe...you don't want that, my friend and you should pray that you get that stupid toothpick you call a weapon out of my face before I make your already sad little excuse for a life even worse a thousand fold..."

Borealis swung again and again but with each touch his sword only became heavier as he snarled "You've used your powers on me so many times...you think I wasn't used to it by now?"

"At it's weakest extent...yes" Vlad says "I might crush you out of existence at full power and I don't want that...I know what it'll do to my reputation better than anyone else, I want to hurt you...not take your life"

"A monster with feelings...no offence but you're wasting my time" Bane says as he rushes at the Ghoul Lord but instead, at a snap of Vlad's fingers, finds himself almost impailed by a hooded man weilding a massive sword that was still slightly small than Borealis' and a crowbar in his hand

 **The man's magic was also making Bane's nose bleed as the stranger smiled like he was demented, Bors knew the Ghoul and knew that he was no mere assassin to be called Angel of Death...he killed with no remorse and had a ridiculous kill count though relatively unknown to most of the Ghoul Lords, he was also born in Japan but was found and raised by the Russian Ghoul Lord since he was found in the aftermath of the last Binge War as a boy**

The man's name was known to only be Sun...most likely of a dwindling, relatively unknown clan called the Tsubaki Clan, who most of which died in the Binge War

"Bring me the boy...alive, my Angel of Death" Vlad said as Borealis get between them "Kill anyone who gets in your way...especially Borealis"

"As you wish, milord..." Sun said as he drew his black bladed, curved daggers and prepared to take Bane who asks "you...you're Japanese, so what are you doing listening to him?"

"None of your business...come quietly or you'll get hurt" Sun said, emotionally blank "He said I can't kill you...not that I can't _hurt_ you"

"You'll have to kill me, if you think I'm going to him without a fight" Bane snaps as Sun dashes at him "...so be it"

"Ya havin' fun without us, kid...that's just mean" the voice of Logan says as Victor appears and narrowly misses crushing Sun who simply steps out of the way as Victor growled "Turn the other way, munchkin...or I'll send ya flying"

"Real funny...I could say the same thing to you" Sun says as he actually sends Victor flying with a single punch "Gomen'nasai...but even with a rather low sense of humor like mine, that wasn't funny"

Sun turns on Logan with a cold glare before stabbing him in the heart...but Logan, being who he is and having a healing factor and pain tolerance similar to Ghouls did not go down and slashed Sun in the face as punishment

Sun barely flinched but grinned as he grabbed Logan's face and threw him like a baseball through several trees, leaving him unconscious in the aftermath...Sun knew Light Magic and Water magic...a dangerous combination in hands like his, as he summoned a small Water Dragon, compared to what he usually can do, with yellow sparks of electricity around it

Bane wanted to run but knew that this man was determined to get him and hiding was pointless as he stood beside Borealis

"I'm done running..." Bane said as Borealis sensed his courage over his stupidity as he tossed two blades to him, similar to Sun's replying "Keep them...you'll need something to defend yourself with but he has the same daggers, so I don't think I need to tell you how careful you need to be"

"Sorry for making you worry, Borealis-san..." Bane says as Borealis stops him "I'm a worry wart by nature anyway...it's not your problem and don't mention it, after all, we owe each other, don't we?"

Bane nodded as they prepared to fight "let's go"

* * *

 **A/N - Vlad's deadliest and one of his main bodyguards (other than Borealis), Sun has been sent to bring Bane to him with excessive force as long as Bane isn't killed...can Bane and Borealis use this to their advantage to escape him when he's given the order to kill anyone but Bane and** _ **especially**_ **Borealis?**

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Guren had returned with Jinbei...much to the surprise of his other two previous toys, who were still alive thanks only to him**

"We're back..." Guren said as he found one of the Hunters fiddling with his instruments and glared at him "don't touch that...or I'll make _you_ squeal next"

The Ghoul jumped at Guren's voice as one of his assistants put Jinbei in chains for him as he stepped away "Sorry, sir...my curiosity just got the better of me"

"Curiosity got the better of my ass...you can stay and help me then, mister curious" Guren said "the rest of you, get out...if he lies or refuses to talk altogether, slice into him until he does and _don't_ touch a vital organ, got that?"

The Ghoul nodded as Guren tossed him a scalpel as he was shaking at the sight of the imposing Ghoul before him "Don't worry, there's no way he's getting out of there" Guren added

* * *

 **A/N - Guren has Jinbei in captivity after he got beat by Yang but how are the other Kurosaki's gonna take this? R &R and find out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 18**

 **I was thinking that Ryuūma would be revived similar to Edo Tensei in Naruto, with the exception that someone else isn't in control of him once Zero is in the body of Yang or Kami...he'll start hunting Bane afterwards, as if he didn't have his hands full already with Vlad's headhunter after him**

Bane and Borealis were running through the Binge Eater's side of the city...it was oddly silent around here and it was even more odd that they were close to where he lived and it wasn't as littered with Ghouls as usual "That's strange..."

"We need to protect our hides...especially mine" Borealis says as Bane agrees "yeah, but that's easier said than done with such a determined Ghoul after us"

"You have somewhere we could go?" Borealis asks as he looked to the roof above to see a silhouette of a person hiding...apparently someone's watching them and this had Borealis feeling in no mood for such a presence "the asshole is in your house, so that's one place we need to avoid and I don't particularly like that our every move is being watched"

"You worry too much..." Bane says as Bors retorted "...and you don't worry enough"

"You're wrong...I am worried" Bane says as they enter the forests between the two sides of the city, which he came to know by heart from end to end and found one of Kami's old hideouts that was very dark "Let's hide in here until he goes away...I don't remember it being so dark though..."

The two enter the facility and found seeing no problem with a Ghoul's ability to see in absolute darkness as Bane entered one of the labs and leaned against something he could only guess was a counter as across from him was a body with a white fabric over it's face and a seal on it...apparently not a living person with any discernable gender.

It was only when Bane turned on his stomach, did he notice that he was leaning on a person that moved so little that no one could tell that he was alive, aside from the ever-present cigarette always hanging from his mouth.

It was Yamimaru 'Yami' Shirokage, a tall intimidating Ghoul who happened to be the oldest and most powerful of Kami's many apprentices and wasn't fond of certain weakness Kami's other _acolytes_ had...mainly Yang's sympathy for others, especially Kami and how forgiving he was when he wasn't supposed to be and Roku Mitarashi's straight up stupidity to think that he could challenge their former master and live to tell the tale, given his glass arm that was incinerated and severed by Kami himself...even before he became completely evil

"Oy, brat...you two morons realize that you're being followed, right...and that my shoulder isn't somewhere to rest your ass?!" Yami snarled as he grabbed Bane by the head and threw him across the room face first, but he managed to stop himself with a little Wind Magic trick he picked up from Dartz "Get lost...what you seek isn't here"

"Where is he?" Bors asks as despite the fact that seeing in the dark wasn't a problem for him, he couldn't find Yami until he raised his hand and absorbed all the darkness to a sphere of concentrated Dark Magic, revealing himself to be a large man with white hair in a ponytail reaching the middle of his back with a few strands in his face and grey eyes that showed just how little he cared for the lives of others or himself and a grin that was sadistic when he saw that Bane, who was almost a spitting image of Yang, a man who was now his sworn enemy as he blamed _him_ for Kami's turn to evil and traits that he found that all Ghoul Lords had...flawed ethics and a superiority complex, more so the superiority complex in Kami's case "Oy...you look like Yang, where is he?"

"What do you want with my father?" Bane asks as Yamimaru snarled "if ya don't know where he is, why should I care to tell _you_ anything?"

Borealis puts his sword at Yamimaru's throat, but despite being twice his size he balances on one hand and kicks him in the ribs with a painful crack "Get that overgrown toothpick out of my face and learn your place, boke..."

Just then...Yamimaru gave a maddened grin as they heard as he sensed Sun's presence and Borealis growled "Shit...we're cornered"

Yamimaru looked at him for a few seconds then stood up "Oy, Yang's son...Can I have him?" He asked in a cool tone and Bane couldn't tell if he wouldn't simply kill them both if he said no

"You're going out there to fight him, you'll lose" Bane says as Yami says "fine...don't ever underestimate someone like me, you stay here...out of pretty boy's sight and out of my way, I'll deal with this...and your ass is a grass stain if either of you set foot out there to spoil my fun, got that?"

 **Yami filled the room with darkness to hide the two and was scratched on the cheek with Sun's but it didn't faze him...**

Yami loves to fight strong opponents more than anything...and hated when they died too quickly, hopefully Sun would satiate his bloodlust "Who sent you here?"

"Vlad-sama...hand over the boy alive and the assassin's head and you'll be greatly rewarded" Sun says as Yami rubbed his short beard in thought before his black half lidded eyes met Sun's "Ah, so you work for Mother Russia's little whiny pig even though you're clearly no less Japanese than I am...I'll give you a third option, fuck off or you'll go back to that stuck up clown in pieces...I absolutely hate all the Ghoul Lords for what they did to my master and they deserve everything that's coming to them"

Yami looked at his feet with a cold expression as he was now standing in wet grass up to his ankles before he felt blue electricity coursing through his body relentlessly until his body simply dissipated into smoke as Sun couldn't hide a surprised "What?"

Sun turned around but Yami was already mid air coming down with his sword but missed before going after him again without a second to wait _'Kage no ken āto - 500 dageki shikei'_ (Shadow sword art - 500 blow death sentence) time slowed for a split second as Sun's body was sliced up 500 times without hitting a single vital organ as Yami appeared behind him, sheathing his sword _'... Sukunakutomo kono yasui ken ga watashi no ue de bunretsu suru mae ni, watashi wa kono tanoshī koto o tsukuru'_ (...at least make this fun for me before this cheap sword breaks apart on me)

It wasn't long before Yamimaru felt an even stronger dose of Lightning magic coursing through his veins but he was laughing his ass off, not because he was mocking Sun...he didn't think someone as strong as him would take the fact that he was actually enjoying himself a little, but because he felt that Sun was mocking him and himself in some way "I'm sure you've noticed by now...if you hold back on me, I'll fucking kill you"

Yami's dark eyes glanced at his sword as it disintigrated...he decides to find a new sword "Yare yare..." he raised his hand and pulled Borealis' sword to him but the Assassin wasn't giving up his weapon so easily and pulled back "I'm borrowing this...I promise I won't break it, I doubt I even _can_ if you can't do it"

"Hands off!" Borealis didn't trust him with or without a weapon but was flicked back as he used Magic to reinforce the wall so Borealis couldn't break out to go after his sword

Yami charged at the unarmed Ghoul "It's rude to keep your opponent waiting, come on!" Sun pulled out his own sword and parried, but felt that he was at an advantage as users of Light magic were usually among the fastest, other than Wind Magic, and users of Dark Magic were usually among the slowest

Yami was equal to him in terms of speed though, as he didn't rely too much on his Dark Magic and because he was a very capable and crafty swordsman that used a lot of common sense in his movements to find his enemy's weak spots, Borealis' huge sword was a feather weight to him too as he was able to attack from ever direction just like Sun could...neither of them was underestimating the other as it could go in either of their favor.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Yang was in a boatload of trouble...**

Yang woke up to find himself alive...badly beaten, but alive, barely as he mustered the strength to move, he was hit in the head so hard that he could barely recollect the last moments of the fight as he stumbled a bit "Kami...come out here and die!"

...No answer...Yang jolted up but was jolted with pain that he numbed his mind to a bit as he saw a body laying face down but by the clothes, he could tell...it was Ryuūma, not Kami...

Yang saw his back move up and down slightly, the fact that the old Ghoul was even alive right now made Yang tingle with anger "I failed...that thing was to take my body, not Kami's...for my son's sake and his alone"

Yang's head was bowed as he struggled to his feet and rose his head with a pure evil look "I plan to finished this..." he attempts then to crush Ryuūma's skull with his foot but the Ghoul caught it with one hand replying "As do I..."

"Go to hell, you demon" Yin snarls as he found that he couldn't move his foot Ryuūma was gripping as the Ghoul snarled "Been there, done that...Hell seems to want you more than me, since I not too long came from there, so how about you go fuck yourself to hell and say 'fuck you' to that red faced dickhead Lucifer for me?" He then threw Yang away from him with that one hand before getting up and walking to the city

Yang manages to block his way again though "I won't let you go after you son!"

Ryuūma blinked "that shouldn't be a problem as long as he stays out of my way...move" Ryuūma was as stubborn as they come and once an idea pops into his head, it's hard to convince him otherwise as he slapped Yang out of his way "What are you...stupid or do ya just not realize what that thing can do if it stays in your body for too long...or gods forbid, forever?"

"Oh, no...Bane" Yang just remembered why the Kurosaki Clan was after his son in the first place...to revive Zero, who somehow did that on his own without the need for some ritual, and make Bane body his permanent home as he took off toward the city, Ryuūma right behind him as he muttered "What an idiot...devoted, deadbeat of a father but huge, incomprensibly stupid beyond reason idiot...I hate being surrounded by idiots" Ryuūma followed Yang

It wasn't long before they came upon the entrance of the city, Kami stood there...as if waiting for something, searching for something as Yang whispered "What is he looking around like that for...and can I kill him already?"

"Even together, we are no match for him, fool" Ryuūma said "He is on par with a God now..."

"Since when did you Kurosaki's believe in even the concept of Gods...I thought you were all atheists like Kami" Yang says as Ryuūma scowled "Watch your mouth, boy...I may only loosely believe in Gods but I am not an atheist!"

"Whatever you say...it doesn't really matter to me, your beliefs in deities" Yang could care less about them with the amount of danger he could only think Bane could be in already without an even more powerful and deranged Kami on the loose in the city...it's not a matter of if he finds Bane, only a matter of when

"You should've taken my body, you thief!" Yang snarls as Zero/Kami's eyes were an ominous black replying "maybe so...but this one is stronger...you can keep that old relic, he is of no further use to me"

"I can enter the city freely, while he's banished and can't enter anymore" Yang said "He also may be the weakest Ghoul Lord, but he undeniably the strongest when it comes down to raw willpower"

"Between you and this body, this one is stronger...your rules on who enters this city or not has nothing to do with my goals and do not pertain to me"

Zero/Kami raised his hand at Yang and shot a large plume of black flames at Yang's face but while he felt warmth, immense heat as a matter of fact, it wasn't enough to even cause sunburn to a human...much less hurt him to both their surprise

Then something hits Yang...something his master, someone he no longer considers Kami to be since his statement that he'd ended his master's life with his own hands...said to him that he and Amaterasu are separate entities and shouldn't be treated as one in the same...Kami even planned on passing Amaterasu to Yang but he refuses as he decides to speak to something else residing in Kami, Amaterasu itself

"Oy, Amaterasu-sama...you fancy being controlled by this intruder?" Yang asks as Zero/Kami involuntarily shook his head, making Zero even more irritated as Yang came up and Amaterasu made Kami place a hand on his chest

 _ **'Still as unorderly as always...Hiachi Yang'**_ Amaterasu spoke to Yang mentally _**'You may be worthy of inheriting my power almost as much as young Bane'**_ he said this as part of the black flame entered Yang without harming him, Amaterasu was able to think and speak on it's own but rarely did so...which made it the strongest Fire Magic in the world and the original tome for it is literally priceless and Kami's most coveted item

Zero took over and kicked Yang back before he could even think about it and punched what seemed to be an invisible barrier around the entrance keeping him out and took off with amazing speed to find Bane, leaving Yang and a positively pissed Ryuūma in a cloud of dust

"Pull a stunt like that again and I'll incinerate you...idiot" Ryuūma threatened as he took off "Let's find this Bane person before he does"

"He's getting my son...over my dead body" Yang said, deciding to put his grievance and hatred for Kami aside for now, for Bane's sake

 **Yang has been oddly silent since he and Ryuūma saw Kami become possessed, eventually the crossed paths with Taeger as he was chased by Yoh and Idate...Taeger was surprised to see the reunion between father and son, but it slowly grating Yang's last nerve...something Taeger won't allow him to soon forget**

"Well, what do we have here?" Taeger asks as he saw the two Ghouls "the deadbeat himself...Yang"

Yang was seriously in the mood to murder someone as he refused to even look at Taeger as he warned "you're barking up the wrong goddamn tree right about now, Taeger!"

Yang was about to do just that when Yoh cuts in and paralysed both of them as Yang glared at them "Don't interfere...he deserves everything that's coming to him!"

"My my...such a violent nature, you really are Idate's only son" Yoh says before looking at Idate, whose eyes were locked with either Yang's or Taeger's at any given time "that's enough of that for now"

Both Ghouls could move their bodies but couldn't move from their places or reach each other due to Yoh's shadows as they soon found themselves surrounded by Hunters and one person none of them wanted to meet, Guren

"Aw...what a sight for sore eyes, they're so much alike" Scar says as he had them surrounded by 50 of the worst Binge Eater Hunters he could get his hands on and an equal amount of Guardians who were Ghoul that resided at the city's borders and were rarely seen within the city itself, they were seeking answers as to how Taeger gets into the city without their detection in the first place, even if he didn't have more than a few screws loose and an obsession that most other Ghouls would keep a secret about their newcomer, Bane Asakura

Idate grabbed Scar by the collar as both he and Yang snarled "We are **_NOTHING_** alike!"

In place of Yamamoto was a Ghoul named Tenshin who was taller than Scar but shorter than Guren (who they had no idea would be there) who knew both about Scar's issue with Taeger, because he was the one to interrogate both when Scar first appeared and Taeger was almost sent to the Crypt, staying on only the third level before being let off with warnings that he didn't seem to listen to, he was considered to be almost just like Guren...even by Guren himself because he was absolutely intolerant of nonsense and made it clear to Ghouls he trained that he would leave them behind if they slowed him down and end them if they even entertained the thought that they were more of a gangster than he was and he found out. His hair was formerly white but was dyed red by his own blood after Taeger bit him in the head during his interrogation. It was clear that he wanted revenge for such an insult to him as by a fellow Bingie

Tenshin smiles as he suddenly jumps past Scar and Idate with only one thing in mind as Idate was almost too late to stop him as he seemed to be begging "c'mon...lemme at 'em, he bit me and I'll be damned if I let him get away with it"

Idate noticed that Tenshin was sweating as he said "Calm down...you're sweating" as Tenshin's very dark blue eyes met his "buzz off...that's cuz I was training even before being called here by Scar-san, that's all I do in my free time once I'm not working" as proof he began lifting Idate and was moving closer to Taeger despite not being able to get free of the still far out of his league Clan head but did nothing once he was face to face with Taeger himself thanks to Guren's appearance

 _'Watashi wa anata no baai wa, tenjin-san no baai wa, watashi wa kare ni chikadzuku koto wanaidarou... Watashi wa anata no basho ga futatabi doko ni oshienakereba naranai'_ (I would not get any closer to him if I were you, Tenshin-san...don't make me have to teach you where your place is again) Guren appeared walking towards them with two assistants at his sides, both capable of taking Guren himself on in a fight, which very few are even capable of doing "these men are very valuable to me at the moment...while you are extremely expendable"

Guren wore civilian clothes that were less restricting than his usual garb he wore during his torture sessions as he said to one of the men "Deal with Taeger for me, boys...just remember, kill him and you'll take his place" the two Ghouls gulped at this, having seen what Guren did to a Ghoul that accidentally killed someone he wanted alive, even if barely and it still made them sick to their cores as they answered "Hai, Guren-sama"

This also made Scar the most reluctant whenever Guren was in his presence, when Scar was young he tried to leave the city on numerous occasions and Guren had to stop him...his men had beaten the snot out of him, but Kami always came before Guren could do to him what he really wanted to do...he was also one of the few that could send shivers up Scar's spine because he thought Scar was taking his role in this city for a child's game...a joke, which sickened Guren on many level as he looked at him coldly "follow me, gentlemen...that goes for you too, Salazar...my men can handle your so-called master"

Scar reluctantly nods and follows Guren after Kami

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Rat and Udon leave Gedharm alone to head back to the ship, they needed to find the Captain, who they knew wasn't on the ship obviously but they needed to make sure Dartz' little prize was staying where she was...not that she was going anywhere anytime soon with where he put and with who**

"WE'RE HOME!" Rat says loudly as they got up to the Deck to see a custom built cage, inside was a rather potty mouthed swordswoman who Dartz had picked up and turned into a Ghoul and she was not pleased at all about that or that he was oddly infatuated with her. The Ghoul crouched before her however, was the opposite of Dartz...he didn't like a good bone in her body and the thoughts he was having about her...well she didn't want to know

Ulysses was a half-Hawaiian, half-Japanese Ghoul that due to his rough past, with parents attempting to sell him...then kill him when that failed and that hardened him to to be the only other loner on the ship and intentionally worked well with no one as he had dreads, eyes narrowed to slits and tattoos on his chest and back that glowed at times.

Dartz knew what he was doing when he left Ulysses here, he a tinkerer by nature and could build things, even with wood what rivaled steel in terms of durability, like this cage...even if she breaks out of it, he could simply put it back together and her, back in it

Rat didn't like being ignored, so he got louder "I said I'M H-" before he could finish, Ulysses threw a sword that almost stuck Rat in the face as he finally shot them a murderous look and said "You two got a deathwish or something...making so much damn noise?!" He stopped the the weapon inches from Rat with Dark Magic as Rat whispered "sorry"

"What a brute...you make 'gentle giant' over there look tame" the woman, Lana said pointing at Udon as she scratched Ulysses' arm with her fingernails as he grabbed said arm and Udon warned...having never even spoken to the Bloodborn Ghoul, Bloodborn Ghouls were Ghouls that were never born human and they were very common...though no one would simply come out and say that they were Bloodborn as they usually had extremely bad pasts "Mr. Ulysses, remember...Dartz wants her more or less intact"

Ulysses quickly snapped at him "shut up, Gentle Giant...I'm well aware of that" he said as he pulled her face into the wall of the cage a couple times "she will learn utmost respect however, even if I have to beat it into her" he then kicked the cage away from him and sighed, Udon forgot how strong he was without trying

"Stop calling me that..." Udon said as Ulysses asked "So...why are you back here, is it for that disgusting stuff Rat drinks?"

"That...and Dartz has become a bodyguard to quite the interesting Ghoul" Udon said as Ulysses walked up to him replying "Oh...Dartz is a bodyguard, can I meet this Ghoul?"

Udon, being scared ever since the first time he saw Ulysses angry, was surprised to see that he was so... pleasant "Are you... sure?"

Ulysses nodded "Yes, Udon, I'm sure...no need to be so scared of me...I'd hold onto something if I were you" he pat the man on the back as Udon jumped at the touch as he woke up the other crew members to watch the girl by jumping and literally shaking the ship then listen to hear them fall off their beds "oy, bitches...get up and keep an eye on Dartz' lil' wifey, I'm headin' out with Rat and Udon...Rat, move it!"

"Please don't do that again...or at least give a warning first" Rat said, clutching his heart as he just came back from Dartz' quarters with two bottles of the Ghoul's rum as Ulysses scowled "I'll do it again, if you don't hurry"

Rat could hear Butler, a fellow human who was Scottish like Dartz and Ulysses' roommate literally shitting his pants, he was dangerous and more than a bit unhinged "Aw, c'mon, Ulysses...ye need ta learn ta wake people without makin' 'em shit themselves, crazy ass Ghoul!"

Rat quickly jumped onto Udon's back, barely missing an arrow to the face from Butler's open door as the Ghoul and Orc jumped far off the ship "I wonder if I can sell 'Rat's Surprise' here..."

"Nobody's drinking that crap other than you, Rat... _especially_ if they're a Ghoul" Ulysses snarled as Udon laughed at his expense "that's rich...I'm not a Ghoul and I still won't drink that"

Rat simply raised an eyebrow at him "Keep pushin' it and you'll both swallow a whole bottle of it...bottle and all"

"I sense a very strong power, Udon...four in one place" Ulysses said "I'm heading there...hopefully, I'll find the Captain on the way"

"You two can go there, I'll find Dartz" Rat jumped off Udon as went in another direction as Ulysses adds "he seems mad at us...I don't care but I hope he doesn't try to bathe us in that crap he drinks on a daily basis, I wanna know about Dartz and this bodyguard thing he's doin', Udon"

"Don't worry...you'll be meetin' him soon enough..." Udon says "the Ghoul Lord here gave the kid a pretty hard life like yours...he ended up banishing that Ghoul Lord, I'm sure you...of all people...have heard of him"

 _'Watashi wa uwasa o kiita... Hijō ni kyōmibukai'_ (I have heard the rumors...very interesting) Ulysses says "then again, I heard a lot of things...including all the prior rumors that a Ghoul Lord was banished by a child, was a lie"

"Would I lie to you?" Udon asks as Ulysses replied with a dangerous edge to his tone "Yes...I believe you're not a coward but you sure lie like one"

* * *

 **A/N - Rat's on his way to Dartz while Zero, now in the body of Kami, is on his way to Bane at the same time as Udon and Ulysses...but what will they find and what's this about Dartz being ready to marry the Pirates' dangerous new captive?! R &R and find out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Rat makes it to Dartz meanwhile a lot of people are on their way to Bane...for better or worse while Sun, a near mindless assassin sent by Vlad to kill Borealis and bring Bane to him...he's not dying any sooner than Dartz, it seems**

Dartz was fighting Zaraki Kurosaki with Shin when Rat appeared to find that Dartz wasn't fighting the Kurosaki he wanted to fight "I want Jiraiya what's-his-face...not you, but you're determined to be a pain in my ass, ain't ya?"

Zaraki chuckles "of course...I'm only looking out for number one here, I could care less about my uncle's so called aspirations as long as they coincide with what I want...my younger brother Kami and that Asakura boy inches from death" he grabs Dartz' wrist while avoiding the axes and pushes him back "Why do you even care, Pirate...you didn't seem so eager to confront me with the boy present before...unless you're hiding the fact that you don't care for anyone but yourself and would even use other pirates to your own ends"

Dartz froze as he sensed Bane, very far away from him as he struggled to his feet and whispered "Rat...help me up"

Rat replied "Are ya insane, mate...ye need to be nowhere near wherever Bane is right now" almost a second later, Dartz' axe flew inches from Rat's ear as Rat became so scared that Dartz seemed to grow in size before his eyes...Dartz decides to slowly rephase his words "Rat...I'm going to find Bane, even it it's through ya...I ain't leavin' him there alone...not like I was alone"

Rat had only remembered Dartz being this angry at one point in his life...when Taeger decided to leave the crew like he was now as his eyes were blank and a violent wind spiraled around him, but didn't destroy anything...he was also calm, way too calm for even his own taste as all the scared Rat could say was "Okay, but he's pretty far away"

Dartz grabbed him and began going in the direction he sensed Bane in...it was a stupid idea to attack Dartz as well, as he would react violently and excessively, not having much control of his own mind yet.

Zaraki got to his feet and smiled, thinking they weren't paying any mind to him as a tiny flame burned in his palm and he attacked "Die!" He fired at large blast at the Pirates from that small ember.

Dartz spun around and held nothing back as he spun back fast, a streak in his silver eyes as Zaraki realized something "You can't be...the Silver-Eyed Demon..." as Dartz kicked the attack back at him, barely missing him as he stared at him for a moment before smiling evilly as the silvery glow was slowly gone from his eyes as he replied "Taeger killed the Silver-Eyed Demon when he left our shrewd little crew o' cutthroats...knowing a name doesn't mean you know anything about me!"

Zaraki, being the toughest and hardiest of Ryujin's sons, emerged from the flames closer only to be kicked across the face by Dartz as he continues to search for Bane with Rat who replied "Dartz...I know you're my superior in more ways than I can count, but please...never do that again...please"

"Sorry, Rat..." Dartz said as he'd miss Rat the most now that he wasn't returning to the ship with them, even if he was a Ghoul and Rat, a human as he sensed a strong wave of hatred coming from very close to Bane "but we ain't out o' the woods just yet..." he frowned

"Not bad...for a pirate" Shin says getting the drop on the two as Dartz questioned, not even looking at him "...and where'd ye disappear to?"

"I was busy...it is so very rare that I leave the prison and I had a personal errand to run" Shin said as Rat snickered "So, you left to deliver mail...that's a weird job for a Warden from the Crypt"

"I'm no mailman, human...I don't deliver physical packages and if I do, it's usually to only one person anyway...that's when I sensed the last person these eyes ever saw" Shin snapped as he stared at Rat in a way he didn't like, as if he could actually see him "Sun-sama...my rival, I see you've survived when I thought you'd died, only I am worthy of killing you"

* * *

 **Elsewhere with Bane...he was getting tired of waiting and could faintly sense other being drawn to them...one of which shouldn't be possible, little did he know Udon and Ulysses had already found their way to them**

"That's it, I'm getting out of here!" Bane says as he rushes at the nearest wall but Ulysses suddenly appears and grabs him by the throat and they simply stare at each other's eyes before looking at Borealis if he even made the most sudden move "Ah...Where's the Captain already, baka-Udon?" Ulysses' patience wasn't the best right now

Udon also appeared at his side "Ulysses, get your hands off him or Dartz is gonna have both our asses" he grabs Ulysses' arm "He's the one Dartz became a bodyguard for"

"This small fry...so this is the half-mutant, half-Ghoul freak of nature I've heard so much about" Ulysses' eyes turned back on Bane before he drops him "Does that mean everyone else here is gonna be easy picking's, Udon-san?"

"As long as it isn't these two, I don't care" Udon says as Ulysses simply lets go of Bane and chuckles "So be it..."

"What the hell is with that monster...Udon?" Bane asks as he could still barely breathe from Ulysses trying to kill him just now as Udon simply said "Watch yer mouth, boy...Ulysses is rather troubled at the moment...from what I know about him, he opposes everything the Ghoul Lords stand for because they tried to have him...silenced...several times about their questionable leadership and was tortured more times than he can even count. I've persuaded him that he'll get into trouble if he harms ya for now but try not to insult him...he's just troubled and hates anyone who likes the Ghoul Lords"

"Why is he one of you pirates then and while I don't particularly adore the Ghoul Lords, why would what I like even matter to him?" Bane asks, a bit annoyed "How was someone like him even convinced to join Pirates?"

"I wasn't part of the crew yet when he joined...only Dartz and the Cap'n can answer that" Udon explained "he's very reclusive and private too, but not sneaky...always where he can be seen"

"I don't appreciate ya blabberin' my business to everyone, Udon...don't make me come back there..." Ulysses glared at the two as Boreales comments "he looks pretty familiar, come to think of it..."

 _'Anata wa, watashi o ikutsu ka no dōbutsu no yō ni tsumekonde ita gūrurōdo no rappudoggudesu... Watashi wa anata o oboete imasu... Watashi wa anata to sugu ni taisho shimasu'_ (You're that Ghoul Lord's lap dog that wanted to stuff me like some animal...I remember you...I'll deal with you soon enough) Ulysses says to Boreales coldly as he thought of what Lord Vlad in particular wanted to do to him...Boreales spared his life, but that was after he tried to take it, so Ulysses still holds a massive grudge against the entire hierarchy of Ghoul Lords

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're interrupting my fun!" Yamimaru snarls as he swung at Ulysses and missed as he replied "Sue me...you're not my target unless you make yourself my target"

"That's my prey, you thief!" Yamimaru slashed Ulysses across the chest but he showed little reaction, as if he was numbed to pain

Ulysses simply stared at Yami _'Ke hele neiʻoe i ka heleʻana, maikaʻi ...ʻaʻole wau i haʻi mua iāʻoe e hele?'_ (You're in my way, pest...didn't I already tell you to go away?) Ulysses warned, only speaking in his other native tongue, Hawaiian when he was really happy or downright crossed

 **Ulysses can use Wind Magic, though not the same as Yang, anyone Bane has met or Bane himself as the blade of his daggers were not only sharpened but lengthened by his Wind Magic and he can also use Light/Lightning magic, making him the fastest member of the Black Fang Pirates, even faster than the Captain and second-in-command, Dartz as he slashes Sun twice across the chest and almost beheads Yami before either could even register that they were attacked**

"C'mon, I was just getting warmed up!" Ulysses said as he licked one his bloody daggers, standing over Yami as Bane snarled "Idiot, don't let the other guy get away!"

Ulysses turned that threw one of his daggers but Sun had escaped with the warning "You...Pirate...I'll remember what you did, watch your back" as he dissolved into water before the dagger could hit him by inches

"He's gone...I no longer sense him" Yami says as he allows Bane and Boreales to get out of Kami's old hideout as Boreales was still cautious "are you sure he's gone gone...he's very elusive and good at hiding"

"He is gone..." Ulysses says "I'd know if he were still here...we crossed blades"

"I think I'll keep this...it's pretty damn durable" Yami looks at Boreales' sword as Boreales yanked it from him "this sword already has an owner...me!"

 **Suddenly applause can be heard, which gets everyone's attention as Kami has finally found them...but even Yami, who has been living in the city in self-imposed exile and hasn't seen anyone in that time was surprised to how much his former master has changed...**

"Bravo...from what this body's memories serves, you had more potential than that Yang fellow...wonder why more attention was paid to him than you though...given the vast and obvious difference in your powers, I wonder?"

'No way...that can't be the same Kami that I fought when returning to the city...' Bane thought as he could sense the real Kami's power but it was almost completely covered by a far stronger and crazy malevolent power as Bane asked "A-are you the One?"

Zero/Kami slouched on his cozy tree branch before looking at Bane from the corner of his blue ringed pupils on black sclera, intrigued "I suppose I could tell you...since we will be one and the same soon enough. The Kurosaki Clan must've told you something about me...I'm Zero and I would've been here in Taeger's body if a certain interloper hadn't interfered at just the right time"

 _ **[Screen splits showing everyone's expressions including Bane's of utter shock and Yami's look of pure rage...no one else really knew about Zero]**_

Suddenly everyone's shock was broken by the trio of Guren, Yang and Ryuūma appeared from behind him and decimated the tree to find their intended target gone and ashes in his place as Kami then walked out from behind Bane, rather excited "Now now, boys...this body seems to almost never go full power...I guess you're good enough to test my newest powers out on"

He aims his palm at the three Ghouls...sending a large burst of flames at them but they dodged as Yang noticed "you sense that...his power is increasing like there's no tomorrow"

"Don't be fooled...this is only the power within this body...I am not adding any of my own to it...yet" Zero said through Kami, still ecstatic about it "it seems the former owner has never gone all out before...idiot didn't even know the amount of power at his fingertips"

Yang couldn't help but grieve at those words as Yami noticed...Yami knew well the kind of adoration Yang had for Kami...he literally was joined to Kami by the hip, but it still disgusted him to no end as Guren grabs Bane and gets out of there as Ryuūma and Yang charge at the possessed Kami, who also charged right back at them

* * *

 **With Guren and Bane...**

Bane was surprised by someone suddenly whisking him off his feet and flailed in Guren's arms but failed miserably to break the Torturer's hold on him until Guren smacked on the head hard by Guren's bare hand as he growled and gave him a cold look "Sit...still"

Bane's eyes watered as he held his head...Damn, this guy hits hard...as he said "sorry...where are you taking me and how is Kami inside the city?"

"How Kami came to be in the city again is because a foreign creature has invaded his body...the same being that seems to have taken an interest in you" Guren says putting Bane down "The creature known as Zero...one of the first Ghouls to exist and as such...the closest to the One itself in terms of his personality"

"You sound like you've met this creature before...and I thought Zero couldn't exist in this plane of reality without a body...which all the Ghoul Lords nearly died just to destroy and...me"

"You're smarter than I give you credit for..." Guren praised Bane "My parents died sealing that thing away and the destruction of his body alone took...so many more lives, I promised myself that not only would I never work for a Ghoul Lord, but neither will my little girl"

"Who doesn't live in this city with a grudge against the Ghoul Lords these days..." Bane commented "after what happened with Kami, I don't know who to trust anymore...I'm either hated for not being from here or for exposing the truth, why would you help me though?"

"The first time I saw you, I sensed no evil in you...only naivety, curiosity, desire...you are a child, after all...but while I sensed some anger, there was no malicious intent...I just don't trust that you're _too_ nice" Guren said "You're welcome at my place anytime...be it work or home and my daughter would be delighted...I couldn't bring her to Kami's trial because she was crying for you, I found it a little annoying after a while"

"Okay..." Bane felt more at ease around Guren compared to when he was at Guren's workplace, the T&I Department

That was when Dartz found them and pushed the two apart "That enough fer one day..."

"Hmph..." Guren seemed to be very watchful with Dartz as he felt something was weird about him "you're late, Pirate-san...some bodyguard you are"

Dartz simply looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder as Guren shot a look at the hand and warned "Take yer eye off me and you might lose what you hold dearest...where's Taeger?"

"He's occupied...I don't want him dead" Guren replied, not looking at Dartz "and that thing I hold dearest, pirate...it had better not be be my baby girl...her life is worth more that anyone in the backwater city and I'll be damned if I see her grow up to become one of those delinquent Hunters here"

"Aw, that's cute...I'll force her to take your Hunter exam here then..." Dartz said with a serious tone as Bane asks "wait...there's an exam to need to take to become a Hunter?"

"Of course, there is...you didn't do it because you were personally asked to join by that weak-willed clown, Scar...you can still go back and do it, but as the proctor of that exam, I don't give special treatment to just anyone...I'll be especially hard on you, too"

Elsewhere, Zero was trying to find Bane to no avail...the Hunters, a resilient bunch, seemed asks as he easily swat them all aside, only to have them get back up to come at him harder as he froze and caught an oncoming Ghoul be the neck "I have no time for you fleas..."

He chuckled sadistically as something black came from his arm and slowly cooked the Ghoul alive, they thought it to be Kami's trademark Amaterasu, but Scar's scar from the same magic usually reacted violently...unlike now

"Men...fall back, don't get near him!" Scar warned as the Ghouls backed off on his orders to see what was left of their comrade, ashes

Kami took one step forward as the left half of his face turned into a demon with red, burned beyond recognition skin with a long curved horn forming on the the top of his head and a black flame burned on the top of his head, bound be an odd Hell Chain as it beat like a heart

The sight of the filled Yang with an uncontrollable rage as Kami's body froze, completely unresponsive as the blue ringed eye on his demonic half fluttered

"What the-?" One Hunter voiced in the now dead silent forest...nature itself seemed to be quiet in the presence of Kami

"Die!" Yang suddenly charged to Kami in tears he was going to finish this but someone kicked him away before he could hurt Kami as he flew past the still frozen Hunters

"Oy, boke...why are you so willing to die for this particular Ghoul Lord?" Ulysses appeared to be the one who hit Yang as he walked forward to them "anger does nasty things to a Ghoul...don't get close, attack from afar or you'll be torn apart piece by piece...idiots" he then jumps away himself

 _'Ryuken, watashitachi wa kare o fūin suru koto ga dekimasu... Tatoe ichiji-tekideatte mo'_ (Ryuken, we could seal him...even if only temporarily) one of the Hunters suggests as Scar agrees "Let's do it...Yang, can you keep him in one place for me?"

"Don't order me around...I'd much prefer killing him and getting this over with" Yang shot back as a Ghoul he didn't know, or care to know for that matter nudged him "finally stepping up and being a man, I see..."

Yang backhands him in the face, sending him flying "once this is over...you'll find out firsthand"

"Geez, do you people ever shut up?!" Ryuūma said as he performed a seal of his own "stop doin' it and just do it...Scorch Shadow Seal!"

Ryuūma placed his palm on the ground as he chanelled Fire and Dark magic to form a sealing circle as arms of fire grabbed Kami then froze him as Ryuūma said "...complete, hurry your asses up...I can't move while using this seal on my own and I prefer not being near this guy or anything for too long"

 **Within Kami's mind, he was sick of sitting aside while his body was being used to kill those who he only wanted to live for him to make suffer for his banishment and exile...hence why Zero was paralyzed in his body...he couldn't do much in this state, but anything would be enough to teach this God his place and he wasn't getting Bane either...unless it was over Kami's dead body.**

Kami was pinned to the wall by what looked like purple spider webs of Dark Magic, Kami was indeed curious as to how he could replicate this magic with his own Dark Magic abilities as he glared at the only door in or out of the office that formerly, and as far as he was concerned, rightfully his as Zero walked/floated in as a ghostly form of himself

"I tire of your interference, Kami...be a good slave and behave" Zero snarled as Kami spat in his face "know your goddamn place, I just...can't let him die by your hands and you're definitely not using my body for your silly little games and amusement!"

"How immature..." Zero says as Kami adds "I won't let you have Bane...no matter what...and there's always the part of me that I killed that you will never have!"

 **Suddenly, a light appears behind Zero that was blinding to both of them as another Kami appeared from it...it was the one Bane came to know as Kuro, J'onn's apprentice who has surpassed him...**

Kami was so busy trying to get rid of Zero that he could no longer suppress his good side, who he knew was determined to end Kami Kurosaki's life as a who...knowing and not caring that he would die in the process as well

"You should listen to his warning...Zero-sama...not that I'm any more fond of him than I am of you." Kuro said as Kami looked at him coldly "...it seems I forgot to teach Yang one last and valuable lesson...to let go of all attachments and not hesitate to kill anyone, especially me"

"You're too nice, Kuro...care to help?" Kami sneered at his former self, but Kuro simply looked to the side in thought before replying "Actually, no...I don't care to help you, Shiro...not even remotely"

Kami's anger rose as his eyes turned black "What the hell?!" As he began burning away the dark magic holding him to the wall

Kami jumped at Kuro but he turned into a white light and left Kami's body altogether "someone else needs my help...someone much more deserving of it"

* * *

 **Back with Yang, everyone sensed a difference in Kami...two powers fighting for control as a third, in the form of a black bolt of magic shot into the air from Kami's body...Yang sensed Kami within that as well, but no evil whatsoever as it headed to find Bane**

 _'Watashi wa chōdo watashidesu ka... Soretomo watashi wa sore o mite, sono hikari kara shinsetsuna kami o kanjimashita ka?'_ (I-Is it just me...or did I just see that and sensed Kami, the kinder one, from that light?) One of the Hunters asked as he stood beside a speechless Scar and could hear Yang quietly whisper "Master...where are you going?"

Then it hit him as he looked at the Kami, sensing evil from him that he couldn't tell if it was even coming from Kami himself or Zero as he immediately jumped to his feet and took off to do what he came here to do in the first place, finding his son as he thought 'That has to be my master...dead or otherwise...and he's heading straight for Bane...but what the hell does my master want with my son?'

"Yang!" Scar grabbed the man but all he recieved was a barely responsive Yang swinging at him before he was gone in an instant to find Bane, a deliberate attempt to evade questions he both Scar had and that he had no answer for right now as Scar looked a bit torn and bothered by the look in Yang's eyes as he turned and walked past Ryuūma to grab Kami by the throat and squeeze, intent on killing him on the spot if he didn't get an answer right now "Talk...now"

"Oy, yankin' him like that while he's in the seal could rip him half...you're some special kind of stupid, aren't ya?" Ryuūma snarled, he neither liked nor did he hate Kami or any of them, he just wanted payback on Zero, who seems adamant on staying in Kami's body no matter the consequence

Ulysses felt he was more useful with Yang than watching over a clearly delusional Lordling, so he followed him

The light from Kami hit Bane directly as Yang came upon a surprised but alive Bane and a rarely surprised Guren

"What...was that?" Guren asks as he glances at Yang, already knowing he knew something about what just happened "What did you do this time?"

Yang replied "What do you mean by 'this time'?"

"You're very attached to bringing your fallen master back...a little too attached..." Guren said "and your son, either because he's too nosy and meddlesome or you're just plain too stupid to care, ends up hurt because of your poor decision making...straining his already weak trust in you"

Yang immediately grabs Guren's trench collar "You don't know anything about him or me and I'm not in the greatest mood either"

"That makes two of us...I know you two better than you do because it's my specialty...well, one of them anyway...is breaking Ghouls like you or fixing already broken nimrods like you" Guren says "don't touch me unless you're perfectly sure you have nothing worth losing"

"What are you...a torturer or a therapist?" Yang lets go of Guren but quickly swings a punuch at him, not seeing as Bane strikes him in the stomach with his palm and Guren blocks an elbow to the face

Bane glared at the two as his eyes turned blue and Kuro, the good part of Kami's voice said "Enough!"

The two Ghouls looking at him as Yang snarled "What the...what was that about, Bane?" The he noticed it, Bane's eyes turning a blue color that was way too familiar

"Stupid boy...I taught you better that, surely" Kuro said through Bane as he looked over himself "What are you hiding that Zero and the One are so interested in you, boy...answer me"

"That voice...Kuro-sama...master?" Yang asks as Kuro held nothing back in scolding him "Don't 'master' me...this boy has the potential to be the strongest Ghoul Lord of his time...but you're so busy blatantly _disobeying_ my wishes that you don't even see it right in front of you...let's see about releasing that potential of his, come to think of it...I'm only getting started with chewing you out" he gave Yang a dismayed look.

Bane closed his eyes as Kuro released his hidden potential and it was immense

Within minutes, Bane's own power skyrocketted...making him at least a match for the two strongest Ghoul Lords in the city, Bjorn and Vlad as Kuro said through Bane "This kind of power...I wonder what type of spirit it could attract, let's see"

Kuro then put one of Bane's hands into the air, palm facing up as the sky darkened and little lights began floating around...they were Fairies and for one to see them swarming the city during the day was rarer than at night when they were more beautiful

Suddenly, a Wolfman appeared, he seemed to be a spirit as well and he was summoned by either Kuro or Bane, most likely Bane as he seemed to be observing the happy little spirits himself, though not nearly as happy himself about being here as one would expect

"I refuse to believe that I was summoned to this world _again_ , by a child no less...I am White Fang, but I suppose I'll help while I'm here" White Fang says as he was shown to have grey eyes and was able to use Light magic, he was a very swift and shrewd spirit...not the most powerful but very handy to have around with his unmatched fighting capabilities

Then everyone noticed that they were covered by a large but very light shadow as they saw a large armored Warrior spirit looming over the city at a height that made it seem like he could tough the heavens. He was the prideful warrior spirit, Bastion who wielded the power of Darkness in all it's might. He also has a large sword on his shoulder known as Durandal and two sabres on his back of an unknown name and powers second only to Durandal. He wore an impenetrable armor that was purple with hints of red and black that covered his body except for two dark red pupilless eyes

"Holy shit, that's a huge spirit..." Yang nearly broke his neck to see the magnificent and no doubt, legendary spirit as he growled upon seeing Bane, having been know for corrupting or killing summoners who managed to bring him here against his will "I tire of Ghouls and the games they try to play with things beyond their understanding...was it you who had brought me back to the realm of humans...little one?" he looked at Bane...Bastion has been summoned to the Human World before, but the punishment for those he sees as unworthy of wielding the power of Darkness was detrimental as he was the most intelligent of the Great Elder Spirits (one for each element) as well as the tallest in his full form

"Y-yes..." Bane answered his question, almost as if he could feel what would happen if he didn't as Bastion's eyes glowed for a few seconds, judging Bane's heart "You show promise, boy...we'll see if you have what it takes to wield my power"

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the city, Titus and Kakuzu was on a roof when Titus saw Bastion and froze...he'd accidentally trapped himself in the Spirit World of Darkness, Bastion's domain that no one could enter without either tremendous force or being allowed there...**

Titus went back to the city to report certain findings to Kakuzu before they went back to join Bane which they were doing right now until Titus simply froze "Titus...what's the matter?"

Titus simply pointed to the sky ahead of their intended destination "the Dark Warrior King...he's the jerk that tossed my ass painfully back to this world when I accidentally crossed into his"

"Why were you even trying to cross into the spirit world...and how?" Kakuzu asks "he didn't even bother to kill you or come here after you?"

"Hey, I was looking for a spirit of my own and I didn't know where I would even end up" Titus says "but that was before I was ever even a part of your guild...so why would that beast be here now?"

"I Black Bet you a thousand dollars that your partner is somehow a part of this..." Kakuzu says as Titus snarls "Tch, go to hell...I'm not that stupid to make a Black Bet with the likes of you, boss...I'm good, but you're legendary where money is concerned"

"I don't want your money...you know _exactly_ what I want" Kakuzu says as Titus replied "of course I do...and I'm just not willing to give it up, not to you..."

"Spoil sport..." Kakuzu said as he noticed Bastion's sword on his shoulder "How much do you think that sword on his shoulder is worth?"

"Not any amount you can afford...it's priceless and there's no other sword like it in existence" Titus said, sounding like he was almost in awe "also, don't try to see into that chaotic armor...I tried and it really pissed him off"

"Why would you try that...besides, I'm much rather get it off him" Kakuzu's greed knew no bounds as Titus said "they're worth less than his weaponry, but still...priceless" Kakuzu groaned at that

"You should worry less about the price tag and more about what he can do with that thing...simply touching that thing could rip a dimension apart slowly" Titus says _'Ikkai no suingu de owatte shimatta... Kare wa jibun no jigen o saite watashi o kōgeki shita. Soshite sore wa yukkuri to okonawa reta.'_ (a single swing and it's over...he almost ripped his own dimension apart to attack me and that was leisurely done, no strength and no qualms about doing it as long as the deed was done)

"It would be...inconvenient to get on his wrong side then" Kakuzu deduced "I'm sure the little trouble magnet is somewhere near there too..."

"He ain't the spirit to show mercy or hold back either..." Titus adds "Bane had better watch that mouth of his around him or he's gonna wish he lives to regret it"

* * *

 **Taeger was still where Guren and friends had left him, he'd seen the spirit as well...hell, there wasn't anyone in the city who couldn't see it unless they were blind like Shin but even his hyper-awareness could tell him when a strong spirit like that was around, the difference is that Taeger had no need for a spirit and would destroy anything that got between him and Bane**

Taeger was aware that Bane was this spirit's summoner, but not how that came to be as while he knew Bane was powerful for a young Ghoul, he was nowhere near Taeger's power or the power even necessary to summon a spirit at all, much less control one that powerful "What a wayward spirit...I need a closer look"

Suddenly, he charges at the two Ghouls who attack in retaliation "You're not getting anywhere near where that spirit is, Taeger"

"By Guren-sama's orders" the other Ghoul said as they kept Taeger on the defensive until he kicks one of them in the face and barely missed grabbing the other one's throat as he jumped back

"You okay?" The Ghoul said to the Ghoul Taeger had hit as he flinched with one eye open but nodded "Yes..."

Taeger wasn't through with them though as he delivered a powerful shoulder jab directly to the other Ghoul's chest, sending him back and making him cough blood as he stared at them coldly without a smile that made him look even more sadistic and a bit unhinged

"Go on...get up, I'll take you two apart slowly before you die and your boss follows" Taeger warns "I'll make ya beg for yer lives"

The two Ghouls nodded at each other before getting to their feet as the one he hit in the chest attacks alone again but before Taeger could touch him again after being pushed back from his partner, he disappears under the earth

"A game of keep away, huh?" Taeger has no time for this as he looks around but can't sense the Ghoul who disappeared underground as he looked around for where he'd pop up next "I never had the patience for 'Pop Goes the Weasel', but I can play the updated version called 'Pop Goes the Ghoul's Neck'...sorry if I'm not really in the mood for a game right now, but you won't be leaving here once this is over"

"You sure have a big mouth for someone who can't even beat, much less outwit a child" the Ghoul spoke of Bane, who like Guren, he neither liked nor hated but he also personally admired Bane's strength to not let certain odds stop his goals as he continued concentrating his magic...the fairies in the area, being made mostly of pure magic, helped by just being present as they were both rookie torturers training under Guren and lacked the restraint to go all out or kill their prey like Guren did

* * *

 **A/N - Now that the Good Kami, Kuro has left Kami's body and entered Bane's...as well as helped him to summon two powerful spirits for him to make a Bonding Pact with, can he get his vengeance on Kami and help his friends as well as stop Zero from taking his body and beat Taeger? We'll see next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter** **20**

 **B** **astion is well aware of most of what's going on...though he still won't let Bane become his master without him proving himself, which would be easier than he thinks...at least that's what Bane hopes with an even more determined Kami out to kill him and anyone who gets in his way**

Bane watches as Bastion's body became smaller and smaller until he was a normal sized spirit, albeit still very tall as he floated down beside Bane, making him nervious with just he presence

"Look into my eyes, boy...I want to read you heart" Bastion said demandingly and it made Bane ever cautious of what the spirit would do should he say no as he at least queried "Why would I do that...you could be after my soul or something"

"Quite a strong soul indeed, but I don't need eye contact if I want your soul...I mean you no harm" Bastion growled as Bane slowly touched his armor, it was warm yet freezing at the same time as the spirit simply stared at him in growing confusion as their eyes met and Bastion saw everything Bane had endured from the day he was born until now which froze Bane for a second, still touching the armor

Bastion grabbed Bane's wrist, shaking with anger that caused the area to shake slightly and his eyes to flare, which lasted longer than the shaking "You are worthy...now we make a pact as I vow to call you my master..."

Bastion cuts Bane's palm and places his hand over it for a moment as Bane said "No...you said I had to prove myself...how?"

"Simple...very simple" Bastion said as the sensed Kami making his move "Face you fear...your biggest regret"

Bane knew what he was talking about, but was having second thoughts as his biggest, thus only, fear was Kami Kurosaki himself after what he did to him and what he was surely planning to do, if Bane hadn't fought back and had a few Ghoul Lords on his side, especially Kami's own father who was nothing like him surprisingly

"I'll...try" Bane said as he did the same the Wolf spirit, White Fang, but unlike with Bastion, White Fang disappeared once the pact was done, astonishing Yang

"Was that supposed to happen?" Yang asks as Guren nodded "I'm no expert on this, but I guess it happened because that Wolf spirit's powers aren't greater than that of the other spirit...not even close"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Koichi...having not wanted to get involved until now, when the time was right, was about to leave to find not Asakura, but that spirit's sudden presence was troubling**

As a Spiritwalker who was neither a complete novice nor a complete expert, it was Koichi's job to know or have extensive knowledge of certain spirits and where they stood with humanity and Ghouls alike, which usually was not a good thing depending on the spirit involved and it's intentions or how it was treated by certain Ghouls or humans who could see or sense the presence of spirits

"That spirit...whoever summoned him must not know the very deep grave they've just dug themselves into..." Koichi mused as he heard Gorem give an alarmed 'Master...don't you remember that spirit, it must be Lord Bastion...but what troubles me is also that meddlesome Asakura, Bastion is the last spirit whose bad side you'd want to get on'

"I know that...I'm going to persuade him to go back where he came from" Koichi said as he spotted Kakuzu and Titus heading the same way and was about to tag along with them when sensed a presence and narrowed his eyes "You'd have to do better than that if you want to sneak up on me...Apprentice"

Koichi turned to see Hiro standing a safe distance away from him with a cold stare "Don't you 'apprentice' me, you fool...explain to me just how you're still alive"

"I am alive...no thanks to you leaving me for dead...I woke up in the spirit world, went insane before I got bored and became more sane that I'd ever been then later found myself unconscious in the slammer thanks to your Ghoul Lord who thought I was still insane" Koichi scowled at his apprentice "as a Spiritwalker, I tend to walk on a razor's edge between good and evil"

"Don't bother...you have no capacity to be either good or evil completely, even I know that" Hiro cut him off sharply "that doesn't excuse the things you've done...and tried to do to me"

"Leave..." Koichi said looking at where Titus and Kakuzu went, unknowingly to Hiro, also controlled by Gorem "you do realize that those things were mostly a spirit's doing, right?"

"What?" Hiro whispered but Koichi still heard him as he continued "the same spirit that stupid kid summoned...he controls many powerful spectres of his realm and one of them possessed me, that's how I knew I was much more sensitive than usual to spirits at all...it made me try to kill you and worse...I think it made me like it a little" he looked back at Hiro coldly as a black aura enveloped him

"I was never able to expel that spirit either...only bury it as deep as possible within me" Koichi continued as Hiro was suddenly scared of the look in his eyes but attacked anyway

Koichi acted almost on reflex, catching one of the daggers thrown at his face and deflecting three more with it "...am I supposed to be impressed by that?"

"Don't mock me..." Hiro snarled as he was about to use his Fire Magic, but Koichi made his move first, slamming him into a tree and holding him there by the neck as he didn't seem like himself as another voice continued mocking Hiro "Aw, poor little Akihiro...I warned you that you were no match for me and now I must kill you and take your soul to my king"

"Name yourself, Demon...I want the name of the monster I'm going to kill" Hiro snarled as the demon possessing Koichi tightened his squeeze on his neck as he replied "Only one dying here is you as the only thing that will get hurt or die, should you do the deed, is yourmaster...I'll indulge you with my name, the name of your killer just for my amusement though...Azar"

"Azar?" Hiro asks, having heard the name before but not remembering exactly where or how he knew it as he was about to attack but thought better of it as Azar was not anywhere near as powerful as Bastion, very few beings could match Bastion's skills, including even other spirits considered to be of equal power to him in part to him also being the most intelligent of them

Suddenly, Azar flinched lokking in the direction Kakuzu and Titus went earlier "Master's making his move...that could only mean that he'll be calling for me soon enough"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Kami's powers had grown but suddenly everyone could sense Bane's has as well become more powerful with power he would never attain without training for at least 50 years daily**

Kami smiled sadistically "...there you are" as he actually began putting some effort into freeing himself from Ryuūma's seal as Scar noticed the power as well, not believing it to be Bane "be ready for anything, boys" he warned his Hunters, just in case it _wasn't_ Bane

Bane walks out of the shadows with red glowing eyes and Bastion's sword slung over his shoulder as Kami grinned, a darkness only he was able to sense was suddenly being exuded from Bane...pure malice that seems to be growing with every second Kami is alive as Bastion said through Bane with what looked to be a charming smile "You must be the infamously stubborn Kami Kurosaki, I've heard of you and has seen what you've put my young master through from his own memories..."

"You're not Bane, whoever you are...and you know about me, so what?" Kami snarls, despite how much hate for him he could already sense, he couldn't sense Bane's own power at all and wondered if Bane was controlled by another spirit with an over-inflated God complex like Zero "besides, you have no reason to be controlled by someone so weak, overly trusting and so very easily manipulated"

Annoyed by such an insult, Bastion/Bane unsheathed his two smaller swords and pointed one at Kami, growling "Another insult on my new master's behalf...I dare you!"

Kami, now having no semblance of good remaining in him since Kuro abandoned him and was in Bane's body with this ominous power that seemed to invade his senses didn't care what a spirit had to say, although he believed in their existence more that he would a God...even Titus however, would talk to this particular spirit like that due to his natural distaste for mortal being in general, seeing Ghouls as no different from Humans...either using or abusing the power of spirits to meet their own ends, his only problem with Bane was his lack of ambition and how he sees himself as unworthy for anything...his respect was growing for the young Asakura's will to live though "Sorry if I seem not to be in a chattering mood, but I wasn't _asking_ you to join me...it was a frank request, he's not worth your trouble...you are a Spirit King after all, the smartest of seven...one per element"

Bastion/Bane suddenly threw his large sword at Kami with his eyes covered slightly by Bane's hair but Kami jumped, evading it as he mocked "you missed..." before instant regret sets in and Durandal makes a full circle, half of the large sword going through Kami

"My reputation preceeds me, Ghoul Lord...you seem to have extensive knowledge of who I am, but that sword isn't just my weapon, it is an extension of my being, will and power, I don't miss unless I want to...I've read the boy's heart, I'm well aware of what he wants and it impresses me a bit that it wouldn't havje changed much if he had a spirit or not...he might be melting my frozen heart... _might_ "

This only angered Kami further as he breathed Fire at Bane, but Bane avoided as he flew right at Kami _'Dākuburēdosutairu: Obirionsurasshu'_ (Dark Blade Style: Oblivion Slash)

With a simple swing, he slashes Kami across the chest, expelling Zero due to the properties of the sword still stabbed through Kami to expel spirits and even extract the soul, if Kami still had his soul as he snarled "No!"

Zero wasn't foolish, he knew that he couldn't take Bane's body with the likes of Bastion around as he decided to warp himself out of the city as Ulysses said looking at the what he could see of the sky in the forest as he watched Bane "Hn, they're here...they sure took their pretty ass time getting here"

The portal Zero created to escape suddenly collapsed on itself then opened wider instead of closing and, as if on cue, the Ghoul Lords appear via the same portal Zero created but Bjorn kept open.

"Bartalos, now!" Briarios said, getting airborne and slamming down on Kami full force

Kami snarled as he tried the impossible to push Briarios off him, an effort he knew was pointless _'Kono yarō'_ (You bastard)

Briarios ignored him as he glares at Zero, they needed no introductions as Briarios' grandfather was one of the Ghoul Lords who died just trying to destroy Zero's body alone while assisting to seal away whatever was left of him, for what seemed to be permanently "Bartalos, now!"

Bartalos then created a seal to keep everyone, not just Zero, from leaving the area as he smirked "You're going nowhere..."

"Ha, you think I need a body anymore to deal with the likes of you...Ghoul Lord?" Zero laughed "I no longer need a body or your useless Asakura to live after how much magic I stole from your little rogue Ghoul Lord" he pointed at Kami condescendingly

Kami seethed in rage to the point where he was smoking as he spoke with enough calm to make even him sick "Johnson Briarios...this doesn't concern any of you and I'm just about ready to explode...Get. Off. Me. NOW."

Kami sensed only a second of hesitation before throwing Briarios into the air and attacking Zero "You will pay...you hear me, Zero?!"

Zero doesn't bother though, as he is gone in the ashes of the attack as Bartalos could still sense him, spinning to face behind him "Oh, great...just what we needed"

 **As if Taeger didn't already have enough to deal with, Zero was making a beeline for him to steal his body like he did with Kami**

Taeger was sick of fighting these predictable weaklings...that's when they all sensed something immense moving fast from where he just felt Bane's powers increase a while ago as Taeger as well as the Ghouls he's fighting jump clear, Zero scratching Taeger's cheek which annoyed him as they all landed in the trees

Taeger leered at the two pests from the corner of his eye _'Kore wa anata ga yatte inai hō ga īdesu...'_ (This had better not be your doing...) as one of them said in reply _'Sore wa fujōridesu, naze anata to watashitachi o kōgeki suru tame ni dareka o okurimasu ka?'_ (that's preposterous, why would we send someone to attack you and us?)

Within the smoke where Zero landed, he managed to summon a new body from the other side, this time he left the spirit of the original owner out of it as gold eyes shimmered visibly, even through the smoke and Taeger peered into it "No...you can't be alive...I killed you myself"

"My my...look at how _little_ you've grown, I don't know if I should be amused...orr insulted at the bloodline our forefathers fought so hard to preserve" the voice said as the smoke cleared revealing a middle aged looking man with white hair in a longer ponytail that Alphonse's as he wore baggy pants, heavy shoes and a white vest covered by a tan jacket "Long time no see...son"

The two Ghoul decided to back out, as this was Taeger's own father, Abel Taeger...while he was a former councilman while he was alive, he had a cold way of doing his job as he's the only councilman in the city that was known to be able not just to defend himself but to leave the city on his own without any kind of bodyguard, this allowed him to work freelance if he wanted without the intervention of his superior, the Ghoul Lord

Abel glanced at the two Ghouls Alphonse was fighting with cold indifference "You two...go away, you're making my eyes sore" he said in a gravelly voice, lacking emotion as the two Ghouls did as they were told without question

Alphonse stared at his father and couldn't fathom having to kill him twice in the same lifetime, as the only reason Abel was killed was because he didn't fight back, if he did...well, their positions would probably be reversed as he usually only threatened to use his power on a young Alphonse when he was doing something he knew was wrong and Abel disapproved of.

He was a fair man, however, as he loved his family more than anything and was happy as long as they were happy...no matter the cost as he gesture for Taeger to come at him with a psychotic grin "Come...let's see what my death has taught you"

Taeger obliged and attacked, he was going to kill his father again as they clashed, Lightning vs Lightning as sparks danced through the forest

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Zabuza was a little mad...he had to meet with the Kurosaki Clan and he had to take Anais along...he did not want this, but even he wouldn't say that to Kakuzu's face**

Zabuza sat in the forest on a rock and awaiting Anais, who was unusually late which made Zabuza angry _'that girl better not make me hunt her down or I'll make sure we'll both be made to regret it'_

Zabuza doesn't like being made to wait and Anais seems to relish in the fact that she can piss him off and get away with it, as either Titus or Kakuzu usually subdues him before he could get within even an inch of her...fortunately for him, both Kakuzu and Titus were rather busy and far enough away from him at the moment to even care as long as he gets his job done

While meditating, Baccus comes upon him and touches his shoulder before quickly retracting his hand to stop the sword coming to his face "You got yerself lost, mate...cuz this ain't no arena and somethin' about ya looks real familiar"

"My days in the arena are long gone...don't touch me if you like your limbs where they are...Mr. Silver" Zabuza used the alias Baccus used when they first crossed paths in the Slums Arenas, a place within the Slums where Zabuza raised the money and reputation, the money being far less inportant to him, as long as he left the Slums and did so without being outright murdered in the process

The Slums Arenas are one of the most secret places within the entire city, much less the Slums where children without a home, like him after he lost his parents to a strange, poweerful masked Ghoul, are taken in and given two options...fight until you die or live long enough to leave by force or simply die then and there...Zabuza did the latter and hasn't died yet, though his trust in others has greatly diminished with time

As to how he met Kakuzu, he was asked to make a Black Bet with him, just like Bane was but Zabuza had heard rumors of Kakuzu even before ever meeting him and refused viciously due to Kakuzu's notoriety with Black Bets which he only won himself a few times where he'd lose something that everyone whose made a Black Bet with him except Kakuzu has wanted...a sword from his vast collection of swords he'd started

Being a Bounty Hunter was no different to him than being a Pirate, Pirate Hunter or Head Hunter...he has been all of them but a Bounty Hunter for the longest...an apprentice to any Guild who found him worthy to take along before they ended up insulting him in some way and he had to kill them...earning many names, his most favorite being a Huntsman...way better than a Hunter, even for a superb one like he was.

He considered the city's Hunters...all of them...to be more prey than actual Hunters as he earned and fought to the point where he was able to do it even while completely unconscious to get to the top of the food chain, where as they think they're better than everyone else, save for their pampered pooch Ghoul Lord who clearly cares more for his own hide than theirs. Scar was only a problem to him when he started opening that hole in his head he calls a mouth

He was burned in the face and chest so badly by Kami and that was after what he could only imagine thamt Taeger did to him, yetl he'd still give his life for the one Ghoul Lord he dispised, J'onn the Joke as he calls him...he knew that he shoulld like Kami less but he simply didn't as you'd see Kami coming, knowing he had nothing good in mind and would almost certainly use you until you're useless, then kill you...you'd never know J'onn wanted you dead until you were already dead

"Do ya have to bring that Ton-Ton or whatever you call that thing with us everywhere?" Zabuza poked the toy with his sword as Anais pulled the bear to safety, away from the sadistic scowl Zabuza was giving her "The name's not Ton-Ton, it's Kuma"

"Kuma...I'm warning you, girl, don't push your luck with me..." Zabuza said "Girls like you tend not to live long in the Slums"

"Is that all you ever talk about...you need to get out more often" Anais says as they followed Baccus to where the Kurosaki clan were as Zabuza replied "Titus is gonna love to hear about Ton-Ton..."

"Tell him, Pirate-sama..." Anais looked at Baccus who scowled at the gesture of him even getting involved "Yer lover's spat ain't none o' my business, girl"

"Oy...open up!" Baccus then continued ignoring the two Bounty Hunters as they reached where the Kurosaki Clan were most likely hiding as there was no answer for a moment as a slide opens at the door and a pair of blue eyes stared out with a deep, unwelcoming "What do you want here?"

"I am the Captain of the Black Fang Pirates...and I demand that you open this door before-" Baccus said before the person on the other side of the door cut him off "Pirates aren't welcome here...go...away"

"Um, excuse me...will we get in if we say 'pretty, pretty please with rainbow sprinkles on the top', mister?" Anais said sweetly as the Ghoul's eyes almost cut her up with a single glare as he growled "Don't make me come out there, brat...I won't repeat myself...fuck off"

Baccus and Zabuzu both faceplamed at her futile attempt at being cute as he pulled his sword, ready to tear this Ghoul a new one but was stopped by Anais who put scowled right back at this door guard "I'm only getting started..." as Zabuza trusted her judgement...for now

Anais was not much of a fighter on her own, true, but she did have a way of defending herself when no one else was around to as she placed her bear, Kuma on the ground "Kuma...let's negotiate" she said confidently

Suddenly the ground began shaking as the rather normal looking teddy bear grew to at least Titus' height and grew sharp claws and fangs as it growled in a low voice _'Anata ga nozomu yō ni, okusan'_ (As you wish, ma'am)

Kuma wasn't a very intelligent or talkative spirit but it was powerful and deadly to anyone who enraged him...he went between being cute to being nightmarish at times but not even Kakuzu knows of it's true nature besides a toy that was an eyesore and this was Zabuza's first time knowing this as well as he felt the urge to attack it but felt it was a bad idea in his gut...and one thing Zabuza trusted most was his gut

Kuma pulls the door off the hinges effortlessly with one paw and moved with a speed that only a spirit could grabbing the door grard by the throat and holding him against where there was a door a second ago before awaiting further orders from it's master

"We're looking for a Taji Kurosaki...you have two choices, take us to him" Zabuza looked at the guard then started petting Kuma's head, earning several snarls "or I'll leave you with my friend here...he eats anything and looks starved...ya friends intervene and I'll lock him in with 'em and without the only person that can probably stop him...making the legendary Kurosaki Massacre look like a walk in a park, catch my drift?"

"You've got some nerve threatening the Kurosaki Clan like that..." the man said as Anais said, ready to give that very order "Kuma!"

"Wait...Taji-san's not here" the Ghoul said "he offered us sactuary if we betrayed Jiraiya...he's probably on his way to kill him now, for all I know"

 _'Idaina, koreha watashitachi no jikan no kanzen ni kanzen'na mudadatta!_ (Great, so this was a totally perfect waste of our time!) Zabuza snapped as a blue aura of rage came over him _'Sore wa anata ga itte iru kotodesu ka?'_ (Is that what you're saying?)

Zabuza suddenly swung his sword without thinking but something stopped his sword in it's tracks as Anais blocked her eyes...Zabuza _didn't_ block his eyes and still didn't see his sword stopped.

Zabuza's eyes were shaking as a hooded man stood between him and the Kurosaki, someone he'd met when he went to find the Ghoul Lords...Eduardo, the Strong Arm and he was holding the sword back casually with a finger

"So hasty to kill there...Bounty Hunters" Eduardo said calmly, but with authority all the same "back off if what who you seek isn't here...I passed him on my way here actually"

The tall Ghoul then preceeds to lift Zabuza by the sword he was holding and Kuma by the back of the neck with the other as he stared at Anais with no emotion in his dark hood which didn't hide his magic as he bare grip cracked Zabuza's sword

"Hands...off" Zabuzu wasn't fond of his property being touched and worse, damaged by the man he considered the Ghoul Lords' errand boy as he kicked Eduardo in the jaw hard "You're gonna pay for damaging my weapon!"

"My my...I was warned not to lose my cool demeanor...it's unbecoming of the next Ghoul Lord" Eduardo said as he barely flinched from one of Zabuza's powerful kicks as he remained colder than ever as his sclera turned black "I also consider Asakura-boy my equal...should he die because you two sorry excuses for _los llamados cazarrecompensas_ (so-called Bounty Hunters) wasting my time, someone will die slow and painfully...am I clear, señor?"

"Let him go...Kuma" Anais said as Kuma backed away a n and freed the Ghoul with a _'Anata ga nozomu yō ni, Coldartz-sama'_ (As you wish, Coldartz-sama) who got to his feet and snarled "you'll pay for that, brat!"

He went at Anais with a dagger he heated with Fire Magic, but Eduardo came over her shoulder and flicked the Ghoul on the forehead, sending him back flying as Kuma returned to his inconspiculous teddy bear form "We leave now...or I'll flick you two as well"

 _'Kare wa shinde imasu ka?'_ (Is he dead?) Zabuza asks as Eduardo scowls at the other Kurosaki's coming their way "of course not, but he'll be out for a few days...the next one who crosses me will be missing a head" that seemed to be enough to keep them from being attacked again as the three left

"Don't think this is over..." Zabuza snarled as Eduardo scowled "be quite, little ninja...the fighting you started in the first place is already over"

"I'm not pissed about that, look at what you did to my sword!" Zabuza presented his now cracked weapon "Do you have any idea how much it's gonna cost to fix this, boke?!"

"Should I care?" Eduardo asks "I won't let insects like you get in my way of replacing Lord Briarios both as Ghoul Lord and the physically strongest Ghoul alive...we're burning daylight, let's get out of here"

Eduardo took off as Baccus was dying at the look on Zabuza's face as he looked at Anais "If he thinks he can crack my sword then expect me to think this is over...well, I've got news for him" they followed Eduardo soon after

* * *

 **A/N - Eduardo is on his way to Bane, but why did he go to stop Zabuza from picking a fight he'll lose with the Kurosaki Clan? He already has a good impression about Bane, but will that change once he sees that Bane was the one who summoned Bastion and how does he know Anais' last name was Coldartz?...we'll see next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter** **21**

 **B** **astion is so caught up in Bane and Kami's grievance with one another that he almost missed that it had caught the attention of another, more maleficent spirit that was a former servant of not just Bastion, but most of the other Elder Spirits**

Eduardo made his way to where Asakura was quickly as the two Bounty Hunters followed in so much silence that he almost had to look back to see that they were still there...he already knew Anais had questions about her father though

"Um, mister..." Anais said as Eduardo cut her off "Call me Eduardo..."

"Eduardo-san, how do you know my papa and is he still alive?" Anais asks as Eduardo answered "He appeared to Lord Briarios, the Ghoul Lord I serve, seeking help...Lord Briarios asked why he hadn't returned here to his home but he claimed that he couldn't until he proved himself to someone that he was strong enough to return"

"Prove to someone...?" Zabuza repeated in slight confusion as Eduardo gave her a picture of a male Ghoul holding a child, Zabuza didn't recognize the man but they both recognised the child to be Anais herself, it was ripped though as part of a woman's hair was shown in the torn part of the image as Anais looked saddened, which Zabuza didn't like as she was literally the happiest member of their Guild and while Kakuzu wasn't fond of her cutesy teddy bear, he was very fond of her as a person "Where could he be now...is he still alive?"

"I don't know, but I fought him...he had no intention of dying then even though he lost the fight miserably and I doubt he'd given up, if a death threat from myself and a Ghoul Lord barely fazed him and his resolve...He's in the Desert seeking a Resurrection Stone last time I heard, I'm doubtful that he's dead already though"

"My mother's dead...that's probably why he'd want something like that" Anais said "he disappeared after she died when I was very young, actually...without me knowing"

"So, I have to know...how'd you get your hands on such a reclusive spirit that doesn't like showing itself to anyone but you?" Zabuza asks as she pouts rather cutely "Well...we kinda just found each other and have been inseperable ever since...I can't exactly explain it"

"Don't give me that crap...if spirits were that easy to get, much less befriend, then everyone and their dead grandma would have one...even Ghoul Lords would, which they don't!" Zabuza snarled as they heard the sound of fighting as a sign that they'd found Bane

There, they met up with Logan and Victor, who were smart enough not to mess around and get themselves involved with this fight

"Oy, Zabu...who's that?" Anais asks pointing into the trees as Zabuza wasn't aware that the Demon Lord was even there as he replied, mimicing her cute smile...only a bit more sadistic "That's the Demon Lord, Azazel-sama...don't go anywhere near him, he makes the Devil himself look like a saint when he's mad...that's not even a secret, it's a known fact and not even one of the really bad reasons he's feared"

 **With Bane, the Ghoul Lords may have confined Zero, for now, but he was ready to kill Kami and he wasn't letting them give him any chance to recover...the sky still being as dark as when Bastion had arrived, which troubled the Ghoul Lords and Azazel alike**

"Time to end this!" Bane says as he runs as Kami to kill him as he was still weakened from somehow fighting off Zero's possession, but he knew he wouldn't return the favor to anyone

Bane was this close to cutting Kami's head off and ending this when he was stopped by a force field that also threw Briarios off him in one fell swoop and surprised even Kami himself

Bane looked up to see another spirit, it looked like a half undead dragon, clearly from delving into part of magic he wasn't supposed to as half of him was still alive looking and completely normal

"Choros, the Litch-Dragon..." Bastion snarled "What're you still doing alive?"

"Ah...so, you remember me, Bastion" Choros snarled as he saw Bastion close to Bane and mocked them both "Don't tell me you've become so desperate to find me that you got yourself cooped up with this hatchling?!"

Kami, now on his knees, was less than happy for this spirit's help and cared even less for their argument with each other...all he wanted was to kill Bane, he no longer really even desired his body if he accidentally broke it this time, which he admittedly still did not want, as he could have a mutant/Ghoul child of his own and even train them himself, if he felt like it before he could have their body, if someone like Yang could "Oy, spirit...take your argument elsewhere, this is a battlefield, _NOT_ a parent-teacher meeting!"

Choros looked down upon Kami, who was now right under him "hm...that voice, you are the one known as Kami Kurosaki, aren't you, Ghoul?"

"Yes...what of it?" Kami said as he made eye contact with the spirit as Choros smirked darkly at him then Bastion's new master "then I have a proposition for you...help me relieve Bastion of his power and I'll give you what you desire...his master helpless and at your mercy"

Choros then fused with Kami, giving him a strange bone armor that was harder than most metals he'd seen, a pair of wings that he didn't even feel like he needed if he wanted to fly and a pair of daggers made of the same bone that can cut trees like butter with little to no effort at all, very suitable for Kami's taste and fighting style

Kami smiled like a madman as he charged at Bane, just then Borealis appears as Eduardo joined in

"Stay away from him!" Borealis appears as both he and Dartz knocked Kami off balance for a moment as Eduardo came from above, barely missing Kami with a palm that shattered a boulder he was cornered against like nothing...he tended to hold back during fights but decided not to as Kami was known for taking advantage of every weakness, a trait that no other Ghoul Lord possessed but him, he simple had an eye for it probably from never being raised by his birth parents, a father he knows and a now dead mother he has still yet to know other than his father never being with another woman ever since her death...he was no longer able to love, but it didn't explain the fact that Kami knew that there was no evil he could ever do to make Ryujin not adore him as a son but despise him as just about anything else. He didn't have to be evil for that, as Ryujin has tried to kill him ever since they met after Bane's actions freed him from The One...he treated Bane better than all the Ghoul Lords for that reason as well, especially after what Kami did to him

"So...that massive spirit I saw earlier is with you, eh?" Dartz looked at Bane, he didn't look like it at all but he was a very supersticious man and believed heavily in spirits...that belief was what kept him alive when he was young, even before he met Baccus as much as he seems the most ignorant of them...he could always see them, but never cared to interact with them after one tried to take his soul, one he thinks looks eerily familiar to Bastion "How do you know those spectres can be trusted?"

"Don't worry...I didn't kill you the last time we met, I won't this time unless you give me a reason to" Bastion said as he appeared beside Bane as Dartz scowled, having met all the Elder Spirits before on at least one occasion, Bastion being the last of them that he met but he's never fought one or seen one fight, seeing as he could barely see from a prior engagement and couldn't even touch Bastion when he attacked him and tried to claim his soul for his own, until now as he only nodded to the wayward spirit "Ye really be a wayward spirit if ya got stuck with this stubborn kid fer a master...he never fails to impress though"

"Would you like a spirit of your own?" Bastion asks as Dartz looks away "No...I fight alone and besides, I know I ain't all that worthy"

"You can't say that when you can see and speak to spirits...only the worthy can do that" Bastion says as Bane noticed Kami charging again and added "Can we catch up after stopping Kami, please?"

"Yes, master..." Bastion says without question as they clashed with Kami as he stared into Bane's eyes "Surely, you two don't think you can can actually beat us, do you?" His voice sounded both like Kami and Choros at the same time

"You're still weaker, former Ghoul Lord..." Bastion said directly to Kami "You won't win against the power of a God..."

That made Kami angry "Don't think that we're ever going to be equals, even if our powers were to be equal to one another...a God?" Kami gave a mad grin "I'll kill you and your 'God' is next...Then and only then will Asakura die, he needs to suffer a lot more first, then I'll make you beg for death!"

"Never!" Bane said as he charged and got an idea as he looked at Dartz, as soon as he was close enough to Kami, Dartz jumped in as Bastion warped the three to another dimension

"Where did they just go...?" Titus asks as Azazel chimed in "another dimension, of Asakura's choosing, it seems"

"Can you get them out?" Yang turns to Azazel who folds his arms "No, I'm afraid I can't, genius"

Yang still can't fully wrap his head around Azazel's personality yet, but understands him enough that he didn't want Bane dead...otherwise he wouldn't have made it nearly this long...and that he was smarter and craftier than even some of his own underlings give him credit for, which made Yang think of him as a shrewd Demon with a very deadly sense of humor that creeps Yang out personally sometimes

 _'Sore wa anata ga kare o tasukeru koto ga dekinai ka, soretomo anata ga son'nani anata o tanoshima serukarade wa arimasen ka? Ē to, orokana, akuma no akuma?'_ (Is it that you can't help him or you just won't because it amuses you so much...eh, Stupid, stingy Demon Lord?) Yang snaps as Azazel shot him a mean look, but then he smirked "I already told you...wherever they are, I can't go there...hell, they shouldn't even be able to go there themselves either"

"And where _exactly_ is that?" Titus asks, just about ready to attack anyone, especially Azazel, who he knows will make him regret being born if he even tried as Azazel smirked "You should know as you've been there before...Arcadia, the land of the spirits or a realm within it anyway...he's lucky to have that Elder Spirit too, he loses that spirit and there's no way he's coming back here, this must be how Lord Bastion plans to test how worthy he really is to weild his power in all it's might"

"So, Bane-kun's as good as dead then...is that what you're saying?" Anais pouted, but Azazel was immune to that kind of crap as he replied "not exactly...with one of most powerful spirits in existence and _the_ smartest of all the Elder Spirits who mapped that place from top to bottom personally at his side, but remember...even with all that going for him, there's also your former Ghoul Lord with him...I don't need to tell you what Kami Kurosaki's capable of even wiithout that other spirit, he's starting to make even me curious and interested in what he can really do, under the right person's control, of course"

Azazel wore a look of pure malice, a thought like that hadn't even crossed his mind until now, Bane as the caretaker of his children with Kami, his far-from-friendly rival in the sense that they both seem to want to become stronger than they currently are for opposite reason than the other, both are deadly when they want something and despite Kami crazy resistence to possession from even the likes of the One, Azazel knew how to use the one he cared for most in this world against him...his desire of have Bane and to have his lost rank as a Ghoul Lord returned to him as Titus said "Oy, while it's true that I tried to cross into the spirit world, my body was still here...they got swallowed whole by that portal thing"

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Bane and Dartz find themselves in the spirit world with Bastion, at their side as opposed to in Bane's body.**

Bane woke up on a grassy plain as Bastion said "Master..." alerting Dartz to help him up as he asked "Where am I, how did we get here, Dartz?"

"We be in the Spirit World...Arcadia, mate" Dartz said "now how in the hell do we get back to our own world?" He looked at Bastion from the corner of his eye, giving off a feeling that he didn't like him even though that wasn't the case yet despite how little he trusts him

Bastion was well aware of this and that he was the one who brought them and Kami here as he leaned against a strange looking Bamboo 'tree' with roots that stretched upwards, reaching outside of existance to places that even Bastion wasn't sure truly did or did not exist

Dartz didn't trust Bastion much and knew he was planning something, just not quite what yet but knew it wasn't meant to harm either him or Bane, so he made it look like Bane was the one who brought them here...to everyone but Dartz, who was a very hard person to decieve thanks to him never trusting anyone...anyone but Bane as of now, anyway

"Kami is a threat to Ghoul and spirit alike now that he has the power of a spirit at his side...find him in this forest, but beware...he is not nearly the most dangerous adversary that calls the Eternity Forest home" Bastion warned "I wouldn't take my advice lightly, if I were you, Dartz"

"We don't have much time to waste then..." Bane said as Dartz explained "We ain't got magic here...much better to stay together, Bane"

But Dartz sighed as he soon had to chase after Bane who wanted to leave this place as soon as he could, preferably with Kami dead, as the rogue Ghoul was very easy to find...too easy, seeing as he was barely moving, much less trying to or not to be found

Bane was caution...and with reason, as if Bastion wasn't in his body here that meant the same thing for Choros

In fact, since Choros was a corrupted spirit...a half-demonic entity...he should be in the same boat as Azazel and denied entry to this place, which wasn't the afterlife as Bane, Dartz and Kami were all still alive and Bastion was not only an Elder Spirit, but one that frequently visited here and as such, can come and go as he pleases...he refuses to leave without his master and Dartz safe with him though

Choros possessed the power of invisibility however, a trait common to spirits that used Dark Magic, resided in/originated from the Dark Dimension which Bastion rules and that includes Bastion himself but since he also uses Wind Magic with equal, if not more lethality as Dark Magic and Bastion assumes that he can use Fire and most, if not all of the other element at will without showing it or probably not even knowing that he can

Kami and Bane charge at each other, weapons drawn as their clash sent a shockwave through the forest waking the restless spirits as their eyes met

"Weak...no matter how strong your will may become, you're still weaker than me" Kami sneered, never losing eye contact with Bane "if I lose everything, it's only fair that you lose everything as well...nothing to say about that?"

Bane simply glared at Kami before looking at Dartz "No matter what happens, stay out of this, Dartz-san...you need to stop this, before you make things even worse, Kami...before even you do something you'd be made to regret" Bane turned back to Kami

"Oh, I'll do something...but I think you've got me mistaken for someone else though if you think I'll start regretting anything I've done or will do at this point" Kami said "go ahead, I dare you to let me out of here...I'm gonna rain all hell down on the city and kill everyone you hold dear, including Taeger"

"Taeger's your ally-" Bane said but Kami stopped him "if there's one thing you need to learn, it's that allies...friends...they're all expendable material...things I've never had a use for, so you're wasting your breath saying that we're allies...we're just childhood friends that happen to be useful to each other's personal goals, nothing more" Kami stabbed Bane in the shoulder, as Bane impailed him through the chest, neither seemed bothered about it though

"I'd watch my back, if I were you, Dartz-san...you're only making things worse for your reputation by being with this liar" Kami finally acknowledged Dartz, who was itching to kick his teeth down his throat for every reason people wanted him dead as Dartz was about to march over there and do just that before Bastion put him arm in his way "Don't. Interfere."

"Fine..." Dartz said, folding his arms and scowling at Kami "this is your world...I don't make the rules here, but Kami...you better keep your friends close and enemies closer cuz the moment you take yer eyes off me, I'll take advantage of all signs of weakness and you got twice as many as Taeger does" the look Kami gave Dartz after that made the Pirate smirk menacingly

White Fang, Bane's other spirit then appeared, seemingly tired from a long journey...something he was more than used to as he had two forms, his animagus form of a white wolf that looked more like a dog...a really big, snow white wolfdog with black sclera and white ring shaped eyes with a slit in the middle of them "I need to persuade Master and...him to stop this before they attract even worse attention than any denizen lurking around even this forest"

"You two need to help me stop them, but I get the feeling that we're already too late...the Elder Spirits will soon be upon us" White Fang looked at Dartz, who had a sixth sense for danger himself and sensed that it was already too late and them stopping Kami and Bane wouldn't matter anymore

This got Bane and Kami to stop, if only for a moment as five spirits appeared through the cloudless purple sky, coming out of it as if it were a liquid...Dartz was almost sure that it was not the real color of the skies here though as he'd been here before...for a very short period of time before he was cast out by an unknown force, eerily familiar to these spirits, and the sky then was almost onyx in color and never had clouds

It wasn't hard for Bane to gain their attention...as he seemed to be the reason they're here...they were the other Elder Spirits of Wind, Water/Ice, Fire, Light/Lightning and Earth

Corinth, a large Golem-like spirit made of the Earth itself with a few vines and even diamond like crystals turned to look at Bane with his bronze pupilless eyes as he raised a finger to draw what looked like a circle in the air as a circle was also cut around Bane and company who weren't given time to brace themselves "Well, what do we have here?" He asked enthusiastically in a deep tone

"It seems that you've gotten yourself into a little pickle there, Lord Bastion..." Haos, the spirit of Light took this chance to pick at Bastion for even the rarest shortcomings as the two were opposites to one another in almost every way except that they both didn't like to lose or to feel like they'd made a decision that they may later regret...he looked like an Angel with eight angelic wings, the only things not covered by his armor which wasn't nearly as thick as Bastion's and his face was a blue cross, just like the rest of his yellow, white and dark blue themed angelic armor, meaning that he possessed no physical eyes, ears, nose, mouth or hair and looked the least human as the spirit of Fire, Pyron who wore armor with red, orange and yellow accents folded two of his four arms and shook his head before giving Haos a piercing look "That enough, dickhead...you trying to tick me off or somethin' and can you two be in each other's company without insulting each other for two seconds?!"

"Watch your temper, Pyron...can't you see Bastion has company" Kazanami, the Elder Spirit of Wind said to Pyron who smirks at the sight of Bane and remarked, pointing at the young Asakura "Oy, Bastion...that brat, he's an Asakura, ain't he?"

"Very interesting...what would an Asakura be doing with you, Bas..." Draconus, the Water/Ice Elder Spirit who looked like a serpantine Dragon with armor that not only shifted with his Dragon form and his more Human looking form said with his snake like tongue flicking out with a hiss and while all the Elder Spirits' armor was inpenetrable and even more indestructible, Draconus' armor was usually easier to penetrate but was layered with very dangerous traps "They'd forbade themselves from having this much interaction with the Spirit World...much less coming back here"

"Why are you so silent...Corinth" Bastion looked at the only Elder Spirit...the Earth Elder Spirit, who hadn't said anything yet but has been looking at Bane since he got here "Interesting...the boy's soul is one of the most powerful I've seen in a while...boy, we will fight you...you may use whatever power you have at your disposal, but you are NOT to use of Bastion's powers or abilities you may have already learned, agreed boy?"

"Yeah, I would agree to...and no disrespect to you guys, but I wouldn't trust him in a place like this, even without powers...he's just too crafty and intelligent for every wrong reason you can think of and then some" Bane explained but the Elder Spirits either weren't listening or simply didn't care what he was talking about each spirit, except Bastion, snapped a finger, restoring the Ghouls' powers in the spirit world

This didn't go over well with Dartz, who was no newcomer to the intricacies of the Spirit World, as he attack Pyron with Fire Magic...a bad idea with the most tempermental/peaceful of the Elder Spirits and the Elder Spirit of Fire as he created a fire blast that not only stopped Dartz' attack, but seemed to feeding off of it and growing as Dartz snapped angrily "You idiots...you don't want someone like this good fer nothin' in a place like this with the power he has at his disposal!"

"Fool...we don't want _any_ of you here with the powers at your disposal, this is nothing we can't handle!" Pyron snapped as he condensed the fireball to an explosion that wasn't nearly enough to kill Dartz, but did knock him off his feet, something he seemed less than happy about...maybe even embarassed that Bane may think he's weak as he didn't rise to his feet until Bane looked back at him with one eye and smirked

"Ye got somethin' up those sleeves o' yours, don'cha...Bane?" Dartz asks as Bane nodded "of course...I know I'm not likely to beat even one of them...even if you, Kami and Bastion-sama _were_ to help me, but this reminds me of when I had to fight all the Ghoul Lords at once"m

"These spirits are nowhere near as weak as yer sorry excuses fer Ghoul Lords...that much is true and do ya really trust this one?" Dartz said as if Kami wasn't even there as Kami glared at him, only for Dartz to scowl at him "Don't you dare talk to me, you Kurosaki rugrat...yer clan's infame fer havin' high reservoirs of magic naturally from the age of at least four without knowing and yer bloodlust don't mean nothin' to me...or compare to my own bloodlust right now"

Dartz got behind Kami and whispered in his ear "Heh...go ahead, give me one good damn reason why I shouldn't kill ya on the spot...like ye know I'm itchin' to" Dartz chuckled quietly in Kami's ear as Kami was now the one ignoring him

"You'll have your chance...we both will" Bane grabbed Dartz by the wrist which he didn't like as he quickly reversed it and gripped Bane's wrist fiercely before sighing uneasily "Fine...I'll behave fer now, but that's only because I trust yer judgement but don't get the idea that grabbin' a Pirate by the wrist would prevent me from taking that hand"

"Well...do we have your decision, boy?" Pyron asks as Bane nodded "I'll do it...in my world, though and not here"

"That settles things then..." Haos raises his staff, as the were bathed in a bright yellow light that was brilliant but not blinding as everyone began to disappear piece by piece, the Ghouls thought that they were going to die then and there, but Haos wasn't the least bit bothered as he 'disintegrated' with them

Kami and Bane's eyes met before they were completely gone as well, Kami's eyes narrowing as Bane knew the former Ghoul Lord all too well _not_ to think he wasn't up to something that might not just screw just him this time, but all of them...not that he cared for any of them as while he himself said that he doesn't want Bane to die because he wanted his body due to Ghoul/Mutant hybrids like him were very powerful even if he wasn't from two already powerful clans though they were very rare, he also expressed that he had absolutely no qualms with killing him if it meant keeping his power from being used by _anyone_ but himself

Dartz was also an obstacle for Kami...as in, he wasn't like other Pirates as he was powerful enough to go toe to toe with anyone and while he had a lot of pride...too much for Kami's taste...he didn't let it get in his way or go to his head often

Kami doesn't even think Dartz cares how powerful he himself really is and finds that a perfect waste of so much power that could be put to so much better uses in his hands is wasted being on 'bodyguard duty' that looks more like babysitting with a liar like Bane

 **The light fades and they're all gone, meanwhile back in the Human world, Eduardo decides to take a rest while everyone figures out how to get Bane and Dartz back and preferrably without a still breathing Kami...Eduardo faced two problems...Yang and the rather pestilent Zabuza griping about his sword being compared to a kitchen knife**

Eduardo had finally lost two certain pains in the butt for now and found the other Ghoul Lord Bodyguards having a meeting as he took a seat near the wall and folded his arms "So...have we found a way to get them back here and where's Koichi at?"

"No..." Jorgan said as Borealis added "and even if we were able to open another one of those portals again, there's no telling where we would end up"

"And I won't be going back there with you..." Koichi said as he walked in...already eager to leave "I'm well aware that I'm more capable of understanding certain things there that you may or may not come across, but there's a spirit there that is said to induce insanity with just one glance and I think it may be the current King of the Demon, the reclusive and rarely ever seen Necros"

Koichi then went to the nearest window "Something is crossing over..."

"You mean a spirit...is it Bane?" Titus asks as Koichi says "Hard to tell, if they're not here yet..."

"Look with ya own eyes..." Baccus said as everyone had shock written all over their faces as the Elder Spirits appeared

As soon as Yang saw Bastion, he bolted out with determination to see Bane and Dartz followed by everyone else "Slowly but surely, despite my upbringing and how much I love spirits...that Bastion is really edging his way up on my hitlist" he looked at the giant form of Bastion who glared at them over his shoulder

Bastion could hear him easily from miles away as the spirits got smaller and as soon as he came around next tree, he saw them as he said "Bane..." just as Bastion was leaving him to join his fellow Elder Spirits as Pyron glared at Yang and friends as he kept them back with a line of Fire "Do not interfere!"

Bane looked at Yang "Stay back...I'll be fine" he nodded they stayed back and watched

* * *

 **A/N - The Elder Spirits wish to test Bane, Dartz and Kami but they don't seem to want to fight on the same side as Kami...Can Bane and Dartz trust Kami enough to get out of this alive even if he plans to betray them at any time? We'll see next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter** **22**

 **Away from Bane, Kami, Dartz and the Elder Spirits, Ulysses was making his way to find two certain Ghoul Lords...Kurosaki Ryujin and Vlad...Sun was there too, but wasn't able to move due to his failure to return with Bane and a preferably half-dead Borealis...Vlad would make sure this was his last failure as it was Sun's first and preferably last time being punished by his intolerant Ghoul Lord...all of this only made Ryujin sick**

"Shouldn't you be with everybody's favorite plaything right now...Lord Kurosaki?" Vlad sneered as he said Ryujin's name as said Ghoul Lord got right in his face

Sun was at their feet, flat on his stomach unable to move, much less stand with the amount of gravity pressed on him as he said "M-milord..."

"Save your breath, I warned and forewarned you what the punishment for failure will be and it went on deaf ears apparently...it won't happen again after what I have planned though..." Vlad scowled as Ryujin decides to stab Sun's left eyeball out, completely ignorant to the pained cry that followed and that he couldn't move to stop the bleeding "I oughta take both your eyes for what you've done, boy...I may never forgive you for trying to kill Bane and Boreales after what they've both been through...shut up before I truly make you sorry for what you've done!"

Sun was weeping as he looked at Ryujin with his remaining eye, the second he felt Vlad's power disappear from him, he took off and left the two since neither of them had any interest in keeping him alive as Vlad pushed Ryujin "Who gave you the authority to threaten my underling, Kurosaki?!"

Ryujin stumbled back a few feet before stopping himself with his sword...the look on his face was similar to when he was possessed by the One, an emotionless look that no Ghoul Lord wanted to stare directly at as he repeated " _Your_ underling...I'm not going to explain this to you again that even if he resides in Russia, his heritage, home and everything is in Japan as he can't even speak Russian...which makes him _mine_ , but this is hardly about him anymore, is it?"

Ryujin's bad mood and black aura made him more that a bit narcissistic and irrational, but he didn't care as rationality only made you weak when fighting on the same side or even against someone like Vlad who would use every weakness to his advantage as long as he personally gained from it...including friends and even his own comrades, both Ghoul Lords were going at full power now

Vlad summoned his weapons of choice, a Glaive and a Spear that can heighten the range of his Gravity manipulation abilities, making him a dangerous combatant even against other Ghoul Lords coupled with the fact that he and Ryujin both don't remarkably like one another due to his view that the Kurosaki Clan or mainly the main family of the Kurosaki Clan are all pushovers that do nothing but take from their own Clan or others...being a member of the Clan's main family, Ryujin knew this wasn't true but wasn't entirely false either as he himself has come across Ghouls that would silence even him to keep the full brunt of the clan's dark past from the world that some members were totally black hearted individuals like Kami and Jiraiya...his older brother and youngest son respectively...some were actually more far gone that they could hope to be

Ryujin felt this was the Clan's infamous Curse of Hatred and what led to the schism that destroyed the Clan from the inside out and it only affected certain members especially if they lost someone the loved, Kami's mother and Jiraiya's first child who died before he even saw it's face...he took the mother's life after Taji, his still living son was born as he schemed to take a rank from Ryujin that he never personally wanted in the first place

Ryujin charged at Vlad as their weapons and eyes met "I assure you...whatever you _think_ you know about my clan...is wrong"

"What am I particularly wrong about here, Ryujin, tell me?!" Vlad used his superior size to push Ryujin back again but this time Ryujin stopped and refused to look him in the eye "my clan's destiny isn't to just kill until we're the last standing and it's way worse than some godly entity like this Zero character or The One...this is the work of a crazy powerful but _far_ from Godly Ghoul spreading this like a virus..." his voice shook a bit with unspent, bottled up since before his possession by The One rage as this Ghoul had come after him before and always escaped before even putting up a fight, which got on the last of Ryujin's nerves

"Hn...for all I care, you could've actually _wanted_ to be possessed by The One, given your people's evil nature!" Vlad sneered but froze as Ryujin threw his sword past his face, scratching his cheek as Ryujin caught his weapon mid thrust without even being aware that it was coming _'Watashi ga tōtte ita koto ni tsuite nanika o shitte iru yō ni, watashinokazoku ni tsuite betsu no kotoba o hasshite wa ikemasen. Ko no subete no sekininwoou dansei to watashi no tsuma no shi wa mada soko ni ari, shi ni yotte mo fukushū kara watashi o tomeru koto wa arimasen... Kore wa anata no saishū-tekina keikokudesu, anata ga kare o kizutsukerunaraba, shinu koto wa shinpai suruhitsuyōgāru saigo no mononanode, Asakura-san kara hanarete kudasai'_ (Don't utter another word about my family like you know anything about what I've had to go through...the man responsible for all this and my wife's death is still out there and even death won't stop me from revenge...this is your final warning, stay away from Bane Asakura because if you hurt him, well...death would be the last thing you'll need to worry about)

Ryujin walked past Vlad, who flinched upon noticing Ryujin, for the second time since they've ever known each other at his full power...it had grown due to how Ryujin liked pushing himself beyond whatever current limit he had when they met long before Ryujin's 'death' as he gave a devious smirk again "So...you allowed yourself to become the plaything of the being responsible for creating an annoyance like Azazel...for the sake of vengeance...I'm surprised you weren't ousted from the Kurosaki Clan...but I will speak my mind on not just the Asakura and Uzushio Clans, but you infamous Kurosaki Hell hounds as well and if you so much as lay a finger on me for something I say...well, that's all I need to deal the same punishment to you that I was just about to on my dear Sun"

"I told you...what you do to Sun or whatever the hell he's called is none of my damn business anyway...so long as I am the only one to kill that disrespectful little traitor...J'onn will be my problem to deal with once I get back to the city" Ryujin looks back at Vlad raised an eyebrow "Why would I care what you did with that weasel Lucario...his time as a Ghoul Lord is already running it's course, his own people want him gone"

"That's exactly my problem..." Ryujin snarled through his teeth...he may not be the more powerful between the two of them, but an angry to this level Ryujin was a problem and quite a force to be reckoned with for not just any Ghoul Lord but just about anyone else due to how intelligent he was and how easily he could get under someone's skin...not too different from his sons after him.

Vlad turned to leave himself...seeing no other choice for now and no point in trying to stop him unless he really wanted them to seriously cross blades. Ryujin was the most feared sword master among the Ghoul Lords for a reason

Ulysses stood in his path with a fearsome look as Vlad asked, uncertain if they'd met before "Have we met...Pirate and you're in my way, not a good plan of action with the mood I'm in"

With Dartz leaving their crew, this made Ulysses the strongest member of the crew not counting the Captain, Baccus...the Binge War that separated Sun and Shin also almost killed Ulysses because he fought on the Binge Eater's side despite being a child...he wasn't as lucky to be some Ghoul Lord's whipping boy or run his own prison like they were and lost his family...along with any recollection he had that he even had one and was left for dead...this was all the more reason why he considers the Black Fang Pirates his family and Dartz a fatherly figure to him as he taught him to control his powers which were tied to his emotions and changed as easily as his mood, something that rarely changed lately

"As the newest right hand to the cap'n...I can't...I won't allow you leave this place alive" Ulysses spread his arms as the power he's been hiding over the years came to the surface full force...Vlad wasn't amused by it however as his ability to control what large amount of magic he had was on par with a Ghoul Lord even though he was still slightly weaker but seeing as he was going to kill Sun...he didn't mind getting Ulysses to be his new weapon, even if just to get under Ryujin's skin

"I have a better idea...you will kneel to me and beg for your life instead" Vlad said as he used his gravity powers on him but he seemed impervious to it with sheer will and refused to fall to his knees replying "I will destroy you, Ghoul Lord...you'll pay!"

"You're powerful, but that hardly matters when you can't move...swear your allegiance to me and maybe you will live" Vlad says as Ulysses snickered, then chuckled before bursting with laughter as he made eye contact with the Ghoul Lord "please, spare me...I came here for only one reason...to kill the denizens responsible for taking everything from me, that's you Ghoul Lords...there's only two, possibly three, men in this city worthy to say that to me and you ain't one of 'em!"

"Let me guess...two of those three are the Asakura boy and the clown with the handkerchief on his head?" Vlad asks about Bane and Dartz "they're not even much themselves!"

"You're not in any place to insult Dartz-sama, trash!" Ulysses knew Water and Wind magic which he uses to create shards of ice sharper than most swords but smaller than snowflakes to tear his opponents to shreds but Vlad simply used Gravity to repel them as he noted that insulting Dartz only made Ulysses angrier

"Your emotions are a weakness...it's making your resolve weak" Vlad says as he tried to find something within Ulysses' mind to manipulate but found nothing but fragments of memories that he wasn't even sure the Pirate could remember as Ulysses struck but the G6houl Lord blocked the attack "What are you?" He asked

"I don't know...and I stopped caring a long time ago...now die" Ulysses said as he attacked first only for Vlad to side step the Ice attack at disappeared, reappearing behind the Pirate and smacking him on the head lightly with the back of his hand, dropping him to his knees quickly with immense gravity greater than before but he couldn't understand why he just wouldn't submit "I sense you're already broken...is that why you won't bend to my will?"

"Hardly...I desire to kill you far more that working as you mindless slave...I'm not as immature as the cap'n always says I am" Ulysses says as he manages to muscle his way through and kick the Ghoul Lord in the chin, barely missing as Vlad saw it coming and jumped back

"You've been underestimating me...don't do it again" Ulysses says as Vlad looks down on him "I wouldn't advise you to overestimate yourself either...I'm sure you're aware how that made Ryujin's sons turn out"

"He wasn't around during my childhood...I don't care about Lord Ryujin as long as he stays out of my way" Ulysses attacks as Vlad holds his ground this time commenting "I'll teach you the proper way to show respect to your better...among other things"

* * *

 **With Bane, Dartz was suspicious that Kami was up to something, but now he was sure that the roguish former Ghoul Lord was up to no good as he's more concerned about riling up Bane's emotions than anything else and Dartz couldn't blame Bane for not wanting to fight side by side with him as neither he nor Dartz himself could stand him or his current attitude problem**

"Call him a liar again...I _dare_ you, Kurosaki" Dartz looked back at Kami with one eye, Dartz can intimidate even a Ghoul Lord as he has zero tolerance for traitors of any kind, though a traitor among those higher-ups were a first for even him "as far as I've seen, the only liar here is you...he's a good kid, too good to just randomly banish you fer nothing and nobody's that stupid"

"You just haven't seen thing from my point of view...he experimented of many Ghouls and framed me then had the nerve to banish me thanks to those other imbeciles among the Ghoul Lords" Kami said as Dartz looked at him, then Bane "I told you you'd have to watch your back..."

"I'd be more concerned about yer own back, if I were you, mate..." Dartz growled "Bane's a smart kid...but more of a smartass than a genius, if ye expect me to believe that he's the problem here and experimentin' on people when you've attacked us before with yer little science projects...tread lightly, Kami...very lightly"

Dartz was smarter than Kami gave him credit for as he poked the Pirate in the chest "Watch your mouth...and again, joining me would be in your best interest as I've been a victim of his experiments as well and you just might be next"

Dartz isn't taking lightly to Kami touching his chest, much less being in breathing distance of him and already had cruel punishments in mind for him as Kami took a step away for every step Dartz took towards him, causing an evil smile to appear on the Pirate's face "I'll make sure yer punished suitably and severely fer what you've done personally once this is over...don't waste yer energy tryin' to convince me that Bane is smart enough to experiment on people in a city he wasn't born in or that he even has the _nerve_ to try it on _me_ as he's well aware that I'm stronger than he is, if that's even true"

A silver aura envelops Dartz as he turned to the Elder Spirits with a dark grin "What're ya waitin' for, come at me!"

The Elder Spirits seemed to have been waiting for this as Corinth, the Earth Elder Spirit charged "If you're going to only argue like a team and not fight like one...you've already lost"

Dartz somersaults over the punch, landing on the spirit's shoulder and sending his head off with a kick "We ain't done arguing yet, mate...working as a team with _that_ particular Kurosaki is far out of the question too" he then crushes the head to pebbles as he glared and made eye contact with Kami

Pyron attacked with a fire blast from Dartz' blind spot before he could react, but it clashed with Kami's Amaterasu instead, which also intentionally almost toasted the Pirate who dodged who attacked Haos and Draconus, the Water and Wind Elder Spirits respectively at once

Bane confronts Bastion, who seems to have been waiting for him "Bane...don't think I'll hold back because you're a child..."

"You don't even seem interested in this fight..." Bane said before pulling out a sword of his own, a gift from his father's childhood friend and another acolyte of Kami, Roku Mitarashi as he dodged one of Bastion's strikes and finds that he got scratched on the cheek despite the sword never making contact as Bastion replied "Don't get smart with me, boy...and make this fight worth both our time"

Bastion reduced himself to a human size, but his power and presence remained the same as he dashed at Bane with two of his swords as they bounced off each other

Bastion saw that Bane refused to go down easily and seemed even more eager to fight that he thought "So much power...yet you still only have access to a miniscule amount of it...Reality Slash!" He sent a x-shaped slash of dark purple energy right at Bane, but Dartz got in the way and took the attack in the back

Dartz fell to his knees, but was alive as he stared at all the Elder Spirits' movements simultaneously as a silver demonic aura came over him and he growled putting a hand over his face as Bane and Kami followed suit

As Bane and Kami summoned their Wolf and Demon masks respectively, Dartz was visibly feeling tangible fear for two reasons...one was a promise he made upon joining the Black Fang Pirates to Baccus that he was never - regardless of if he left the crew or not - **_EVER_** to use his mask and the second was that Dartz has only used his mask once...nearly killing the captain because he was ordered to do it and he was unfamiliar, but well aware of the power he was tapping into and how little control he really had over his dark side ever lurking in the back of his mind

"Forgive me...my Cap'n an' crewmates..." Dartz said quietly to himself as his literal aura became a silver vortex around him as a mask of a Silver Tiger appeared on his face without him doing much of anything

Dartz continued to glare right at Bastion, causing Bane to grow really concerned as he grabbed Dartz' shoulder "Dartz, are you all r-" was all he could say before a feral Dartz punches him so hard in the stomach that he starts vomitting "Dartz...no, he's not taking any calls at the moment...stay out of this, rugrat" Bane could see tears in his eyes, he hated his own power and would rather not use it if he didn't need to

Dartz dashes at Haos and Bastion as the two shot an attack at him of both Light and Darkness combined, which was stronger than the two separately but Dartz blocks it with his axes, which can take more than enough of the attack

Dartz then disappears and kicks Haos in the face, while clashing with Bastion's swords at the same time as he chuckled madly "more...more...FIGHT ME MORE!"

"Well, someone seems happy..." Kami remarks as Dartz gives him that shallow look again as Kami swings a kick at Dartz once he appears behind him in an attempt to break his mask, but he only managed to crack it and show his left eye, which had the same silver aura in them as Dark Dartz chuckled "The weak...must not be allowed to live...you must all die!"

Kami thought quickly and burned Dartz in the revealed eye as he lifted him into the air, Dartz ignored the pain, if he even felt it at all and threw him at the Elder Spirits' feet "Come out, little Draco-Litch...or do you want me to carve this clown apart until I find ye?" Dark Dartz spoke directly to Choros as he shook off Kami's flames to reveal a fresh scar over his eye like a slash

 _ **[A visible look of anger was seen on all the faces of the Elder Spirits except Bastion, who already knew of Choros being Kami's spirit]**_

"Choros...alive?" Pyron asks before looking at Bastion "I thought you wiped him out of existence...Lord Bastion"

"I did...but a part of him remained without even my vast knowledge and brought him back to life...more or less" Bastion replied as Haos scolded "You're so meticulous that had you made sure he was truly gone, we wouldn't be here today"

Bastion floated away from Haos and the other Elder Spirits as he said to Kami and Choros both "I am in no mood for your games...either you come out and fight me or die where you stand"

"I call your bluff, Bastion!" Choros said through Kami as Bastion's eyes flashed, he was about as livid as Dartz as he brought down his sword on Kami only to have a kick send his helmet off and Dartz standing between him and an equally surprised Kami "Don't steal my prey, Elder Spirit...ye _don't_ want to get me any more crossed that I already am and ye _know_ that!" Without his helmet, Bastion's head consisted of a shadow...even though the rest of his body underneath the armor didn't

Bane saw that what was under Bastion's helmet was a head made of dark energy but he could feel when it was touched and his eyes were on Dartz' for a few minutes before returning his helmet to it's rightful place "Why would _you_ protect _him_?"

"I think the punishment should suit the crime...don't ya think?" Dartz sneered deviously at Kami who suddenly didn't want to stay close to him as even Bane knew what he meant that since Bane was raped by Kami, Dartz had a mind to do the same to Kami despite neither of them liking men...much less each other

"I think it's time I take my leave..." Kami's body began disappear to ashes, a fire-based teleport magic with an unknown range but not one that anyone can use on the fly as Bastion narrowed his eyes "the Pirate can't protect you forever..."

"I don't need anyone's protection...let alone his" Kami said as the last of him disappears and Bastion returns to Bane

"How about a gift...for at least keeping me entertained, Wolf-boy?" Pyron says as the Elder Spirits each rose a hand, Haos raising his staff as spirits fly everywhere, Yang getting two spirits, even Dartz getting two spirits as well...much to his chagrin and annoyance because he said he didn't personally want one, especially one so weak and tiny looking...he wasn't the type to be ungrateful though

"What're ye lookin' at?" Dartz snarled at the spirit who only smirked mischievously for a Water Spirit named Spritz which wasn't the brightest but knew how to fight almost as good as Bastion and a Earth Spirit that was smart but too much of a smartass named Glyph, a Golem Spirit that had one bronze carving on his rock body that served as an eye and no mouth or legs as he said "greetings, master Dartz, the name's Glyph...can we break stuff?"

Yang got two spirits, a Fire Spirit Pyrus who was regarded as a mage-king in his own right and was second only to any of the Elder spirits as he wielded two swords he created himself and Lunara, a female Water Spirit with the uncanny, but exceptional ability to heal injuries and while she could fight, she was nowhere near as capable as Pyrus

"You better be useful to your master, Ghoul..." Pyrus said, making Yang want to swat at him as he glared "Swat at me and I'll make sure I'm the last thing that hand ever touches"

Lunara, Yang's other spirit was the polar opposite of her fiery companion as she was one of the best healers under the Elder Spirits "Did that temper of yours really keep you from being one of Lord Pyron's apprentices...what a shame"

"If you don't know what you're talking about, Water Pixie...I don't suggest you open your mouth" Pyrus glared "I was the first of milord's many apprentices and I even trained under and side by side with Master Bastion...you can't even fight, last I recalled" he glared at Lunara

"Watch your mouth before you see just how well I can fight!" Lunara snarled as Pyrus scowled "Don't take your time on my account"

"That's enough...both of you...we have a Draco-Litch to hunt down" Yang snarled as he saw Bane and Dartz were okay but there was no sign of Kami, not that Kami was remotely a match for the Elder Spirits but his intellect wasn't something Yang trusted...he was too cunning for the Ghoul Lords to leave alive, not to mention that he knew the world better than they did

Bane saw his father's eyes and knew he'd be going after Kami, he didn't blame him either as both he and Dartz wants to do the same, but knew the summit would be starting at any moment and they were to be there

Yang came up to Dartz, who scowled when he got too close "You have my trust...keep watch over my son, Kami may not be the only one after him at this summit"

Dartz looked at Yang raising his hand to shake his...he knew why he wouldn't be there and where he was going as he shook his hand before pulling him close and whispering in his ear "bring him back...alive or don't come back, if he thought I was jokin' about his punishment then he doesn't know me very well"

Yang sensed that he was serious as he replied "What are you planning?"

"He raped Bane, didn't he?" Dartz asks with a straight face, lacking emotion "I plan to rape him and see how he likes it, he knows better than to even expect mercy from the likes of me...he can ask Taeger about that"

"Some kind of poetic justice or something...or are you just suffering from some sick infatuation with Kami?" Yang immediately regretted that when Dartz swings a kick to his face, almost knocking him unconscious despite how much he'd been fighting "Hardly any infatuation with someone I openly _despise_...I can't remember if this was really a Pirate saying or not, but a tooth fer a tooth and an eye fer an eye...Kami owes us a tooth and a goddamn eye"

"Dartz...are you alright?" Bane asks hesitantly but Dartz doesn't answer as he said "the guests of honour shouldn't be the ones late fer those ignorant assholes an' their Summit...ye can go after Kami all ya like as long as ya heed my warning"

Bane and Dartz make their way to a large building in the city...originally the place Bane woke up when Kami first brought him to the city which was part of the large building the Ghoul Lords used for the banquet after Kami's defeat and banishment and saw a man with dreads and a cloth covering his mouth walking their way with his head down, not even looking at them

The man chuckled in a deep voice _'Mā mā... Koko ni wa nani ga arimasu ka?'_ (Well well...what have we here?) He asked as he cracked his knuckles and Dartz stood between him and Bane, very moody as his spirits Glyph and Spritz appeared as Glyph started dancing, creating a mud wall to absorb the Ghoul's punch

Glyph wasn't the most talkative spirit but believed actions spoke louder than words as he grew to a size that dwarfed the three Ghouls as the symbol on it's face blinked and it made a garbling sound (like RegiRock from Pokèmon) as the Ghoul tried to use Lightning Magic to free his hand, which usually worked but failed as Glyph rared up a powerful punch

Kakuzu appeared with Titus though as Kakuzu stood between the spirit and the man "Vox, call off your chimp before my boys snap him in three...I'd hate to have to clean that up"

Another man then appeared in the doorway, he wore an eyepatch on his left eye that fed on his magic, not to kill him but to keep others from falling unconscious by his presence alone as he never lost his eye to begin with despite the scar over it as his visible eye was a yellow ring shaped pupil that always glowed, he wore similar garb to Kakuzu "Hozuki...stand down, you're no match for these two"

"Get off" Glyph says throwing a punch at Titus who was still on his shoulder, something the spirit didn't take kindly to until he punched Titus off despite his axe taking the brunt of his attack as Titus gasped "that thing...can talk?"

"Glyph speaks...but Glyph has no desire to talk with the likes of you" Glyph says as the symbol on his face...his 'eye' blinked with every word as he said to Dartz as he disappeared "So...you're Glyph's new master...interesting...may the Great One watch over us"

"Great One...who's this 'Great One', friend or foe?" Dartz asks as Glyph replied despite being already gone physically "the only being that even Glyph's teacher, the Elder Spirit of Earth answers to...not much is known of him besides that his eyes see everything...past, present and maybe even future"

"Bastion...tell me you know what Dartz' spirit is talking about..." Bane asks as Bastion is summoned but only a few inches taller than Titus than his colossal size and even then he was imposing as he said "Earth spirits rarely lie for no reason...there is someone watching us...or specifically me...neither friend nor foe, but not someone you want as an enemy to begin with as he's more powerful than the first ever Demon to exist, The One"

Bane relaxed a bit, knowing now that it wasn't The One, the former King of Demons responsible for the Demon Lords that wanted Kami's body but Dartz, while he trusted and respected the Elder Spirits, was sceptical with reason

There were many important faces as the large table usually used for banquets...some Bane knew, some he didn't...as there was a small crowd of only people important to the discussion as Bane took a seat behind Yamamoto and Scar with Dartz sitting beside Scar asking boldly "Why the hell haven't they started yet?"

He then noticed Idate motioning for both of them to come to the table, Dartz preferred staying where he was as he unfolded his arms only to give him the finger "I ain't movin', not fer you"

Someone cleared their throat behind Dartz "I don't see your name on that seat, Pirate..." it was Guren, back with Jinbei strapped with what looked like a dog collar and leash like a stray animal as he and Dartz stared each other down

"Isn't that a bit...excessive, Guren-san?" Bane asks as Guren repeated "Excessive? This is lenient compared to what he truly deserves...you act like an animal, I'm gonna treat you like one..."

Guren's eye turned on Dartz who replied "Yer name's not 'ere, buzz off before I really lose my lil' bit o' manners mate"

Then Kurama Asakura decides to cut in "Oy, nephew...you and your Pirate need to get up front...NOW and don't make me come back there for either of you" Taji sat beside him in shocked silence that his companion was not just found as a traitor, but was now treated as no less than an animal by Guren

Jinbei was so ashamed now that he couldn't even speak, meet Taji's eyes (something Taji was daring him mentally to do) or move...knowing that once Taji knew of the other things he's done, he would prefer to stay near Guren than be anywhere within Taji's reach...Taji looked away without a word but the feeling only got worse for Jinbei

Bane and Dartz moved to the table at the front, beside his grandfathers, Kakuzu and many Ghouls he hadn't met before but seemed to hold the same level of importance as Yoh and Idate

Idate grumbles to himself "Yang...I don't know why you're not here supporting Bane but I'll beat it out of you...rest assured"

Bane made direct eye contact with Vox, whose underling attacked them on sight as he kept a stoic expression that turned to slight anger "sit boy...and don't worry, I'll make that fool will think twice of even getting near you two again"

Vox had red hair that was naturally spiky...something he's used to being ridiculed about until he caught a member of his own guild doing it right behind his back, the beating Vox dealt to him in a blind rage cemented the fact, at least to his Guild that nobody toys with him...especially on a missed opportunity to get them all paid

As for how he knows Kakuzu...well, he's older than Kakuzu and had been a Bounty Hunter for longer as well as the fact that one of Kakuzu's best Bounty Hunters, Titus, started out in the business working under him

He's been jealous of Kakuzu and goes out of his way to see him fail, even trying to persuade Titus to rejoin his guild, to which he refused...he tried to kill both Anais and Hiro simply because of their affiliation with Kakuzu when they joined the Akatsuki (Kakuzu's Guild) over his own Guild, Amethyst Dragons...so saying he hates Kakuzu is an big understatement as he told his Guild members to go out of their way to sabotage or kill any member of Kakuzu's Guild, almost sparking a Guild War

Bane sat at the table as Vox shot Dartz, who's been looking for a fight with just about anyone and was watching him closely, a glare as he was about to sit "Oy, shitface...bodyguards are to remain _standing_...ya idiot"

He then broke one of the legs of his chair beside Bane when he still chose to sit...causing Dartz to freeze "I said _stand_ , moron!"

The only thing keeping Dartz from choking the bigger man to death was Bane between them and Vox liked to pick on people he saw as weak...he just picked the wrong person as the moment his eyes left Dartz, the Pirate snapped and destroyed whatever was left of his seat on the Ghoul's face "I've been on my feet almost all day, I'm sittin' even if it's on yer face...though I heard men like you like that kind o' thing...how about _YOU_ stand, see how a bodyguard feels!"

Dartz then pulled his seat from under him and took it as Titus hid behind a wall somewhere trying not to die of laughter and Kakuzu smirked in Dartz' direction...Dartz, still pissed and far from satisfied with just humiliating Vox looked at Kakuzu and shrugged "What...I've been fightin' Elder Spirits fer hours cuz of a certain smartass that doesn't know to keep his mouth shut fer his own good...I'm in _no_ mood fer any more clowns right now" he pointed at Bane but gave Vox a very murderous glare

"I heard that..." Bane said as Idate looked at Dartz "Oy, bodyguard...wasn't my good-for-nothin' with you guys?"

"Good-fer-nothin...ye mean Yang, yeah but he didn't fight an Elder Spirit...why ya askin'?" Dartz didn't know anything about Idate's relationship with Yang and cared even less, he was curious why Yang was so adamant on going after Kami and NOT coming within a mile of here though...he found why now, it wasn't about if he didn't want to support Bane but because he'd end up bumping heads with Idate "He left us to go find Kami...he seemed uninterested in comin' here no matter what"

Idate suddenly clenched his fist, causing his knuckles to crack as a murderous expression came on his face as he finally said nothing else and glared forward

"Stay calm, Idate-san...you're making your daughter-in-law worried" Yoh said grabbing Idate's wrist as Idate warned calmly, grabbing Yoh's wrist of the hand holding him "You have your three boys and my lovely daughter-in-law here...I couldn't get my one useless, good for nothing son to at least show his face...I'm about a calm as Sandstorm right now"

"Get him a seat" Idate says looking at Vox, pissed as a chair came in for him "I see that Pirate as a not just any bodyguard for my grandson, but a member of my family...pick on him like that again in _my_ presence and I'll fucking kill you myself, got that, pea-brain?"

Kakuzu was surprised, Idate seems to have humbled Vox as he repeated "I said if you _got_ that" to which Vox replied "Yeah yeah, I got ya..." he glared at a much more satisfied Dartz from the corner of his eye

Titus' jaw dropped at Idate almost snapping on Vox, Dartz looks mildly satisfied but still mad...if he knew either of them he knew that was only the beginning "I'm starting to really like this Dartz guy..."

"What's going on in here that got you so...giddy?" Zabuza just arrived to see Titus behind a wall near the entrance laughing until he was already crying and rolling around like a toddler and facepalmed

Titus pointed at Dartz and Vox, barely containing himself "Remember Vox, the asshole I worked for before joining Kakuzu?" He asked as Zabuza nodded "stop snickering...what of it?"

"He tried to pick on Dartz-san the _second_ he and Bane got here...broke his chair and tried to make the guy stand with the Guardians..." he pointed at the large Binge Eaters in grey magic-resistent armour standing behind everyone at the table with stony expressions "Dartz broke a chair on his face and dropped his ass on the floor before Idate-sama gave him a death threat that could kill and defended Dartz...you should have seen his face when he got that chair oblitherated on his face!"

"I don't get you...you get so angry if anyone even looks at Bane" Zabuza says "...yet you let this lunatic in with no problem...why?"

"Because he earned it two ways...he's been given many chances to kill Bane, including fighting him and was smart enough not to...he's stronger than Taeger and myself put together even if he chooses not to show it-" Titus said as Zabuza cut him off "and he likes to have things his way, like you...you don't know if he's stronger than you or not yet anyway, do ya?"

"I'm stronger..." Titus states as he turns and makes eye contact with Dartz before looking away quickly as Zabuza smirked "right...that's about as true as me and J'onn being best buds...he's on his way here, by the way..."

Dartz came up behind Titus, barely missing his neck with one swing of one of his axes "Oy, matey...I hear ya talkin' 'bout me...what can I do to earn ya trust?"

 _'Dō yatte beiku Asakura kara hanarete, watashi to anata no un o oshikitte wa ikagadesu ka? Sore ga nakunaru mae ni?'_ (How about staying away from Bane Asakura and stop pushing your luck with me...before it runs out?) Titus pokes Dartz in the chest as he replied "no...we both know that ain't happenin', matey...I will fight ya, if I must as Bane's like the little brother I never had or wanted...I won't tolerate an outside threat...something you hardly seem to be anyway and I also know ya can't quite understand me...I know why too"

Dartz was very good at being very intimidating as he had Titus held in a penance stare "I mean Bane no harm...I can't say the same for anyone else though"

Dartz felt Titus' axe between his legs, as Titus smiled sadistically "Go on...make my day, all I need is one reason to split you in half"

"Yer one worth keepin' an eye on..." Dartz chuckles darkly "kill me however...if ya can...and you'll have to deal with Bane and Kakuzu...fer now"

"You seem like a very well connected man, Dartz-san...there's a reason why you do what you do" Zabuza asks "...you have no family...yes, you have those you seem to consider and treat like family, but no blood relatives"

"And you gave up yours...your so-called blood relatives...you think yer the only one that can tell that about a person only at first glance?" Dartz asks as he noticed Zabuza's grip on his sword tighten as he smirked "Touché" and went back to his seat, putting his axes away

* * *

 **Elsewhere, outside the city, Kami was sitting on a rock, basically concentrating his anger and meditating...he still couldn't get that Pirate's nerve off his mind...that is until Taeger showed up again**

Taeger had been running for hours, managing to either lose Zero or make Zero lose interest in him...that was when he came across Kami...who he knew made another failed attempt at killing _his_ prey, Bane again

This made Taeger very displeased, Kami didn't care one bit but Taeger plans to make him care

"Well?" Kami said, meditating and not even opening his eyes to look at Taeger who succeeded in betraying Kami before he himself was betrayed "Is that all you can say after what you've done?"

"I haven't done anything..." Kami said opening his eyes, Kakugan activated to cast a cold stare at Taeger "that Pirate...I want him working for me...is he right that you two were once comrades?"

"I'm not in the mood to answer that...but you know what I am in the mood for" Taeger used Lightning Magic to make his Lightning Armor, he was looking for a fight "it's best we go our seperate ways, Kami...You're too slow for me"

Kami stood up, a black aura came over him as Taeger notices that he's trying to emulate a version of his Lightning Armor with Amaterasu "I can't allow you to do that...I'm not going to warn you again how much more important to me Bane is than you've ever proven to be"

"Don't patronize someone like me, Kami...it won't end well" Taeger and Kami jump at each other at the same time, Kami shattering the rock he was sitting on as they clash and hit foreheads

"Betrayal is not tolerated, Taeger...swear your undying loyalty to me and maybe I'll show you a little mercy" Kami lied as he planned to kill Taeger either way, but Taeger flinched...he knew Kami too well to fall for his tricks as he replied "Undying loyalty? I'm not waiting until you're ready to kill me...I'm stronger than you are but Reien and Amaterasu will be so much stronger together...enough to squash Yang, Bane, Dartz and well... _everyone else_ "

"Great minds think alike, Alphonse!" Kami smiled mockingly as Taeger continued "You may have been the Demon of the Ghoul Lords, but you have the wisdom of the Dragon and the tongue of a _Hebi_ (Snake), it's not that I can't trust you...it's that I can't _risk_ trusting you on your own and flattery will get you nowhere"

* * *

 **A/N - The Summit is underway and already someone's gotten on Dark Dartz' nerves...even though he was right about defending Bane from a rival Bounty Hunter to Kakuzu who Titus was once a part of and left because of the man's impression of him (and because he knew the amount of trouble he'd be in if he killed him) while Taeger and Kami are at each other's throats over their failed attempts at getting Bane**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the most shrouded area of the Spirit World, the Spirit King was watching certain people that caught his interest in the Human World...he was Aesir, the King of Spirits who can use every element of magic his children/closest descendents, the Elder Spirits can together watched over the Human world from a part of the Spirit World that only he and his children can enter unless he says otherwise**

Aesir preferred to keep his true form hidden at all times, even from the Elder Spirits...but he saw someone within a clear crystal ball in his hand that may change things as within it Kami and Taeger fighting appeared, then it shifted to Dartz then Titus before stopping on the one who captured his interest more than the others, Banewho he had been watching for basically all his life

Aesir has lived a very long life and has grown very bored "What an interesting turn of events..." he looked into Bane's future and sees Wolverine again in the X-Mansion and Bane keeping an eye on Azazel's teenagers Kurt and Rogue, he also gets a glimpse of Michael Darkstone "I wonder what lies further in his future..."

He looked further into the future to see something far darker than before with a now adult and far more experienced Bane and Kami facing each other in what is to be their final battle, when only one will leave alive as the sky was dark and dread was heavy in the air as lightning and thunder roared in the area and the two went from feet to inches apart in minutes to seconds and their fight began...they were talking, but Aesir couldn't hear any of it...that and looking further to the end of the fight as it could affect not just the outcome of the fight, while far from impossible, but could prevent it from happening altogether and he knew they both needed and wanted this, making it inevitable

"Lord Azazel...you were right to have the other Demon Lords bring this to my attention" Aesir said to himself "I'll enjoy watching him grow...then he will reward me with what is the outcome of this final showdown will be"

* * *

 **A/N - The King of Spirits, Aesir, seems to be making an investment in Bane's future, he can't change time to his liking no matter how much he may favor Bane's bravery or Kami's intelligence and raw talent for magic, he's also not picking sides with either of them...not able to change time without equal consequence for both himself and those involved but able to tweak those rules as long as he's not helping a particular side...R &R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark - When Money Is Worth More Than Life Itself**

 **Chapter** **23**

 **Yang isn't at the Summit, which means that no matter how he feels about it, Idate will come looking for him...Vox is still going to try to push his luck with either Dartz, Bane or Titus without Yoh and Idate knowing...then there's Guren who has an eye on the other Kurosaki's for another possible traitor/plaything for him**

"Y'know, it ain't very ethical to think of people as playthings...Guren-san" Zabuza says as Guren shot back "Isn't the same thing you risked your life to leave the slums to prevent becoming...a plaything for one of the Ghouls responsible for the sorry state of the Slums, Garuda?"

"How do you know Garuda?" Titus asks as Guren replied, annoyed "He had one of my men in his torture chambers and pissed me off...and here I thought he, of all people aware of my reputation _and_ repertoire would be smarter than to put himself on my radar...I'm the reason he's currently in hiding for his life"

"Garuda can be dealt with in due time...can we get on with this now a'ready?" Zabuza scowled, he had a bitter past with Garuda as well for sending Death Dealers, assassins that are harder to kill or escape than J'onn's so-called fodder bodyguards that even Yang could and did beat his way through just after the real reason Kami did what he did to Bane and others was made public

"Finally, something I can agree with..." Dartz says with a roll of his eyes as Yoh began the meeting by standing "First order of business...how do we deal with the ones known as Kurosaki Kami and Taeger Alphonse...arresting Taeger clearly didn't do squat and banishing that dastardly bastard Kami only made things worse than they already were"

"Have we tried incarcerating _Kami_ instead?" One Ghoul somewhere behind Kami said as the door burst open and someone answered "that would only do even more harm than good...or have you forgotten just the type of influential man my former master has been in his time as a Ghoul Lord"

It was Yamimaru 'Yami' Shirokage who came in with Boreales as Dartz asked "Where the hell have you been?"

"Where I go is none of your business...if that idiot thinks I'll come running after him and Kami for the rest of my life like I have nothing better to do, he's sadly mistaken..." Yami says "not that I fear Kami, but I have enough respect and common sense not to involve myself in things that just don't concern me"

"Won't you even help him for old times sake?" Bane asks as Shirokage glared at him "With Yang? Not even for old times sake...he wants to die then that's his business and his problem...not mine and no, I don't care if Kami ever returned to his old self because I know it won't be any different...what he did to Roku Mitarashi's arm...to others...is unforgivable and you...you're Yang's old man, right?" He made eye contact with Idate

"Yes...what business is that to you?" Idate said coldly, the longer he's kept from going after Yang, the shorter his fuse seems to be getting as he picked at his fingers as Shirokage snarls as his attitude "I see...that's where Yang's cockiness comes from"

Idate cleared the ground between them in seconds, everyone even felt as slightly strong gust as he was face to face with Yamimaru "I'm going after Yang now...you look familiar, got a name...Apprentice of Kami?" Only then did Idate make eye contact with Yami who answered "Shirokage Yamimaru, don't call me Kami's apprentice...those are days I'd much rather forget but my friends call me Yami...you are not my friend"

"Shirokage...?" Yoh was visibly alarmed by that name as he said to Idate "Oy, Idate...I've heard things about the Shirokage's and I'm sure you have too, they're not good things either...I could never imagine that one of them were actually still alive and for so long"

 _'Watashi wa anata ga watashinokazoku no namae ni tsuite shitte ita koto ga hontō ka dō ka wa ki ni shite imashitaga, watashi wa sōde wa arimasen. Watashi wa jūbun ni kiita koto ga arimasu.'_ (I wish I cared what you know about my family name that could be true or not, but I don't...I've heard enough while traveling alone to know they weren't good people) Yamimaru said "I was always said to much more merciful that they ever were, don't get on my bad side though...it goes against my nature to live with regrets"

"There are those who say that the Shirokage Clan knew how to bring about the destruction of the world...some say that they were one of the ten Noble Clans and not one of the best" Vox said "they were higher up on the list of these Clans than the Kurosaki Clan but lower than the Asakura, Sabaku and Uzushio respectively, but gained the Sabaku's spot once they were well...y'know, out of the picture...the Kurosaki Clan, in my opinion, were just hot-blooded but the Shirokage's were considered as true evil despite being roughly half the size, give or take, of the other four mentioned Clans"

"We already have a few members o' these clans 'ere, Sabaku no Tsujin, Demon of the Red Sand, Bane Asakura and yerself, mate" Dartz says "we've had at least one member of these clans on the Black Fang Pirate crew at one point or another...I doubt yer clan's any more dead than the Kurosaki's in this room"

"Kick Yang's dumb ass for me...I can't believe someone who's been so attached to Kami when we were young could be such a deadbeat" Yamimaru wasn't at all pleased about what he heard happened when Bane first met Kami as his eye fell on Bane, it was made public that Bane was one of the many victims of Kami and because of it, the Ghouls either wanted to kill Bane as much as Kami or avoid him altogether, at no fault of Bane's "...and you, don't you dare hold back on me when we have our rematch"

A silver aura suddenly appeared around Dartz "Wanna dance now, nomad?" That caused Yami's dark purple aura to affect even the gravity as Vox decides to try to steal one of Dartz' axes, both of which was on the table, to prevent the two from fighting

Dartz noticed and grabbed the axe furthest from Vox's reach to take four of his fingers off, if he hadn't clenched his fist to protect them "One way or another, yer gonna learn never to touch my toys" he decided to take his wrist instead, if Rat hadn't appeared and bumped right into an irate Yamimaru "Dartz...ya should'a seen it!"

Rat ducked as a now standing Dartz threw an axe at him, barely missing "Seen what, Rat?"

"Yer bride...she got possessed by this thing and broke out...well, sort of phased out but that's not the point...she went after that Ghoul Lord, Ryujin's son!" Rat said, shaking and wet "She didn't have to throw me off the ship and into the water"

Dartz has heard enough as he looked at Yoh for his permission without even asking as he sighed "Go...it's as pointless to stop you as it is to stop Idate at this point...however, Dartz-san...keep an eye out for my grandchild"

"That comes with the job, doesn't it?" Dartz replied with a sadistic smirk as they went to find Yang

* * *

 **Elsewhere, with Kami and Taeger...their attempts to kill each other were proving to be futile, as Taeger seemed to still be stronger than Kami without a spirit of his own and Kami was far smarter than Taeger who was proving more that he wasn't as purely adrenaline driven as Kami made him out to be...at least not completely**

"That's it...that's it, that spirit better give all it can give, cuz I'll break ya in two if either one of ya end up in my grasp" Taeger said as he bounced off Kami again with black and bright blue sparks buzzed around him as Kami had black flames fading around him as he said "you may be a fellow Binge Eater, but you've forgotten and fiercely underestimated what these hands are capable of"

"I think I might convince Bane that we're on the same side...before I get my chance to strike on your prized rival" Taeger rubbed his chin as Kami's anger towards him grew "I'll have to kill Dartz-sama and take his place...the boy is very trusting and forgiving to an extent...you will have to go as well, obviously...I hope you understand, Kami, that I just don't like to compete for my prey"

"Oh, I'll end you long before you even see Bane again" Kami snarls as Taeger places his palm on the ground and placed a seal there that was invisible even to a Kakugan, as it was one of his many traps for both Zero and Kami...might be more effective on Kami than Zero without a physical body though

These traps activate on a hair trigger, meaning that all Kami needs to do is pass over or close enough to one and he'll be down so long as he doesn't catch on and evade it quickly enough...Taeger needed Kami off those quick feet of his and he's none the wiser about them

Kami shoots a stream of black flames right at Taeger but he jumped directly into the air over it as he quickly used a chain on his arm to reach Kami and pull himself closer to him, closing the gap between them as he swiped at Kami with his own Reien as he backed off onto such a trap "Gotcha"

Kami looked to see the trap at his feet seconds before it blew up with lethal force that can be felt from across the forest "Interesting...so that's your plan to kill me, Bane could've come up with something better than that even with half your intelligence on such a subject"

Kami walked out unharmed but clad in Choros' bone armor as Taeger scowled, his ego bruised "Well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about putting you in a grave...now that ya look like a walkin' graveyard...do yer worst, knight in rotting armor"

Kami strikes at him, not seeing Taeger's smirk widen as he was caught in yet another trap, his lightning trap that was a bit harder to break out of as Senjutsu/Sage Magic flowed from Kami...or mainly Choros

Only two beings outside of the King of Spirits himself knew Senjutsu Magic that went beyond just manipulating the physical elements, Bastion...who was arguable second to none but the King himself and Choros who happened to be Bastion's apprentice at one point in time...Taeger made the trap strong enough to contain even Senjutsu magic better known as Advanced Nature magic, but even he knew it won't hold Kami forever...it didn't have to as long as he was out of the picture for a while

Taeger quickly dodged as Koichi attacked from behind him, burning all Taeger's other traps but the one holding Kami "Nice trick...let's see you try that on me" he seemed to have a darker nature to him since Taeger last saw him as he prepared to fight "take care of one loose end, another one appears"

* * *

 **With Sun, he makes it to the one place he hoped to escape the Ghoul Lords' warpath, the Crypt only to find Shin and Yakuzo just going back into the prison**

Shin was about to go back into the prison, when he sensed Sun's fading life force and froze mid step, his anger very evident as Yakuzo looked at him, as rare as it was for the stoic giant of a man to lose control, it was not good when he did as he looked at his long time friend "Shin-san..."

"Why are _you_ back here?" Shin said as he used his dark magic's Kamui like abilities to show Sun laying face down in the dirt with a missing hand, he was conscious and alive "Please...help me"

"Why in the hell would I do _that_?" Shin said as both Sun and Yakuzo could felt the pain hidden in his stoic tone as he is very unforgiving, especially where the life of Bane Asakura was involved, seeing as he saw the younger Ghoul's power, something he's slowly growing to respect and innocence that he himself lacked at his age and felt that Bane was abolutely not allowed to die especially with certain matters of the entire Kurosaki Clan coming back from literal extinction and were hunting him currently...he sensed not all of them cared to do so though as he walked past Sun in the direction he came from

Sun remained silent, he knew he was not only risking his life coming here, but that Shin had grown unforgiving of many things in their time apart as Yakuzo asked "Shin...what are you going to do?"

All Yakuzo felt from Shin was pain, a feeling he's never felt from the coldest torture that was the bane of every inmate in the Crypt's existence as well as anyone outside the Crypt in hopes that they'd never get put in said prison, which doubled as Shin's home

"I want him in as good a condition as you can get him, Yakuzo-san..." Shin said as he walked past Sun like he wasn't even there "I need to have a word with Lords Vlad and Kurosaki...a _serious_ word" he raised a hand opening a portal, an ability many people dread him having because they can't hide if he's after them

Yakuzo looked down at Sun coldly once Shin was gone, he wasn't worth the bother even dragging inside, so he left him where he was and returned with a Ghoul that was not only a healer, but Koichi's former teacher who taught him how to use his spirits so well and was hoping to meet Bane

"The faster you heal him, Yoshiro-san, the faster he can go away...I don't trust anyone sent to kill Asakura Bane" Yakuzo said as he came out with a man in holy robes and almost always a tome or two in his hands as he offered "You should try healing, Yakuzo-san...it might help you atone for your past"

Yakuzo took a hesitant step back, eyeing the healer suspiciously while looking at his hands "these hands refused to heal years ago...that and you will thank me later for keeping my distance from _him_ , I prefer having blood on these hands anyway"

"To each his own, then..." Yakuzo liked that the healer respected his wishes "Maybe the other Warden might want to try"

"He worse off than I am...stop looking for people to do your goddamn work for you, it irritates me" Yakuzo warned as he said "I'm a fighter, not a lover...the people I deal with no longer deserve such a luxury like love"

"You and your co-worker seem to share different views on what to do with this man...however" Yoshiro said, his attention on healing Sun, even repairing his hand taken from him by Ryujin

As soon as Sun was awake and well aware of what they were doing, he jumped away and cornered himself against a tree...he was reclusive by nature and tended to keep away from others before being manipulated by Vlad as Yakuzo said bravely "You've been used...and now that you're used up, you're useless...aren't you?"

Sun didn't answer, he was smart enough not to because sooner or later he knew he had to face all the Ghoul Lords for assassinating many Ghouls under the orders of Lord Vlad himself, which almost included Bane and Boreales...he was also trying not to become disillusioned and too disgruntled with them, at least not yet as he wasn't denying the fact that he felt betrayed and sympathized with Kami only on that level

"What are you planning on doing with me...surely you didn't help me...heal me because you simply gave a shit about me?" Sun asks as Yakuzo replied by raising his hand, palm facing Sun "Count yourself lucky...Shin will be the one to decide your fate as you two were once friends, not I"

"Friend...so are you Shin's friend, then...my substitute?" Sun scowled as Yakuzo said sharply "We aren't friends...we may work with each other and have a relationship _akin_ to friendship in the eyes of others but neither of us have the time to any of that...this place is Shin's personal self made prison more than any inmate, he never left after or since Kami took his sight and the last time you saw each other alive, I presume...that is until he met Bane Asakura"

Sun was infuriated now, at the mention that Kami was responsible for Shin's lack of sight to the point where he could barely contain his anger, trying to leave the front of the prison to hunt down the former Ghoul Lord responsible for his former best friend's abysmal outlook on the world and castrate him, Yakumo had no plans of letting him leave however as while he was not as physically large as Shin, his mastery of the rare combination of Earth Magic, Dark Magic and Wind Magic made him an unpredictable adversary and physically stronger than even Shin at times, but both their lack of empathy and emotion has had an effect on their powers...making it hard to hold back if angered or even enraged enough

"I think I've changed my mind about going to the Summit..." Yakuzo used mud to bind Sun's body except his head "I know a certain Pirate is itching to get his claws on you"

* * *

 **Yakuzo moved through the forest, making it to where the Summit was being held in no time...**

"Knock knock..." Yakuzo said as he kicked the door open, only to find that the guest of honor wasn't even there "Is Bane here?"

He noticed that every Asakura in the room was giving either a straight glare or a simply suspicious look, he didn't care because virtually no one scared him as Tsume looked at Sun "Who is that man?"

"That's none of your business...I see Kami's apprentice shares his mediocre taste in women" Yakuzo said coldly, all he knew was that Kami attempted to steal her from Yang, he didn't care about any other minor detail but knew that Kami was abusive to her from the second he laid eyes on her and probably scarred her emotionally from trusting any other man, he was not livid about many of Kami's known or later revealed by Bane crimes until he and Shin heard of this, Shin almost went on a rampage just thinking about it if he wasn't allowed to show his face at Kami's banishment, at least to sense Kami's dreadful aura that he could've felt from anywhere in the city at the time

"Oy... _don't_ call my sister mediocre" Lyon piped up, seemingly seeking an apology from Yakuzo that he wasn't going to get as Yakuzo saw Yoh and smiled darkly as he replied "Wanna make me, Pretty boy Asakura...I didn't come here looking for a fight...I only came to find Bane-sama...and don't mistake me smiling for something else, I'm not in the greatest mood right now"

"Lyon!" Yoh snarled causing Lyon to look in his father's direction "You're no match for someone like him...remember, he makes his living on keeping those too dangerous for society in a cell...some of which almost rival him and if _they're_ fodder to him and his...masochistic sadist of a partner, then what would that make you?"

"Aw, you flatter me, milord" Yakuzo says "I wouldn't have broken your oldest son that badly though...like your grandson, he's still respectably powerful...though not even close to my league yet unless he's at least twice as powerful as our good for nothing, useless piece of shit Ghoul Lord"

"So you're saying Kami's a better Ghoul Lord than J'onn?" Tsume asks as Yakuzo said "Of course he is...Kami may be a lot of things, but he's _no_ slacker or complete fool...coming from a long line of previous Ghoul Lords might attribute to that, but he was competent enough to get things done, be it good or bad...smart girl, your brother can learn a thing or two from you"

Lyon scowled as he couldn't sense all of Yakuzo's power but could sense enough to tell that something had put him off...that when everyone saw Sun and Guren asks "So...Yakuzo-san, walking one of your prisoners, I see"

"He's not a prisoner, Guren...I fear he's gone and made Shin very, _very_ angry" Yakuzo said as Tsume was visibly shocked and Guren narrowed his eye "Great...do I need to get someone to go after him?"

"Don't bother...it isn't something I can't handle on my own" Yakuzo said "I'll be going now"

"You need to go out and drink with me some time...bring Shin-san too" Guren said as Yakuzo left replying "I already told you, Guren...I don't have time for that and I'm not much of a drinker anyway"

"Tell that to someone who hasn't seen you drink before...besides, you lack a gag reflex for whatever reason and you don't even get tipsy easy" Guren said

* * *

 **With Bane and Dartz, they were close to where Zero would be causing trouble, Yami was there and poised to kill Lana, the girl Dartz was planning to make his bride, who was possessed by Zero and surrounded by Ulysses, two of Guren's sadist brutes, Yami, Udon and the oldest Orc on the Black Fang Pirates' roster who goes by the name Voorhees and with good reason too**

"I see someone ahead...I don't know who it is though" Bane says as he saw the group surrounding what looked like a lone woman who had her back to them but Dartz could notice even from a glance

Dartz suddenly became sadistic as his silver aura burned around him as he easily destroyed the branch he was on as he leaped towards Lana, holding her in a headlock, ready to easily snap her neck as Voorhees said "Mister Dartz...what're you doing here?"

Dartz slowly turned in Voorhees' direction "Whaddaya mean 'What am I doin' here', Voors...I'm hunting Kurosaki's...I don't imagine you haven't heard of 'em and what did I say I'd do to ya if ye called me that 'm' word ever again?!"

"My appologies..." Voorhees says with a very sarcastic roll of his yellow on black piercing eyes as he kept his staff at his side "Where's shrimp...or monkey or whatever ya human calls himself?" He asked for Rat

"The name's Rat" Rat piped up as he said "geez, Voorhees...it's not hard to forget when ya live on a ship that's usually infested with 'em every now and again"

"I tend not to remember things that aren't important...and that's Chief Voorhees to you, not 'Voors', runt" Voorhees snarled as one of Guren's men, still mad at the girl attacks her and Dartz but Bane thought quickly as he binds him with a shadow while he's mid-air and inches from Dartz who growled "Pipe down or yer next..."

"You remember Dartz and not me?" Rat says to Voorhees who was still surprised with Bane's abilities and quick thinking, replying sharply "M-Sir. Dartz is the first mate of our crew, he trained most of the crew himself and has quite a nasty kill count and rep...while you have...what again, some potion that even beings with godly gag reflexes wouldn't even get near?"

He looked to Rat for an answer but it seemed that he got the point already "When ya put it that way...then there how you're the chieftain of your own Clan of bloodthirsty Orcs numbering in the hundreds of thousands and all that and how different ya look from Gedharm and Udon"

"Gedharm and Udon are from a different Clan of Orcs than I am, obviously...they're family lineages are part Oni why they have those antlers sticking out of their skulls and I don't, Rat...everyone knows that and I don't have any of those evil creatures in my family tree" Voorhees explained as he had a bald head, white beard (even though he was still not in his old age yet) as he weilded his staff, plus a big seversword on his back that had bandages wrapping the whole blade that no one alive has seen him use and a bow "that and if I ever grow those things, I'll surgically remove them myself"

"I said get out!" Dartz said as the girl's body was slowly going limp and Bane snapped "Dartz, let go or you'll kill her!"

Lana/Zero grinned madly at Bane, mocking him "Kill me...if he snaps her neck, she's the one who will die...not I...here I thought you idiots had any chance of even harming me" Zero then phased out of Lana's body, leaving her in Dartz' arms as he laughed madly

"How long...are you going to keep watching me...?" Bane says to seemingly no one he's been sensing these men for a while now as Jiraiya and Zaraki Kurosaki appear as Zaraki grins "Oh, but this is just too fun..."

"You will come with us, Asakura...be it by ease or by force" Jiraiya was serious but felt a strange feeling of terror the second he made eye contact with Dartz "...What a waste of such power"

"You two...c'mere...I need to have a word withcha" Dartz said as he didn't seem as angry as he was the last time he heard of the plans for Bane as Jiraiya clenched a fist "How dare that low-class dog speak to me like that!"

Dartz heard him and grinned "watch your mouth, you little perv...and don't ye make me any madder than I already am...if you refuse to come to me, then we'll be comin' to you...Voorhees!"

A crazed look suddenly appeared in Voorhees' eyes, just at the sound of his name as he simply asks "Can...they be broken?"

"Break to yer heart's content, Voors" Dartz said, wanting these men to be unrecognizable when the maddest member of the Black Fang was through with them as Voorhees froze almost to the point where Bane thought he was dead "Did his brain short circuit from being too excitied or something...if that's even possible?"

"I wouldn't get so close, if I were ye...he's perfectly fine" Dartz warned as he handed Lana to Rat "Watch her"

Dartz was about to attack when Voorhees put an arm in his way "Please...let me and the boy have our fill first, Dartz..." Dartz nodded uncertainly

"You...Is _this_ what you want?" Voorhees asked as he lifted Bane into the air and shook him around, with his sword at his throat, as he didn't bother waiting for an answer he already knew "THEN GO ON, TAKE HIM THEN!"

"What?!" Bane could only say before Voorhees threw him full strength before using a Substitution spell on both himself and Bane to switch places seconds before Jiraiya could catch Bane, Voorhees already weilding his sword in hand, narrowly missing tearing Jiraiya in half as the two were seperated and he and Bane went after Jiraiya

Voorhees swings on what was left of the branch he just destroyed and went after Jiraiya, catching him quickly despite his greater size and weight "You first-Hn?" He quickly dodged an arrow that flew past Jiraiya's head to his face as he landed on a branch

"We've been lead into a trap..." Bane said as Voorhees said "Good...since I tested them to see if they were actually willing to kill you and they failed, they must think they can kill me and lead us into a trap"

"You knew it was a trap and still let us both fall for it?" Bane asks as Voors took a deep inhale of the air through his nose "Indeed, we are surrounded...even from behind in a circle of dead men"

As if on cue, an arrow came towards Voorhees' head but he caught it without looking or even fully paying attention with his bare hand before snapping it in two and taking out two of the archers, he could hear others move so silently that Bane couldn't even pick it up, but he easily could, the men fell from the trees, an half of an arrow through their head "...by hundreds too, do they think this scares me or something?"

He pulled off his Bow as he stuck his sword in the branch next to him, Bane noticed that there was no drawstring on the beautifully hand carved Bow until the carvings glowed bright white and and a Light Magic drawstring appeared as he fired his formless arrows and Ghouls were falling everywhere "these trees...they're in my way"

He tapped the bow twice with the hand he was holding it with and Bane found that it was hollow and the white light turned dark purple, as did the carving "Void arrows..." the next arrows he shot didn't kill them but got rid of all the leaves they used as cover

From there, Bane used his shadow to paralyze one then made it spread from shadow to shadow until he had all the archers under his control as Voorhees looked like his blood was running up to his head as Bane said "They're unable to fight...don't"

"Mercy is for the weak!" Voorhees suddenly snaps on Bane "only the strong and merciless survive, the weak and merciful types only serve the purpose of making the strong even stronger!"

"That's a sick kind of philosophy...there's no excuse for being a sadist" Bane was tired of being hunted when he's done no more trouble than Kami has as Vorhees seemed angered but surprised by his outburst "Sadist...hn, as long as yer not dead at the end of the day, it won't matter...are you on your own side or are you on theirs" he pointed at the dead Ghouls they were surrounded by

"I'm not a killer and this... _this_ was avoidable" Bane snarled as Voorhees chuckled "How...by sacrificing yourself to those two pussies only to have those close to you die in the process anyway?"

"You have a problem, not with me, but with killing, boy...never, ever look at a dead man's eyes" Voorhess circled Bane as he put his sword to his throat before he could even react as he cooed in his ear "this is the only mercy I can show...I can end your pain now and kill you out of what little mercy I can muster too...try to stop me again and I'll break you apart slowly with my bare hands and Dartz can't do nothin' about it, got that?"

Bane couldn't move, even after Voorhees let him go, he felt no hatred from him...only a desire to kill so pure that his intent to kill alone could kill people...Voorhees however seemed to sense the same thing from Bane...a desire to kill, but towards a specific person...this Kami character he's heard so much about

"Who is it you wanna kill...maybe I can help, huh?" Voorhees asked as Bane said "I don't want to kill all the time"

"You've made my blood real hot, kid...don't play stupid for me or it might be your last" Voorhees warned as he was attacked from behind by Jiraiya with a poisoned dagger and took it without a flinch...he was immune to most poisons including the one on this blade as he grinned "Oh, I haven't forgotten about you..."

Voorhees slammed him against any and everything he could get his hands on, the more resilient his prey...the more he punished them as he pinned him against a tree and kicked him in the throat "that hurt...but I'm immune to most poisons, dumbass...you should've run while you had the chance cuz you've really pissed me off now and I don't play games with people that tick me off...hope you have a strong immune system" he ripped the blade from his back as starts slashing at his leg

"Why are you after me...what is there to gain?" Bane asks as Jiraiya said nothing, causing Voorhees to stab him in the thigh "I'll make him stop if you talk...don't and it out of my hands what pops into his mind to do to you"

"Sing for me, little birdie...I said sing!" Voorhees began wiggling the poisoned blade earning a scream "We have all day, the same can't be said for you, assuming you never counted on this poison actually killing me"

"Of course...it's all about the power..." Jiraiya said "Ryujin is corrupt...I'm far more deserving of the role of Ghoul Lord, but our father...saw differently before he gave up his legacy as Ghoul Lord and his life"

"I don't care about the Kurosaki Clan's history...I just want to know what all this has to do with me" Bane said as he simply flicked the end of the dagger, causing pain to ripple through the Ghoul's body though not to the same extent as Voorhees "Why you're after me"

"You already know that...I'm sure Ryujin is also very aware of it too that I need to kill you _with_ Zero in your body to have both your powers for my own" Jiraiya explained with an uncharacteristic maniacal smirk "I'm going to become a Dark Ghoul Lord that will rule our species under one head and the severed heads of all the Ghoul Lords!"

Voorhees and Bane looked at each other, shocked as Bane was getting angry replying "I won't let that happen!"

"You are but a child...incredibly powerful, but still a naïve child" Jiraiya said "without that power, however...or that keen intellect and observation of someone beyond your years...still a kid"

"I am not a child!" Bane went into his wolf form and slashed Jiraiya's face off to see that he had disappeared, Bane was breathing harder than he was supposed to and decided to leave everyone there

Dartz was about to follow, not daring to let go of Lana but Voorhees got in his way "Leave him...there are some things you need to do alone"

Dartz understood what he meant as he watched Bane leave to who knows where, Bane looked back at them with tears in his eyes before dissolving into his shadow and disappearing

* * *

 **Elsewhere, Ryujin was far outside the city, many clans have built compounds around the outskirts of the city and he'd just found one of the many Kurosaki Clan compounds he was looking for that was close to one each belonging to two other important Clans in this conflict, the Uzushio and Asakura Clans**

Ryujin walked into the compound...he didn't know why, but he was suddenly calmer as if he'd crossed into the spirit world or something...the compounds did seem to share a strange relationship with the Spirit World and the spirits came and went as they pleased

Ryujin looked around, brushing cobwebs aside as he coughed, the more artifacts he found, the more it filled him with rage just being here "So much history that nobody even knows anymore...thrown away for power that got us nowhere"

Ryujin had a lot of pride in his Clan, a trait that everyone knew about him but now he feels betrayed as he saw a picture of a man...his grandfather, the man he now blames for all of this and his self-doubt as he reached to touch the portrait, but stopped short

"You once said that I could change our clan...we had a better future" Ryujin was beginning to choke up "You...were...wrong"

Ryujin heard movement...it was subtle, but he heard it as he reached for his sword "Who's there?" Ryujin's eyes began to glow as he saw a figure through the wall with his Kakugan, he was in as bad a mood as he could get and trespassers weren't going to be shown any mercy

'Watashi wa gūru ga amarini mo ōku no rekishi o motte iru koto wa shiranakatta...' (I never knew Ghouls had so much history...and even kept track of it) Nic said walking into the doorway as Ryujin kept it short and sweet with the Human _'Anata wa shin'nyū shite imasu... Dete kudasai'_ (You're trespassing...get out)

"No...I think I'll see more" Nic said as Ryujin began to drag him off the compound...that's when the spirits made their presence known and Ryujin stopped

Two inhabitants of the spirit world was making their way towards them

* * *

 _'Ryujin'_

* * *

Ryujin broke down at the sound of that whisper...he would never forget that voice until he dies "Itsu...my beloved" he whispered as the spirits of Ryujin's late wife and Nic's former partner, Worrick appeared

Ryujin gave the other spirit a death glare for holding his wife's hand and he quickly put his hands behind his back as he smoked a cigarette

 _'Dippuhitto... Anata mo zassō o jigoku ni motte kita nodesu ka?'_ (Dipshit...you even took your weed to hell, huh?) Nic asked as he tried not to meet his former friend's eye, as he was the one to kill him as he looked as his cigarette in dismay and signed [We didn't come from hell, you simpleton...we reside in the Spirit World...the Spirit King's Palace to be exact]

Ryujin understood Sign Language and snarled at Worrick for being too close to his wife now "Why would the Spirit King allow this...try anything on my wife and there's nowhere, even there, that I won't find you"

"Is that self-doubt I sense in my successor?" Ryujin turned to see his dead grandfather who chose him as Ghoul Lord and his eventual successor over his brother Jiraiya, Ghoul Lord Ryuza Kurosaki standing beside the King of Spirits

"Don't. You. Dare lecture me about self-doubt, old man" Ryujin's sword was quickly at Ryuza's throat, aware that he couldn't kill him with everyone but himself, Nic and the King of Spirits being already dead

"The boy...Bane Asakura...he's very important to you and I don't need to tell you the repurcussion of what'll happen if you don't stop that fool brother of yours" Ryuza said, he looked almost identical to Kami...being his great-grandfather...but wasn't nearly as cruel as he appeared although he was very critical of his grandsons and demanded perfection at times. Ryujin respected him but hated him for his own personal reason that he was not allowed to have a typical childhood and he wasn't nearly as talented as his brother, Jiraiya

"Stop comparing yourself to Jiraiya...I didn't choose you because you were or weren't better than him" Ryuza said as Ryujin froze, lets go of Nic and dropped his sword "I chose you because you'd already proved that you knew what you wanted and that it wasn't for yourself...not so much of a fool"

The spirits begin to disappear as Ryujin's wife said "Don't come meet me just yet...I'll be watching over you" to which he whispered "I know..."

"I want to meet this child...take me to him" the King of Spirits said as Ryujin asked "...and you are?"

"That is King Aesir...don't lose your place!" A voice snapped as they turned to see one of the Royal Guards to the Spirit King, one of the Great Snakes...Aoda in a human form to fit inside with his tongue slithering out every once in a while

"Get out...I will allow no trespassers on my Clan's Compound" Ryujin snarled as Aoda gave him a dumbfounded look before he burst into flames "I said get out!"

That was enough for everyone to leave, Ryujin took one last look at Ryuza's portrait before whispering "May your spirit find guidance in the Spirit World... _Dai sofu no Kurosaki Ryūzō_ " (Great-Grandfather Kurosaki Ryuza) as he left

Once outside, he saw that Aoda was a large serpant with purple scales and a black underbelly, nearly half the size of Bastion in his larger form "Shall we depart, Master?"

"Excuse me?" Ryujin raised an eyebrow "Are you trying to make me mad or something?"

"No...he is your spirit now..." Aesir said as he properly introduced himself "I am Aesir, the King of Spirits...and I'm sure you've met Aoda"

Ryujin remained silent "How...Why would the King of Spirits meddle himself with our affairs?" He asked as Aesir answered "I've been watching for a while now and..."

"This has Bane Asakura written all over it, doesn't it?" Ryujin almost tells Aesir who nodded "You must find him and give him your guidence...now when he needs it most, Aoda will aid you"

"Don't bribe me...fine, I'll go but he reminds me a little too much of the God of Snakes, Orochimaru" Ryujin said as Aoda said in a cool demeanor "not all snakes are like Orochimaru...I am indeed humbled to serve you and hope to change your view of us Snakes, if I can, master" Aoda bowed as Ryujin jumped on his head

"Go...before I change my mind, Aoda" Ryujin said "I hope you're not afraid of fire"

"I am not afraid of Fire..." Aoda said as he raced through the forest to find Bane who he could sense wasn't far from his location but was weaker than how strong he usually was

Aoda didn't look worried or like he cared much for Bane or anyone else for that matter, Ryujin noticed this quickly and probably knew why "You seem rather loyal to me despite knowing that I've killed snakes bigger than you...much bigger"

"I've heard of your reputation...even from the Spirit World, I don't think that is to be my fate however..." Aoda said "I have killed before...but I don't trust humans or you can say I straight up don't like them...they destroy everything they touch..."

Ryujin remained silent on the matter until he noticed a scar over his left eye "I was part of the war between our kinds...Ghouls and Snakes...I killed many many people all against my will because of Orochimaru's influence, something that still lingers to this day...our king losing that war and the death of Orochimaru was fine...I bare no hatred because I was free...Orochimaru could control Snake or Snake-like spirits of my world just like the snakes of yours"

Aoda stopped and stared into a tree, Bane was standing there but something was very different about him, his pupils were gone and his eyes had a constant red glow "Bane..."

"Is it true...that you knew about what that man was after me for?" Bane asks in almost a whisper as a dark red aura appeared around him he began floating where he was, he was enraged as Ryujin said "That's what I came here to find out...I wouldn't come here, if I already knew everything"

"He said you were brothers..." Bane snarled as Ryujin gave him a 'lose the attitude or you'll swallow some teeth' look but answered "yes, Jiraiya and I are brothers...he's the older sibling who believes a stole a right from him that I _never_ asked for to begin with...I'm still going to kill him and Zaraki for what they're causing...shaming my clan is unforgivable"

"Where is Bastion, boy?" Aesir asks as Bane snarled "Get out of my face, you-" Ryujin suddenly cut in and put his sword between Bane's teeth "don't mouth off to people you don't know, kid...it'll get ya killed!"

"I am Aesir...the King of Spirits" Aesir said "Hasn't Bastion mentioned me?"

"No...but I'm sure one of the Elder Spirits must have..." Bane says as if he was annoyed by both of them "No offence, but I'm not in no mood to be bothered at the moment"

"Well, I don't care about that either..." Aesir said as he placed two fingers against Bane's forehead and forced Bastion to appear as he stared in shock "My King...what brings you here?"

"You know why...his imminent destiny" Aesir pointed at Bane "...and that of everyone he's come into contact with, especially one I'm especially intrigued about...Kami Kurosaki"

"Would you like to go _there_ then, King Aesir?" Bastion spoke of a dimension that he gave only Bastion access to for occasions he deemed special, like now as Aesir simply nodded

Bastion swung his large sword, ripping a hole in the dimensional fabric as he ushered them through, closing it behind them

* * *

 **Once on the other side of the portal, no one was able to sense their magic...causing a bit of worry**

Yang and Idate clashed as Idate was the first to detect that his grandson and a Ghoul Lord had vanished like they'd never even existed "Nice job, Father of the Year...can Bane even look at you without some sign of disdain?"

"You've got some nerve lecturing me on being a father, old man...where were you for oh, I don't know...my whole life?!" Yang snarled back as Idate kicked him in the face, making him bleed and stumble back

"Get over yourself...I can't change the fact that I wasn't around your whole life and I sure as hell won't waste what little sanity I have trying to explain...if I even could, but you're here and in his life and he still barely knows you" Idate said "Are your personal problems that important that you're neglecting Bane...or is it that you just afraid that he might walk out on you...like you did to me at barely his age?"

Yang suddenly broke down on his father's shoulder but Idate couldn't find the strength to hold him and it had nothing to do with being tired "All crap aside...you're gonna answer me if you don't want to leave this forest in pieces...why...how dare you let that man walk away with my grandson?" He knew who he was talking about...Kami

* * *

 **A/N - Yang and Idate's fight seems to only getting started...but what will Dartz and Voorhees do when they see any of the Kurosakis again, knowing that Ryujin knew or at least had a couple ideas why Jiraiya was so obsessed with capturing Bane...especially Dartz and can Bane learn to trust anyone again after running off on Voorhees and Dartz after narrowly escaping another failed attempt to capture him by Jiraiya?**


End file.
